


Sun Means The Sky'll Be Blue (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Old Friends, Reunions, Romantic Comedy, fake exes, kinda!, so expect a ton of clichés and annoying interruptions, the hate to love is very mild tbh, this is basically a rom-com
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 94,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Essendo l'unico single sotto i trenta a partecipare alle nozze di cinque giorni di suo cugino, Harry ha un disperato bisogno di trovare un ragazzo, o almeno un motivo per evitare le domande della gente sulla sua vita amorosa. Quindi quando Louis, il vecchio compagno di stanza di Harry e uno degli invitati al matrimonio torna nella sua vita, Harry coglie l'occasione, fingendo che Louis sia il suo ex fidanzato e che sia un argomento doloroso da non menzionare. Se questa storia è un po' più vicina alla verità di quanto dovrebbe, beh, Harry è un maestro nel vivere nella negazione.-O meglio, una storia in cui sono presenti vecchi sentimenti, incomprensioni passate, una storia d'amore che viene riaccesa e un sacco di battibecchi a sfondo sessuale.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 32





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PearlyDewdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyDewdrops/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [PearlyDewdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyDewdrops/pseuds/PearlyDewdrops). Log in to view. 



> Salve a tutte, mie care lettrici! Eccoci qui con una nuova storia, e spero proprio vi piaccia tanto quanto è piaciuta a me! Purtroppo questa storia sarà presente soltanto qui su AO3, visto che l'autrice non vuole che le sue storie escano da questo sito, ma spero possa comunque piacervi tanto da leggerla.  
> Vi lascio con il primo capitolo, il prima possibile la continuerò. Grazie mille per seguirmi sempre con affetto, vi mando un abbraccio grandissimo xx  
> E potete trovare il permesso dell'autrice [QUI](http://postimg.cc/Cd7VC0h3)

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo uno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Harry fa scivolare meticolosamente i polpastrelli delle dita sulle sommità dei vinili, accatastati l’uno contro l’altro e carichi di storie – vecchie e nuove, tragiche e felici, lente e allegre – e le sue cuffie spuntano da sotto i riccioli scuri. Li ha tagliati di recente perché aveva voglia di un cambiamento, ma stanno già crescendo rapidamente. (E meno male. Un po’ più lunghi non gli dispiacerebbero.)  
È una giornata calda ma ariosa, il sole filtra attraverso le finestre e illumina le superfici in legno di fronte agli scaffali e ai supporti di metallo, mettendo in evidenza le particelle di polvere sospese nell’aria un po’ soffocante del negozio.  
Piega leggermente le ginocchia, socchiudendo gli occhi per leggere la tracklist di un disco che sceglie, girandolo per guardare la copertina e canticchiando sottovoce la canzone che sta suonando a un volume leggero – ‘Leave Me Alone’ di New Order. È un classico ed è in relazione col suo stato d’animo in questo momento, se deve essere sincero.  
Una ciocca dei suoi ricci ora più corte gli cade davanti agli occhi.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, allontanandola dalla sua vista con un soffio. Pensava di essersi liberato di questa seccatura per un po’, specialmente dopo aver passato una stupida quantità di tempo a provare a modellare una ciocca appiccicosa poco prima. Ma a quanto pare i suoi corti riccioli combattono avidamente e trovano sempre il modo di ritornare alla posizione iniziale, mentre Harry cerca di apparire disinvolto di fronte allo specchio appannato, fingendo di accontentarsi della sua sorte con un ghigno e tutto il resto. Sorriso che però vacilla quando sente la mano pizzicare per il bisogno di disegnare una certa forma nella condensa del vetro...  
Sì. Ha davvero bisogno di superare _tutto ciò._  
Sta diventando patetico. Sono trascorsi anni ormai- quando dimenticherà? Si gratta il naso con la parte posteriore delle nocche, accigliato. Chiunque sia responsabile della frase ‘il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite’ deve aver fumato qualcosa di seriamente ottimista.  
La verità è che Harry non potrebbe essere meno soddisfatto della sua vita in questo momento. Ma è inutile soffermarsi su di questo, vero?  
Chi vuole sentire qualcuno parlare di quanto si senta di merda? Nessuno vuole ascoltare una persona che indossa stivali da cowboy e due paia di occhiali da sole incastrati tra i suoi capelli parlare di quanto odia la sua vita, o sentire le sue lamentele per la mancanza di spazio nel suo nuovo appartamento di merda, sui rumori discutibili dei vicini, sulla sua mancanza di fondi e la sua incapacità di trovare quell’altra _cosa_.  
Dio. A volte si trova fastidioso da solo.  
Gli avrebbero detto di smettere di lamentarsi e di sopportare, di stringere i denti e andare avanti perché è questo che fanno tutti - come Niall lo ha amorevolmente informato ieri sera in compagnia di qualche drink, alla fine del suo discorso.  
Non che per lui sia entusiasmante parlare dei suoi problemi. Odia lamentarsi e piangersi addosso. Preferirebbe aggrapparsi all’ottimismo e ciò che accade di bello, piuttosto che crogiolarsi nella propria autocommiserazione. (Ecco cosa ti fanno sei vodka soda e lime.)  
Passa pigramente la mano sui vinili, perdendosi in essi, gli occhi che si fermano sul primo disco di Alt-J, ed improvvisamente raggi di sole accecanti e sorrisi maniacali invadono momentaneamente i suoi pensieri—  
Harry scuote la testa per cacciarli via, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Sì... gli manca- _no_. Gli mancano i capelli, cioè. Nient’altro.  
Si morde il labbro inferiore, continuando a passare la punta delle dita sulle copertine leggermente impolverate mentre continua a camminare lungo gli spalti, leggendo accuratamente i nomi, trovando le sue band preferite, e mette insieme i ricordi che ha mentre ascoltava quei particolari album durante diversi punti della sua vita, quelli che hanno formato la colonna sonora dei suoi giorni. Emette un sospiro di sollievo quando nel negozio inizia a suonare una traccia più ottimista – i Circa Waves.  
È stato divertente tagliarli tutti, ed è bello non doversi preoccupare di togliersi i ciuffi dagli occhi quando tira vento forte; ma può ammettere che in seguito, quando tutti i suoi amici se ne sono andati, si è chiuso in bagno ed è scoppiato a piangere.  
(Sta ancora parlando dei suoi capelli, va bene? Solo per chiarire. Questa non è una metafora, o qualcosa del genere.)  
Comunque. I veri uomini piangono, okay? Soprattutto per quelle terribili e tristi pubblicità di cani abbandonati. E letteralmente per ogni tappa fondamentale che percorre nella sua vita, per gli obiettivi raggiunti e quelli ancora da raggiungere. Ce ne sono stati alcuni per i quali Harry non è stato in grado di trattenere le lacrime. Una volta ha pianto quando è riuscito a pubblicare il suo primo articolo stampato online. (Okay, erano solo alcuni brevi paragrafi che demonizzavano la frase ‘Man Bun’, ma è stata una svolta.) (In realtà è stato anche pagato per quello.)  
Che cosa può dire? È una persona emotiva. Harry è un vero piagnucolone. E indossa quell’etichetta con orgoglio. È bello piangere, e non gliene frega niente di quello che i The Cure hanno da dire al riguardo.  
Perché beh, diciamo che ha molte ragioni valide per piangere.  
Ventisei anni ed essere stato licenziato da un altro pessimo lavoro al dettaglio non è la migliore notizia mentre l’estate inizia. E non mentre tutto ciò che può fare al momento è volare da un posto all’altro nella sua _testa_ come scrittore freelance con non molto di cui scrivere e non abbastanza credenziali per il suo nome. Elaborerà _un’altra_ nuova idea per un romanzo e butterà giù alcune linee malinconiche di poesia, e nel frattempo nutrirà la sua abitudine di caffè nero, aumenterà il consumo di erba e soprattutto la sua straordinaria capacità di utilizzare almeno tre scatole di Kleenex in un mese.  
E non sono nemmeno _Kleenex_ originali, per l’amor di dio, perché può permettersi di comprare solo tessuti economici e scadenti ora che ha miracolosamente risparmiato abbastanza denaro per un deposito e per pagare i primi due mesi di affitto per il suo appartamento dotato di una camera da letto delle dimensioni di una scatola da scarpe.  
Harry ha bisogno di musica per superare questo momento stressante e pietoso. (E forse anche di un nuovo paio di stivali Chelsea. _Oh, Dio,_ _vuole_ così tanto un altro paio di stivali.) E questo è il motivo per cui sta vagando per i corridoi di questo negozio di dischi che ha trovato, ipnotizzato dai classici che si trovano nel loro vecchio ma perfetto involucro di plastica, appoggiati l’uno accanto all’altro per avere supporto come se fossero tutti vecchi amici che vivono nella stessa città e che cercano conforto e cameratismo.  
Ad Harry servirebbe un po’ di quel supporto in questo momento. Una o due parole di incoraggiamento da parte della dea Stevie faranno miracoli. Dal momento che non è in grado di seguire la sua strada.  
(Non sta andando da _nessuna_ parte.)  
Si ferma un attimo per afferrare le maniche della sua maglietta - una t-shirt stampata di Britney – ed arrotolarle sulle spalle per poi fissarle con spille da balia, tamburellando il tallone dello stivale sul tappeto mentre canticchia Fleetwood Mac e pensa al fatto che vorrebbe trovarsi in un posto lontano, lontano dalla delusione che è la sua vita, magari ad oziare su una spiaggia tropicale da qualche parte, l’oceano di un blu traslucido che si estende per miglia e tiene a bada i suoi nervi. Sa che dovrebbe rallegrarsi ed essere contento delle piccole cose che ha, che dovrebbe vivere la vita giorno per giorno, ma ciò che vuole davvero è rannicchiarsi nel suo letto, accoccolarsi sotto le coperte con soffici calzini e forse spingere il suo viso in una torta glassata al formaggio cremoso.  
(Potrebbe uccidere per una Red Velvet.)  
Soprattutto ora che sua sorella si è sposata ed è appena tornata dalla sua luna di miele. E, naturalmente è elettrizzato per lei, ma è anche stato immediatamente sommerso dalle foto del loro matrimonio felice non appena ha infilato un piede nella porta, rendendolo sempre più consapevole del fatto che non è per nulla vicino al sistemarsi ed essere felice come lei è. (I piani adolescenziali di Harry nell’avere un matrimonio precoce sono stati bruciati.)  
Mette un piccolo broncio a quel promemoria, riesce benissimo ad immaginare il volto felicissimo di sua madre mentre guarda le foto di Gemma nel suo bellissimo abito e può sentire i suoi commenti poco chiari alludendo a quando esattamente Harry troverà finalmente un bravo ragazzo e otterrà un fottuto mutuo.  
Per prima cosa è necessario un lavoro fisso, mamma.  
Alza gli occhi al cielo mentre cambia corsia, mormorando tra sé e sé e non guardando dove sta andando, e ciò lo porta a sbattere forte contro qualcosa di solido, un gomito per la precisione, che lo colpisce forte nello sterno.  
Geme con una smorfia e chiude gli occhi per un secondo, stringendosi lo stomaco. “Porca miseria, cazzo-”  
“Forse dopo. Preferirei conoscere il tuo nome, prima.”  
Tutte le pulsazioni di dolore diminuiscono mentre Harry apre gli occhi e osserva apertamente lo straordinario uomo in piedi di fronte a lui, i successivi tre secondi sembrano andare in slow motion.  
Ha la pelle praticamente dorata e i capelli lisci acconciati in una frangia dallo stile caotico ma dall’aspetto così _morbido._ Morbido e di un marrone chiaro. La distesa di pelle dorata si allunga sul suo stomaco abbronzato, perché indossa un fottuto _crop top_ \- un glorioso ombelico è in bella mostra, e Harry ha difficoltà a respirare, gli occhi fissi su ciò che potrebbe esserci sotto quel pezzo di stoffa a strisce sottili, e sopra di esso, stampate con una bella scrittura e vero glitter dorato, sono riportate le parole:  
'GLITTER IS LIFE'.  
Harry deglutisce seccamente, l’uomo è di qualche centimetro più basso di lui ma ha una tale presenza che lo fa impallidire, perché trasuda fascino e autorità. E questo lo ha dedotto da _uno_ sguardo in una frazione di secondo.  
Gli occhi del riccio scrutano più in basso, osservando la giacca di jeans scura sbiadita, arrotolata fino ai gomiti, e i suoi jeans peccaminosi, arrotolati anche alle caviglie, così stretti che sembrano essere dipinti su di lui. Indossa delle scarpe da ginnastica a fantasia rosa sui suoi piedi teneramente piccoli. Sembrano molto costose.  
Quando le sue sinapsi ritornano a funzionare correttamente, però, Harry è colpito dall’enorme sensazione che questo ragazzo gli sia _molto_ familiare, qualcosa che gli sale rapidamente nel cervello e gli dice che _conosce_ questa persona.  
Se solo avesse potuto vedere i suoi occhi...  
L’uomo solleva i suoi occhiali da sole e _oh._  
Oh. _Cazzo._  
I palmi di Harry iniziano a sudare all’istante, un bagliore di fastidio si insinua sul suo collo prima che qualsiasi altra emozione possa prendere possesso sui suoi sensi. E ce ne sono molte. Davvero molte. (L’eccitazione fastidiosa è sicuramente una di esse.)  
Tracce e frammenti di ricordi sfocati gli ritornano in mente: ampi sorrisi, un caldo pomeriggio d’estate, cappellini neri gettati a casaccio nell’aria, abiti lunghi che si gonfiano nel vento, conversazioni ubriache e sguardi spinti dalla lussuria che si trasformano in ariose risate. Si infiltrano nella testa di Harry, inondando rapidamente la sua testa come un diluvio, seguiti poi dalla sensazione di baci brucianti, pelle sudata e sussulti senza fiato.  
La faccia di Harry si riscalda in modo osceno, si sente stordito e si prende a calci mentalmente per questo.  
“Louis?” A malapena riesce a formulare quella domanda, anche se _sa_ con assoluta certezza che lo _è._  
È Louis.  
_Louis._  
Harry abbassa le cuffie e le lascia riposare dietro al collo.  
“Harry?” Il tono di Louis si colora di vera sorpresa e gli sorride. Un sorriso pieno e genuino. La sola vista di quel sorriso stravolge qualcosa di indesiderato nel suo intestino.  
Harry deglutisce forte, guardandolo con sospetto.  
Questo è... Questo è solo. Non va bene. Harry non è pronto per questo adesso.  
“Sì,” dice, non sapendo proprio cosa dire. Si schiarisce la gola, una sensazione di disagio che minaccia di soffocare la sua voce. “È passato un po’, vero?” Fa del suo meglio per mantenere il tono di voce distaccato, volendo che lui lo _sappia._  
_Questo se si ricorda,_ pensa amaramente.  
La voce di Harry in realtà esce un po’ troppo dolce, ma Louis ha la decenza di sembrare ancora imbarazzato, il sorriso vacilla mentre abbassa lo sguardo. “Sì. Molto tempo,” sposta goffamente il peso da un piede all’altro. Harry non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da lui. “Come, ehm... quindi, uhm. Come stai?” Il modo freddo e inalterato che Louis sembrava irradiare prima si sta dissipando a un ritmo rapido. Harry pensa che le sue guance dorate possano persino avere una tonalità di rosa adesso.  
Sta arrossendo.  
Il riccio aggrotta le sopracciglia, le spalle che rotolano con una scrollata di spalle indifferente. “Di merda, a dire il vero,” tossisce. “No, voglio dire. Sto bene. Sto bene. Tu?” Si costringe a chiedere, anche se è disperato di conoscere la risposta. Ed è pietoso.  
Qualcosa lampeggia sulla faccia di Louis, qualcosa che Harry non riesce a identificare. “Io-” scrolla le spalle anche lui. “Bene. O almeno cerco di stare sempre bene,” sorride. “Cerco di non farmi buttare mai giù.”  
Harry annuisce. “Tipico,” non può fare a meno di mormorare piano. Merda.  
“Scusami?” Louis si acciglia, socchiudendo gli occhi all’istante.  
“Niente.”  
“No, dai. Ovviamente hai qualcosa da dire.”  
Harry sospira, già sfinito. “È proprio da te, tutto qui. Non c’è mai niente che ti colpisca, vero?”  
Oh, mio _Dio_. Qualcuno lo faccia stare zitto.  
“Cosa- aspetta,” Louis alza una mano, aggrottando le sopracciglia severamente ora. “Non ti parlo da circa cinque anni, ed è così che vanno le cose tra di noi ora che-”  
“Tre,” interviene Harry, fumando di rabbia.  
Louis lo guarda a bocca aperta.  
Si è davvero dimenticato dell’ultima volta? (Va bene, è stato _molto_ più breve di un incontro, ma _andiamo_.)  
Louis scuote la testa, una piega confusa tra le sopracciglia.  
“Sì. _Tre_ anni,” Harry incrocia le braccia. “Vedi! Questo è proprio da te.” Oh no. Harry non riesce a fermare le parole che escono come un fiume in piena. “Ti comporti sempre come se tutto ciò che tocchi fosse _fortunato_ ad essere toccato da te, come se le persone fossero fortunate anche solo a parlare con te, e poi fai finta che non sia successo assolutamente nulla dopo. No, vai avanti con la tua vita spensierata! Nel frattempo, il resto di noi inciampa nel tentativo di raccogliere i pezzi che ti lasci inconsapevolmente dietro,” dice un po’ troppo freneticamente. “Non pensi mai ai sentimenti degli altri. Tu solo-”  
Fa una pausa, sapendo che le sue guance si stanno arrossando terribilmente.  
E. Uh oh. È esploso. Anni di sentimenti repressi stanno esplodendo in superficie. Rewind. Oh Dio. Può riavvolgere tutto? Ha davvero detto tutto ciò ad alta voce? Uccidetelo. Fatelo ora.  
Perfino la ragazza dietro la cassa lo guarda con le sopracciglia alzate. Harry vuole che il terreno lo inghiottisca per intero, l’imbarazzo lo travolge.  
“Che cosa?” Louis quasi urla. “Di che diavolo stai parlando?” Grida, indignato e acuto. “Ho solo detto che stavo _bene_?” Louis sbatte le palpebre verso Harry come se fosse pazzo, con gli occhi spalancati e increduli. E okay, Harry è un po’ arrabbiato. È sempre stato un po’ arrabbiato con Louis. Le vecchie abitudini sicuramente sono dure a morire. “Cosa c’è di così offensivo in questo? Di che cazzo stai parlando, Harry?”  
Harry apre e chiude la bocca per una manciata di lunghi, scrupolosi momenti, gli occhi di Louis ancora spalancati e lo stanno fissando in _quel modo_ e tutto ciò che il riccio può fare è lasciare che il suo sguardo cada sulla sua pancia nuda, liscia e così _dorata_.  
“Dimentica tutto,” grugnisce poi. Il suo cuore batte all’impazzata e Harry si preoccupa per la sua salute. È fottutamente mortificato e si affretta a superare il giovane per arrivare all’uscita del negozio con la coda tra le gambe, _odiando_ il modo in cui le sue guance sono così calde e quanto si senta toccato. Ancora.  
Il senso di colpa prende possesso delle sue cellule. Non sa nemmeno per cosa.  
Cammina veloce.  
Ancora più veloce quando pensa di sentire Louis che chiama il suo nome.  
Merda.  
“Perché sei sempre un tale disastro?” Harry borbotta tra sé, camminando frettolosamente lungo il marciapiede con enormi falcate, le guance ancora rosse.  
È stata una bella riunione, quindi. Che divertente

  
  
**

  
  
Harry è giù di morale per il resto della serata. O almeno è segretamente giù di morale. Internamente. Sua madre non ha battuto ciglia, indipendentemente dal suo tumulto interiore.  
Sta vagamente tenendo d’occhio un episodio di _New Girl_ in TV, l’altro guarda il blocco note lasciato sul tavolino di fronte a lui, tra i vari opuscoli di nozze dello scorso anno rimasti qui da Gemma.  
Ora però, c’è un altro matrimonio nella sua famiglia, che si terrà tra poco più di due settimane. Suo cugino, Matthew, si sposa.  
Evviva.  
“Questa è la lista di tutti i confermati per il matrimonio, sì?” Dice Harry mentre socchiude gli occhi per leggere i nomi dall’orlo del suo grande bicchiere di vino rosso. La preoccupante lista di nomi inizia a tirare i suoi sentimenti già fragili. Riesce a sentire la sua risolutezza dissiparsi rapidamente mentre scruta ulteriormente l’elenco dei nomi, sottolineati in rosso scuro.  
Oh grande. Fantastico.  
“Sì amore. Perché?” Sua madre gli spara un’espressione leggermente confusa.  
“Questi nomi sono, uhm, sono tutti-”  
_Coppie,_ pensa Harry con terrore.  
Geme, cadendo drammaticamente all’indietro sul divano di sua madre, nascondendo il viso con le mani, facendo il broncio in modo infantile e sollevando i piedi in aria.  
Sente la risata di sua madre e dopo un momento, le mani della donna si posano sulle sue. “Che cosa succede?”  
“Mamma, sono tutte coppie!” Piagnucola Harry. “Letteralmente. Tutte queste persone stanno con qualcuno. Sarà umiliante sedersi ad un tavolo senza un fidanzato.” Le fa il broncio. “Sarò l’unica persona sotto i trenta senza qualcuno.”  
“Non è vero. Tasha non ha nessuno.”  
“Ha diciotto mesi,” dice Harry.  
“Esatto. Meno di trenta,” sua madre sorride. “Oh, Harry. Non importa. Presto troverai qualcuno,” dice lei, massaggiandolo sotto il mento.  
Gesù. Questo è tutto ciò che sente ormai da mesi. _Oh, va bene. Troverai qualcuno_. Come se stesse facendo qualcosa di sbagliato. Come se ci fosse qualcosa che non va in _lui._  
“E se non lo facessi? Non dovrebbe importare a nessuno. Non sono affari loro,” si siede, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Lo giuro, cazzo, se qualcuno mi tormenta su questo o mi inizia a chiamarmi ‘Bridget-”  
“Linguaggio,” lo rimprovera sua madre, aggiustandosi ulteriormente la molletta tra i capelli castani, toccando distrattamente uno dei suoi orecchini a cerchio.  
“Scusa,” brontola il giovane, stringendo un po’ più forte il suo bicchiere mentre il lampo di un sorriso mozzafiato si illumina dietro le palpebre. (Non ha idea del perché sia appena successo.) (Comunque.) Sbuffa a prescindere. “Puoi dire a tutti di non chiedere della mia vita amorosa. _Per favore_?”  
“Sai che non posso impedire a tutti di chiedere,” Harry continua a fare il broncio. Sua mamma non può mai resistere a questa faccia. Infatti la donna sospira, lanciandogli un sorriso comprensivo. “Va bene. Dirò alla famiglia di tenere le domande lontane da quel particolare argomento. Anche se quando sono alticci, sai che non ho controllo, tesoro. E per il resto di loro-”  
“Lo so,” Harry si lamenta, spingendo la faccia nel cuscino sul poggiatesta.  
Sua madre gli accarezza piano i capelli, e torna a quello che stava facendo. Scegliere le tovaglie o qualcosa del genere. Non dovrebbe occuparsene Matty di questo? O la sua fidanzata?  
E se sua madre è molto coinvolta nell’organizzazione perché ritiene che non avrà un’altra possibilità con Harry? Anne ha già perso con Gemma, visto che invece è fuggita a Tenerife. Era rimasta di stucco quando Gemma glielo aveva detto al telefono. Forse pensa che non riuscirà a farlo con Harry, vero? O che dovrà aspettare troppo a lungo, almeno. E questo fa male.  
Harry odia tutto. Si siede e si versa un po’ di vino in più, ingoiandolo più velocemente di quanto dovrebbe, il che gli fa guadagnare uno sguardo indifferente da sua madre. (Grazie a Dio può tornare a casa a piedi. Se dovesse restare qui stasera si strapperebbe i capelli.)  
“Trova qualcuno da portare se sei così infastidito,” suggerisce casualmente Anne, appianando le pieghe del suo lungo abito floreale con una mano mentre usa l’altra per scrivere qualcosa. “In effetti,” dice, gli occhi luminosi, “potrei avere alcune possibili opzioni. C’è questo adorabile ragazzo, il figlio di Sandra-”  
“ _Riesco_ a trovare da solo ragazzi con cui poter uscire, mamma,” dice Harry, portando le ginocchia al petto, i calzini che scivolano sulla pelle del divano mentre afferra il cellulare. Comincia a cercare tra i suoi contatti perché sono tempi disperati e ha bisogno di un dannato ragazzo. Forse c’è qualcuno qui che gli piace e a cui non ha ancora dato una possibilità?  
Dopo altri trenta secondi circa, si arrende. No, niente. Espira pesantemente. _Deve_ assolutamente trovare un ragazzo. Deve. O trovare un motivo che impedirà a chiunque di chiedergli costantemente _“Allora, dov’è il tuo ragazzo, Harry?”_ O quelle stupide persone che ancora non capiscono, _“La tua ragazza arriverà presto, Harry?_ ” (Dategli la forza.)   
Un paio di seducenti _occhi azzurri_ gli tornano in testa, insinuandosi negli angoli, una risata tintinnante che gli risuona nelle orecchie, dolce e gentile e…  
No. No. Fuori, fuori, fuori. _Esci dalla mia testa_ , pensa Harry in tono petulante, mentre allo stesso tempo desidera con tutto se stesso che le cose siano diverse.  
Dio.  
Rivedere Louis oggi è stato... gli ha fatto qualcosa. Ha reso le sue parti interne instabili ed il suo buon senso è andato a puttane.  
La cosa peggiore? Louis fa ancora battere il suo cuore all’impazzata con un solo sguardo, tra le altre cose. Cose esasperanti. Il modo in cui si è presentato in negozio, ad esempio. Indossava un _crop top,_ per l’amor di Dio. Ma sembrava esattamente lo stesso. Quell’aria maliziosa, quel sorriso consapevole. Tutto ciò ha ricordato ad Harry il modo in cui si divertivano. Al di sotto di tutto. Tra le piccole crepe e le parole non dette e i tocchi sottili.  
...forse _potrebbe_?  
~~Sì~~? No. Assolutamente _no._  
No. Non c’è modo che possa chiedere a Louis di venire con lui al matrimonio. È pazzo? Il vino gli è andato dritto in testa. Louis probabilmente non accetterebbe nemmeno di vederlo, comunque. Non dopo quel casino di prima. E ormai ha sicuramente cambiato il suo numero di telefono. (Harry fa finta di non avere ancora il contatto di Louis memorizzato sul suo telefono, salvato sulla sua SIM.) (Che non ha mai cancellato.) (Non importa quante volte il suo pollice è passato sul pulsante elimina.)  
Si maledice anche per aver permesso a quella stupida idea di superare i suoi pensieri sani (infusi di vino). Anche se in qualche modo Louis avesse solo fatto finta di essere il suo appuntamento, non avrebbe funzionato.  
E non _possono_ farlo. Questo aprirà una specie di vaso di Pandora, considerando la loro storia dolorante. Harry preferirebbe non occuparsi di ciò che potrebbe succedere. (Un casino, probabilmente.) Ma è stato anni fa, comunque. La sta superando. Davvero. Tutto ciò che gli viene in mente quando pensa a Louis ora è... niente.  
È una sporca bugia ma nessuno deve saperlo.

  
  
**

  
  
“Per l’ultima volta, Niall. Non ho intenzione di _assumere_ un ragazzo che mi accompagni, okay?”  
“Perché no?” Niall fa spallucce. “Fai solo finta. Voglio dire, se davvero non vuoi uscire con qualcuno. Non è difficile.”  
“Non è che non voglio uscire con qualcuno, Niall.”  
Onestamente. Niall deve smetterla di ripetergli di assumere qualcuno per far finta di essere il suo ragazzo. Non può continuare così. La sola idea gli dà mal di testa.  
“Questo porterà solo problemi,” si acciglia il riccio, puntando un dito brillo verso il suo amico. “E ad essere sincero, non riesco a gestire lo stress, va bene? La mamma lo capirà non appena entrerò con suddetto ragazzo sottobraccio, e sai perché? Perché mi sono lamentato così tanto con lei sull’essere l’unico single che andrà a questo matrimonio, non crederà al fatto che ho trovato un ragazzo così in fretta.”  
“Perché no?” Niall protesta all’improvviso, appassionato. Le sue pupille sono piccoli dischi scuri. Chiaramente è incazzato, ma lo è anche Harry. “Se mi piacessero i ragazzi, e ehi, non lo escluderei,” - Harry ridacchia a quella frase- “Picchierei tutti in testa con un bastone per avere la possibilità di uscire con te,” annuisce, dando una pacca sulla coscia di Harry.  
Dio benedica Niall. “Sei dolce,” sorride il giovane, solleticando la parte superiore del braccio di Niall. Lui si allontana e poi Harry cade di nuovo nella disperazione. “Come mai nessuno lo sta facendo, allora?” Mette il broncio pietosamente.  
“Posso pensare ad alcune ragioni,” sorride Niall.  
Harry arriccia il naso, confuso su ciò che l’amico intende con questo. “Per favore. Non condividerle.”  
Si acciglia, prendendo un altro grosso sorso del suo Cosmopolitan. Sono in questo delizioso cocktail bar, l’interno elegante e luminoso, e Harry sta assorbendo il forte odore di dopobarba e il mare di corpi elegantemente vestiti. In particolare i corpi maschili, ovviamente. _Solo_ i maschi, piuttosto. Si ritrova a catalogare il loro fisico, spuntando mentalmente tutte le loro caratteristiche più belle, tutto ciò che trova attraente, e poi diventa rapidamente ed incredibilmente frustrato con se stesso, la sua mente disobbediente torna a una sola cosa - o una _persona_ , dovrebbe dire.  
Il suo nome inizia con una L e termina con una S ed è l’uomo più carino del mondo e Harry non ne parlerà più.  
Grazie al cielo, Niall non è a conoscenza dell’incontro con Louis avvenuto all’inizio della settimana. Avrebbe costretto Harry a parlarne e non ha voglia di essere umiliato. Lo sarà abbastanza al matrimonio di Matty. Quello che avverrà tra meno di due settimane. Deve trovare un modo per armarsi. Uno che zittirà le persone non appena lo sentiranno. (Niente di troppo serio, però. Solo qualcosa che farà sentire tutti in imbarazzo se decidessero di interrogare Harry su cose che non hanno nulla a che fare con loro.)  
Batte la fronte contro il vetro un paio di volte prima che Niall colpisca il suo polpaccio con la scarpa.  
Harry socchiude gli occhi, il corpo immediatamente teso quando vede chi sta sorridendo felicemente al bar, ridendo insieme a un paio di ragazzi, assorto nella sua compagnia.  
“Non ci credo! Quello è Louis,” dice Niall eccitato, il viso illuminato mentre gira la testa per guardare Harry. “Cazzo, non lo vedo da secoli!” Si alza, lo sgabello graffia il pavimento di marmo nero, sul punto di andare da Louis e ricordare così i vecchi tempi e _no_. Non può farlo. Harry afferra il braccio di Niall, tirandogli la manica con le dita scivolose.  
“No, Niall! _Per favore,_ non andare laggiù,” chiede, supplicandolo con gli occhi. “Fai solo finta di non averlo visto.”  
“Che cosa? Perché?” L’amico si acciglia. “È Louis.”  
“ _Perché_.” Harry spera che la disperazione nella sua voce sia sufficiente per convincerlo. Perché di certo non spiegherà nulla. Non adesso. Forse mai.  
“Oh, non dirmi che sei ancora dubbioso su di lui dopo tutti questi anni,” Niall inclina la testa, leggermente esasperato. “Pensavo che entrambi andaste d’accordo verso la fine dell’università?”  
“No, solo- puoi parlargli dopo. Basta che non lo chiami. Non adesso. Niall, dai. Per favore,” Harry mette in atto i suoi migliori occhi da cucciolo.  
Pensa che il suo amico si sia convinto quando alza gli occhi al cielo, sospirando mentre si siede e prende un altro sorso di bevanda. “Bene,” dice. “Ma se ci vede e si avvicina-”  
“Neil!” Arriva un grido familiare e acuto.  
Oh _dio._ Fanculo. Harry si accovaccia, voltandosi su se stesso mentre cerca di nascondere il suo viso senza successo con la mano, bevendo il suo drink e desiderando una rapida morte.  
“Vaffanculo, stronzo,” Niall ride in modo rauco e trascina Louis in un abbraccio schiacciante mentre il riccio sbatte le palpebre, congelato sul suo sgabello, pregando che non lo noti.  
“Quando è stata l’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati?” Chiede Niall, sorridendo selvaggiamente, sinceramente felice di vedere Louis, e il castano gli sorride di rimando, gli occhi piegati negli angoli, la luce che cattura l’azzurro dei suoi occhi. Lo stomaco di Harry si agita con qualcosa che non vuole decifrare, distogliendo lo sguardo da loro. Louis non lo ha ancora visto. E pregando Dio, potrebbe semplicemente cavarsela così.  
“È passato troppo tempo, amico. Mi sei mancato,” risponde Louis, con voce sommessa. Harry si sente male, farfalle terribili che frugano dento la sua pancia.  
Si abbracciano di nuovo e ridono di una vecchia, stupida battuta che persino Harry ricorda quando poi _sente_ il silenzio, sente il cambiamento dell’aria, nonostante la musica che risuona intorno a loro.  
“Harry?”  
Il giovane chiude gli occhi, odiando il modo in cui il battito del suo cuore accelera intensamente al suono della voce di Louis che dice il suo nome. Potrebbe cadere da questo sgabello se beve il suo cocktail più velocemente. In realtà, ne ha bisogno di un altro adesso, la sua cannuccia sta per colpire il ghiaccio-  
Niall lo colpisce sulla spalla.  
“Ow,” Harry mormora da sopra la sua cannuccia, fissandolo. L’amico alza le sopracciglia come per dire, _beh? Saluta, coglione._  
“Ciao, Louis,” mormora, non sicuro che la sua voce bassa si senta al di sopra della musica, ma Louis sembra aver sentito perché lo sta guardando adesso. Attento. Indossa una leggera maglietta color carbone, leggermente velata, con sopra una giacca luccicante. I capelli sono acconciati in un’altra frangia disordinata. Il castano lascia scivolare la lingua fuori dalla bocca minuziosamente, per leccarsi le labbra sottili e adorabili.  
Harry ingoia l’ultimo sorso di drink, espirando un respiro traballante. “Ehm-”  
“Ehi,” dice Louis, la bocca che sboccia lentamente in un sorriso timidamente caldo, e Harry sbatte le palpebre rapidamente, confuso che questo calore sia rivolto a lui. Si gira persino un secondo per assicurarsi che non ci sia nessun altro nelle vicinanze.  
Ma no. Louis sta decisamente guardando Harry.  
“Ehi,” risponde, la voce ruvida come se non fosse stata usata per secoli. “Tutto ok?” Suona un po’ più burbero di quanto intendesse.  
Louis lo guarda, con il viso illeggibile, poi annuisce lentamente.  
“Vado a prenderci qualcosa da bere,” dice poi improvvisamente Niall, lanciando a Harry uno sguardo d’intesa. “Lo stesso, Harry?”  
“Uh, per favore. Sì,” annuisce. “Grazie,” dice, fissando lo sguardo su Louis. Perché non può mai evitarlo.  
“Louis?”   
“Una vodka soda e lime. Grazie, Niall,” Louis rompe il loro sguardo e lo pone invece su Niall. “Verrò con te,” dice gioviale, dandogli una pacca sulla mano.  
“No, va bene, amico. Non ci metterò molto. Resta pure qui a parlare con Harry,” sorride e si fa strada tra la folla, lasciando Harry e Louis da soli per la prima volta in tre anni.  
Il riccio si sente strano, ma sa che è solo attratto dalla presenza di Louis come un gatto che vuole disperatamente catturare un uccello, i suoi occhi non lo lasciano mai finché è ancora nelle sue vicinanze.   
C’è molto da assimilare. _Louis_ è molto da assimilare. Tre dei suoi bottoni sono slacciati sulla camicia, una manciata di peli che spuntano dalla cima.   
“Mi dispiace,” sbotta Harry.  
Il viso ormai impassibile di Louis si ammorbidisce impercettibilmente, ma è lì, una piccola piega negli angoli delle labbra, i suoi occhi meno spaventati, una sfumatura più amabile.  
“Per come è finito il nostro ultimo incontro,” chiarisce Harry. “Mi sono comportato da stronzo. Immagino di non essere cambiato, e quindi a volte la mia testa va in blackout e dico le cose senza pensarci. Non possiamo essere tutti perfetti,” scherza ironicamente. Si ferma, inghiottendo la secchezza della gola, acutamente consapevole che lo sguardo di Louis riesce a far rizzare i peli sulle sue braccia. Fissa il tavolo. “Non so cosa mi sia successo.”  
Il giovane non dice nulla per un lungo momento e sembra quasi in imbarazzo. Harry non ricorda di aver mai visto un Louis imbarazzato. Timido, a volte sì. Tranquillo anche, altre volte. Con certe persone. Ma non fino a questo punto, e si sente un pesce fuor d’acqua. Non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo in questo momento. Non è abbastanza ubriaco per questo. La sua testa è un casino.  
“Posso immaginare.”  
Harry alza lo sguardo da dove è stato fisso fino ad ora su una sezione della superficie nera appiccicosa. “Che cosa?”  
“Perché non eri poi così entusiasta di vedermi,” Louis deglutisce visibilmente.   
“Questa è la parte in cui ti scusi anche tu, adesso,” dice Harry, cercando di rompere il ghiaccio, sorridendo.  
“Per cosa?” Louis si acciglia.  
E... scusate? Per _cosa?_ Sta facendo sul serio?  
Il sorriso di Harry vacilla. “Aspetta. Stai facendo sul serio?”  
“Tu fai sul serio?”   
“ _Sì_ ,” Harry lo guarda. Non ha davvero intenzione di chiedere scusa?  
“Per l’amor di Dio. Che cosa ho fatto?” Louis chiede in modo secco, un altro bottone che si stacca dall’asola della sua camicia e lo distrae. Harry sta praticamente bollendo.  
Mantiene la voce ferma quando dice “Louis, se davvero non sai cosa-”  
“Le bevande sono qui!” Esclama Niall, posando sul tavolo un altro Cosmopolitan in un bicchiere alto, porgendo a Louis il suo drink che lo prende alla cieca, i suoi occhi blu fissi su Harry. Niall lancia un’occhiata tra i due. “Allora, di cosa state parlando? Dei vecchi tempi, scommetto. Ehi, voi due eravate abituati a fare un _sacco_ di stronzate. Era la cosa più divertente. Voi due contro tutti gli altri,” sorride il giovane, scuotendo la testa con affettuosa nostalgia.   
Louis guarda in basso, immobile come una statua.   
Harry si sente vuoto.  
Niall si acciglia, la sua espressione confusa.  
“Io, uhm, mi dispiace davvero, Niall. Ma parliamo un’altra volta. Devo andare a controllare il mio compagno. Non si sente troppo bene in questo momento,” dice Louis, in modo sorprendentemente convincente, ma Harry sa che sta mentendo. Il riccio distoglie gli occhi da lui e aggrotta le sopracciglia verso il suo drink, armeggiando con il lime messo come contorno e schioccando l’oliva in bocca.  
“Oh, amico. Mi dispiace sentirlo. Mandami un messaggio, allora, sì? Hai il mio numero.”  
“Lo farò, lo farò,” Louis intona un sorriso solare. Gli occhi di Harry si spostano impotenti su di lui. “Ci vediamo in giro. Comunque è stato bello vederti. E grazie per il drink. Te ne devo uno la prossima volta.”  
“Tranquillo, amico. Ti voglio bene,” Niall gli bacia una guancia e lo abbraccia stretto, lasciando andare Louis dopo qualche secondo. Harry sposta di nuovo lo sguardo con determinazione quando sente gli occhi di Louis su di lui, che poi si allontana piano dicendo un “Anche io, Neil.”  
Harry lo guarda mentre rientra nella crescente folla di corpi, e un uomo più alto, leggermente muscoloso, con un ciuffo sistemato ad arte, lo saluta con un sorriso con gli occhi increspati, facendo oscillare un braccio attorno al collo di Louis.  
Harry distoglie gli occhi quando l’uomo lo guarda.  
“Giusto. Vuoi dirmi cosa è successo nei due secondi in cui me ne sono andato? O devo tirartelo fuori con la forza?” Dice Niall, con tono sospettoso, una piccola piega delusa tra gli occhi, sistemando l’avambraccio sul tavolo e prendendo un rapido sorso di birra chiara.  
“No, grazie,” mormora Harry colpevolmente, succhiando la cannuccia, chiedendo silenziosamente all’universo di lasciarlo ricominciare.


	2. Two

**Sun Means The Sky'll Be Blue**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Due.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis brontola indignato per tutto il tragitto verso casa, con grande esasperazione di Liam.  
Anche se il suo amico è ubriaco fradicio per la fine della serata (la maggior parte della quale l’ha passata ad evitare Harry dall’altra parte del bar), Louis spera che Liam non ricordi la maggior parte delle cose di cui ha parlato, non quando ha detto liberamente cose come _“Harry non ha più i capelli lunghi ma è ancora uno stronzo gigantesco,”_ o _“Ma è uno stronzo con cui andrei ancora a letto al cento per cento,”_ e ancora, _“Oh, dio, che cosa intendeva con ‘se davvero non sai?”_ insieme a _“Che cosa ho fatto, Liaaaam?”_ e _“Era così fottutamente meraviglioso. Non credi anche tu che sia fottutamente bello con quel nuovo taglio di capelli?”_ E farà finta di non aver detto _“Mi manca più di mille fottute barrette Mars. E tu sai quanto adoro quelle barrette, Lime. Quindi vuol dire che mi manca davvero un sacco.”_  
Vedete, qualunque cosa Harry pensasse, Louis non lo ha lasciato di proposito quella notte. Beh. Ha scelto di andarsene, sì. Ma non è stata una decisione presa con la consapevolezza di ferirlo nel processo. Quindi, forse Harry ha ragione su alcune parti. Forse Louis è stato un po’ noncurante, ma... cazzo. Perché Harry non glielo ha detto anni fa? Cos’è stata quella sfuriata nel negozio di dischi l’altro giorno? Louis lo ha semplicemente salutato e il riccio ha perso la testa davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Louis _aveva dovuto_ andarsene, quella notte. Aveva un programma serrato a quei tempi e stava succedendo tutto così in fretta. Sarebbe andato via la mattina, non sarebbe stato in grado di restare e tenere al caldo il corpo di Harry, perché se ne stava _andando_.  
Si sarebbe trasferito a Londra dopo la laurea. Quello era il suo piano e c’erano tanti cambiamenti a cui doveva abituarsi. Stavano succedendo molte cose. È stato tutto così rapido che non ha avuto neanche il tempo di respirare.  
E poi ha aspettato troppo tempo per chiamare Harry. Spaventato e impacciato e forse un po’ imbarazzato per l’intera faccenda.  
Ma Harry che ha insinuato che a Louis non importa degli altri, che non gli importi di lui, che non si è reso conto di cosa stesse facendo quando se n’è andato? Tutto ciò fa male. Davvero. E non è vero nulla, non è vero che non è stato un problema per lui. Non è vero che è stato facile lasciarsi alle spalle tutto ciò che conosceva. Certo che non lo è stato. Non era per nulla ‘spensierato’. Non allora, non ora, mai. Harry avrebbe dovuto saperlo.   
E Louis odia gli addii.  
Quindi quella sera sgattaiolò fuori nelle prime ore dell’alba. Si allontanò mentre Harry giaceva profondamente addormentato, e all’istante sentì la mancanza della calda e mite pressione del corpo nudo di Harry contro il suo, il lieve solletico dei suoi respiri contro il suo collo, i quali soffiavano proprio contro i piccoli succhiotti che il riccio aveva disseminato alla base della sua gola. Un nodo pesante si posò sul suo stomaco mentre usciva in punta di piedi dalla camera da letto di Harry. Cominciò a dirigersi verso casa, allacciando la camicia spiegazzata e dando una sistemata ai capelli in disordine - colpevoli erano le mani inesorabili e febbrili di Harry tra di essi - e continuò a camminare.  
Una parte di lui voleva tornare indietro, specialmente quando la tensione al petto peggiorava ad ogni passo lungo la strada. Era come se una corda stesse strangolando i suoi organi interni, rendendo doloroso persino respirare. Voleva chiedere a Harry cosa era appena successo. Se significasse qualcosa per lui. Chiedigli di trasferirsi a Londra con lui. Forse. Per un po’. Un po’ tanto.  
Ma davvero, quanto bene avrebbe fatto ad entrambi? Se Louis _avesse_ chiamato?  
Va bene, quindi Harry non conosceva i suoi piani. E gli dispiace di non averglielo detto. Ma sinceramente, Louis non era ancora del tutto sicuro che sarebbe andato via, non fino a poche settimane prima della cerimonia. Non aveva senso iniziare qualcosa con Harry. L’avevano fatta andare fin troppo per le lunghe. Qualunque cosa stessero facendo, comunque. Il che non era molto, solo un piccolo flirt, con sguardi lussuriosi e sorrisi maliziosi. C’era stato anche un momento che aveva lasciato Louis fuori di sé e un po’ stordito. (E forse _molto_ confuso. Soprattutto dopo quello sguardo compiaciuto che Harry gli avrebbe rivolto dopo uno di _quegli_ incontri.)  
(Il che di solito comportavano solo un raro e dolce bacio per un capriccio. Contro un muro, una porta o gli armadietti in palestra, dopo il calcio durante il primo anno. Un bacio di cui però non si parlava mai dopo. Era strano. Louis non conta davvero quelle volte.)  
E poi _quella_ notte era accaduta, dopo tre lunghi anni di accumulo che avrebbe provocato ad entrambi una tortuosa astinenza e palle blu se non avessero avuto qualche altro incontro nel mezzo. Ovviamente Louis può parlare per sé, ma quelle poche volte hanno solo aumentato il suo desiderio verso Harry. (Nessuna delle persone con cui era andato a letto gli aveva fatto provare certe cose, nessuno si era mai avvicinato a ciò che gli faceva sentire Harry, e questo pensiero lo deprimeva ma allo stesso tempo lo faceva restare ancorato al riccio).  
Hanno passato _una_ notte insieme, il modo perfetto per dire _addio e grazie per i ricordi,_ per quanto riguardava Louis. Nessuno dei due aveva mai espresso che l’andare a letto insieme significasse qualcosa di diverso o di più di quello che era: una scopata che entrambi desideravano da secoli, ed erano semplicemente fin troppo presi dalla foga del momento per approfondire ciò che significava o che poteva significare tutto quello. Se significava qualcosa. Inoltre, Harry non riusciva a parlare di qualcosa di serio una volta aver ingurgitato una mezza dozzina di bevande. Il riccio salvava le cose profonde per quando era completamente sobrio (Che strano. Chi mette a nudo la propria anima senza avere un’oncia di alcool nel corpo? Pazzo.)  
No, con Harry era il contrario. Non riusciva a tirar fuori una parola di senso compiuto quando era ubriaco, parlava solo delle cose più sciocche e insensate, che spesso implicavano l’essere nudo o indossare abiti femminili delle sue amiche. Ma era quando Harry tornava sobrio e schiariva la sua mente che iniziavano le lacrime. Perché era davvero un ragazzo emotivo. Era una delle cose che Louis ammirava di più di lui - la sua totale capacità di mostrare le sue vulnerabilità in un dato momento.  
E francamente, anche Louis finiva sempre col piangere quando Harry iniziava. (Nessuno dovrà mai saperlo, a meno che non vuole essere sepolto nel terreno con una pala.)  
Ci sono state una manciata di volte come quella. Una volta, Harry si era rotto una costola giocando una partita di football particolarmente dura, entrando in una brutta rissa con uno stronzo assoluto (omofobo) che odiava le bandane di Harry. Il riccio era caduto così forte e soffriva così tanto che non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime. Louis dovette mordersi la guancia alla vista del viso arrossato di Harry che singhiozzava e tossiva, nella speranza di fermarsi e non urlare di fronte a tutti gli altri che guardavano. Soprattutto quando non era nemmeno lui quello ferito. (Spoiler: non ha avuto successo.)  
Perché nonostante ciò che affermavano scherzosamente, Harry e Louis erano, in realtà, migliori amici, e Louis odiava vedere il suo amico in una tale agonia. Aveva preso a pugni il cazzone che aveva attaccato Harry quando nessuno lo stava guardando e si era seduto con il riccio nell’ambulanza, tenendogli la mano.  
Un’altra volta successe durante il loro secondo anno. Harry aveva ricevuto una telefonata in biblioteca, nel mezzo della loro normale sessione di piccoli battibecchi mentre cercavano di studiare, informandolo che sua zia da parte di suo padre era tristemente morta quel pomeriggio dopo una breve malattia. Harry era tornato alla loro scrivania comune e aveva iniziato a singhiozzare silenziosamente con il viso nascosto tra le sue braccia sul tavolo. Il castano si era avvicinato e lo aveva stretto a sé senza parole, grato che la loro scrivania fosse situata sul retro, e aveva pianto privatamente insieme al suo amico, anche se non aveva mai incontrato nessuno dei suoi parenti a parte sua madre e sua sorella. Aveva semplicemente sentito male al petto nel vedere il riccio piangere.  
Le altre volte non erano state così drammatiche. Harry era scoppiato in lacrime per un articolo che aveva scritto, il quale era stato pubblicato sul giornale dell’università, basato sul supporto vocale di Louis per la comunità LGBT+ mentre giocava per la squadra di calcio dell’università e su ciò che significava consapevolezza e accettazione nello sport, anche se si trattava solo di una piccola squadra locale. Anche lui aveva versato delle piccole e orgogliose lacrime, e poi rapidamente si era ripreso e aveva iniziato a prenderlo in giro insieme agli altri. Ad Harry non importava. Soprattutto quando Louis lo aveva abbracciato dopo le lezioni e gli aveva comprato un po’ di erba per congratularsi con lui così da poter fumare nella sua nuova fighissima auto, e aveva già preso l’album dei Rolling Stones preferito di Harry per ascoltarlo insieme nel suo nuovo lettore CD.  
Aveva anche ricevuto un breve bacio sulla bocca per questo. Louis però non ci lesse molto dentro e cercò di non pensarci troppo. E le altre occasioni invece erano state semplici, solo Harry che magari si emozionava per una canzone davvero bella e triste o per aver visto un cucciolo abbandonato sotto la pioggia in TV. O quell’estate del secondo anno, in cui avevano partecipato al Festival di Leeds e Harry si era quasi strozzato quando aveva visto dal vivo una delle sue band preferite.  
Ma in ogni caso. Gesù. Basta con questi ricordi, basta con il ripescare tutti i momenti in cui erano stati entrambi due ragazzini piagnucolosi.  
Tornando alla notte della loro laurea...  
Harry aveva baciato Louis senza neanche un momento di esitazione, lo aveva baciato molto più profondamente e intenzionalmente di quanto avesse mai fatto prima, più che disposto a lasciare che Louis lo toccasse, che passasse le mani sul suo corpo, qualcosa che il castano aveva desiderato fin da quel primo giorno in cui aveva visto Harry entrare nei dormitori, con gli occhi spalancati e quasi spaventati, la valigia enorme dietro di sé, con un aspetto morbido, giovane e vivace, pronto per i prossimi tre anni.  
E poi c’era il leggero dettaglio che negli ultimi sei mesi circa fino agli esami finali si erano allontanati sempre di più, trascorrendo sempre meno tempo insieme. E ancora meno tempo a giocare e punzecchiarsi.  
Quindi ciò che è successo all’after party dopo la cerimonia è stata una sorpresa per Louis, per non dire altro. Una buona, ma una che rendeva ancora più difficile lasciare il letto di Harry.  
Ma se Harry si aspettava qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di _più,_ allora perché non ha chiamato _lui_ Louis?  
Tutto ciò che Louis riesce a ricordare è l’aver ricevuto un messaggio circa una settimana dopo, uno che gli chiedeva casualmente come stesse. Si erano scambiati una dozzina di brevi messaggi, che finirono con Louis che raccontava a Harry del suo tirocinio per una posizione molto in vista come assistente personale a Londra, e di come sperava che ciò gli avrebbe garantito un ruolo permanente nel campo e che stava progettando di vivere lì per il prossimo futuro.  
Harry aveva risposto con un _“È fantastico”_ e un _“Spero che vada tutto bene”_ e poi non ha più avuto sue notizie.  
Forse Louis avrebbe potuto fare di più per tenersi in contatto con lui, vero, ma è stato impegnato. Lo è stato ininterrottamente da quando ha lasciato l’università, ed è incredibilmente fortunato, lo sa. E sa che non ha fatto niente di male? Non di proposito, almeno.   
E, per favore, ci vogliono due persone per ballare il tango, va bene? Anche Harry avrebbe potuto facilmente chiamarlo o rimanere in contatto con lui  
È sinceramente sconcertato dal perché il riccio lo abbia aggredito in modo così ostile e abbia mostrato un’ostilità così ingiustificata nei suoi confronti. Louis è molto offeso.  
Okay, si sono sempre punzecchiati un po’, a volte si sono spinti a vicenda contro un muro, litigando come dei matti e sapendo _esattamente_ come premere i pulsanti dell’altro, come provocarsi a vicenda, sapevano esattamente cosa avrebbe mandato fuori di testa l’altro. Tant’è che tutti quelli che non erano nel loro circolo affiatato pensavano che si odiassero a vicenda.  
Ma questo non era vero. Non era affatto vero.  
Era solo una cosa che facevano spesso, una cosa solo loro. Si sorridevano l’un l’altro subito dopo alcune battute particolarmente aspre come se nulla fosse accaduto, perché non era nulla di serio. Non lo è mai stato per davvero.   
Almeno, _Louis_ pensava che non lo fosse.  
Scuote la testa e torna al presente. Liam entra nel soggiorno sbadigliando e si accascia accanto a lui sul divano bianco in cashmere del loro appartamento a Hampstead, vestito con un paio di jeans attillati e grigi slavati, una giacca bomber Gucci argentata e cremisi poggiata sulle sue spalle ed un paio di sneaker basse sempre firmate Gucci, con un’ape ricamata sul lato. (A Louis ogni tanto piace sgraffignare quelle scarpe, nonostante gli vengano fornite molte cose gratuite per pubblicizzare i marchi, soprattutto grazie ai lavori part-time come modello che fa adesso. È divertente.)  
“Cosa c’è in agenda oggi, allora, capo?” Chiede Liam, posando la testa sulla spalla di Louis mentre quest’ultimo aggrotta le sopracciglia di fronte al programma che ha tra le mani, cercando di dare un senso alle parole evidenziate in giallo invece di pensare a cosa diavolo intendesse Harry l’altro giorno, quando ha detto che l’ultima volta che si sono visti è stato _tre_ anni fa.  
Perché, per quanto ne sappia Louis, non _è_ successo?  
A meno che. Louis non fosse così fuori di sé da non ricordare il presunto incontro... e merda, forse è davvero per questo che Harry è così incazzato con lui? Che cosa hanno _fatto_? Louis sta sudando solo ad immaginare i tipi di scenari in cui avrebbero potuto impegnarsi se fossero stati ubriachi. E deve essere stato completamente sbronzo per non ricordare nulla.  
Si sente molto a disagio.  
“Hai un servizio fotografico alle undici del mattino, quindi un taxi arriverà qui per le dieci,” dice Louis, tornando a quello a cui dovrebbe pensare. “Dopo di che hai una prova per l’una e mezza. Oh, e hai un invito per una premiere più tardi, se vuoi andare?”  
Liam annuisce, studiando Louis attentamente. “Va bene, d’accordo. Qual è il film?”  
“Uhm...” Louis viene interrotto dal ronzio del suo telefono. Ha seguito Harry su Instagram perché gli piace soffrire apparentemente. È una notifica del suo ultimo post: la sua colazione, un misto di una colazione all’inglese e qualche altra schifezza verde accanto, e un lieve sorriso minaccia di farsi strada sul suo viso a quella vista. “Un… film di guerra.”  
“Hai, uh, parlato con Harry?”  
Louis gira la testa per guardare Liam, socchiudendo gli occhi verso il suo amico e cliente, che ha un ghigno sul viso, uno scintillio consapevole nei suoi occhi castani.  
“No,” mormora.  
“Voi due avete cose da sistemare, vero? Dovresti organizzare un incontro.” Spinge il braccio di Louis, ancora sorridendo.  
“Perché?” Louis si acciglia.  
“Perché no?” Chiede Liam, un’espressione sinceramente perplessa sul viso. “Sei chiaramente ossessionato da questo ragazzo. Sembrava molto diffidente nei miei confronti,” ride.  
“Sono ossessionato da Harry, vero?” Louis afferma, non impressionato. “E come hai fatto a capirlo, Lime?”  
“Stai stalkerando il suo account Instagram in questo momento, tanto per iniziare,” Louis rilascia uno sbuffo indignato. “E non hai smesso di pensare a lui dopo l’altra sera. Poi c’è il fatto che sei praticamente impazzito per essere stato invitato a questo matrimonio di Matt perché Harry è suo cugino e ovviamente sarà lì.”  
Louis sospira ad alta voce, mettendo un piccolo broncio. Ha ragione sotto tutti gli aspetti. Bastardo.  
“E dura cinque giorni questo matrimonio, giusto? Ci saranno brunch, cene e altre cose. Quindi cerca di sistemare le cose, prova a conoscerlo di nuovo o sarà imbarazzante. Non eravate buoni amici prima?”  
“Sì,” concorda Louis, un po’ troppo insistentemente. “Fino a quando non siamo andati a letto insieme e non ci siamo mai più messi in contatto,” brontola, gettando il programma sul tavolino di vetro ai suoi piedi, piegando le braccia e seppellendo la schiena nel divano un po’ imbronciato.  
“Continuo a pensare che dovresti chiamarlo. Risolvere tutto. Ehi, potresti andare a letto con lui una seconda volta. Non si sa mai,” Liam gli fa l’occhiolino, ridacchiando.  
“Credimi se ti dico che forse potrebbe essere già successo,” dice Louis, il calore che gli si insinua dietro la nuca, un leggero senso di mortificazione che lo colpisce.  
“Ehi,” Liam si acciglia. “Quando?”  
“Mi piacerebbe molto saperlo.”  
“Un motivo in più per ricominciare a parlare con lui, allora,” esorta Liam.  
Avrebbe dovuto, ma le ultime due volte sono state catastrofiche. Esce dall’app e apre il contatto di Harry, sempre nel suo telefono. Perché è un bastardo sentimentale e non poteva di certo cancellare il numero del riccio, nella speranza che un giorno avrebbe richiamato o inviato messaggi.  
“Okay,” sospira Louis sconfitto. “Torneremo a Manchester per un’altra ripresa tra qualche giorno comunque. Gli invierò un messaggio per incontrarci lì.”  
“Bene,” sorride Liam. “Ora aiutami a scegliere tra questi designer. Sono entrambi geniali e non voglio ferire i loro sentimenti.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, signore.”  
  
  
**  
  
C’era una ragione per cui Harry aveva deciso di tagliarsi i capelli, anche se voleva farli crescere almeno fino a quando non gli fossero arrivati ai capezzoli (i due extra).  
Aveva scoperto non solo che Matty si stava per sposare, (il che, sì, è fantastico) ma che aveva anche invitato _Louis_ al suo ritiro di nozze di cinque giorni che si sarebbe tenuto in un elegante hotel nel Cheshire, perché erano tutti molto uniti all’università e ciò ti fa apparentemente meritare un invito, nonostante non si vedessero da cinque anni.  
Harry aveva avuto quasi un collasso.  
Fino a quel momento era stato abbastanza orgoglioso di se stesso, soddisfatto di quanto in fondo avesse spinto il ricordo di Louis nella sua testa, rinchiuso in una cassaforte chiusa a chiave e poi nascosta da qualche parte segreta, barricata da un fottuto bagaglio emotivo e paure ansiose per il suo futuro.  
E poi Matty aveva dovuto lanciare quella bomba, proprio subito dopo un brutto periodo per lui, dal momento che era sconvolto perché gli era stato detto che sarebbe stato licenziato per la seconda volta in due anni.  
Neanche a dirlo, il riccio si sentiva davvero una merda.  
Aveva preso un appuntamento con il parrucchiere quasi immediatamente per un capriccio folle, armato dell’idea che in qualche modo lo avrebbe aiutato a liberare la sua mente annebbiata.  
Naturalmente aveva pianto con dispiacere quando il parrucchiere e i suoi compagni erano andati via. (Non era stato affatto un ‘piccolo’ pianto come aveva detto.)  
E poi, un mese dopo, Louis si è presentato nello stesso negozio di dischi in cui Harry stava facendo un giro nel centro di Manchester.  
L’universo, ovviamente, ce l’aveva con lui.  
Ma Harry si è svegliato quella mattina con un nuovo senso di ottimismo e fiducia (sicuramente di breve durata, ma meglio di niente), sentendo il corpo leggero dopo una lunga conversazione con Niall in cui hanno ricordato i loro momenti più belli in università, ripescando e riportando così alla luce tutti i ricordi repressi di Louis che aveva nel retro della sua mente.  
Harry ha realizzato che sono per lo più bei ricordi, se non tutti, in realtà. E all’improvviso non è nemmeno del tutto sicuro del perché avesse cercato di soffocarli così a lungo. La vita gli è sembrata troppo breve tutto d’un tratto.  
Quindi Harry ha deciso che quella sarebbe stata una bella giornata.  
Non avrebbe passato più il suo tempo a lamentarsi di tutto ciò che è sbagliato, ma si sarebbe focalizzato su tutto ciò che potrebbe o andrà bene, e cercherà di vedere il positivo in ogni cosa. Anche se fallisce.  
Sì. Harry ha deciso che da quel momento in poi si prenderà cura di lui.  
Perché quando è troppo è troppo.  
Quindi, prima che potesse pensare o discuterne, ha mandato un sms a Louis.  
  
 _Ciao Louis, sono Harry. Speravo di poterci incontrare questa settimana per parlare? Se sei ancora nei paraggi di Manchester?_  
  
Ecco qua. Amabile. Amichevole, anche. Dritto al punto.  
E con grande sorpresa, ha ottenuto una risposta quasi immediatamente. Era già pronto a soffrire di ansia per ore a causa della mancanza di risposta.   
  
**_Ciao. In realtà sono tornato a Londra, ma tornerò venerdì sera. Sarebbe un giorno adatto per te?_**  
  
Hm. Anche lui molto amabile. Un po’ formale. Huh.  
  
 _Va bene. Diciamo alle sette di sera? C’è questo ristorante cinese in cui potremmo incontrarci?_  
  
 ** _Oh, giusto. Non volevi solo prendere un caffè?_**  
  
 _Ho del lavoro da finire per un articolo durante il giorno e un colloquio nel pomeriggio. Quindi, una cena sarebbe l’ideale? Se ti va bene?_  
  
 ** _No, sicuro. Va bene. Ci vediamo allora, H_**  
  
 _Grande._  
  
Harry ha lasciato persino che la calda sensazione di Louis che lo ha chiamato ‘H’ si insinuasse dentro di lui, ribollendo sulla superficie dei suoi pori. Lo chiamava sempre così, e gli è così familiare.  
Quindi, da quando quella conversazione è andata abbastanza bene, Harry corre su una nuova aria di disinvoltura.  
E oggi è un nuovo giorno.  
Arriva al pub allegro e leggero, prendendo posto ad un tavolo proprio fuori dal locale, l’aria estiva fresca e rinfrescante che riempie i suoi polmoni. Sorride in modo molto più ampio mentre saluta Niall ed è molto gentile con la cameriera che prende gli ordini per il pranzo, e fa uno sforzo extra per mantenere questa sua aria spensierata.  
(Questa cosa dell’accettazione della positività è abbastanza calmante.)  
“Solo un’insalata Caesar per me, grazie,” sorride Harry, sentendosi decisamente vivace, il vento leggero che fluttua e fa svolazzare la sua camicia appoggiata sui fianchi mentre si siede.  
Si gira di nuovo verso Niall, che lo fissa con occhi scettici. “Che cosa hai fumato?” Chiede sospettosamente. Poi “Posso averne un po’?”  
“Non ho fumato niente, Niall,” risponde Harry facilmente.  
“Hai fatto sesso, vero?”  
Harry restringe gli occhi su di lui, le sue labbra si aprono in una curva divertita.   
“L’hai fatto! È stato con Louis, vero?”  
Che cosa? Da dove viene questo?  
“Oh mio Dio, è così!” Niall ride, piuttosto energicamente, troppo eccitato dalla prospettiva che i suoi amici siano intimi l’uno con l’altro. Il riccio lo guarda in modo strano.  
E il suo sorriso vacilla improvvisamente. “No, Niall. Non l’abbiamo assolutamente fatto.” _Non lo facciamo da anni_ , dice quasi, ed afferra la bottiglietta trasparente che contiene il suo frullato fatto in casa di cavolo e more.  
“Che diavolo è quella merda verde?” Niall indica con orrore.  
“È un frullato, Niall. È buono per te. Elimina tutte le tossine grossolane nel tuo corpo,” Harry sorride. “Salute.”  
Il riccio ne prende subito un generoso sorso e quasi si strozza.  
Niall scoppia a ridere. “Così impari. Bastardo pretenzioso,” sorride.  
Harry fa una smorfia, tossendo ancora una volta e posando poi la bottiglia con disgusto. Forse avrebbe dovuto tralasciare l’estratto di dente di leone. È fottutamente schifoso. Non c’è da stupirsi che i commenti online lo chiamino ‘Il Drink che ti induce a vomitare.’  
“Sì, no. Fanculo. Penso che prenderò un tonico alla vodka,” mormora.   
“Ehi, stavo pensando,” inizia Niall.  
“Oh no.”  
“Uh. dal momento che anche Louis verrà al matrimonio, e per qualche ragione, a mia insaputa, vi comportate entrambi in modo fottutamente strano quando siete l’uno accanto all’altro… beh, perché non dici alla gente che è il tuo ex-” Harry fa del suo meglio per non sussultare “-ed è per questo che preferiresti non parlare dell’argomento? Dal momento che sei così convinto che tutte le persone ti chiederanno della tua vita sentimentale, piccolo paranoide.”  
“E della mia carriera,” aggiunge Harry. “Beh, della mia mancanza di carriera…” Si schiarisce la gola goffamente. “Ecco, diciamo che mi chiederanno che sto facendo della mia vita e tutto il resto,” sospira.  
Ma. Il suo amico potrebbe aver centrato un punto, qui.  
“Pensi che dovrei dire a un paio di persone che è il mio ex ragazzo?”  
“Sì. È molto probabile che spettegolino, e questo li intratterrà per tutto il tempo che sei lì. Nessuno oserà menzionare la tua vita amorosa per paura di sconvolgerti. Metti su una piccola scenetta se le cose andranno male e tutti chiuderanno le loro bocche. Facile. Tutto risolto,” Niall incrocia e disincrocia le gambe un paio di volte, battendosi le mani da solo come un completo idiota. Come se fosse così dannatamente intelligente.  
E sì. Lo è.   
“Merda, Niall. Potrebbe funzionare.”  
“Cosa ti ho detto? Sono pieno di idee brillanti. Non so perché tutti non mi degnano di uno sguardo. Sono incredibilmente intelligente.”  
“Lo sei davvero, Niall. Lo sei davvero,” Harry sorride, le rotelle che gli girano in testa.  
L’unica cosa che resta da fare è introdurre la cosa a Louis e pregare per il meglio. Se proprio va male, allora potrà anche pensare di pagarlo. Tutto quello che dovrà fare è accettare. Lanciargli qualche occhiata omicida. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile. E in questo modo nessuno si permetterà di chiedergli qualcosa.  
È perfetto.  
Fotocamera e... azione. Quasi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
È ormai sera, e Harry fa una smorfia mentre cammina lungo la strada principale con i suoi nuovi stivaletti in pelle marrone chiaro, dopo aver fatto una deviazione e deciso di dirigersi in una libreria vicina per chiedere se ci fossero eventuali posti vacanti. Gli stivali sono più stretti di quelli che indossa di solito e il tacco è un po’ più alto, ma erano a metà prezzo, quindi non ha potuto resistere nel nutrire ulteriormente la sua dipendenza da scarpe. L’affare era troppo bello per perderselo e sono così carini.  
Gli fanno solo sentire i piedi come se sanguinassero lentamente a morte. Nessun problema.  
“Merda,” sibila mentre cerca di torcere le caviglie, tentando di trovare un angolo più comodo per camminare, inutilmente. Emette un suono sibilante mentre diventa sempre più lento nel passeggiare, il dolore peggiora quando si ferma al semaforo, sul punto di attraversare la strada.  
La strada non è trafficata, quindi Harry attraversa e sfreccia veloce, o almeno tenta di farlo visti i suoi piedi malconci. Si trascina piano sulla strada, lanciando uno sguardo giusto per vedere l’auto che si precipita verso di lui, ma è troppo tardi.  
Cerca subito di togliersi dalla strada e atterra in un mucchio di arti sul ciglio di essa, sentendosi immediatamente come se qualcuno gli avesse lanciato una roccia gigantesca in testa. Sente un dolore alla fronte e avvicina la mano su di essa per toccarla, vedendola rossa.  
Oh, perfetto. Si è anche spaccato la testa.  
“Gesù Cristo, Harry! A che diavolo stavi pensando?”  
Il riccio, stordito e probabilmente con un trauma cranico, alza lo sguardo con grande difficoltà e vede Louis in piedi accanto a lui, come una specie di angelo sceso dal cielo, luminoso e brillante, bloccandogli la visuale del cielo blu e regalandogli invece una vista molto più bella, un’espressione preoccupata sul suo viso ben rasato, quegli occhi azzurri spalancati per la paura.  
Il respiro di Harry si sarebbe mozzato se non fosse stato così confuso.  
“Stai bene?” Chiede Louis, con voce tesa e acuta. “Avrei potuto ammazzarti, idiota! Non hai mai imparato il fottuto codice della strada?” Si accovaccia accanto a Harry e appoggia delicatamente le dita sulla ferita alla testa. “Merda. È uno squarcio profondo,” sottolinea, con voce più morbida. Harry mantiene lo sguardo fisso sul viso di Louis, sentendosi distintamente come se qualcuno gli stesse tenendo la testa sott’acqua. “Hai bisogno di punti, molto probabilmente. Dai. Ti porto al pronto soccorso, stupido.”  
Harry riesce solo ad aggrottare piano le sopracciglia, piuttosto disorientato e sentendosi sempre più nauseato. Non riesce nemmeno a sentire i suoi piedi insanguinati. “Non sono stupido,” è tutto ciò che mormora, lasciando che Louis lo afferri per rimetterlo in posizione eretta e lo trascini verso la sua auto.  
Si accascia sul sedile del passeggero, tamponando la ferita alla testa con una manciata di fazzoletti che il castano gli passa per fermare il flusso sanguigno del suo taglio.  
Louis continua a mandare a Harry ciò che vorrebbe credere siano sguardi preoccupati mentre guida verso l’ospedale, e finiscono per dover aspettare circa un’ora prima che il riccio venga visitato, seduti in un silenzio quasi imbarazzante e bevendo due tazze di tè ciascuno.  
“Che cosa fai di nuovo a Manchester, comunque?” Chiede Harry, incapace di continuare a pensare a sé stesso più a lungo. Il suo cervello è iperattivo o qualcosa del genere, e con Louis proprio accanto a lui, fa provare al suo corpo delle cose. Cose stupide e insopportabili. Cose calde e vaghe, forse. “Pensavo avessi detto che tornavi venerdì?”  
“Sì, beh, sono di nuovo qui per vedere la famiglia prima del matrimonio. Non ho avuto la possibilità la scorsa settimana. Dovevo tornare a casa per lavoro.”  
“Oh,” Harry annuisce. “Il matrimonio non si terrà prima di una settimana, comunque?”  
“Il mio cliente aveva un servizio fotografico nelle vicinanze.”  
“Oh.”  
Proprio così, gli viene ricordato il motivo per cui Louis se ne è andato subito dopo la laurea, e questo gli suscita un’altra sfumatura di frustrazione e dolore e... un enorme orgoglio. Tutto è andato bene per il castano ed è così contento per lui.  
Non glielo dice, però.  
“Non dovevi restare, sai,” dice Harry quando l’infermiera inizia a ricucirlo, facendo una smorfia. Si è scoperto che non era un taglio così profondo, ma che comunque aveva bisogno di punti. “Pensavo che te ne saresti andato subito.”  
“Perché?” Louis è in piedi vicino al letto, le braccia incrociate, un cipiglio prominente sul viso mentre osserva l’infermiera fare il suo lavoro. “Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti porti a casa, vero?” Dice, guardando ancora la sua testa.  
“Sì, ma... Questa è la tua specialità, no?” Harry abbassa lo sguardo, fissando le scarpe da ginnastica Nike ai piedi dell’infermiera.  
“Cosa?”  
Il riccio fa una pausa. “Andartene,” mormora, facendo una smorfia non appena lo dice, rimpiangendolo all’istante.  
C’è un silenzio tombale per diversi secondi. L’infermiera si schiarisce piano la gola. Beh, questo è imbarazzante. Dio. Perché l’ha detto? Che cos’ha che non va? Avrebbero potuto andare d’accordo. Harry sente il senso di colpa che gli rode dentro.  
“Vaffanculo.”  
Il riccio solleva la testa, offuscato dal rimorso, colpendo la mano dell’infermiera nel processo.  
Louis si gira e apre la tenda, scomparendo all’improvviso dietro di essa.  
Il petto di Harry si restringe. Non sa perché continua a cercare di iniziare litigi. Forse vuole solo che Louis lo dica. Che lo ammetta di fronte a lui. Che non aveva mai avuto intenzione di restare fino al mattino quella sera. Che è stato un errore.   
Forse perché solo così Harry potrà finalmente andare avanti.  
Passano alcuni secondi e poi la tenda si riapre. “In realtà, no,” annuncia Louis, allontanando la frangia dagli occhi. “Sai cosa? _Non_ ti darò la soddisfazione di andarmene questa volta, okay? Rimarrò qui fino a quando la tua dannata testa non sarà tutta ricucita e poi ti riporterò a casa al sicuro. _Va bene_?”  
“Va bene,” dice il riccio petulante, con la bocca che si piega in un sorriso senza il suo controllo, apprezzando il fatto che Louis rimarrà più di quanto probabilmente dovrebbe. Gli lancia un’altra occhiata. La mascella del castano è rigida e sta fissando il suo telefono, ma è qui e gli importa di lui.  
Harry cerca di contenere il sorriso che minaccia di esporlo e guarda in basso.  
Louis sta zitto per il resto della cucitura.  
Le cose peggiorano di nuovo rapidamente quando Harry non riesce a tenere la sua dannata boccaccia chiusa.  
Inizia quando camminano verso la macchina; Louis tira fuori il telefono per rispondere a una chiamata. Harry si siede pazientemente sul sedile del passeggero, compiaciuto di aver passato così tanto tempo da solo con Louis senza implodere. (Questo deve essere un record. Dio, spesso quasi veniva nei pantaloni nel corso della giornata ai tempi.)  
Sta aspettando con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra - la testa ancora intontita ma decisamente più rilassata dopo che gli antidolorifici che gli sono stati dati hanno iniziato a insinuarsi nel suo corpo - quando Louis inizia a ridacchiare, la voce morbida e civettuola come miele fuso.  
Harry non riesce a impedire che i suoi occhi scivolino verso il giovane, fissi nel guardare ogni sua espressione facciale, la mano irrequieta che sfiora incessantemente la sua frangia, il leggero rossore sulle sue guance, e il mostro verde della gelosia gli ruggisce nella testa.  
Il riccio si gira quando Louis alza lo sguardo su di lui con le sopracciglia corrugate, probabilmente notando la sua faccia burrascosa. “Chi era quello?” Ha l’audacia di borbottare dopo che Louis ha finalmente terminato la chiamata.  
Il giovane lo studia per un momento snervante e poi arriva la frase che induce Harry a saltare sul posto. “Hm? Oh, solo il fidanzato.”  
“Hai- hai un ragazzo?” Harry respira.  
“Pensi che sia tanto strano? È davvero carino, amico. Grazie,” scherza Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ma lo hai?” Lo sollecita Harry.  
“A te cosa importa?” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, e gli occhi del riccio scendono fino alla sua bocca, la quale si estende in un sorriso divertito. Non è carino. È quasi una sfida. Harry vorrebbe uscire dall’auto in questo momento, ma i suoi piedi fanno male ed è stordito e stanco e vuole solo tornare a casa.  
Quindi rimane fermo. Perché non è che abbia altra scelta. Chiamare un amico richiederebbe troppo tempo. E Niall è decisamente un no. E non può assolutamente chiamare sua madre per dirle di venire a prenderlo all’ospedale perché è quasi stato investito dal ragazzo - amico - che è... beh.  
Non può di certo dire _“vieni a prendermi mamma, ho un taglio alla testa perché Louis mi ha quasi investito con la sua macchina. Ricordi Louis? Il ragazzo di cui ero solito parlare tutto il tempo? Quello che pensavi fosse adorabile e che volevi che io sposassi?”_  
Non si sarebbe più liberato delle sue domande.  
“Niente,” scatta Harry. “Non mi interessa con chi vai a letto,” dice, forse un po’ troppo difensivo e infantile.  
(È così. È un suo tratto. Ha una natura infantile troppo grande.) (Sua madre è molto orgogliosa.)  
“No. Certo che no,” Louis guarda avanti, girando alla cieca la chiave nell’accensione.  
Rimangono in silenzio per il resto del breve viaggio verso casa, l’unico rumore proviene dal basso volume della radio, e Harry si acciglia mentre si appoggia contro il finestrino, le braccia attorno alla parte superiore del corpo, la nausea che continua a salirgli su per la gola.  
Il riccio sente il petto stringersi ancora di più quando il DJ decide di mettere ‘Stay With Me’ di Sam Smith. A questo punto sta seriamente pensando di saltare fuori dall’auto in movimento per sfuggire alle insopportabili implicazioni di quel testo doloroso, di quelle parole sospese tra lui e Louis, come se un masso fosse improvvisamente calato su di loro. Harry può davvero ritrovarsi in quel testo e non vuole pensarci adesso.  
Oh buon dio. Qualcuno che lo aiuti ad uscire da questa situazione imbarazzante?  
Quando _finalmente_ Louis si ferma fuori dal suo palazzo, Harry slaccia la cintura di sicurezza e lo guarda con esitazione, il respiro trattenuto in gola. “Uhm... ci vedremo ancora questo venerdì? O è-”  
“Sì. Ci vediamo venerdì,” risponde piano Louis, con le mani ben strette al volante e il motore dell’auto acceso.  
“Oh, ok. Uhm. Bene.” Harry rimane seduto un momento più a lungo, e quando gli è chiaro che Louis non ha intenzione di dire altro, apre la portiera, desiderando rimanere in macchina con il giovane il più a lungo possibile per un qualche motivo disperato di cui è molto più consapevole di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere a sé stesso. “Grazie, Louis. Per avermi portato in ospedale.”  
Louis lo guarda, un piccolo cipiglio sul viso, la frangia che gli cade negli occhi. Le dita di Harry prudono dalla voglia di spazzarlo via.  
“E per averti quasi investito?” Sorride poi.  
“Sì. Anche per quello. Lo apprezzo davvero,” Harry sorride. “Sono sicuro che è stato difficile per te usare i freni. Hai davvero dimostrato un po’ di autocontrollo.”  
Louis ricambia il suo sorriso, anche se un po’ timidamente, ma poi il suo viso si trasforma subito in un’espressione corrucciata. “Ciao allora, Harry. Ci vediamo venerdì.”  
“Ciao,” dice Harry, salutando il castano con la mano un’ultima volta e camminando distrattamente dentro solo quando non riesce più a vedere la macchina di Louis.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Louis è in ritardo.  
Ed Harry è colpito dalla terribile sensazione che non verrà.  
Vedete, ieri sera, Harry ha scritto di nuovo a Louis, confermando una seconda volta il luogo e l’orario, informandolo del fatto che aveva una stupida idea di cui parlargli, il vino che gli annebbia i pensieri e lo porta a pensare che lui abbia (beh... che _Niall_ abbia) avuto un piano decente per superare questo matrimonio con il minor numero possibile di sbalzi d’umore e scene da ubriachi.  
L’idea di Niall gli è tornata in mente quando ha ricevuto una bella ramanzina da parte di suo padre su ciò che stava facendo della sua vita, seguita poi da sua zia che è venuta in visita sua madre dandole la notizia che un altro cugino si era fidanzato e che un altro era stato promosso dalla società per cui lavora. E il fatto che Gemma arrivi a casa con la notizia che lei e Sam stavano pianificando di fare un’offerta per una nuova e bellissima casa coniugale di certo non fa nulla per alleggerire il suo umore.  
Harry si è sentito di nuovo una merda. È un _fallimento_ nel lavoro, non ha uno stipendio (diciamo che è completamente _disoccupato)_ , è molto single, molto povero _. Un fallimento._  
Quindi è ancora determinato nel non volere che la gente gli stia col fiato sul collo con domande invadenti, dal momento che non si sente nemmeno in vena di partecipare al matrimonio di cinque giorni di Matty e Beth a partire da mercoledì. Il matrimonio vero e proprio non si svolgerà fino a domenica pomeriggio e ha scoperto che ci sarà anche un addio al celibato si terrà il sabato, ovviamente.  
Ha bisogno di una distrazione per indurre le persone a parlare in silenzio alle sue spalle. Una distrazione così grande che avrebbe posto fine alle domande giudiziarie, indiscrete e provocatorie.  
(È davvero così drammatico.)  
Dopo qualche minuto, Louis entra nel ristorante, sembrando appena uscito da uno dei suoi sogni erotici e allo stesso tempo da una pubblicità di Gucci.  
Harry è incantato e invidioso tutto in una volta.  
“Ehi,” dice Louis, sedendosi di fronte a Harry, gli occhi che osservano i dintorni del ristorante fino a quando non si stabiliscono su di lui, morbidi e così, così azzurri. E meravigliosi. Harry sta già soffrendo. “Scusa, sono in ritardo. Traffico.”  
“Va tutto bene,” Harry si schiarisce la gola, sentendosi a disagio ora.  
“Come va la testa?” Chiede Louis mentre si mette a suo agio, avvicinando la sedia.  
“Oh, il taglio è già migliorato. Si vede a malapena, ormai.” Solleva la frangia che copre i punti rimanenti nell’angolo vicino alla sua tempia.   
“Bene, sono contento.”  
Harry annuisce. “Grazie.”  
Osserva Louis che si guarda intorno per un momento. “Sei sicuramente molto informato sulle ultime tendenze. Lavorare nel settore della moda ti ripaga, allora? Cosa indossi?”  
“Hm?” Louis si guarda in basso. “Oh, questo è un maglione McQueen.” Sembra cashmere, il colletto è basso ed espone la gola e le clavicole prominenti del castano. C’è anche una piccola stampa a forma di rondine bianca su di esso.  
Harry si schiarisce la gola.  
“Merda. È bello. Ricevi cose gratis o-?”  
“Sì. È davvero sorprendente, in realtà. Lavoro duramente, però. Sono sempre impegnato. Le ore sono lunghe, ma ho Liam, quindi non è poi così male,” sorride.  
“Liam?” Harry sbatte le palpebre.  
“Sì,” è tutto ciò che Louis è disposto a dire a quanto pare.  
Il riccio torce le mani sul tavolo, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre si chiede se questo Liam è il ragazzo di cui parlava Louis in macchina. “Serviti pure con del vino,” dice, disperato dalla voglia di non pensare a questo adesso.  
“Grazie,” risponde il castano, versandosi mezzo bicchiere di rosso. Rimane in silenzio per qualche altro secondo. “Allora. Hai detto di avere una proposta per me o qualcosa del genere?” Louis gli ricorda, lanciandogli uno sguardo strano.  
“Oh, sì,” Harry deglutisce pesantemente. “Quindi, questo potrebbe sembrarti un po’ sciocco, e probabilmente anche molto... improvviso e strano, specialmente perché sono _io_ che ti sto chiedendo questo.”  
“Okay...” Il giovane aggrotta le sopracciglia, un lieve lampo di panico nei suoi occhi, pensa Harry.  
“Sì. Uhm. Ho bisogno che tu finga di essere il mio ex al matrimonio la prossima settimana,” butta fuori il riccio ad una velocità assurda.  
Louis quasi si soffoca con il vino che ha appena sorseggiato.  
“Guarda. Ti pagherò. Entro limiti ragionevoli. Non ho molti soldi da parte, ma se non lo farai gratuitamente, immagino di poterti offrire un importo ragionevole. Non dovrai nemmeno fare nulla, lo prometto. Basta accettare ed assecondare la cosa. Questo è tutto ciò che dovrai fare.”  
“Vuoi che _io_ finga di essere il tuo _ex ragazzo_?” Louis dice, praticamente stupito. Harry non sa cosa pensare. È un po’ offeso, se deve essere onesto.  
“È quello che ho detto, no?” Scatta il riccio. “Sei abbastanza vicino allo sposo da aver ricevuto un invito, ma non abbastanza vicino a tutte le persone che quindi di sicuro non ti tartasseranno con domande su quando presumibilmente ci siamo frequentati,” spiega, “perché nessuno ti conosce abbastanza bene. Sono passati anni dall’università. Hai incontrato mia madre solo poche volte.”  
 _E lei ti amava già_ , Harry non lo dice.  
“Hai pensato davvero a tutto, non è così?” Louis incrocia le braccia, battendo i piedi sotto il tavolo con un ritmo incessante. È molto irritante, fino a quando Harry si ricorda improvvisamente che quello è un tratto di Louis, una brutta abitudine che ha quando è nervoso. Lui era solito mettergli una mano sulla coscia per calmarlo.  
Non è che ora possa farlo.  
“Non ne hai idea,” geme, chiudendo momentaneamente gli occhi. “Mia madre non smetterà di infastidirmi e di chiedermi di trovare un ragazzo per il matrimonio e continua a suggerirmi che ha alcuni ragazzi che non vedono l’ora di incontrarmi al matrimonio. Sta bluffando. Ho visto la lista degli ospiti, ma lei così mi sta soltanto facendo impazzire.”  
Harry alza lo sguardo su Louis, completamente distratto mentre studia attentamente il menu dei cocktail.  
“Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Voglio ordinare un drink diverso.”  
“Va bene,” risponde Harry con un cipiglio.  
Il castano ordina da bere. E si prende anche del tempo prezioso nel farlo. Fa domande qua e là, chiede consigli alla cameriera. Alla fine, riesce a sceglierne uno. Un Cherry Blossom Martini. Poi inizia a ordinare un carico sorprendente di antipasti. Farà meglio a pagare lui per tutto questo.  
“Cosa stai facendo adesso?”  
“Ceno,” dice Louis come se fosse ovvio. “L’hai detto tu, no?”  
“Sì,” grugnisce Harry. “Bene.”  
“Bene.”  
“Allora? Lo farai?” Harry sospira impaziente.  
“Fare cosa?” Louis chiede casualmente.  
Harry lo strangolerà proprio a questo tavolo.  
“Fingere di essere il mio ex al matrimonio,” ripete il giovane, sul punto di strapparsi i capelli.  
“Sì, va bene,” Louis risponde facilmente.  
Harry lo studia con gli occhi socchiusi. “Davvero?”  
“Sì,” si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Senza problemi?”  
Louis annuisce in risposta, giocherellando piano con le bacchette ed i tovaglioli, lanciando a Harry sguardi esasperanti, stranamente compiaciuti. “Stai chiedendo il mio aiuto. Un favore. Non avrei mai pensato di vedere questo giorno,” sorride. Non gentile.  
“Non sei il solo,” taglia corto il riccio, prendendo un grosso sorso di vino.  
Il cocktail di Louis arriva piuttosto rapidamente mentre Harry batte le dita sul tavolo, determinato a non guardare il castano negli occhi, che sembra comportarsi in modo troppo confortevole e indifferente di fronte a tutto questo, sorseggiando delicatamente il suo cocktail dalla cannuccia. Lo distrae un po’, se deve essere onesto. Si schiarisce la gola. No, non può lasciarsi distrarre. Assolutamente no. Louis lo avrebbe preso a pugni prima di baciarlo di nuovo.  
Harry sospira, diventando sempre più impaziente col passare del tempo. Louis continua a succhiare dalla cannuccia, gli occhi che scrutano curiosamente la stanza. Poi arrivano gli antipasti e il castano inizia a rosicchiare.  
Ora che il giovane ha acconsentito a ciò, non dovrebbero mettersi d’accordo su come impostare la loro storia? Le persone sicuramente chiederanno _come_ si sono lasciati quando riceveranno notizie di loro due e della loro storia falsa (quasi falsa).  
Se finissero per dire cose diverse, potrebbero ammettere la sconfitta anche in questo momento. E Harry finirà quindi con l’annegare in un bagno di alcol, da solo e a pezzi.  
Ma non permetterà che ciò accada. Non può permettere che si scopra, anche perché non mente mai a sua madre, e lei non può di certo intuire che abbia iniziato adesso. Soprattutto perché sa che le è sempre piaciuto Louis. E questo è inaccettabile.  
No, devono pensare ad una ragione sufficientemente buona per dire a tutti il motivo per cui non sono più una coppia.  
Devono assolutamente raccogliere le idee adesso.  
“Louis,” inizia, facendo una smorfia alla vista dell’altro uomo che infila un cracker di gamberi intero nella sua bocca. Nella sua grande bocca. Le labbra lucide e rosse e- oh, dio.  
Harry si sposta a disagio sulla sedia e incrocia bruscamente le gambe, strette in pantaloni di pelle estremamente attillati. Non lascerà assolutamente questo tavolo entro i prossimi dieci minuti. (A meno che non voglia morire di umiliazione a causa di un’erezione in pubblico.)  
“Sì, altezza,” mormora il castano, borbottando attraverso il suo sgranocchiare odioso che è decisamente più attraente di quanto dovrebbe essere.  
“Puoi smettere di mangiare per un secondo, per favore?”  
“Ho fame e siamo seduti in un ristorante cinese. Cosa ti aspetti che faccia? Onestamente,” dice, alzando gli occhi mentre prende un altro cracker di gamberetti, mordicchiandolo delicatamente prima di spingerlo dentro la bocca. “Hai voglia di un involtino primavera? Polpette di pollo?” Offre con un sorrisetto.  
“Gesù,” mormora Harry, chiudendo gli occhi e portandosi una mano sul ponte del naso esasperato. Louis continua a sgranocchiare soddisfatto ed il riccio si sente un po’ affamato, se deve essere sincero. “Senti, abbiamo poco tempo, quindi puoi solo-” Harry geme forte quando il cameriere si avvicina e posa sul tavolo i loro pasti. “Mi dispiace, non era rivolto a te,” si precipita a dire rapidamente, lanciando un ampio sorriso all’uomo, il quale sembra essere soddisfatto dalla breve attenzione di Harry. Quest’ultimo sorride in modo civettuolo. “Grazie mille.”  
“Buon appetito,” sorride il cameriere, gli occhi piuttosto scintillanti. “Fammi sapere se posso portarti qualcos’altro.”  
“Grazie,” sorride Harry.  
Louis tossisce forte.  
Harry lo guarda.  
Una volta che il loro cibo è sistemato correttamente, Louis si butta subito sui suoi noodles ai frutti di mare, lanciando a Harry sguardi curiosi mentre riesce a raccogliere e mangiare un noodle con precisione perfetta, ficcandoselo in bocca con una grazia che il riccio non sapeva fosse possibile avere con dei fottuti noodles. È sempre una guerra per lui invece quando tenta di mangiarli in modo ordinato.  
Harry prende un pezzo del suo gulasch di manzo con la zuppa. “Posso parlare adesso?” Chiede dopo aver ingoiato.  
“Non lo so,” dice Louis, appoggiandosi allo schienale, le sue agili dita intrecciate al tovagliolo. I suoi occhi sono così blu, nota il riccio, proprio come li ricordava. “Puoi?”  
“ _Sì_ , se solo mi permettessi di pronunciare una dannata parola,” grugnisce Harry, stringendo fortemente le sue bacchette.  
“Va bene. Parla pure, fenicottero,” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. Harry vorrebbe infilzarli con le sue cazzo di bacchette. Anche se sono più blu di un oceano al largo di un’isola caraibica. A lui piace questa camicia. Non farà insultare i suoi fenicotteri.  
“Quindi, mia mamma vorrà interrogarti più o meno fin dall’inizio quando lo scoprirà, probabilmente vorrà sapere perché lei non era a conoscenza di questa cosa, quando esattamente ci siamo frequentati e per quanto tempo e cosa è successo,” Harry si porta un cubo di carne di manzo in bocca, ignorando il modo in cui Louis sembra guardarlo ora, “e dobbiamo trovare una storia coerente, credibile, e attenerci ad essa.”  
Louis annuisce, bevendo un sorso del suo cocktail. “Sì. Va bene, capitano.”  
Harry fa lo stesso con il suo vino perché, cazzo, è già tutto estenuante e questo dannato matrimonio di cinque giorni non è nemmeno ancora iniziato. Si asciuga il sudore crescente dalla fronte e ingoia un enorme boccone di vino. Finalmente ha l’attenzione di Louis. Si sente un po’ irrequieto sotto l’intensità del suo sguardo blu.  
Ma in ogni caso.  
“Giusto, quindi ecco cosa faremo,” il riccio afferra di nuovo il bicchiere. “Il matrimonio di mio cugino sarà pieno zeppo di miei parenti lontani, che per lo più includono un mucchio di cugini, cugini di secondo grado, cugini di terzo grado, praticamente tutti, insieme a compagne, fidanzate, amanti – senti, non so come funziona, o i termini specifici, so solo che tutti coloro che sono confermati come ospiti sono attualmente accoppiati. Se riesci a crederci.”  
“Oo-kay,” borbotta il castano, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Penso di aver capito che finalmente stai arrivando alla spiegazione di questo piano farsesco.”  
“Che hai accettato.” Gli ricorda Harry. Louis fa una faccia stupida. “No, è... sono _tutti_ sposati, Louis. Fidanzati o in relazioni a lungo termine. E a parte me e la mia figlioccia - che tra l’altro ha diciotto mesi - sono _letteralmente_ l’unica persona single nella mia fascia d’età. Cazzo, anche tra i parenti più anziani che ho sono quello senza fidanzato. Anche mia _sorella_ è sposata adesso,” piagnucola.  
“Oh, veramente?” Louis interviene, le sopracciglia si sollevano e appaiono piuttosto... beh, _compiaciute._ Sinceramente. “Aw, sono felice per Gemma.” Harry si ferma un momento, sorpreso. Il suo petto si scalda per l’interesse mostrato dal giovane. “Mi è sempre piaciuta.”  
“Sì, grazie. Lei e Sam sono davvero felici insieme.”  
“Sono contento,” sorride Louis, masticando.  
“—Sì,” dice Harry, un po’ sbalordito, prima di ricominciare a parlare. “E guarda, _non_ andrò a questo ridicolo matrimonio di una settimana per sopportare di essere costantemente chiamato ‘Bridget’ ad ogni fottuta opportunità, va bene?” Sibila, vagamente consapevole che il volume della sua voce è aumentato in modo significativo. “Oppure sono sicuro che berrò talmente tanto da cadere nell’oblio per riuscire a superare il tutto e finirò in ospedale per avvelenamento da alcol alla vigilia del matrimonio di Matty, rovinando così la sua notte di addio al celibato e diventando così ancora più una ‘delusione della famiglia.’ So che tutti pensano questo di me alle mie spalle.” Harry prende un respiro necessario, espira e si infila in bocca ciò che resta degli involtini primavera, chiudendo gli occhi per la disperazione, briciole che finiscono dappertutto. “È così ingiusto!” Borbotta. Di sicuro deve assomigliare ad un rottame in questo momento, ma Louis lo osserva senza battere ciglio, una piega prominente tra le sopracciglia sollevate. “Va bene, quindi ho ventisei anni. Ma cazzo! Che c’è di male? Perché improvvisamente questa è l’età in cui tutti si preoccupano del fatto che morirò da solo? Perché la società - e per ‘società’ mi riferisco principalmente alla mia famiglia - ha deciso di farmi sentire un fallimento di proporzioni epiche solo perché ho speso i soldi che avevo da parte per andarmene di casa e trasferirmi in un appartamento delle dimensioni di una scatola da scarpe? Okay, sono a malapena in grado di assicurarmi di nutrirmi correttamente, questo è vero. Sono già riuscito a uccidere il fottuto pesce rosso che ho comprato, per l’amor di Dio,” singhiozza, allungandosi per prendere una forchettata di noodles di Louis. “Toby!” Il castano lo fissa, ancora senza battere ciglio. “Ho dimenticato di dargli da mangiare! Quindi cosa fa pensare a tutti che io sia un vero adulto responsabile che dovrebbe avere un anello di fidanzamento al dito ormai, o un mutuo, e che prevede di adottare già alcuni bambini? Voglio dire, perché?”  
Harry mastica l’ultimo involtino primavera e lo manda giù con un sorso generoso di vino, una smorfia pietosa si fa largo sul suo viso, sentendosi improvvisamente terribilmente imbarazzato e anche di merda. Questo spezzatino gli è rimasto sullo stomaco. O forse il nodo che sente lì dentro è dovuto soltanto al dolore del suo corpo per la sua pietosa esistenza. “Dio.” geme, inclinando la testa all’indietro.  
Quando deve fare i conti con il fatto che ha appena avuto un esaurimento nervoso nel mezzo di un delizioso ristorante cinese decorato in rosa e corallo con diverse paia di occhi sconcertati che lo fissano, ripone lo sguardo su Louis.  
“Beh. Questo era sicuramente qualcosa, devo dire.” Mormora il giovane, inclinando le braccia conserte sul tavolo. “Pensavo di essere io quello piuttosto patetico, ma grazie per avermi fatto sentire un po’ meglio, Harry. Grazie, davvero. In confronto a te sono il re del mondo,” dice ghignando.  
“Che cosa?” Il riccio tira su col naso, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Onestamente!” Louis ridacchia di gusto e ricade contro lo schienale. “Se avessi potuto sentirti... Wow. _Wow._ Avrei dovuto registrare tutto ciò e riprodurlo come vendetta,” scherza.  
“Scusami?”  
Harry si sente così offeso. È così vicino a spingergli davvero i bastoncini da qualche parte dove il sole non splende.  
“Tu!” Louis sta ancora sorridendo. Ed è snervante.  
“Io cosa?” Protesta Harry. “Ho appena confessato tutto ciò che avevo dentro e tu mi stai prendendo in giro per la mia vita triste?”  
“Devi cercare di attenuare il lato drammatico, amico, o non riusciremo mai a creare una storia credibile. E non ho l’energia per questo. Ho ventotto anni ormai e cerco di non lamentarmi mai della vita, o sbaglio? Datti una calmata, stupido.”  
Harry emette un suono scontento. “Beh, non siamo uguali,” dice, imbronciato. “Tu hai avuto una fantastica carriera nel mondo della moda a Londra, vero? Io cosa ho?”  
Louis lo fulmina con uno sguardo impassibile. “Lavoro come assistente personale per un modello maschile, che guarda caso è anche il mio migliore amico. Mi ha assunto. A volte faccio anche dei servizi fotografici e ricevo vestiti gratis, sì. Ma non sfilo di certo sulle grandi passerelle, Harry.”  
“Ma partecipi alle sfilate di moda, vero? Vedi i disegni originali e unici da vicino? Gratuitamente?”  
“Beh, sì.”  
“È fantastico, Lou.”  
 _Lou_. Harry si congela per la semplicità con cui il soprannome gli scivola fuori dalla bocca. Non lo chiama così da anni. Anche Louis sembra rendersene conto, perché la sua mano ha improvvisamente smesso di battere sul tavolo.  
“Allora, perché fingerci ex?” Dice poi il maggiore, apparentemente desideroso di tornare a ciò che Harry gli sta chiedendo. “Perché non fingere semplicemente di stare insieme?”  
“Troppo complicato.”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio interrogativo.  
“Beh, almeno se diciamo di essere ex, non dovremo fare molto per dimostrarlo,” spiega Harry.  
Non è ovvio? Fingere di essere una coppia e cercare di sembrare sincero non sarà solo per il matrimonio. Sua madre vorrà rivedere Louis, dopo. Non lo lascerà mai andare. Potrebbe durare per sempre. È troppo seccante per Harry. Dovrebbero organizzare anche una finta rottura. Sarebbe un’intera esibizione che potrebbe durare settimane. Sarebbe svenuto per lo stress.  
“In questo modo potremmo lanciarci solo qualche occhiata scomoda o occhiate omicide, a seconda di quale sia la nostra storia, e basta. Non dovremo parlare tra di noi e nemmeno salutarci, se vogliamo.”  
“Non ci sono sessioni di pomiciate o momenti imbarazzanti in cui ci beccano semi-vestiti nei bagni, allora? Che peccato,” sorride Louis.  
Harry restringe gli occhi verso di lui, imprecando quando avverte che le sue guance si stanno scaldando contro la sua volontà. “Fingersi ex è molto più efficiente ed una scelta molto più intelligente di quella di fingerci fidanzati. Quello sarebbe un disastro complicato in attesa di esplodere. È una bugia troppo elaborata, va bene? E poi _sei tu_. Non sarà molto difficile per noi comportarci come se non fossimo esattamente affezionati l’uno all’altro,” borbotta.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira, lungo e sofferente, aggiungendo anche un breve scuotimento della testa. “Perché ti comporti come se fossimo stati nemici di sangue all’università o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Eravamo _amici,_ Harry.” Gli occhi di Louis sono intensi, risoluti; come se stesse cercando di far ricordare a Harry qualcosa che pensava avesse dimenticato. “Eri il mio migliore amico,” dice piano.  
Il riccio sente di non riuscire a respirare, come se tutta l’aria fosse stata improvvisamente risucchiata fuori dalla stanza, i nervi che sono già praticamente finiti in brandelli, spezzati dal tono _ferito_ nella voce dolce di Louis.  
Affonda il coltello più a fondo, non è vero?  
Harry cerca di formare delle parole, ma tutto ciò che viene fuori è “Lo so.”  
Louis mantiene lo sguardo basso, raggiungendo ciecamente il suo cocktail. Beve un sorso. “Bene,” dice dopo un momento, allontanando la frangia dagli occhi con dita delicate. Harry deve distogliere lo sguardo quando indugia troppo a lungo su quell’azione. Troppo a lungo. “Non riesco a immaginare come potrebbe funzionare, comunque. _Noi_ ,” sbuffa, spalancando gli occhi incredulo. “Siamo un disastro annunciato, non è vero?”  
Una spirale di qualcosa di scomodo avvolge lo stomaco di Harry.  
“Allora, quale sarà la nostra storia?”  
“Aspetta, cosa intendi con quello?”  
“Con cosa?” Chiede Louis, confuso.  
“Perché non riesci a immaginarci mentre fingiamo di stare insieme?” _O meglio, perché non riesci ad immaginarci fidanzati? È per questo che te ne sei andato?_ “Sei tu quello che sembra sconcertato dal fatto che non mi bacerai,” mormora Harry. È davvero un bambino. Vedete? Adulto maturo? Cosa significa?  
“Semplicemente non ci saremmo amalgamati bene,” afferma Louis. Harry si sente offeso. “Saremmo caduti immediatamente in pezzi. Avremmo messo su uno spettacolo, probabilmente,” inclina la testa. “Anzi, più un disastro imbarazzante, di sicuro.” Comincia a ridacchiare. Forte.  
Ne è un po’ troppo sicuro, vero? Harry si sente estremamente offeso. _Ancora._  
“Dio, non sono un tale mostro, okay?” Non frequenta qualcuno correttamente da alcuni mesi, ma non direbbe che è _così_ difficile avere degli ammiratori. Quel cameriere ha flirtato con lui. (Va bene, sono sei mesi esattamente, ma chi conta?)  
“Se sei alla ricerca di complimenti, non li riceverai certo da me, Styles,” sorride Louis.  
“Chiaramente no,” brontola Harry.  
Prima che possano discutere ancora un po’ dell’idea ridicola di Harry, il cameriere ritorna e porta via i pasti finiti, lasciando loro un menu di dessert e un altro sorriso persistente per Harry, che sembra solo fissare Louis.  
“Giusto, allora che ne dici di parlare di scenari di rottura di fronte ad un budino al mango?” Louis dice vivacemente, il naso già nascosto nel menù.  
Harry si ritrova a fissare le sopracciglia concentrate e curiose di Louis che studiano i dessert con attenzione, consapevole di una densa, non identificabile, confusione nella sua pancia mentre manda giù un altro bicchiere di vino, la gola improvvisamente ed estremamente secca.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci! Finalmente continuo questa bellissima storia. Spero di aver tradotto bene e ovviamente se volete parlare con me mi trovate su twitter all'hashtag #SMTSBBFF oppure se volete mi trovate su ig, mi chiamo aetheriumhl.  
> Spero vi piaccia questo capitolo, a presto! xx


	3. Three

**Sun Means The Sky'll Be Blue**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tre.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Cosa ci faccio qui?_ è quello che Louis si chiede ripetutamente da quando è entrato ed ha notato Harry, il quale sembrava essere appena uscito fuori dalla pagina di uno di quei cataloghi di modelli che deve sfogliare svogliatamente ogni giorno per Liam. (Dice _svogliatamente_ come se non gli piacesse.)  
Ad ogni modo, la determinazione di Louis si è sbriciolata immediatamente nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si sono fissati su Harry. Ha un cipiglio sul suo viso mentre aspetta che arrivi Louis, seduto ad un tavolo nel mezzo dell’interno molto rosa del ristorante che il riccio ha scelto, e questo gli ha portato alla mente un breve flashback di Harry che provava sciarpe e fasce per i suoi ricci mentre si trovavano fuori in città ed infilava poi un fiore artificiale - del colore di queste pareti - dietro l’orecchio di Louis con il sorriso più dolce sul suo viso, le fossette che scavavano le sue guance rosee, per poi scattargli una foto.  
Sono seduti lì da un po’ e Louis tiene gli occhi bassi, la pelle che pizzica decisamente in modo più aggressivo ora che ha ricordato quel dolcissimo episodio, quello per lui è un indizio del fatto che non gli piace molto come sono finite le cose tra loro due - o secondo Harry - come sono finite per colpa sua. Ora però, sembra essere incapace di pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa tranne al fatto che Harry è più attraente che mai (forse sono i capelli). Sembra essere stato scolpito nella porcellana più rara e meravigliosa al mondo per poi essere immerso nella polvere d’oro, e la sua mandibola è la più bella che abbia mai visto e-  
Si schiaffeggia mentalmente per scrollarsi di dosso la sua inutile fantasticheria su Harry e si concentra sul suo budino con un’aria distinta di falsa disinvoltura, cercando internamente di mantenere il controllo (ma sarà sincero, non sta andando molto bene) lasciando che il sorbetto al mango si dissolva sulla sua lingua e facendo del suo meglio per ignorare gli occhi di Harry fissi su di lui, concentrati, come se stesse facendo del suo meglio per risolvere un’equazione di algebra o qualcosa del genere. Louis ha capito bene ciò che il riccio gli ha chiesto? Harry vuole che fingano di essere ex? Che cosa? Come può pensare che sia una buona idea? Non si rende conto che in fondo sono quasi quello? (Per quanto ciò faccia stringere il suo stomaco solo a pensarci.)  
Eppure, Louis ha accettato di seguire quella stupida idea perché non poteva permettere che Harry lo chiedesse a qualcun altro, perché è stupidamente ossessionato dal giovane anche adesso e probabilmente avrebbe fatto praticamente qualsiasi cosa gli avesse chiesto. (Perché è super appiccicoso).  
Nel frattempo, Louis è anche alla disperata ricerca di tenere a bada quella strana sensazione che prova al suo petto, chiedendosi incessantemente perché Harry è così irritato con lui. Vuole saperlo perché vuole riparare al suo danno, perché vuole cercare di ricucire ciò che avevano, quello che erano.  
Dio, sa come versare del sale sulle sue ferite, vero?  
“Cristo,” mormora Louis sottovoce.  
“Cosa c’è?” Chiede Harry, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
“Allora,” dice invece Louis, all’improvviso, con tono un po’ troppo forte, schiarendosi la gola. “Cosa ci inventiamo? Quale sarà il motivo della nostra rottura?”  
“Uhm. Non lo so,” tossisce Harry, battendo piano un pugno contro il suo petto.” Qualcosa di semplice, immagino.” Il suo sguardo si abbassa, gli occhi che si guardano vagamente attorno. “Non vogliamo complicare la storia.”  
“Okay. Come cosa?”  
“Semplicemente non ha funzionato?” Harry scrolla le spalle impotente dopo un silenzio imbarazzante, apparendo un po’ giù di corda ora che lo guarda meglio, la pelle pallida. Sembra che stia per ammalarsi.  
“Davvero? Dovrai fare molto meglio, amico,” si sistema meglio sulla sedia, la coscia che tamburella sotto il tavolo perché la sua ansia lo sta mandando fuori di testa in questo momento. “Andiamo. Cosa dovremmo raccontare? Della radicale monotonia che ha portato alla fatiscente disintegrazione della nostra relazione?” Louis dice con voce beffarda. “La base del nostro amore unico e meraviglioso cade a pezzi tutta in una volta!” - Louis finge disperazione, gettandosi una mano inerte sulla fronte. Harry non sembra affatto divertito – “E _quale_ dovrebbe essere la ragione della nostra ‘separazione consensuale e amichevole’ come direbbero alcuni idioti pretenziosi, Harold?”  
Ecco. Magari con questa mezza drammaticità Harry non sospetterà nulla. Sicuramente non indovinerà che Louis abbia avuto una crisi esistenziale per la sua folle richiesta e generalmente per il fatto di trovarsi nelle sue immediate vicinanze. (Dio, fa caldo qui.) (Indossare questo maglione di cashmere è stato un errore.) (Un mezzo errore.) (Dal momento che lo sguardo di Harry non ha mai smesso di posarsi di tanto in tanto sulle sue clavicole nude finora).  
“Ho lasciato troppe paia di pantaloni sporchi in giro? Non hai mai fatto il bucato dopo che te l’ho chiesto più volte? Troppo possessivo? Troppo soffocante con il mio amore immortale per te?” Louis dice con dolcezza eccessiva, sorridendo.  
“Sei un cretino,” dice il riccio impassibile, l’espressione dura. “Lo sapevi?”  
“Oh, andiamo, H,” mormora il giovane, un po’ troppo affezionato probabilmente, sorridendogli luminoso perché proprio non ce la fa.  
Louis nota subito le guance di Harry che si surriscaldando e diventano rosse come due mele mature. Interessante. Guarda intensamente il riccio che abbassa la testa, ora concentrato sul caffè che aveva ordinato per dessert. Se il cuore di Louis perde qualche battito per il fatto che sia stato _lui_ a causare quel rossore, beh, nessuno deve saperlo se non sé stesso. “Questa è stata una tua idea, Harry, quindi ascoltiamo il resto. Devi averci pensato molto se sei stato disposto a chiedermelo. Hop-hop. Non abbiamo tutta la notte, ragazzo.”  
Harry continua a fissare il suo caffè come se contenesse la risposta a tutti i suoi problemi; sembrano essercene parecchi. Louis non può fingere di non essere un po’ preoccupato per lui. Ma farà finta di nulla. E poi, non è come se Harry gli avesse mostrato qualcosa che potesse convincerlo del fatto che apprezzerebbe la sua preoccupazione.  
Il cameriere di prima ora sfiora lo schienale della sedia di Harry, gli occhi fissi su di lui, ma il riccio non se ne accorge.  
Un’idea un po’ meschina si insinua nella sua testa e decide di metterla in pratica. “Ho un uomo impeccabilmente muscoloso e disgustosamente attraente che mi aspetta a casa, sai, quindi se potessi sbrigarti a spiegarmi tutto.” (È solo Liam. Ma Harry non deve saperlo.)  
A quelle parole, Louis ottiene ciò che vuole; Harry alza immediatamente lo sguardo dal suo caffè e dalle crostate di crema pasticcera accanto ad esso, intatte. I suoi grandi occhi verdi sono smaglianti e lo fissano con attenzione.  
Soddisfatto, Louis allunga un braccio ed afferra una delle crostatine dal piatto. Harry lo lascia fare, studiandolo con uno sguardo particolarmente intenso che fa sentire i suoi organi interni infuocati. Il maggiore abbassa lo sguardo, sentendo gli occhi di Harry scavare buchi nel suo cranio.  
Improvvisamente, il giovane vorrebbe sapere a cosa stava pensando. Prima era solito saper leggere il riccio come un libro aperto.  
Un misto di tristezza e rimpianto prende possesso del suo stomaco, agitandolo, il sudore inizia ad addensarsi attorno alle sue tempie e in cima all’attaccatura dei capelli, e la camicia aperta di Harry aumenta solo la sete che ha per l’altro uomo in questo momento; con il petto bianco e liscio, la sagoma dei muscoli definiti, il bordo di un capezzolo pericolosamente sull’orlo di scivolare fuori; quel ragazzo è fottutamente spudorato.  
E Louis non può fare a meno di pensare a cosa hanno fatto l’ultima volta che si sono imbattuti l’uno nell’altro – quella volta che apparentemente lui non ricorda.  
Riesce ancora a sentire il respiro umido di Harry sulla sua pelle, la lingua morbida che lecca il suo collo, il peso della coscia del riccio che trema sotto la sua mano e il caldo, stretto- _cazzo_. Scuote la testa e un’ondata di calore gli si riversa in faccia. Si schiarisce immediatamente di nuovo la voce, più forte e più vigorosamente di quanto abbia bisogno. (Non è la miglior copertura che abbia mai tentato.)  
Harry aggrotta la fronte, leggermente sconcertato.   
_Risolvi la cosa,_ pensa Louis.  
“Uh, stai bene?”  
“Hmm? Oh sì. Solo, uh.” _Puoi diventare più imbarazzante di così?_ “Mi è solo andato di traverso un boccone,” ridacchia. “Il sorbetto mi fa tossire. Le cose fredde mi fanno questo effetto, sai.”  
Oh Dio.  
“Okay,” mormora Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia profondamente.  
“Allora? Dai. Cerchiamo di pensare a qualcosa di convincente entro questa sera. Ho quasi finito il mio sorbetto, qui.”  
Harry si agita sul sedile, massaggiandosi il naso con le nocche. Quel piccolo vizio familiare fa stringere il cuore di Louis come l’uomo sdolcinato che è. “Niente di troppo scandaloso. Ci siamo soltanto allontanati?” Suggerisce lentamente.  
Louis deve trattenere visibilmente una smorfia.   
_Allontanati,_ dice. Sì. E Louis non sa niente.   
Vuole chiedere ad Harry dell’ultima volta in cui le loro strade si sono incrociate. Vuole davvero, davvero chiedere. Ma se lo fa, sa che finiranno col litigare e non ha esattamente voglia di un altro litigio. Vuole solo lavorare su come poter andare d’accordo come una volta e ciò comporta il chiudere la sua stupida bocca, visto che può impedire che ciò accada. Louis però non riesce proprio a smettere di lanciare qualche frecciatina e Harry ci abbocca ogni volta. È come se il riccio avesse dimenticato come o chi fosse Louis.  
Grandioso. Ora è di nuovo maledettamente triste.  
“Cosa?” Chiede Harry, le sopracciglia unite, gli occhi annebbiati con lieve apprensione.  
“Niente,” dice il castano dopo un momento, posando il cucchiaio e allungando la mano per prendere altro vino. Avrebbe davvero dovuto seguire il consiglio di Liam e mandare giù un paio di shottini prima per cercare di calmare i suoi nervi. “Per me va bene. Forse... possiamo dire che ci siamo messi insieme verso la fine dell’università, abbiamo discusso su cosa sarebbe successo dopo la laurea, ma abbiamo comunque deciso di provarci nonostante la distanza, quindi c’era già tensione. Ha funzionato per un paio d’anni, ma non è bastato. Ci siamo allontanati troppo, così ci siamo lasciati completamente dopo un altro anno. Questo va bene più o meno? Affare fatto?”  
Harry rimane in silenzio per un periodo di tempo lancinante, studiando il volto di Louis alla ricerca di qualcosa a lui sconosciuta.  
Forse la storia di Louis è un po’ troppo vicina alla realtà. Forse. O forse è solo lui che esagera e immagina qualcosa che non c’è, come al solito. Soprattutto per quanto riguarda Harry. Non ha mai superato quell’abitudine.  
“Si. Affare fatto,” dice infine Harry, con voce ferma. “Quindi sono passati due anni da quando ci siamo lasciati,” pensa a voce alta. “Mia mamma dovrebbe bersela se diciamo che era una relazione a distanza e lei non sapeva nulla perché è successo tutto mentre vivevo a Londra per un po’-”  
Louis si congela, le orecchie che si rizzano acutamente. Che cosa ha appena detto? “Scusa, aspetta un minuto,” ride. “Hai vissuto a Londra?”  
“Uhm…” mormora. “Sì, per un po’,” dice piano. “Sono, uh, stato da mia sorella... stavo lì per qualche giorno quasi ogni mese. Ho cercato di trovare lavoro per i giornali locali e cose del genere. Non ho trovato nulla però, quindi sono tornato definitivamente a Manchester circa due anni fa.”  
Louis lo fissa, quasi paralizzato, il cuore che gli batte da qualche parte nella gola. Harry sembra essere impallidito ulteriormente. Louis immagina di non essere molto diverso. “Non lo hai mai detto,” butta fuori.  
Harry sembra sinceramente confuso. “Perché avrei dovuto?” Dice dopo una lunga pausa. “Non parlavamo in quel periodo.”  
Un picco di irritazione riempie il suo corpo. “No, non è vero. Nessuno di noi si è preso la _briga_ di parlarsi, tutto qui.”  
“È la stessa cosa,” ribatte il riccio debolmente.   
“Non lo è,” sussurra a malapena il castano, gli occhi che si muovono verso il basso per fissare il suo piatto vuoto, la salsa gialla-arancione che lo sporca, il cucchiaio precariamente bilanciato sul bordo, sul precipizio di scivolare completamente e tintinnare sulla tovaglia, macchiando il bianco incontaminato.  
Passano diversi momenti di silenzio impetuoso prima che senta Harry chiedere educatamente “Mi scusi? Sì, possiamo avere il conto, per favore? Grazie mille,” la sua voce è priva di instabilità, sembra stare bene.  
Louis non sta bene.  
Se deve essere dolorosamente onesto, probabilmente non sta del tutto _bene_ da circa cinque anni, bloccato dalla sensazione che manchi qualcosa, per quanto sia riuscito ad avere successo nonostante le sue speranze iniziali.  
Non hanno mai davvero litigato, è quello che sa. Ed è per questo che non riesce a capire come sono arrivati qui.  
“Louis?” Arriva la voce calma e incerta di Harry.  
“Sì?” Louis sospira tristemente. Quando alza lo sguardo, è sorpreso di trovare gli occhi di Harry in equilibro precario tra la compostezza e lo spezzarsi completamente. Oh, merda... Louis conosce _quello_ sguardo. “Non osare piangere, Harry.”  
Il riccio tira su col naso una volta, le guance e le tempie spolverate di un rosso ciliegia, il labbro inferiore che trema minuziosamente.  
“Dico sul serio,” dice, cercando di mantenere un livello di fermezza, perché _no_. Non resterà seduto qui mentre Harry singhiozza in pubblico per il loro passato incasinato. O meglio, per il silenzioso casino che continua a tornare e a spingerli di nuovo dentro.  
A spingere di nuovo Louis dentro.  
“Non sto piangendo,” mormora Harry testardamente, gli occhi vitrei mentre passa ripetutamente le dita tra le ciocche corte dei suoi capelli color cioccolato al latte, tirando di nuovo su col naso ed espirando tremante. “Perché pensi sempre che io stia piangendo?”  
È un tale moccioso e il cuore di Louis si stringe con affetto perché quello è il suo _Harry._ Questo è il _suo_ Harry. Sentendo arrivare improvvisamente un sorriso acquoso, il giovane distoglie gli occhi, deglutendo il nodo in gola, quel nodo a cui non è stato dato il permesso di sollevare le sue emozioni represse da tempo; quelle emozioni che è riuscito a spingere verso le fosse oscure della sua anima appassita che è intonacata con immagini intangibili di Harry.  
“Perché piangi sempre.”<  
“Non è vero.”  
“Sì, è vero. Ti conosco. E sei sempre dannatamente in procinto di piangere, e ora ti sto dicendo che non apprezzerò le tue lacrime se le farai uscire.”  
Harry lo fissa con grandi occhi vitrei, sempre più acquosi.  
“Harry,” lo avverte Louis, proprio mentre il cameriere torna per consegnare loro il conto.  
“Pago io,” sbotta improvvisamente il riccio, massaggiandosi gli occhi con il pugno. Sembra un bambino adorabile e assonnato. Dio. Louis vuole stringerlo a sé. Vuole abbracciarlo. Non si abbracciano da anni.  
“No, non lo farai,” scatta accidentalmente.  
“Fammi pagare almeno la metà,” sostiene Harry. “O almeno lasciami pagare per quello che _io_ ho ordinato?”  
“No.”  
“Perché no?” Chiede Harry.  
“Perché sono io quello che ha ordinato gli antipasti e tutto. Me ne occupo io.”  
“Pensi che io sia così al verde da non potermi permettere di pagare una cena?”  
“Sì,” dice Louis senza mezzi termini.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre. Poi, “Fanculo,” brontola, distogliendo lo sguardo, arrossendo furiosamente. E Louis non sta cercando di farlo sentire a disagio per la sua situazione finanziaria, certo che no, ma comunque. L’altro ragazzo siede in un petulante silenzio, le braccia incrociate sul petto come un bambino scontento mentre Louis paga per entrambi.  
“Grazie. Sono in debito con te, sì?” Dice più uniformemente quando il castano mette via il portafoglio, sistemando il bavero del maglione, la pelle che pizzica mentre lo sguardo di Harry indugia momentaneamente su di lui.  
“Non preoccuparti, Harry.”  
“No davvero-”  
“Senti, puoi lasciare la mancia se vuoi, sì?” Louis cede.  
“Va bene,” concorda Harry con riluttanza. “Ma, uhm. Sai che vorrei pagarti per _questo_...”  
“Non essere stupido. Non voglio soldi per non fare altro se non essere d’accordo con qualcuno e fare finta di essere ex fidanzati,” dice Louis, scuotendo la testa incredulo. “Onestamente, Harry. Chi pensi che io sia?”  
“Non vuoi niente?”  
“No, certo che no, sciocco,” lo deride, sorridendo piano. E ha fatto bene, dato che Harry si rilassa all’istante, sorridendogli timidamente a sua volta.  
Questo lo fa sentire molto più leggero e... Gesù. Perché sono entrambi tali disastri in questo? Perché è così strano? Fanno due passi avanti per poi farne altri cento dietro e così a ripetizione.  
“Quindi mi aiuterai? Senza problemi? Non vuoi niente in cambio? Nemmeno se ti dico che dovrai aiutarmi quando avrò la mia stupida crisi sull’essere single alla mia età? _Davvero_?” Harry gli lancia uno sguardo dubbioso, come se stesse aspettando la fregatura in tutto questo.  
“In qualche modo, non penso che tutto questo riguardi solo il fatto che tu sia single, Harry, ma sembri confuso dal fatto che abbia accettato di aiutarti?”  
“Beh... sì,” dice il riccio, come se fosse ovvio. “Lo sono, un po’. Pensavo avresti avuto bisogno di più persuasione. Del tipo tu che in cambio vuoi che ti aiuti a pulire tutta la casa o qualcosa del genere.”  
Louis gli lancia un’occhiata irritata. “Sei serio?” Cosa diavolo avrebbe indotto Harry a pensare che Louis lo _odi_ praticamente, per l’amor di Dio? “Harry,” dice, il tono sull’orlo dell’esasperazione, “consideralo un favore tra vecchi amici, sì? Non è davvero un grosso problema, quindi non rendere tutto più complicato di quanto non lo sia.”  
Harry si imbroncia. Sa che ha messo il broncio, senza nemmeno doverlo guardare per controllare. Lo conosce troppo bene. Ed infatti, quando Louis incontra i suoi occhi, il riccio sta davvero esibendo un broncio enorme, il labbro inferiore pieno e roseo che sporge e tutto il resto.  
Un altro lampo di affetto gli penetra calorosamente nel petto fino a quando non abbassa lo sguardo e vede il numero di telefono scritto sul retro della ricevuta. _Chiamami, Occhi Verdi,_ c’è scritto sotto i numeri. Che cosa squallida... “Oh, Gesù,” lo deride Louis, accigliandosi. “Questo è... imbarazzante.”  
“Che cosa c’è?” Chiede Harry.  
Louis lancia lo scontrino con il numero ad Harry, dal momento che è indirizzato a lui. “Il nostro cameriere si è sicuramente preso una bella cotta per te, tesoro,” dice ironicamente.  
Harry guarda il pezzo di carta, confuso. “Oh, capisco,” lo piega e lo restituisce a Louis senza un’altra parola.  
Il giovane sbatte le palpebre, incuriosito.  
Il più piccolo lo guarda senza espressione. “Va bene, quindi. Immagino che sia tutto? Ti scriverò di nuovo la storia così da non dimenticarla entrambi, e... beh, suppongo che ci vedremo al matrimonio, allora?” Harry rimane seduto, chiaramente non ha idea di cosa fare con le mani, guardandolo attentamente.  
“Uh. Sì. Ci vediamo mercoledì, sì. Per il brunch, vero?”  
"Sì, uhm, per le undici e mezza. La mamma di Matty ha inviato un itinerario via e-mail alla lista degli ospiti. È davvero in gamba. Tutto deve essere perfetto fino al più piccolo dettaglio,” Harry alza leggermente gli occhi al cielo.  
“Itinerario?” Louis lo sta già temendo. “Per tipo, diversi incontri e cose così?”  
“Sì,” dice il riccio distrattamente, premendosi il pollice sul labbro. “Pranzi e cene e poi le prove del venerdì. Ovviamente non devi frequentarli tutti, se non vuoi. E non tutti gli ospiti saranno presenti durante i primi due giorni se non riusciranno a liberarsi dal lavoro. Ma, sì. Immagino sia abbastanza elegante o qualunque altra cosa. Non è un’idea di Matty, ma non ha molta scelta,” ridacchia.  
Oh, super.  
“Uhm. Ma non possiamo parlarci, ricordi? Lancia solo qualche occhiata imbarazzante verso di me di tanto in tanto. Niall racconterà in anticipo la storia ad uno dei miei cugini, che è un pettegolo di prima categoria. Racconterà a tutti del ‘mio ex fidanzato segreto,’” Harry dice con voce sarcastica, “prima ancora che io possa salire sulla mia dannata macchina.”  
Louis annuisce. “Giusto,” espira. “Va bene. Siamo d’accordo, quindi.” Batte le mani e si alza dalla sedia.  
Harry lo segue un attimo dopo, spazzolando via qualche briciola dalle cosce, strette in un paio di pantaloni attillati di pelle che sono il peccato in persona. Il cuore debole di Louis non può sopportarlo ora; come si comporterà quando Harry al matrimonio indosserà uno o più abiti fantasiosi che probabilmente saranno completamente appariscenti e pretenziosi oltre ogni immaginazione? Dio, probabilmente si presenterà in un fottuto abito bianco e ruberà la scena alla sposa. Non malevolmente, certo che no. Ma sarebbe proprio da lui. Quel piccolo bastardo. E se la caverà perché Harry è troppo carino e non riesci ad essere arrabbiato davvero con lui.  
Cosa farà Louis allora?  
Forse avrà una specie di esaurimento nervoso, probabilmente, rintanandosi nella sua camera d’albergo e cercando disperatamente di non masturbarsi per tutto il tempo che sarà lì.  
Harry è ancora fermo lì, lo guarda ancora e sembra non voler muovere un muscolo per andarsene. Louis si sofferma sul taglio slanciato della sua camicia a fantasia con fenicotteri, sul modo in cui scende sinuosa sul suo busto, catalogando l’incredibile vestibilità aderente dei suoi pantaloni di pelle. Poi alza lo sguardo e lascia che i suoi occhi indugino sui capelli. I suoi nuovi capelli corti. Riccioli a malapena esistenti ma comunque così adorabili. Lo fanno sembrare molto più cresciuto e il petto di Louis si restringe. Si restringe perché non ha potuto vedere Harry crescere di fronte a lui, trasformarsi da quel ventenne magro dai boccoli color cioccolato lunghi fino alle spalle a questo modello dai capelli corti.  
“A proposito, i tuoi capelli sono fantastici. Non credo di averlo detto. Ma ti stanno davvero bene,” gli dice Louis, sorridendo.  
Harry lo fissa con enormi occhi verdi, le labbra carnose a malapena aperte. Passa una mano all’interno delle ciocche, le guance arrossate. “Oh, uhm. Grazie. Stavo pensando di farli crescere di nuovo, in realtà.”  
“Oh, bene. Ma così sono belli ugualmente. Pensavo solo di dirtelo. So che non ti piace molto tagliare i capelli.”  
“Oh.” Il giovane annuisce, quasi timidamente. “Sì. Grazie,” dice ancora, tranquillo. Louis allora si gira per dirigersi verso l’uscita. “Uhm. Louis?”  
“Si?” Louis si gira.  
Harry si ferma e il maggiore lo guarda intensamente, i rumorosi mormorii che li circondano nel ristorante sembrano svanire. Il riccio forse si sta preparando mentalmente, perché prende un leggero respiro prima di dire “Anche tu eri il mio.”  
“Che cosa?” Louis emette dolcemente.  
“Anche tu eri il mio migliore amico,” dice Harry piano, cercando di sembrare disinvolto. Il tremore nella sua voce sconfigge quell’obiettivo.  
Louis lo fissa, il battito che schizza alle stelle.  
“Volevo solo — volevo che tu lo sapessi, sai… uhm, solo- sì. Nel caso in cui non pensassi di esserlo. Uhm. Sì,” respira, un sorriso timido che si impossessa dei suoi lineamenti, un pizzico di tristezza intriso dentro di esso, le guance baciate di rosso.  
Louis annuisce delicatamente, gli occhi chiusi, respirando a malapena.  
“Andiamo, allora?” Chiede il castano all’improvviso, perché l’aria è diventata improvvisamente estremamente densa; decisamente troppo inebriante e al momento non può affrontare tutte queste emozioni contrastanti.  
“Oh. Sì, uhm. Devo solo chiamare un taxi.” Louis osserva Harry che armeggia per tirare fuori il telefono, le dita lente.  
“Ne possiamo condividere uno?” Suggerisce alla cieca.  
Harry alza lo sguardo, allargando notevolmente gli occhi. “Davvero?” Dice, con tono insicuro.  
“Sì, perché no?” Louis fa spallucce. “Andiamo comunque nella stessa direzione. Sarebbe sciocco aspettare due taxi separati. Allora perché semplicemente non divid-”  
“Okay,” dice il riccio. “Voglio dire- uh, sì. Questo ha senso.” Le sue guance sono ancora un po’ rosa. Louis si scalda.  
“Bene allora. Andiamo ad aspettare fuori, va bene?” Dice il maggiore una volta che Harry ha chiamato un taxi.  
Finge in modo aggressivo che i suoi palmi non stiano sudando copiosamente per il semplice motivo di dover condividere un sedile posteriore con Harry.  
(E sicuramente _non_ immagina le cose sconce che potrebbe fare con il riccio in un universo alternativo sul sedile posteriore di un’auto.)  
(Perché è... _esattamente_ quello a cui sta pensando.)  
  
  
**  
  
  
La luce della macchina del caffè lampeggia di rosso in cucina prima che Harry accenda le luci, rivelando le pallide pareti sbiadite del suo spiacevolmente polveroso, minuscolo appartamento. Il muro è coperto di manifesti di band, note adesive e idee scarabocchiate; tazze e tazze di caffè semi-vuote sono sparse in giro; il tappeto è macchiato e un po’ grigio ma abbastanza spugnoso da poterci affondare i piedi nudi.  
Harry si accascia sul pavimento, allungando gli arti a forma di stella marina, la punta delle dita che quasi toccano il bordo del divano. Sussurra tra sé e sé, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Perché Louis ora sa che Harry prova ancora qualcosa per lui dopo quel diabolico fraintendimento.  
È mortificato.  
Stava andando bene, tutto considerato. All’inizio il viaggio in taxi è stato tranquillo, ma in qualche modo non imbarazzante. Louis ha continuato a fare commenti sprezzanti sulle selezioni della radio che lo hanno portato a ridacchiare nel pugno, specialmente quando l’autista si è offeso scherzosamente e ha finito per farsi completamente incantare da Louis in pochi secondi.  
Harry lo capiva perfettamente.  
Poi il viaggio è finito, ed il taxi si è fermato proprio di fronte al suo appartamento.  
“Okay, questa è la mia fermata,” ha detto, dichiarando l’ovvio, volendo prolungare ancora una volta il tempo da solo che aveva con Louis.  
“Sembra che lo sia, Styles,” ha replicato Louis, un ghigno che indugiava sulle sue labbra macchiate di vino rosso.  
Harry le ha fissate sbalordito, registrando a malapena ciò che stava facendo, seguendo il suo istinto e semplicemente reagendo come faceva sempre quando era attorno a Louis.  
Un vero ragazzo prodigio.  
La cosa successiva che Harry ha registrato, è Louis che si è sporto verso di lui, allungandosi verso il suo grembo, i loro volti così vicini che quasi si toccavano, e senza pensare, in un momento di follia, si è spinto in avanti, le loro labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza l’una dall’altra, quando Louis improvvisamente si è allontanato.  
“Uhm, io stavo- uhh, io-” ha balbettato Louis. “Ti stavo solo aprendo la portiera.” I suoi occhi erano spalancati e sorpresi, uno spettacolo a cui ormai Harry si stava abituando. “Mi dispiace, era comunque una posizione scomoda. Non so perché io-”  
“No, no!” Harry si è precipitato a dire. “Va bene. Errore mio! Non so a cosa stessi pensando,” ha praticamente urlato, arrampicandosi sui sedili in pelle nella fretta di abbandonare l’auto e uscire da lì.  
Senza dire altro, ha aperto la porta del suo edificio e ha corso su per le scale, senza osare guardare indietro dalla finestra in basso.  
È stato solo quando si è sdraiato sul pavimento come una persona pronta a morire, che si è reso conto di non aver pagato per la sua parte della corsa in taxi.  
“Sei un idiota, un dannato idiota,” si dice ora, coprendosi il viso con le mani e desiderando, non per la prima volta, di poter riavvolgere tutto.  
Quindi afferra il telefono, perché deve parlare di questa cosa.  
Deve parlare con qualcuno del perché è così intenzionato a rendere la sua vita ancora più difficile di quanto non lo sia. È un’arte, onestamente. Ed è il migliore.  
Il mento di Harry incontra il suo petto, gli occhi che cadono sulla macchia di zuppa secca attaccata alla sua pelle, persino ai tre peli sul suo petto. Strizza gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Cazzo,” respira.  
È davvero un disastro.  
“Yo,” dice la voce implacabile di Niall.  
“Non dire ‘yo’, Niall,” risponde, la mente che in quel momento ruota attorno ad un gruppo contraddittorio di emozioni, principalmente composte da _LouisLouisLouisLouis_ e _sei un fottuto idiota_ e _perché non provi a non essere imbarazzante per una volta nella vita?_  
“Yolo.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Yolo,” ripete, più forte. C’è della musica in sottofondo. Deve essere in qualche club o bar, o qualcosa del genere.  
“Zitto.”  
“Penso che dovrebbe diventare un mantra.”  
“No.”  
“Potrei farlo diventare un tatuaggio. Il mio primo. Cosa ne pensi? Un bel yolo tatuato sul braccio.”  
“No,” geme Harry.  
“Che succede, allora? Hai interrotto bruscamente la mia bella serata fatta di alcool.”  
Harry sospira. “Scusa, Niall. Se vuoi stacco-”  
“No, non essere sciocco, ti sto solo prendendo in giro. Troverò un posto più tranquillo in cui parlare.”  
“È solo che, uhm... avevo bisogno di parlarti di una cosa. Beh... di _qualcuno_ , più che altro. Uhm. Diciamo che... mi sono messo un po’ in imbarazzo di fronte a... uhm, Louis. Per tipo, la milionesima volta,” brontola al telefono, agitandosi sul pavimento perché questi pantaloni sono davvero stretti e caldi.  
“Louis? Oh giusto.” Riesce a sentire la sorpresa e la silenziosa domanda di Niall “ _Quando sei stato con Louis?”_  
“L’ho invitato a cena fuori. Non- non come un appuntamento!” Urla subito per chiarire. “Intendevo come... beh, era in parte perché pensavo che dovessimo chiarire delle cose - cosa che non è nemmeno lontanamente accaduta e alla fine ha reso le cose ancora più complicate - e in parte perché dovevo chiedergli un favore.”  
“Che favore?” Dice Niall con sospetto.  
“Beh, ricordi che mi hai suggerito di far finta che Louis sia il mio ex per il matrimonio, l’altro giorno? Lo faremo.”  
“Davvero glielo hai chiesto?”  
“Sì. Non... non dovevo farlo?”  
“Nah, voglio dire... è la tua vita,” risponde Niall, con un tono un po’ strano. “Ma non pensavo che glielo avresti chiesto direttamente. Che cosa ha detto?”  
“Ha detto di sì. E cosa pensavi che avrei fatto? Che avrei mandato qualcun altro a chiederglielo al posto mio?”  
Ci sono alcuni strani momenti di silenzio da parte di Niall dall’altra parte. Harry aspetta, perplesso. “Uhm... hai intenzione di dire qualcos’altro? La tua voce aveva un tono strano prima.”  
“Sì, uh. Forse... non avrei dovuto suggerirti di chiedere a Louis. Forse avresti dovuto chiedere a qualcun altro? Tipo, questo non renderà le cose più imbarazzanti?”  
“No? Perché le cose con Louis sono già incerte, e abbiamo un passato, lo sai. Quindi è perfetto.” Fa una pausa, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Perché hai cambiato idea adesso? Cosa è successo?”  
“Niente.”  
“Oh, wow. Sono convinto ora.”  
“No...” Niall sbuffa forte, spingendo Harry a socchiudere gli occhi indignato, le vene che pulsano di un’energia che non sa nemmeno come descrivere; è solo consapevole di _chi_ l’ha causata.  
Il riccio chiude gli occhi, permettendo a brevi lampi della figura di Louis di strisciare nella sua mente, seppellendosi lì.  
(Come se non fosse già lì. Lo è sempre stato.)  
C’è di nuovo silenzio, a parte le vibrazioni e la musica indecifrabile di un remix in sottofondo. Harry lascia che quel rumore entri distrattamente nelle sue cellule alticce, spostandosi e dondolandosi sul suo stomaco, con la faccia appoggiata al suo braccio libero piegato.  
Poi Niall gli chiede ciò che temeva da un po’ di tempo.  
“Haz, posso chiederti una cosa?” Grida l’amico, la musica in qualche modo è ancora più forte. Perché abbia scelto proprio questo momento per chiedergli ciò, non ne ha idea. Forse pensa che Harry abbia una discreta quantità di alcol nel suo sistema e un forte senso di autocommiserazione che lo porterà a voler svelare i suoi segreti.  
Niall è davvero furbo.  
“Uhm... dipende da cosa...” risponde con cautela, lentamente, perché questo è un gioco pericoloso e lui non è davvero sicuro di volerlo giocare. Non con quanto fragile si sente al momento.  
“Ti sei frequentato con Louis all’università? Sai, in segreto, senza che nessuno di noi ragazzi lo sapesse? Avete condiviso la stanza.”  
“No!” Harry grida, un po’ in ritardo. Accidenti.  
“Gesù! Mi hai appena distrutto il timpano, idiota!”  
“Scusa,” dice piano. “Anche se con quella musica così alta in sottofondo, sono sorpreso del fatto che tu non lo abbia già perso da un po’,” brontola poi.  
“Harry?”  
“Si?”  
Nessuno dei due dice nulla. Se deve essere sincero, Harry non aveva intenzione di dirlo a nessuno. Mai. (Va bene, Gemma lo sa, ma questo è tutto). Era un qualcosa che aveva da tempo seppellito e con cui aveva già fatto i conti in qualche modo, ed è riuscito a tenere tutto dentro di sé senza che venisse fuori, ma... forse ha bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno, per poterne parlare, dato che quella situazione lo sta lentamente mangiando vivo.  
Oh Dio. Eccoci qui.  
“Va bene. Uhm. Merda. Te lo dirò,” Harry fa una smorfia.  
“Ti ascolto.”  
Harry prende un respiro tremolante. “Sono andato a letto con Louis la notte della nostra laurea.”  
“Porca puttana cazzo merda,” è la risposta immediata, articolata ed equa di Niall.  
“E la mattina dopo... mi sono svegliato e lui se n’era andato.”  
Si era svegliato così felicemente assonnato, aspettandosi delle coccole e una conversazione appropriata con il suo migliore amico, chiarendo le cose tra di loro; forse anche una mattinata pigra, un secondo round di sesso.  
Ma tutto ciò che Harry aveva trovato accanto a lui era il lato freddo e vuoto del letto.  
E Louis non era mai tornato, non importa quanto tempo avesse aspettato quella mattina. Era rimasto lì, sdraiato a letto fino a mezzogiorno, quando finalmente, con gli occhi lacrimati e cerchiati di rosso e un buco nel petto, si era costretto a fare una lunga doccia, lavando via ogni traccia di Louis su di lui.  
Quindi sì, è un ricordo allegro. Bello.  
“Ah.”  
“Alla fine si è trasferito a Londra. L’ho scoperto da sua madre dopo averla incontrata per caso da Tesco,” ricorda Harry, scuotendo la testa, “e lei mi ha detto che aveva questo nuovo lavoro, ed era confusa sul perché non lo sapessi. Ha pianificato tutto senza dirmi una parola, Niall.”  
“Ma voi ragazzi avete avuto... problemi verso la fine del terzo anno, giusto? So di aver detto che pensavo che le cose per te sarebbero andate meglio verso la fine di uni, ma. Non è successo. C’era qualcosa di strano. Conosco queste cose, Harry. Entrambi vi comportavate in modo esitante l’uno attorno all’altro e non uscivate più così tanto insieme. Eppure eravate così uniti.”  
“Sì, lo eravamo,” protesta Harry. “Abbiamo fatto tutto insieme. Era il mio-”  
 _Eri il mio migliore amico._  
Le parole di Louis risuonano nella sua testa, riverberando nelle pareti del suo cervello. Deglutisce forte, con un nodo crescente in gola. E... sì, i suoi occhi ora fanno male, e sente le lacrime pizzicare. Perfetto. Che straccio che è. “Stavamo bene.”  
“No, non è vero Harry. Ricordo com’era Louis. E com’eri tu. Eravate entrambi tristi e strani in quegli ultimi mesi. Ecco perché è stata una tale sorpresa vedervi ridere e divertirvi davvero quella notte. Ora so com’è finita-”  
“Va bene,” borbotta Harry, chiudendo gli occhi, trascinando il palmo libero sulle palpebre.  
Sa che non andava molto bene tra di loro. E sa anche perché. Perché Harry si è allontanato. Perché lo ha fatto anche Louis.  
Perché era da solo in questa cosa. Harry lo aveva capito dopo quella festa di San Valentino. Dio, quella sì che era stata una nottata di merda. Sente ancora l’odore dei postumi della sbornia che aveva avuto la mattina dopo, puzzava di crepacuore e shottini aspri.  
“Io, uhm... potrei avere un’altra confessione, Niall,” sussurra, stringendosi una mano al petto.  
“Dai, Harry,” dice l’amico dolcemente, quasi consapevole, se deve essere sincero. Sembra essersi trasferito nei bagni ora, a giudicare dal leggero eco nella sua voce.  
Fa un respiro profondo e dice la verità. È quasi ora.  
“Ero innamorato di lui.” Il riccio emette un piagnucolio patetico e rotola su un fianco in un mucchio di dispiacere completo.  
“Sì beh, lo avevo capito,” concorda stancamente Niall.  
Bene allora. Ecco qua. Anche Niall sa che è una causa persa.  
“Ecco perché ho iniziato ad allontanarmi da lui. Non volevo farlo davvero,” insiste. “Ma... ero completamente nel pallone. Non sapevo cosa fare o come reagire di fronte a ciò che avevo realizzato, o come... stare con lui. Normalmente. Platonicamente, sai?” Mormora amaramente. “Anche se non è mai stata davvero una cosa platonica. Voglio dire, insomma... ci siamo baciati un paio di volte, sai? Ma - Louis non ne parlava mai dopo che succedeva; era quasi come se… se lo aspettasse da me? Come se fosse un qualcosa che facevo con i miei amici?” Sbuffa incredulo. “Come se fosse solo una _cosa_ normale tra due amici,” dice, incredulo anche adesso. “Dio, voglio dire, come ha potuto non capirlo, Niall? Pensavo di essere fottutamente ovvio? Come ha potuto essere così cieco?”  
Niall sospira. “Non so cosa dirti, amico. Ma sinceramente non penso che Louis sapesse qualcosa. Non se ne sarebbe mai andato così se avesse saputo. Quello non è Louis. Sai che non lo avrebbe fatto di proposito. Non se avesse capito come ti sentivi nei suoi confronti. È... un bravo ragazzo.”  
Lui lo _sa_.  
Harry si morde maliziosamente il labbro. “Sì ma. Come abbiamo potuto avere idee così diverse su ciò che stavamo facendo? Io pensavo, _cazzo, ecco qui. Anche io piaccio alla mia persona preferita_ e Louis stava pensando, cosa? _Addio?!_ ”  
Riesce praticamente a sentire Niall fare una smorfia attraverso il telefono. Quindi, dopo un altro momento, “Lo ami ancora?” chiede.  
“Che razza di domanda è?” Ribatte Harry, non volendo rispondere perché... lo ama?  
“Beh, non era un vero no.”  
“Non lo so,” geme il riccio, sollevando le gambe in aria. “Non lo so nemmeno io, Niall.” Non può pensarci adesso, e inoltre, i suoi piedi gli fanno davvero male. Probabilmente si sono avvizziti lì dentro. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli tolga quegli stivali. Che massaggi i suoi piedi prima di infilarlo dolcemente a letto. Ah. Sarebbe carino. Quel pensiero reprime qualsiasi disagio per un secondo meraviglioso.  
Ma.  
Oh.  
Vive da solo.  
(Fanculo tutto.)  
“Beh, merda. Questo complica le cose,” dice Niall.  
Harry geme e si trascina verso il divano, portandosi le gambe al petto e accoccolandosi a riccio, la guancia arrossata che preme contro i soffici cuscini viola che aveva comprato all’IKEA. Da solo. Gesù, è così patetico. E solo. Wow. Potrebbe cantare ‘All By Myself.’ Che magnifica vita conduce.  
“Ma voglio dire, non è che interagiremo poi così tanto al matrimonio, giusto?” Mormora. “Andrà bene. E poi tornerà a Londra e continuerà a vivere la sua vita frenetica e straordinaria con il suo ragazzo muscoloso e disgustosamente attraente, ed io invece continuerò a inciampare senza meta,” mormora miseramente. “Senza avere idea di dove sto andando.”  
“Uh, sì... credo di sì,” dice Niall lentamente. “Harry?”  
“Si?”  
“Non sei un fallimento, amico. Sei uno scrittore brillante e una persona fottutamente fantastica, e stai facendo del tuo meglio per cercare di restare a galla e sono orgoglioso di te,” dice Niall, con voce più tenera e nuovamente più difficile ascoltare, dal momento che sente di nuovo il rimbombo della musica in sottofondo. Ma Harry lo sente, e la gola gli si chiude.  
Cristo. Non può avere _un_ momento composto e rilassato in cui non ha voglia di piangere?!  
“Andrà meglio, sì? Te lo prometto, croce sul cuore e tutto il resto. La felicità è proprio dietro l’angolo. Ho visto abbastanza di quelle commedie romantiche che mi hai raccomandato per saperlo, va bene?”  
Harry sbuffa attraverso una risata bagnata. “Grazie, Niall,” mormora piangendo.   
“Harry? Stai di nuovo piangendo, amico?”  
“No.”  
“Ti voglio bene.”  
“Vaffanculo,” Harry ride umidamente, prima di staccare ed entrare nella sua stanza, mettendosi subito a letto, completamente vestito.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry si sveglia con un degli incessanti rumori provenienti dalla porta accanto, sentendo la forza di un martello che riverbera contro il muro e che sembra percuotere tutto il suo corpo esausto.  
E sono soltanto le 9:30 di mercoledì mattina.  
Merda. Ha due ore per arrivare al fottuto brunch. E non è ancora riuscito a far funzionare il suo nuovo navigatore satellitare.  
Geme più forte che può, cercando di farsi forza, e striscia fuori dal letto, spogliandosi immediatamente ed entrando nella doccia. Lascia che l’acqua calda gli scorra lungo la schiena e poi si infila sotto il getto, quasi annegandosi sotto lo spruzzo bollente che assalta il suo viso.  
Fortunatamente, è stato abbastanza furbo ed ha già fatto i bagagli per i cinque giorni, con il vestito già appeso alla porta del suo guardaroba.  
Almeno è riuscito ad andarlo a prendere in tempo dalla tintoria. Appena.  
Le piccole vittorie a volte consistono anche solo nel trovare la forza di fare un passo dopo l’altro, è quello che dice sempre sua madre. (E non piangere per aver inciampato in strada ed essere atterrato sul culo mentre un bambino ti indica e ride del tuo sgomento perché sei così fottutamente tragico.)  
Perché Harry si rende improvvisamente conto di _non_ voler davvero andare. Anche se è armato della sciocca menzogna che metteranno in atto. C’è un grande cartello che dice ‘COL CAVOLO’ registrato nelle sue interiora, apparentemente deve aver preso residenza lì durante la notte.  
Ma prima che possa far finta di essere malato o di aver avuto un incidente in bagno, il suo telefono inizia a ronzare non appena esce dalla doccia; si lega a malincuore un asciugamano intorno alla vita e per abitudine, anche un asciugamano intorno alla testa, nonostante non ci siano più capelli lunghi da torcere. (Triste.)  
“Sì, mamma. Sono sveglio e non vedo l’ora di andare!” Urla, fingendo di essere contento.  
“Dovrei sperarlo, tesoro. E buongiorno anche a te. Comunque, non sto chiamando per controllarti, anche se sei uno dei testimoni dello sposo e dovresti essere il primo ad arrivare, anche se è solo un brunch. Comunque, ci sono un paio di persone che hanno bisogno di un passaggio per arrivare all’hotel e dal momento che hai una macchina e dovrai fare la stessa strada, ho pensato che potresti essere d’aiuto e dare loro un passaggio?”  
“Si certo. Chi devo passare a prendere?”  
“Alcuni dei vecchi compagni di Matty?”  
“Okay,” annuisce, frugando nel suo cassettone per trovare un paio di boxer puliti. Lascia cadere l’asciugamano e appoggia il telefono sul comodino, mettendo l’altoparlante così da potersi vestire.  
“Vediamo, uhm. Ho una breve lista qui. Marcus,” legge. “George e Louis. Oh. Louis. Perché quel nome mi suona familiare?”  
“Che cosa?” Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano. _Merda_. “Uh, non posso prendere Louis. Di cosa stai parlando? Ha la sua macchina, comunque?” Balbetta, sudore freddo che inizia già ad addensarsi sulla fronte, nel panico. C’è qualcosa di gravemente sbagliato in lui.  
“Oh, aspetta. Errore mio. Hai ragione, questo è quello che mi ha detto! Ho dimenticato di dirti che mi ha telefonato l’altro giorno quando gli ho fatto questa proposta,” dice ridendo. “Louis,” ripete con affetto. “Giusto. Oh, è così _adorabile_. Un ragazzo così dolce. Così ben educato. Eravate buoni amici all’università, vero amore?”  
“Uhm... sì.” Oddio, non ci andrà. Se parla troppo di Louis, finirà col dimenticare tutto ciò che hanno pianificato per i prossimi giorni. “Mamma, senti, devo prepararmi se mi vuoi lì in tempo. Ci vediamo in hotel, sì? Ciao.”  
“Aspetta! Ti scrivo i loro indirizzi, sì? Non sono lontani.”  
“Ok bene. Grazie. Vado ora!”  
Riattacca e cade all’indietro pesantemente sul suo letto, fissando il soffitto e chiedendosi perché sta facendo tutto questo in primo luogo, concentrandosi sul cercare di mandare via quel senso di nausea incombente che sente nel suo stomaco.  
Può farcela, può fare tutto questo senza cadere ai piedi di Louis e mettersi catastroficamente in imbarazzo. Certo che può. Ride di se stesso perché questo è ridicolo! Non dovranno fare praticamente niente! Sarà facile  
Una passeggiata. Sì. Si sta comportando solo da sciocco. Riuscirà benissimo a sopportare quasi una settimana accanto a Louis senza prendere fuoco, giusto?  
(Può solo sperare e pianificare la sua fuga dal paese se tutto fallisce.)  
  
  
**  
  
  
Il sole è torrido, come lo è Louis, che arriva proprio al momento giusto per il primo pasto pre-matrimonio, o qualunque cosa sia.  
Brunch, a quanto pare. (Nessuno può semplicemente aspettare il pranzo?)  
Ha il viso arrossato ed è sudato per il viaggio verso l’hotel mentre dà un’occhiata fuori. È sorprendentemente tutto molto tranquillo ed il piccolo brunch è piacevolmente allestito nei lussureggianti giardini; tutti sono per lo più impegnati in chiacchiere, alcuni in piedi in abiti estivi e altri no, scegliendo di rimanere seduti su sedie di legno sotto gli ombrelloni, bicchieri scintillanti e tazze da tè sparsi in cima al tavoli, insieme a prelibatezze cotte al forno.  
Sicuramente non sembra una cosa da Matty, quindi Louis scommette che proviene tutto dai gusti della sua futura moglie o di sua madre. Perché insomma, un matrimonio che dura _cinque_ giorni? Beh, questo è eccessivo, se deve essere sincero. Se mai dovrà affrontare un matrimonio che dura così a lungo, lo farà solo grazie ad una enorme sbornia, e la sua missione sarà quella di visitare tutti i pub nelle vicinanze di Londra o qualcosa del genere.  
Bere da porcellane raffinate e partecipare a questi brunch non sembra la sua idea di divertimento, grazie. (A meno che non sia tè. Non può dire di no al tè.)  
Louis fa un respiro stanco, socchiude gli occhi al sole e si aggiusta il colletto della camicia azzurra a maniche corte, sbottonando un paio di bottoni in più perché il _caldo_ \- dio, potrebbe morire lentamente, e i suoi capelli devono essere un pasticcio sudato ormai.  
Esamina rapidamente le facce presenti, rimanendo comunque goffamente vicino alle porte del patio e sentendosi totalmente fuori posto perché non riconosce nessuno qui. Matty e Beth non sembrano essere nemmeno da nessuna parte ed è il _loro_ matrimonio.  
Ma è qui che il brunch degli Styles dovrebbe avvenire, giusto? Ha chiesto alla reception quando ha fatto il check-in. Forse dovrebbe ricontrollare e chiedere ad Harry, magari, visto che si sente già molto nervoso e praticamente potrebbe fare carte false per avere una birra fresca con questo tempo, e se scopre che è nel dannato posto sbagliato, Harry potrebbe aiutarlo.  
Ma non ha bisogno di preoccuparsi perché uno dei cugini di Harry è appena entrato - il pettegolo, a quanto pare - e sta già guardando Louis con attenzione, curioso, sussurrando all’orecchio di una ragazza che a sua volta lo squadra, e c’è un lampo di riconoscimento nei suoi occhi spalancati.  
Beh, non ci è voluto molto. Sembra che le voci si siano già diffuse e arriveranno a tutta la lista degli ospiti al momento della cena.  
È quando si guarda alle spalle che vede il clan Styles arrivare tutti insieme, camminare attraverso gli ospiti con sorrisi felici sui loro volti, vestiti con abiti estivi; Matty, Beth, presumibilmente la sua famiglia al seguito, insieme ad Anne, Gemma e suo marito, Sam.  
E poi c’è Harry, che inciampa frettolosamente nell’atrio e ansima leggermente dietro di loro con altri due ragazzi che Louis trova familiari.  
Gli occhi di Harry trovano Louis.  
E il castano dice fermamente alle ginocchia di non cedere.  
Perché lo sguardo che Harry gli sta lanciando ora non è dolce, ma solo elettrizzante e quasi spaventoso, la sua pelle formicola e gli suscita sensazioni che non provava da molto tempo.  
Oh merda.  
I prossimi cinque giorni saranno terribili, vero?   
  
  
**  
  
  
Sentite, Harry ha già i postumi di una sbornia possente. Potrebbe aver bevuto troppa vodka ieri sera. E potrebbe aver invitato alcuni amici a unirsi a lui. E potrebbe essere stato costretto a correre nudo per strada.  
Ma fortunatamente, il viaggio qui con Marcus e George e le chiacchierate, nonostante fossero arrivati quasi in ritardo, lo hanno davvero aiutato a sollevare il suo umore.  
Ma quello che non si aspettava è essere accolto dalla faccia di Louis nel momento in cui arriva, soprattutto non quando è vestito… beh, _così_. La sua camicia si adatta perfettamente alla sua vita sinuosa e al leggero busto, e indossa un paio di pantaloncini bianchi così aderenti che fanno esplodere Harry e lo fanno sudare più di quanto non stia facendo il sole; al piede ha delle francesine, e le sue delicate caviglie in mostra. (E sembra un fottuto dio greco, il bastardo schifoso.)  
Oh Dio. Questa è una tortura. Non gli sarà nemmeno permesso di interagire con lui nei prossimi giorni poiché si suppone che fingano di essere ex che si odiano a vicenda. (Harry pensa che la parte dell’odio sia più facile. Dal momento che potrebbe... ma comunque.)  
Ed deve sperare che questo piano funzioni, o gli faranno pesare la sua vita miserabile e la sua mancanza di prospettive e di un lavoro e quant’altro.  
Il tutto mentre pensa ancora a Louis.  
E poi c’è il piccolo, insignificante dettaglio che Harry potrebbe essere disposto a tentare di accettare i sentimenti persistenti che nutre ancora per Louis, grazie alla sua onesta chiacchierata con Niall venerdì. Forse. Solo un po’.  
Ma no, non può farlo, quindi spegnerà quel fuoco non appena inizierà a infiammarsi.  
Perché il riccio potrebbe aver accettato di provare ancora qualcosa per Louis (non ha mai smesso di provare sentimenti per lui durante tutto questo tempo, in realtà) ma non è che può farci qualcosa adesso, vero? E questo sentimento che prova? Non può complicare questa settimana.  
Louis ha sicuramente un fidanzato a casa a Londra e una vita che non include Harry, ed è qualcosa che deve accettare; indipendentemente dal fatto che lui e Louis...  
Oh no. Sua madre ha appena visto Louis. Oh mio Dio, sta camminando a braccia aperte verso di lui?! Merda?  
E si abbracciano, sorridono e ridono come vecchi amici? Che diavolo?  
“Cosa stai facendo?” Harry gli mormora incredulo, indicandogli l’esterno con gli occhi.  
Louis gli sorride per una frazione di secondo, e Harry si affretta a distogliere lo sguardo prima di restringere gli occhi quando il giovane lo guarda di nuovo, apparendo troppo soddisfatto di sé stesso e... è sospetto.  
Non era così che doveva andare.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, le cose si fanno interessanti. Sono al matrimonio, cosa succederà secondo voi? Se volete mi trovate su ig come aetheriumhl e su twitter all'hashtag #SMTSBBFF  
> Alla prossima! Sil xx


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi piaccia questo quarto capitolo! Le cose iniziano a farsi interessanti...  
> Se volete parlare con me ricordate l'#SMTSBBFF

**Sun Means The Sky'll Be Blue**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattro.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry ha già ingurgitato due Gin Tonic e non è nemmeno ora di pranzo.  
Perché insomma, come può rilassarsi quando Louis è laggiù, che sorride da un orecchio all’altro e le sue risate tintinnanti saturano l’aria umida durante questa insopportabile ondata di calore, mentre parla con sua madre e le sue amiche al loro tavolo, tutte completamente rapite da questo giovane fresco e delizioso ragazzo che si è preso la briga di intrattenerle.  
Tutto procede senza intoppi, a quanto pare, anche se Harry sta ancora aspettando che succeda qualcosa. Ma dopotutto, è solo il primo brunch. C’è un sacco di tempo per far sì che le cose vadano a farsi fottere.  
E quando ha visto Louis con sua madre nella hall prima, è diventato immediatamente sospettoso, chiedendosi se questa fosse la sua piccola vendetta da sempre.  
Forse è incazzato perché Harry ha provato a baciarlo e si sta chiedendo a che diavolo di gioco sta giocando.  
Anche se non è del tutto sicuro di cosa direbbe a Louis se glielo chiedesse.  
Ma, sorprendentemente, sembra che il castano stia davvero seguendo il piano del loro piccolo accordo. O favore, o qualunque cosa. Harry è sollevato, per non dire altro.  
Nonostante stia impazzendo perché vorrebbe tanto sapere di cosa stanno parlando, è sempre più grato del fatto che la presenza di Louis stia distogliendo l’attenzione da sé stesso e sembra promettente dire che le donne laggiù rimarranno affascinate dal giovane per tutta la durata del loro tempo qui. Grazie a Dio. (Troverà un modo... _appropriato_ per ringraziarlo più tardi.) (Oh, dio. Aiutatelo.)  
“Oi. Cosa ti rende così triste?” Dice una voce alle sue spalle, facendolo improvvisamente uscire dalla sua trance composta da un raggio di sole splendente, una voce dolce e acuta del Nord e una generosità per cui il riccio è attualmente molto grato.  
Apparentemente, però, il suo volto non ha ricevuto il promemoria di mostrare esternamente la sua gratitudine.  
Harry alza lo sguardo e vede Gemma sedersi accanto a lui; sua sorella indossa un vestito estivo rosso aderente che le arriva fino alle ginocchia, ed appiattisce l’orlo delle pieghe prima di sedersi, stringendo in mano un alto bicchiere di champagne.  
“Un po’ presto per quello, non credi?” Commenta, dandole una gomitata. “Alcolizzata.”  
“Dice il Signor ho-già-scolato-due-GinTonic-Styles.” Solleva un sopracciglio compiaciuta, toccando distrattamente i suoi eleganti capelli biondi.  
Harry sporge la lingua verso sua sorella, ma i suoi occhi sono incapaci di lasciare Louis. Ovviamente Gemma lo nota, e segue immediatamente il suo sguardo posato sul tavolo più lontano.  
“Allora, Louis è venuto alla fine?” Si gira per guardare Harry, misurando la sua espressione. Il riccio cerca di mantenersi accuratamente neutrale, per non farle dedurre quanto completamente infatuato sia ancora di quel ragazzo. Dio solo sa che Gemma ha dovuto sopportare l’essere bombardata dai suoi messaggi lamentosi e ubriachi durante le prime ore del mattino di molti giorni – dove le raccontava che aveva completamente perso la testa per i sentimenti che provava verso il suo migliore amico. (Soprattutto durante l’ultima festa di San Valentino prima della fine del terzo anno.) (Non ne parliamo). Quindi, cerca di rimanere il più impassibile possibile mentre osserva senza batter ciglio Louis e sua madre ridere di gusto.  
(Impassibile. Questo grida ostilità, giusto?)  
“Mmhmm.” Fa un cenno di assenso.  
“E come ti senti a riguardo?” Chiede Gemma, il suo tono è casuale ma Harry può ancora sentire quanto sia interessata. “Sembra che vada d’amore e d’accordo con la mamma. È sempre stata così con lui?” Lei arriccia il naso.  
“Alla mamma è sempre piaciuto, sì,” si lascia sfuggire. I suoi occhi scivolano verso Gemma quasi colpevolmente.  
“Huh.” Sua sorella lo guarda in modo strano e il riccio prega che lei non gli faccia altre domande. È già abbastanza grave che sua madre stia parlando con Louis di dio solo sa cosa. “Allora,” la giovane si appoggia allo schienale, sorseggiando il suo champagne. Harry cerca di prepararsi per qualsiasi cosa lei stia per scatenare. “Cosa c’è tra voi due adesso? Siete di nuovo amici?” Il suo tono è quasi accusatorio. Harry si acciglia. “Sai, dopo il-” fa un vago gesto con la mano libera, allargando gli occhi in modo suggestivo.  
Harry sbuffa, cercando di coprire il disagio. “No.”  
Gemma lo fissa, aspettando che lui elabori.  
Super. Bene, allora.  
Sospira, fingendo di star per dirle un segreto sconvolgente, il volto cupo. La faccia di Gemma si trasforma in un’espressione che può definire come quella delle ‘Sorelle Preoccupate’. (Harry si sente un po’ in colpa.)  
“Ehi,” dice, “Cosa c’è, H? Cosa è successo?” Si siede avidamente, con voce sommessa. “So cosa provavi per Louis, era un qualcosa di intenso-”  
“Ci frequentavamo, Gems,” la informa, fingendo sofferenza e alzando di poco la voce. “Sì. Avevamo una relazione un po’ di tempo fa, quindi questa è... beh, è una strana situazione in cui trovarsi.”  
Oh, è decisamente strano, va bene.  
“Voi _cosa_?” Gli occhi di Gemma si spalancano per lo shock, la bocca aperta in un sussulto silenzioso. “Pensavo che fossi soltanto andato a letto con lui un paio di volte? Quando è successo _questo_?”  
“Ooh! Quando è successo cosa?” Suo cugino Jamie si intromette, partecipando con entusiasmo alla loro conversazione, prendendo posto accanto a Gemma mentre sorseggia rumorosamente il suo solito rum e coca con una cannuccia. Indossa una camicia tropicale molto appariscente. Harry è quasi orgoglioso di lui, ma in un certo senso fa a pugni con la sua chioma di capelli rossi.  
“Harry e Louis si frequentavano,” sibila Gemma, reprimendo un sorriso.   
“Merda, lo sapevo!” Esclama Jamie, battendosi una mano sulla bocca. “Sapevo che ti piaceva. Per tutto il periodo dell’università sembravi quasi _ossessionato_ da lui, amico. Eri sempre ‘Louis questo’, e ‘Louis quello’ e ‘oh, a Louis piace quello’,” dice imitandolo, battendo le ciglia. Lui sbuffa. “Niall aveva dannatamente ragione. Mi ha detto di fare attenzione a voi due.”  
Harry gli lancia uno sguardo di avvertimento. Jamie ride, inclinando la testa all’indietro. Attira l’attenzione di un altro paio di persone più in basso nel prato.  
Anche Gemma ridacchia. Poi, “Anche se non mi ha mai detto una parola a riguardo,” ribatte lei, e la sua espressione diventa quasi acida, pensando al fatto di essere stata lasciata all’oscuro su una parte significativa della vita di suo fratello. “Quindi, quanto tempo fa è successo?”  
Sta funzionando fin troppo facilmente, pensa Harry. Beh, meglio.  
Mette su un’altra espressione malinconica, con un tocco di amarezza. Non è difficile. “È successo quando, uh, quando stavo con te a Londra, Gem. Era un po’ una cosa a distanza.”  
“E non mi hai detto niente,” dice Gemma, lo shock ancora evidente sul suo viso. “Voglio dire, non mi sorprende affatto. Non sei mai uscito con nessuno dei ragazzi che ti ho suggerito. Non c’è da stupirsi che tu mi abbia sempre detto di no, visto che ti frequentavi con Louis.”  
“Sì,” scherza Jamie, “perché ora sappiamo che era troppo impegnato a conoscere molto a _fondo_ Louis.” Ridacchia, fermandosi bruscamente quando Harry e Gemma gli lanciano sguardi disgustati. “Scusa,” si schiarisce la gola. “Era un po’ volgare, vero?”  
“Gesù, solo un po’,” Gemma si acciglia, spingendolo. “Questo è il mio fratellino e tuo _cugino_ , non dimenticarlo.”  
“Cugino di secondo grado,” la corregge Jamie.  
“C’è comunque un legame di _sangue_ ,” dice sua sorella cupamente, e si gira di nuovo verso Harry. “Merda, quindi... deve essere molto più imbarazzante di quanto pensassi averlo qui, eh?”  
Harry annuisce cupo. “È un incubo. È difficile avere Louis così vicino, sai?” Dice, abbastanza forte e miserabile così che le persone nelle vicinanze possano sicuramente ascoltarlo se sono a portata di orecchio. Ed è una buona cosa che abbia fatto uscire questa conversazione proprio in questo momento, perché ora sta arrivando una delle sue zie, sicuramente per interrogarlo sulle sue fidanzate. (Non importa che Harry abbia dovuto dirle che è gay ad ogni maledetta riunione di famiglia negli ultimi tre anni. Lei sembra non capirlo. Gesù.)  
“Perché non hai detto niente prima? Voglio dire, ovviamente sono affari tuoi, ma… è per questo che ti sei un po’ lamentato per la lista degli ospiti con mamma?”  
Harry sta per brontolare una risposta quando viene interrotto dalla loro zietta, che si siede con un luccichio quasi malefico negli occhi, e il riccio fa un respiro interiore, rivolgendole un sorriso caldo e sperando che si concentrerà sul recente matrimonio di Gemma e sul viaggio con zaino in spalla di Jamie in Tailandia piuttosto che sulla sua vita amorosa.  
È una speranza inutile.  
“Ciaoooo miei cariiiii,” sua zia Carol strilla, schiacciando tutti e tre in un abbraccio soffocante, e Harry riceve anche mezza tonnellata di trucco e lacca in faccia. Le piace davvero fare la permanente, a quanto pare.  
Chiacchierano del più e del meno per un po’, Harry le dà risposte vaghe fino a quando il temuto momento non arriva; sua zia inizia a giocare al cupido non appena Harry la informa educatamente che è single.  
“Ooh. Lei è una ragazza carina, Harry.” Dice la donna, indicandole una ragazza poco lontana da loro. Mio Dio.  
“Sono sicuro che è una persona adorabile,” risponde Harry. “Ma non è il mio tipo, temo.” E probabilmente è imparentata a lui in qualche modo.  
“Oh, allora cosa ti piace, tesoro?” Sussurra con un sorriso. C’è una striscia di rossetto rosso sui suoi denti. Tutto ciò è così scomodo e invasivo. Non può semplicemente lasciar perdere?  
Harry si siede e increspa le labbra. “Gli uomini.”  
Jamie quasi scoppia nel tentativo di voler trattenere le risate. Al loro posto esce uno sbuffo forte. “Scusatemi. Allergia.”  
Evita di dire i tratti specifici e gradevoli che gli piacciono in qualcuno e rifiuta assolutamente di riconoscere che tutti quei tratti sono molto simili a quelli dell’uomo seduto con sua madre.  
Gemma si morde la guancia, sorridendo attraverso il suo bicchiere, trattenendo una risata.  
“Oh,” la zia mormora dopo un momento, ridacchiando nervosamente e guardando Harry come se fosse un cervo catturato dai fari. “È... è adorabile, caro.”  
Le ripete sempre la stessa cosa ogni volta che si trovano ad una di queste riunioni. Harry non è sicuro se si sta semplicemente rifiutando di accettarlo o se dovrebbe consultare un medico per il suo peggioramento della memoria.  
Il riccio prende un sorso di vino fresco dal bicchiere che viene posato sul tavolo. “Sì,” sorride felicemente, gli occhi che indugiano su Louis.  
Carol non lascia perdere, però. Fa domande dopo domande, continuando ad impicciarsi, tanto che anche Gemma e Jamie sembrano estremamente a disagio con l’interrogatorio della zia.  
Alla fine, Harry ne ha abbastanza e cerca un modo per cambiare discorso.  
“Zia Carol, uhm... senti,” fa del suo meglio per mantenere la pazienza, sorridendo il più genuinamente possibile mentre protegge gli occhi dal sole. “So che hai buone intenzioni e che ti interessa della mia vita ma-”  
“Oh, mi dispiace, tesoro! Ho oltrepassato il limite?” Chiede arrossendo e sì, lo ha fatto davvero, ma il giovane decide di arrivare al punto, solo per riuscire a respirare per un secondo. Per il loro bene.  
“No,” sorride Harry, mentendo, “è solo che, uhm... vedi quel ragazzo laggiù? Con la camicia blu?” Indica inequivocabilmente Louis. Gli occhi di Carol cadono incuriositi su di lui. “È il mio ex ragazzo.”  
“Oh, mio Dio,” ansima Carol, e Harry resiste all’impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Gemma e Jamie lo fanno per lui, riempiendo i loro drink. Che Dio li benedica per essere rimasti accanto a lui ed essere intervenuti ogni volta che potevano.  
“Sì, vedi, non è finita troppo bene,” fa una smorfia, “e apprezzerei davvero tanto se non parlassimo più della mia vita sentimentale, sai? Preferirei che fosse vietato, se per te va bene.”  
Harry finge di essere triste, abbassa lo sguardo e si morde il labbro come se fosse sul punto di piangere e sua zia si allarma all’istante. “Oh caro. Ovviamente! Oh, non avresti dovuto lasciarmi parlare se ti ho sconvolto così tanto!” Lei gli stringe la mano e gli dà una stretta, e sembra così triste che ora Harry quasi si sente in colpa per averle mentito. “Lo dirò anche agli altri così che nessuno ti chieda più niente, va bene?”  
“Per favore, se potessi farlo sarebbe grandioso. Grazie, zia Carol.” E con ciò, l’abbraccia forte, con grande gioia di sua zia.  
Ecco fatto.  
Il pettegolezzo sta per avere vita.  
(Non lo dirà mai ad alta voce.) (O Louis lo avrebbe sicuramente preso in giro.)  
Parlando di Louis.  
Harry fa tornare lo sguardo su di lui, il quale alla fine ha deciso di incontrare i suoi occhi. Il riccio deglutisce a fatica, ignorando lo sbuffo di farfalle che crescono nel suo stomaco mentre si guardano, e si asciuga i resti di sudore dalla fronte, prima di afferrare il telefono e scrivere un messaggio al maggiore.  
  
 _Di qualunque cosa tu stia parlando con loro, sarà meglio per te che io non sia coinvolto nella conversazione, Louis!!!_  
  
Proprio mentre sta per premere invio, Gemma si schiarisce la gola.  
Harry alza lo sguardo, un po’ sorpreso.  
“Allora,” dice Gemma, alzando un sopracciglio, “ _hai_ intenzione di dirmi il motivo per cui voi due vi siete lasciati o devo scoprirlo in un altro modo? Del tipo... andando a parlare con Louis? Hmm?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Dopo una lunga chiacchierata con Anne (Louis deve ammettere che potrebbe tranquillamente passare la sua permanenza qui a parlare con lei - è semplicemente deliziosa, così dolce e accogliente) e aver deciso per un po’ di non stabilire un contatto visivo con Harry, Louis alla fine cattura di proposito gli occhi del riccio dall’altro lato del vasto prato impeccabilmente tenuto; delimitato da graziosi giardini, aiuole fiorite e morbidi vialetti fatti di ciottoli beige.  
Harry, che indossa un paio di pantaloni color crema e una leggera camicia rosa pallido, ed è così attraente da essere illegale.  
Harry, che si trova proprio di fronte a Louis, seduto ad un tavolo a pochi metri da quello in cui era lui, teso come una corda di violino mentre lo osserva conversare con Anne e le sue adorabili amiche chiacchierone- che sembrano tutte sufficientemente affascinate dal suo umorismo e dalle sue storie ridicolmente esagerate che ha raccolto quando era stato gettato nel frenetico, superficiale (ma drasticamente glamour) settore della moda.  
E si sta divertendo davvero tanto, perché sin da quando Anne lo ha trascinato al suo tavolo senza dargli modo di rifiutare educatamente, gli occhi di Harry li hanno osservati ossessivamente come un falco, mentre buttava giù bicchiere dopo bicchiere di gin tonic, apparendo nervoso e sudato per colpa di queste temperature afose.  
Ha cercato di nascondere la cosa, naturalmente, intrattenendosi in una chiacchierata amichevole con i suoi cugini e parenti, senza apparentemente correre il rischio di essere interrogato sulla sua vita sentimentale (dipende da quanto si sia diffuso il pettegolezzo in queste due ore) a giudicare dai suoi sorrisi larghi e rilassati.  
Sebbene Harry abbia superato il loro tavolo circa quaranta minuti fa, la sua fronte è madida di sudore e la sua corta frangia si arriccia alle estremità, e sta camminando avanti e indietro, fingendo di star semplicemente raccogliendo più bevande per il suo tavolo. Lancia a Louis uno sguardo di avvertimento, beh, più di uno sguardo, davvero, e Louis non riesce a far finta di nulla; quindi, gli rivolge un ghigno malizioso all’ultimo momento, gustandosi la reazione (molto irrequieta) del riccio.  
Ma non è che Louis avesse pianificato di parlare con Anne, per ovvie ragioni, e Harry certamente non aveva intenzione di farlo accadere; probabilmente pensava che lui sarebbe stato lontano, seduto all’altra estremità del prato dove ci sono tutti i loro vecchi amici dell’università, con le loro birre fredde e gli occhiali da sole, sperando che ignorasse completamente la sua esistenza.  
Ma dire di no ad Anne è impossibile e, inoltre, Louis si sta davvero divertendo, seduto con un gruppo di affascinanti donne di mezza età che sembrano pendere dalle sue labbra, apparentemente molto interessate al lavoro e alle sue storie. (E miracolosamente, ha anche fatto un buon lavoro nell’evitare troppo da vicino l’argomento ‘Harry’.)  
Harry non lo sa questo, però, quindi sembra essere sull’orlo di un esaurimento nervoso. (Louis ridacchia solo un paio di volte.)  
Ma poi Anne chiede a Louis qualcosa per cui sicuramente non era preparato, mentre lo sguardo di Harry gli brucia sul lato del viso. Il castano inizia a ingurgitare eccessivamente il suo gin.  
Anne prende un sorso del suo vino bianco, con gli occhi che si muovono momentaneamente di lato, presumibilmente per vedere dove si trova suo figlio. Poi ripone i suoi gentili occhi su di lui mentre si infila una ciocca di capelli castani dietro l’orecchio, capelli perfettamente immacolati e sostenuti da un assortimento di fermagli a forma di fiore.  
“Dimmi pure di farmi gli affari miei, Louis, ma... tu e Harry,” inizia innocentemente, con tono insicuro.  
Il battito del cuore di Louis accelera all’istante. Oh Dio. Continua a deglutire. (Dai, alcool. Fai il tuo dannato lavoro.)  
Sembra molto ansiosa di sapere, e Louis si domanda cosa le stia passando per la mente. E qualcosa gli dice che la donna ha chiesto a Harry di questo argomento in più di un’occasione. (Dio solo sa come è andata a finire, visto che il riccio sembra avere quasi un colpo ogni volta che accennano alla loro vicinanza passata.)  
“C’è mai stato qualcosa? Sai, romanticamente?” Il suo tono sale di qualche ottava quando raggiunge la fine della temuta frase, un sorriso dolce ma nervoso sulle labbra.  
Louis quasi fa cadere il suo drink sul tavolo, incapace di impedire ai suoi occhi di lanciare uno sguardo verso Harry, il quale capisce immediatamente che qualcosa è successo ed è già quasi in marcia verso di loro, gli occhi spalancati e sì, sull’orlo di un infarto.  
È così strano per lui mentire a sua madre che ora ha contagiato anche Louis. Gesù.  
“Uh,” il castano ride nervosamente, cercando le parole adatte per rispondere alla domanda. “Oh, sai, uh. Beh. Harry è sempre stato popolare con tutti, no? Un vero ammaliatore, il tuo ragazzo.” Stringe più forte il suo bicchiere attraverso un sorriso cupo.  
Le sopracciglia di Anne si solcano leggermente. “Vuoi dire-”  
“Non significa niente, Anne,” Louis risponde educatamente, volendo solo allontanare l’argomento della conversazione da Harry, dal momento che non ha chiesto cosa esattamente il riccio volesse dire a sua madre su di loro. Preferirebbe che se ne occupasse lui di questo piuttosto che combinare qualche pasticcio. “Davvero,” inizia a ridacchiare goffamente e velocemente. Sembra un folle. Prende un altro bicchiere di... qualcosa.  
“È solo,” continua Anne, titubante, apparentemente confusa, “siete sempre stati così uniti? Beh, da quello che Harry mi diceva, almeno, e poi all’improvviso, parlare di voi due era assolutamente vietato. Harry si è piuttosto arrabbiato, se devo essere onesta.” Il suo viso è apprensivo, diffidente, come se sapesse che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto parlarne. Guarda di nuovo Harry per un altro breve momento e il suo sguardo torna su Louis.  
Il quale sta attualmente sudando più di quanto pensasse fosse possibile. Merda. Deve cambiare la camicia. “Oh, veramente?” Risponde casualmente, sapendo che la sua voce suona strana, come se avesse ingoiato una rana. “Uhm... Non sono sicuro che sia davvero il-”  
Anne deve vedere qualcosa nel volto di Louis che la fa riflettere due volte su quello che gli sta chiedendo, perché il suo sorriso incerto cade all’istante. “Oh, ignorami e basta,” dice, dandogli una dolce pacca di scuse sull’avambraccio. “Per favore, dimentica ciò che ti ho chiesto, Louis. Sono così dispiaciuta. Sono una vera ficcanaso e davvero, scusa-”  
“Mamma?” Harry ora è in piedi dietro la sedia di Anne, cercando di apparire disinvolto, ma Louis può vedere che è agitato. Il maggiore gli rivolge uno sguardo e Harry torna ad accigliarsi.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sì, tesoro,” lo saluta Anne con un sorriso solare, un leggero accenno di colpa attorno alle sue labbra dipinte di rosso.  
“Uh, la zia Carol vuole che le mostri le foto che hai fatto a Nizza?”  
“Oh giusto. Farò meglio a prendere la mia macchina fotografica da Gemma, allora.” Anne si rivolge a Louis. “È stato così bello parlarti, Louis. Vieni a cercarmi anche durante i prossimi giorni, okay? Non avere timore,” sorride, dolce e familiare, stringendo il braccio di Louis mentre si alza.  
“Ci puoi contare, Anne. È stato un piacere parlare con te,” sorride.  
E poi rimane da solo con Harry in piedi accanto a lui, che sembra molto scontento.  
“Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?” Sussurra non appena Anne si è allontanata abbastanza.  
“Un paio d’ore di piacevoli chiacchiere, una compagnia meravigliosa e questi _splendidi_ cornetti al cioccolato,” dice il castano, succhiandosi le dita e ansimando drammaticamente con un sorriso divertito. La faccia di Harry è estremamente irata, oltre che molto calda e turbata. (In più di un modo, Louis è disposto a scommettere.)  
“A cosa pensi?”  
“Tu,” dice il minore, con la bocca inclinata scontrosamente, “hai avuto un maledetto incontro amichevole e confidenziale qui con mia madre. Non dovresti essere qui a scambiare storie di vita con lei, Louis,” sibila piano, ora consapevole di altri suoi parenti seduto al tavolo. “Dovresti essere il mio ex, ricordi? Non dovresti piacere a mia madre.”  
“Perché no, esattamente?” Louis protesta.   
“Per l’amor di Dio, Louis.” Harry si asciuga la fronte sudata, passandosi le dita tra le ciocche corte.  
Louis vuole provocarlo. Non può proprio trattenersi. Harry è a pochi secondi dal collasso. “Oh, calmati, amore,” insiste con disinvoltura, facendogli un cenno con la mano. “Non abbiamo parlato di te, ok? Abbiamo parlato di me, in realtà. Tua mamma ti ha menzionato per la prima volta solo ora. Quindi, siamo al sicuro.” Inclina la testa. “Diciamo.” Beve un sorso di gin con calma, fingendo di non essere quasi caduto dalla sedia ed essersi congelato alla sola menzione di Harry da parte di sua madre.  
“Sì, per ora.” Il ragazzo incrocia le braccia, ancora troppo vicino alla sedia di Louis, ed il forte profumo del suo dopobarba tropicale riempie le sue narici.   
(La bocca di Louis assolutamente non si secca.)  
“Allora proverò ad allontanarmi da lei. Tuttavia, ti avverto, potrebbe essere difficile. Quella donna mi ama,” sorride.  
Harry sbuffa esasperato. “Non è cambiato nulla allora,” dice sottovoce.  
Louis sposta di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui. “Cosa significa?”  
Gli occhi di Harry lampeggiano con leggera trepidazione, poi li distoglie dai suoi. “Significa che devi mantenere le distanze, va bene? Senti, Gemma e un altro mio cugino, Jamie- non so se ti ricordi di lui dall’università, ora sanno che sei il mio ‘ex.’ Penso che lui stia già parlando di noi al tavolo laggiù con un’altra delle mie cugine, Hayley.”  
“Maledizione, quanti di voi siete? Hai i cugini che ti escono dalle orecchie.”  
“Siamo tanti. E sono tutti incessanti pettegoli,” sospira Harry, indicando qualcosa con gli occhi. Louis segue la sua direzione.  
Sembra davvero che siano già l’argomento scottante della festa. Jamie sta mormorando qualcosa a Hayley che sembra essere affascinata; dopo qualche secondo infatti guarda verso di loro, un’espressione mal velata di interesse gioioso sul suo viso.  
“Sì, quindi. Se continua così, molto probabilmente la mia famiglia saprà tutto su di noi entro la fine del brunch.”  
“Bene allora. La tua vita amorosa può essere probabilmente depennata dall’elenco delle domande, sì? Missione compiuta, vero?”  
Louis si sente davvero piuttosto frastornato al momento. Forse ha bevuto troppi drink un po’ troppo in fretta. Ah beh. Avrà più aiuto per superare questa situazione ridicola.  
Harry rimane in silenzio e guarda Louis per un momento, contemplativo, forse anche un po’ dolcemente?  
C’è un sussulto nella sua pancia. O forse sono solo i drink.  
“Harry?” Mormora Louis, trattenendo un altro sorrisetto.  
“Beh... uhm. Non proprio. Mio nonno mi ha chiesto del mio lavoro non appena sono arrivato,” dice il riccio, sembrando già stanco, le sue guance leggermente arrossate. “Ho dovuto inventare qualcosa sullo star scrivendo degli articoli per un giornale.”  
“Oh, non preoccuparti; ancora qualche drink e all’ora di cena a nessuno importerà più delle tue prospettive di carriera, Harry. Saranno troppo occupati a parlare di te e di me, vero?” Dice Louis vivacemente, facendogli l’occhiolino mentre gli dà una pacca sulla pancia. “Della nostra meravigliosa, instabile e appassionata storia d’amore,” lo prende in giro, pronunciando quelle parole a bassa voce in modo che solo Harry possa sentire.  
Il più piccolo si acciglia, occhi quasi increduli.   
Louis adora provocarlo. Gli è mancato farlo. Ma prima che possa soffermarsi su quello, vede che gli occhi del riccio sono concentrati sul punto di contatto tra i loro corpi, lì dove il palmo di Louis è ancora posato contro lo stomaco di Harry sopra la sua camicia. Sente il corpo del minore tendersi. “Sì. Perché siamo così interessanti, vero?” Borbotta, muovendosi all’indietro.  
Louis vorrebbe tanto aver tenuto le mani a posto. “Va bene. Beh. Nonostante sia molto divertente stare qui e vedere il tuo piccolo broncio” - Harry emette uno squittio indignato ed un cenno di scuse lampeggia nei suoi occhi verdi- “Vado a diffondere il mio esultante fascino altrove.” Lo guarda acutamente. “Dove è _voluto_.”  
Sta per avvicinarsi a Matty e ai ragazzi quando sente la presa ferma della mano di Harry attorno al suo polso, tirandolo leggermente verso di lui, l’azione per fortuna è oscurata alla vista dai loro corpi inferiori, che sono praticamente premuti l’uno contro l’altro. Louis si lascia scappare un ansimo. “Assicurati solo di continuare a guardarmi, va bene?” Harry mormora contro il suo orecchio ed il corpo di Louis diventa praticamente malleabile, scariche elettriche attraversano ogni frazione di lui.  
E poi il giovane si allontana frettolosamente, le spalle rigide, _fissando_ Louis mentre se ne va.  
Cristo.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, lasciandosi andare ad una breve risata, incerto su cosa pensare. Lo ha fatto in parte per far capire a tutti (i quali stanno facendo un pessimo lavoro fingendo di non guardare) che sono in cattivi rapporti o cosa?  
È quello che dovrebbe pensare? Che stanno fingendo tutto anche ora? Chissà.  
Ad ogni modo, si sente molto turbato ed apre un altro bottone della sua camicia mentre si avvicina ai ragazzi, sentendo estremamente caldo sotto il colletto. (Ed è anche scomodamente duro nei suoi pantaloncini.)  
“Oh, cazzo. Grazie mille, Styles,” borbotta sottovoce, mentre goffamente tenta di sistemarsi discretamente i pantaloni.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Una volta che tutti si disperdono nelle loro stanze, o intorno ai campi giocando a golf (o tornano al bar), Harry corre nella sua stanza dell’hotel, vedendo sua madre che sta per avvicinarsi a lui, con un sorriso dispiaciuto sul suo viso.  
Sa benissimo cosa vuole dirgli, quindi si allontana acutamente, saltando praticamente su per le scale e buttandosi sul letto matrimoniale con un balzo, sprofondando nel materasso gloriosamente morbido e rilasciando un sospiro quasi di sollievo, gettando il braccio sopra i suoi occhi.  
Anche se addormentarsi subito è probabilmente fuori discussione. È ancora tutto appiccicoso per il sudore e irritabile, l’aria condizionata non sembra funzionare ed è fastidiosamente incapace di smettere di pensare a un certo uomo di nome Louis Tomlinson.  
Riesce ad infilarsi sotto la sua pelle come nessun altro. Lo ha sempre fatto; con la minima cosa, le parole più semplici, il tocco più morbido.  
È esasperante.  
Louis ha fatto innamorare praticamente ogni singola persona di lui ed è solo il primo giorno. Lancia un’occhiata al suo telefono. Sono appena passate le tre. Quindi, rimangono altre poche ore prima che si riuniscano di nuovo per cena al piano di sotto, verso le sette.  
Che sarà sicuramente stressante; con sua mamma che cercherà disperatamente di interrogarlo su Louis, ora che sono diventati improvvisamente amici.  
Sta per provare a fare un pisolino tanto necessario, quando bussano alla porta- ed è un bussare dolorosamente familiare.  
Sa chi è prima ancora di aver aperto la porta.  
“E tu sei qui perché?” Harry dice, senza mettere troppo calore nella sua voce perché va bene, potrebbe essere un po’ contento del fatto che Louis abbia notato la sua assenza.  
Osserva Louis da vicino, il quale sembra essere stato bruciato dal sole e molto stanco, e si rimprovera perché rimane sempre incantato da ogni suo più piccolo dettaglio. E se anche Louis avesse bisogno di un pisolino? Non sono affari di Harry. (Anche se lascerebbe perdere tutto per far dormire Louis accanto a lui, solo per ascoltare il suo fottuto respiro come il perdente idiota che è.)  
 _È fidanzato, idiota. Non è tuo._  
(Tra le altre ragioni.) (Che cosa stava dicendo?) (Le gambe muscolose di Louis lo distraggono molto.)  
“Sono annoiato,” lo informa il giovane, appoggiandosi casualmente allo stipite della porta, sbadigliando. E _non_ lo trova affatto carino. Nemmeno un po’. Nemmeno quando si porta delicatamente una manina sulla bocca per coprire lo sbadiglio. (Gli ricorda un qualche animaletto peloso.)  
“E questo perché avrebbe qualcosa a che fare con me?”  
“Posso entrare? Puoi intrattenermi, se lo desideri.”  
Louis fa l’occhiolino, allontanandosi dallo stipite e aggirandosi all’interno della sua camera come se fosse il proprietario del posto, piegando la testa sotto il braccio di Harry per superare i suoi tentativi poco convincenti di tenerlo fuori. In più di un modo.  
(Pfft. Apparentemente è inutile.) (Non vuole nemmeno che se ne vada davvero.)  
Harry osserva Louis che salta sul suo letto senza cerimonie e allunga le gambe, togliendosi le scarpe e sfregando i piedi nudi insieme in modo uniforme sulle lenzuola di seta.  
“Ma sì, fai come se fossi a casa tua, perché no,” dice il riccio secco, chiudendo la porta. “Questo non è strano, imbarazzante o invasivo.”  
“Oh, non fare di nuovo il distaccato solo perché sei in imbarazzo per aver provato a baciarmi.”  
“Che cosa?” Harry urla, incredulo. Falsamente incredulo, perché sa cosa intende, ovviamente. Oh merda. Sperava che il maggiore non avrebbe sollevato la questione. Sperava che Louis se ne fosse dimenticato. Non ha avuto molta fortuna. “Quando avrei provato a baciarti?” Nega quindi.  
Louis gli sorride, inclinando la testa di lato. “Nel taxi. Venerdì scorso. Tu _sai_ benissimo cosa voglio dire,” dice sorridendo.  
“Non lo so,” ribatte il riccio, piegando le braccia in modo petulante.  
“Pensavi che mi fossi avvicinato a te per baciarti quando ti stavo solo aprendo la portiera,” dice Louis, sorprendentemente composto.  
“Perché avresti dovuto aprirmi la portiera? Ero proprio seduto accanto ad essa. Sono abbastanza capace di aprire le mie porte, Louis!”  
“Davvero?” Il maggiore alza un sopracciglio.  
Stanno ancora parlando di porte?  
“Smettila di provare a confondermi.”  
“Non ti sto confondendo.”  
E poi Louis scoppia in fragorose risate isteriche.  
Harry si acciglia, le guance bruciano. “Ero brillo,” dice debolmente. “Non sapevo _cosa_ stesse succedendo. Era buio, ok?”  
Questo lo fa solo ridere di più. “Sicuro. _Questo_ è tutto.”  
La testa del riccio si alza di scatto e improvvisamente è più arrabbiato che umiliato. “Scusami?”  
La risata di Louis cessa improvvisamente e si siede in posizione verticale.  
“Pensi davvero che ti bacerei di nuovo dopo tutto ciò che è successo?”  
“Gesù, Harry. Non stavo dicendo che-”  
“Cosa _stavi_ dicendo, allora?”  
“Non intendevo-” il giovane inizia a dire piano, con le guance arrossate, imbarazzato adesso. La sua postura è rigida sul letto, e circonda le caviglie con le mani prima di incrociare le gambe. “Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro.”  
“Sì, beh- non farlo.” Harry si rammarica all’istante del suo comportamento burbero. Dio, è così lunatico e si arrabbia così facilmente quando Louis è coinvolto. Si sta comportando come un marmocchio in questo momento, e lo sa. Entrambi lo sanno. Il riccio vorrebbe che Louis gli rispondesse a tono perché ha ragione. Ha bisogno di un calcio. Forse di crescere un po’. Ma il maggiore rimane fermo.  
È strano e non è mai successo niente di simile tra di loro, e ad Harry non piace, una strana sensazione prende possesso della sua pancia.   
“Mi dispiace.” Mormora il più piccolo, improvvisamente si sente sul punto di scoppiare a piangere. “Dio, mi dispiace. Non voglio iniziare a litigare di nuovo. Cazzo. Ignorami e basta.”  
Tira su col naso un po’ troppo forte.  
Louis gli lancia uno sguardo. Sono sempre così aperti l’uno con l’altro; gli si spezza un po’ il cuore.  
“Sono solo un po’ congestionato. È tutto il gin,” spiega Harry inutilmente.  
Louis lo guarda con diffidenza ed il riccio aggrotta le sopracciglia verso il lenzuolo, lì dove l’altro uomo sta facendo scorrere le mani sul materiale setoso, in silenzio.  
“Beh,” mormora Louis dopo un minuto, “questo sì che ha preso una svolta.” Alza gli occhi al cielo, abbracciandosi le ginocchia nude.  
Lo sguardo di Harry si ammorbidisce.  
Il castano incontra brevemente i suoi occhi, poi abbassa i suoi. “Saremo mai di nuovo amici?” Chiede provvisoriamente, un accenno di accettazione nella sua voce, come se avesse già fatto i conti con la possibilità che non si avvicineranno mai più.  
Harry lo osserva da vicino, cercando di capire questo nuovo Louis. È praticamente lo stesso, anche se sfoggia molta più barba sulle guance rispetto al passato; ed ha il viso un po’ più magro. Sta chiaramente andando in palestra anche lui, le braccia tonificate e definite.  
Ma tutto sommato, è sempre lo stesso Louis (quello che gli ha spezzato il cuore.)   
_Il suo_ Louis.  
E, soprattutto, sembra così genuino, muovendosi per appoggiare la schiena contro la testiera del letto e armeggiare incessantemente con i bottoni sulla camicia, come faceva ogni volta che era nervoso o insicuro. Le labbra del riccio si distendono in un piccolo sorriso. L’idea che Louis si preoccupi della risposta di Harry alla sua domanda lo rende ancora più dolce e morbido.  
Si avvicina con cautela al letto e si appollaia sul bordo, cercando di evitare lo sguardo curioso di Louis, la pelle che freme e pizzica dalla necessità di toccare e-  
“Non ho mai avuto intenzione di farti del male, Harry.” Il tono di Louis è così serio e Harry non riesce a smettere di guardarlo. “Non è quello che volevo fare quella notte. Io – io non sapevo come dirti che me ne sarei andato e quella notte è stata... mi ha scosso, immagino? È stata una sorpresa ed io… beh-”  
“Louis.” Il riccio distoglie lo sguardo e rimane in silenzio per alcuni istanti, incrociando le braccia. “Non voglio parlarne. Non ancora,” ammette. Incontra di nuovo lo sguardo di Louis, che lo sta già guardando con occhi attenti, praticamente penetrando il pesante, spesso muro che barrica i pensieri di Harry.  
Il giovane reprime un brivido, resistendo all’impulso di… _toccare_. Non è abituato a tutto questo, ad avere dei limiti. Loro due si toccavano continuamente, quasi per necessità, come se fosse una seconda natura per loro; una carezza tenera, una spinta giocosa, una stretta di conforto.  
Louis ha un po’ di erba tra i capelli e lui vorrebbe così tanto allungare una mano per toglierla dalle sue ciocche, ma... sì.  
“Okay,” annuisce il castano, allontanando lo sguardo. “Beh, quando vuoi sentire quello che ho da dire-”  
“Te lo chiederò.” Harry sorride. Gli occhi di Louis lampeggiano di qualcosa che il riccio non riesce bene a decifrare. Il maggiore poi sospira piano, spostandosi sul letto finché la sua testa non colpisce il cuscino. Harry non si impedisce di guardarlo.  
“Va bene, allora.”  
C’è silenzio per alcuni secondi. Louis fissa il proprio corpo, agitando le dita dei piedi. Lo sguardo di Harry segue il movimento.  
“Sei un cattivo ospite. Rivoglio i miei soldi,” dice Louis con gli occhi chiusi.  
“Quali soldi?” Sbuffa il riccio. “E sei tu quello che si è intrufolato nella mia camera d’albergo, grazie. Stavo per fare un pisolino. Hai la tua stanza, lo sai?”  
“Oh? Beh,” Louis improvvisamente ha uno sguardo malizioso negli occhi, gli arti più rilassati, “potremmo fare un pisolino insieme?” Si piega sfacciatamente, colpendo la coscia di Harry con il piede e muovendolo poi in avanti per farlo rotolare sul suo ventre, facendo ondeggiare le dita da un lato all’altro. “Condividere il calore corporeo?” Suggerisce, facendo oscillare le sopracciglia in modo ridicolo e poi sorridendo, le rughe attorno ai suoi occhi prominenti e sempre bellissime.  
Harry lo fissa, mezzo accigliato e mezzo malvolentieri incantato. “Cosa stai facendo?” Socchiude gli occhi, le parole lente e diffidenti.  
Il castano si gira drammaticamente sulla schiena con un sospiro pesante, sbattendo le ciglia scherzosamente, gemendo.  
Harry restringe ulteriormente gli occhi. “Louis.”  
Cosa sta cercando di fare qui? Flirtare con lui fino a quando non si arrende? Arrendersi a cosa, esattamente? Non che Harry sarebbe così contrario all’idea di... sapete, se fosse completamente distrutto e perdesse tutte le sue inibizioni, l’amarezza e... _merda._   
Louis ha qualcuno, vero? Non è quello che ha detto? Cazzo. Harry a volte dimentica che Louis ha un ragazzo. Accidenti. Ma anche il maggiore sembra aver dimenticato di averne uno. O non gli importa, in ogni caso. Strano. Forse stanno avendo problemi? Può essere che-  
Zitto, Harry.  
Louis si stava _divertendo_ molto prima a flirtare con tutti i testimoni dello sposo, questo è certo. E loro sembravano felici di avere la sua attenzione, e se il riccio ha provato un certo senso di... possessività per l’altro uomo, beh. Deve smetterla e cercare di darsi una fottuta calmata, è quello che deve fare.  
La faccia di Harry si trasforma in un profondo cipiglio. Principalmente mirato a sé stesso e alla sua incapacità di calmarsi e superare tutto questo.  
“Ci sono trentacinque gradi,” ribatte. “Perché dovremmo condividere il calore corporeo? In effetti, perché dovremmo condividere qualcosa, eh?”  
Louis espira in modo odioso. “Dio! Perché sei così teso adesso?” Piagnucola, appiattendosi sul materasso e allungando gli arti, facendo così alzare la camicia. Gli occhi del riccio indugiano sulla morbida fascia di pelle abbronzata sopra la sua vita. “Non sei mai stato così. Eri divertente. Non credo che tu sia davvero Harry.” Si ferma, poi, “Sei un impostore!” Lancia un braccio in aria, il quale in qualche modo si schiocca nel processo. “Ow.”  
Harry non si rende conto di star sorridendo finché Louis non inizia a ridacchiare, il suo sorriso così abbagliante e meraviglioso che quasi gli fa mozzare il respiro. “Posso essere divertente,” sorride.  
Louis fa una faccia ridicola e uno strano suono esce dalle sue labbra.  
“Sei ubriaco o qualcosa del genere?” Chiede Harry divertito mentre Louis nasconde la faccia nel cuscino. “Quanto hai bevuto? Le tue guance sono arrossate.”  
“Dove vuoi arrivare?” La mano di Louis si alza di scatto, lo sguardo accigliato. Poi la abbassa di nuovo. Che stupido. “Fa caldo,” geme di nuovo, questa volta più forte, rannicchiandosi sul letto.  
Sì. Sicuramente è ubriaco.  
“Sei propriamente alticcio.” Harry lo fissa per un momento, Louis resta immobile. “Non è così?” Dà una botta alla gamba di Louis con il ginocchio, un sorriso che gli tira gli angoli delle labbra, e si ammorbidisce ancora di più perché il piede di Louis sfiora la sua coscia. “Hai cercato di nasconderlo ma so che lo sei. Posso dirlo.”  
Il riccio poggia con cautela il polso sulla caviglia nuda di Louis, il tocco che gli agita i nervi, le farfalle si agitano vigorosamente nella sua pancia.  
Espira piano, e poi Louis si dimena di nuovo. A volte si comporta davvero come un bambino. Ha una certa età ormai, per l’amor del cielo. Ed Harry sta sorridendo di nuovo. Propriamente. Un sorriso largo e genuino.  
Ma prima che abbia una risposta da questo ragazzo ubriaco e irrequieto che si contorce sul suo letto, un altro improvviso bussare alla porta li fa saltare entrambi, i loro sguardi si muovono verso di essa.  
“Harry? Mi fai entrare, per favore?”  
“Chi è?” Chiede Louis, la testa flaccida come una bambola di pezza. Si appoggia alla schiena di Harry per avere supporto e il giovane quasi sobbalza per lo shock a quel contatto.  
“Merda.” Il riccio si avvicina a Louis e lo afferra per un braccio, conducendolo per mano. È un po’ sudata, osserva, ma la forma è dolorosamente familiare. _Smettila di farlo,_ si dice severamente. “Devi nasconderti.”  
“Perché?” Dice il maggiore, la faccia adorabilmente confusa. Sembra che stia per addormentarsi. Sta ancora tenendo la mano di Harry.  
Il cuore di Harry sicuramente non salta di qualche battito. “È mia sorella.”  
“Oh! Ma mi piace Gemma,” fa il broncio.  
“Sì beh. Di questi tempi potrebbe non essere la tua più grande fan.”  
“Perché?” Louis chiede, molto scontento e piccolo. Harry deglutisce forte.  
“Perché potrei averti fatto passare per un coglione quando mi ha chiesto perché ci siamo lasciati?”  
“Harry,” dice seccato. Probabilmente sarebbe molto più infastidito se fosse pienamente attento a questa conversazione.  
“Beh, dovevo pur dirle qualcosa! Dovresti essere il mio ex, no? Mi ha chiesto quale fosse la nostra storia e… gliel’ho detto.” Il riccio scrolla le spalle.  
“Le hai detto cosa?” Chiede Louis, le mani sui fianchi.  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Abbastanza per iniziare a spettegolare. Gemma ha buone intenzioni, ma ha sicuramente raccontato di noi ad almeno altri due miei cugini.”  
“Mi dirai esattamente cosa le hai detto più tardi,” mormora il giovane. Il riccio non può fare a meno di ridacchiare. Louis colpisce il suo petto quando riprendono a bussare.  
“Harry? Cosa stai facendo lì dentro?” Chiede Gemma cautamente. “Devo tornare quando sei in condizioni decenti?” Lei geme.  
“Louis,” sibila. “Nasconditi.”  
“Non spingermi!”  
Harry gli lancia un’occhiataccia.  
“Va bene, stai calmo,” Louis si libera dalla presa di Harry. “O almeno provaci,” mormora, gli occhi che si alzano al cielo. Il giovane non è nemmeno infastidito, perché pensa a quanto immediatamente sente la mancanza del calore sudato della piccola mano di Louis nella sua.  
Oh Dio. Questo non va bene. Non va affatto bene.  
Harry si acciglia mentre Louis chiude la porta del bagno un po’ troppo forte. Piccola merda.  
“Ciao, Gem. Che succede, sorella?” Risponde stupidamente alla porta con il fiatone, osservando sua sorella che lo sta scrutando attentamente, le braccia conserte e appoggiata allo stipite della porta.  
“Con chi stavi parlando?” Chiede lentamente.  
“Hmm? Oh! Niall. Al telefono.” Harry sorride, probabilmente con troppo entusiasmo, ma Gemma non sembra farci molto caso.  
La lascia passare mentre lei entra nella stanza, i suoi sandali si attaccano alla pianta dei suoi piedi mentre cammina, i suoi occhi scrutano la camera.  
Si ferma accanto al letto e si gira verso Harry.  
“Che succede?” Chiede lui.  
“Stai bene?”  
“Sì, sto bene. Perché non dovrei stare bene?”  
Gemma gli lancia uno sguardo incredulo.  
“Per via di Louis?” Harry ride.  
Gemma annuisce.  
“Onestamente, ho solo bisogno di dormire per smaltire lo shock generale di averlo qui e starò bene, Gem. Lo prometto. Posso gestirlo.”  
Lei annuisce pensierosa. “Allora, ho chiesto qualcosa ai ragazzi. Chiamami pure ficcanaso, ma ho scoperto che Louis sta bene a Londra con il suo lavoro nel mondo della moda. Non sono riuscita a scoprire se sta con qualcuno, però. Non ho sentito niente.”  
Harry arriccia il naso. Quindi Louis non ha parlato di Liam. Interessante. “Okay. Perché me lo stai dicendo?”  
“Ho pensato che avresti voluto saperlo,” Gemma alza un sopracciglio.  
“Perché renderebbe più facile le cose per me sapere che è andato avanti, o...?” Il giovane è confuso, non capisce dove voglia andare a parare sua sorella.  
“No. Stavo solo controllando che non avesse nessuno.”  
“Perché?” Dice Harry, sulla difensiva.  
“Perché sembra che non si frequenti con nessuno. E quindi... sai, se volessi… sistemare le cose. Adesso è la tua occasione.”  
Harry la fissa per un attimo, consapevole che Louis potrebbe essere in ascolto contro la porta del bagno in questo momento, sempre se non sia svenuto sul pavimento. Conoscendo Louis, ha l’orecchio premuto contro la porta e si sta sforzando di sentire ogni parola.  
“Non capisco. Sembravi arrabbiata quando ti ho detto che Louis se n’è andato senza dire nulla, che non è mai tornato e non si è fatto sentire e ora, cosa? Stai cercando di farci tornare insieme? Abbiamo dormito insieme una volta. Due volte.” Dice, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose?”  
Gemma lo osserva con occhi comprensivi. Harry quasi vuole sgridarla e dirle di pensare ai fatti suoi. Riesce a sentire il suo viso diventare sempre più rosso sotto il suo sguardo consapevole. Vorrebbe che lei smettesse di farlo. Vorrebbe che la smettesse di leggerlo come un libro.  
“Mi dirai davvero che non sei ancora preso da lui, H?” Dice piano.  
Harry si accascia sul letto. “Gemma. Non farlo.”  
Si unisce a lui dopo qualche secondo e gli dà un colpetto sulla gamba, rannicchiandosi accanto a lui. “Vedo il modo in cui lo guardi. Tutti guardano voi due, lo sai. Siete come due magneti.”  
“Che cliché,” mormora, non impressionato. “Questa è la parte in cui mi dici che io sono ancora-” si ferma all’ultimo secondo, con il cuore che batte forte nel petto perché ci è mancato poco. Louis è proprio accanto a loro, dietro quella porta. “È finita. Va bene? Non ha funzionato.”  
“Harry, perché mi stai mentendo?”  
“Che cosa?” Harry la guarda con occhi spalancati, preso dal panico.  
Merda? Come può saperlo?   
“Hai commesso un errore,” Gemma sorride divertita.  
“Huh?” Dice stupidamente.  
“Mi hai appena detto che siete soltanto andati a letto. Sai, proprio come quando mi hai detto che è successo la prima volta. La sera prima della vostra laurea. Dopo mesi di lacrime dolorose e umide che hanno inumidito i miei maglioni e le telefonate a tarda notte di te che impazzisci ogni volta che lo vedi.”  
“Merda.”  
“Perché mi hai mentito e hai detto che tu e Louis siete stati insieme, stronzo?” Lei ride. “Sapevo che fosse strano. Non lo avresti mai nascosto se fosse stato vero. Avresti urlato in faccia alla gente che Louis era il tuo ragazzo se lo fosse stato.”  
“Stai zitta,” sbuffa Harry, ma sorride piano. “Non lo so nemmeno io,” ammette, le guance in fiamme. “Immagino che volessi solo che tutti mi lasciassero in pace. Sono stufo di tutti quelli che mi chiedono della mia vita, che si impicciano in cose che non sono affari loro,” dice dolcemente, un piccolo sorriso che gli allunga le labbra. “Tutti sono fidanzati qui.” Gemma alza gli occhi al cielo e Harry sorride di più. “Guardami. Sono attualmente un disoccupato e patetico disastro!” Ride. “Così ho inventato una storia. Volevo solo, come dire… una pausa. Solo per qualche giorno. Non lo so. Sono stupido. Sono così stupido.”  
Sospira, cadendo all’indietro.  
“Perché non dici semplicemente alle persone che non vuoi parlare di determinati argomenti se ti disturbano così tanto?”  
“Perché, secondo te mi avrebbero ascoltato?” Harry la guarda dubbioso. Gemma fa una faccia come a dire che forse ha ragione. “Ho dovuto inventare qualcosa. Sono implacabili con i loro interrogatori e le loro battute-”  
“Oh, e quindi hai pensato che fingere che Louis fosse il tuo ragazzo fosse il modo migliore per fermarli?” Gemma alza un sopracciglio e cade accanto a lui, le loro gambe intrecciate sopra l’estremità del letto mentre giacciono stesi lì. Lo facevano sempre quando erano piccoli. Addormentarsi fianco a fianco. Una coperta gettata su di loro. Harry era un bambino paffuto e Gemma quindi allacciava le sue braccia corte attorno alla sua vita. “Sei proprio uno sciocco, sai?” Dice sorridendo affettuosamente, le mani incrociate sullo stomaco. “Ma non sei stupido. Questa cosa però, questa cosa di te e Louis... questa sì che è stupida.”  
Harry si gira verso di lei. “Sì. Questo è il tipo di fratello che hai. Un fratellino brontolone e piagnucoloso. Che si autocommisera sempre.” Mormora, iniziando a ridere quando Gemma lo fa. Ridono insieme, un senso di isteria si insinua nel flusso sanguigno di Harry.  
“Oh mio Dio. Devo farmi una vita,” dice il riccio, sorridendo dolcemente.  
“Stai soltanto attraversando un brutto periodo, Harry. È perfettamente normale, ok? Questi sono gli anni più difficili.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.   
“Lo sono! È difficile accettare che non devi avere per forza tutto sotto controllo quando tutti ti tartassando ripetendoti che sei un adulto. E lo sei, ma in realtà, sei un po’ bloccato a metà strada, sai? Non sei né un adolescente, né un vero adulto. Non quando non puoi permetterti le cose basilari e necessarie per essere un adulto indipendente. E poi, ognuno ha i suoi tempi, ognuno vive la sua vita come meglio crede.” Gemma gli rivolge un sorriso esigente. “E comunque, questo è il momento in cui puoi scoprire chi sei e fare errori e imparare a conoscere la vita e tutte quelle stronzate hippie,” dice sua sorella, arruffandogli i capelli. “Ew. Sei tutto sudato. Fai una doccia, H.”  
Harry emette una risata. “Tu sembri star bene, però,” sottolinea gentilmente.  
Gemma lo guarda con lieve scetticismo. “Oh, fidati di me. Non è stato sempre così. I miei vent’anni sono stati un inferno. Ero ansiosa e stressata per la maggior parte del tempo.”  
“A me sembravi star bene?” Harry si acciglia, chiedendosi di soprassalto se non ha prestato sufficiente attenzione al benessere di sua sorella mentre viveva con lei. “Andava così male?” Dice colpevole, con un nodo allo stomaco.  
“Sì,” scrolla le spalle, “ma sono una maestra nel fingere di stare bene. Solo ora sto migliorando un po’, anche dopo aver incontrato Sam. Potremmo essere felicemente sposati ora, ma non sono sempre stata così sicura di me stessa. Che tu ci creda o no, non sono ancora completamente a mio agio con me stessa e ho ventotto anni.”  
Harry fa silenzio, prendendo in considerazione le sue parole. “Beh, _non hai_ motivo di non esserlo. Sei la sorella più bella che esista, va bene? Sono davvero fortunato ad avere una sorella maggiore così saggia.” Le dà un piccolo colpetto con il piede, avvicinandosi di soppiatto. “Avevo davvero bisogno di sentirmi dire queste parole. E ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti a mettere da parte la mia assurdità, a volte. Il più delle volte,” ammette con un sorriso. “Ti voglio bene.”  
“Per favore. Troppa dolcezza ed è ancora presto, H,” sorride calorosamente, alzandosi e allontanandogli la faccia. “Non ti dispiace se uso il tuo bagno, vero?”  
“Oh, uhm,” inizia Harry, spalancando gli occhi e sedendosi in posizione verticale.  
Gemma sorride maliziosamente. “Louis! Ho bisogno di fare pipì. Esci, per favore.”   
Harry sospira, ricadendo di nuovo sul materasso. “Come fai a sapere sempre le cose?” Fa il broncio.  
“Abitudine, fratellino. Dove c’è Harry, c’è sempre Louis e viceversa,” si stringe nelle spalle facilmente. “È un manuale.”  
“Oh,” respira il riccio. Il fatto che Gemma li associ ancora in coppia, anche adesso, agita brevemente qualcosa di caldo e doloroso nel petto di Harry. Per alcuni secondi non c’è alcun movimento, poi si sente un click e Louis sbuca dalla porta, con i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni. “Ciao, Gemma,” la saluta, troppo vivacemente. Harry pensa che abbia iniziato a smaltire un po’ la sbornia, un lampo di panico nei suoi occhi blu.  
“Louis Tomlinson,” sorride lei. Si alza ed entra nel bagno, dandogli una giocosa spinta alla spalla. “Stai ancora assecondando tutte le sue sciocchezze, allora. Non mi sorprende,” dice, chiudendo la porta del bagno.  
Louis si scambia uno sguardo con Harry. “Così. Lei lo sa, quindi.”  
“Già,” risponde semplicemente il minore. “La mamma però non deve saperlo. Ho bisogno che tutti gli altri ci credano ancora-”  
“Fatto e fatto,” borbotta il castano, strisciando nel letto e sistemandosi per bene, chiudendo gli occhi. “Svegliami quando è ora di cena, sì?”  
“Okay,” mormora Harry, ignorando la faccia compiaciuta di Gemma quando esce dal bagno.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sono quasi le sei e Harry è seduto nella sua stanza d’albergo a guardare Louis dormire come una specie di maniaco.  
Con una tazza di caffè nero incastonata tra le mani, con indosso un paio di pantaloncini e con l’aria condizionata ora funzionante, il giovane è raggomitolato contro il lato sinistro della testiera, fissando il modo in cui le palpebre di Louis si contraggono. Harry si chiede stupidamente cosa sta sognando il maggiore, dato che è chiaramente caduto in un sonno profondo.  
E russa.  
È un russare morbido, ma comunque un russare. E Harry si ritrova stranamente incantato da quel suono. (È un’altra cosa da aggiungere all’elenco di cose bizzarre che gli piacciono di lui.)  
I capelli di Louis sono un’altra cosa che gli è sempre piaciuta di lui.  
Sono sempre stati morbidi. Proprio come adesso. Sono morbidi e disordinati e il prodotto che ha usato per sistemarli è stato praticamente mandato via dalle sue mani, e probabilmente anche il sudore ha contribuito a diluirlo. Infatti ora sono un casino, selvaggiamente increspati dal suo continuo spostarsi durante il suo pisolino. Sembra un riccio.  
Un riccio molto carino.  
Harry fa una smorfia, piagnucolando in silenzio mentre continua a guardare la forma pacificamente addormentata di Louis, cercando disperatamente di eliminare l’impulso di far scivolare le punte delle dita tra i suoi capelli. Vuole così tanto sdraiarsi accanto a lui e appoggiare il mento sulla spalla del maggiore, crogiolarsi nel suo calore familiare, annusare il suo odore quasi floreale. Non ha avuto il piacere di farlo da anni.  
Non da-  
Harry allontana frettolosamente _quel_ ricordo, schiaffeggiandosi mentalmente per averlo lasciato scivolare nei suoi pensieri così frequentemente da quando Louis è tornato nella sua vita. È consapevole di non essere una persona accomodante e che non è facile andare d’accordo con lui adesso. Ed è perché questi sentimenti per Louis pesano miseramente sul suo cuore, facendo andare il suo cervello in poltiglia e facendolo comportare come un cazzone perché gli manca _così_ tanto Louis.  
(A Harry piace torturarsi, chiaramente.)  
Invece, concentra in modo imbarazzante la sua attenzione sulla bocca di Louis e sulle pieghe delle sue guance, il rossore su di esse è quasi ipnotico per lui, facendo formicolare la sua pelle.  
Dio, è così...  
Ma Harry non vuole rischiare di disturbare nemmeno una ciocca dei suoi capelli perché Louis sicuramente si sveglierebbe e gli mollerebbe uno schiaffo in piena faccia se si rendesse conto di ciò che sta facendo. Quindi si concentrerà sul suo autocontrollo per questo.  
Louis si sposta leggermente sul ventre, come se potesse sentire i suoi pensieri, (il che è un pensiero terrificante in sé) contorcendosi e girandosi sopra il piumone, le gambe distese e le braccia sopra la testa.  
Sembra un disastro e Harry è infatuato.  
Ancora.  
Quindi. Sì. Harry è arrivato alla fase di accettazione, a quanto pare.  
Prova ancora un ammasso di sentimenti ardenti per Louis, un desiderio che quasi lo consuma.  
Dio. Merda.  
Li prova anche quando nota la bava secca sul mento di Louis, anche se indossa dei vestiti tutti sudati e spiegazzati; anche con la bocca aperta, i piedi nudi e mentre russa.  
Anche con tutti quei piccoli difetti, prova ancora un affetto schiacciante per quest’uomo che giace accanto a lui. Anzi, soprattutto per questi piccoli difetti.  
E Dio, a Harry è _mancato._  
“Merda, cazzo,” alza la testa al soffitto, sfregandosi gli occhi perché iniziano a bruciare per le lacrime. “Non voglio.”  
Perché non solo sa che Louis non prova le stesse cose che prova lui nei suoi confronti, ma perché Louis non è disponibile per lui. Anche se lo volesse.  
Forse. Non sa se credere alle informazioni probabilmente sbagliate di Gemma sullo stato della relazione di Louis.  
Non vale la pena rischiare di lanciarsi e magari farsi male.  
E sarebbe troppo disperato e mortificante.  
Ma vorrebbe davvero almeno provare a diventare di nuovo amico di Louis. Più di un amico.  
Harry dà a Louis una spinta infantile.  
Nessun movimento.  
Lo fa di nuovo.  
Niente. È come cercare di svegliare i morti. Ha sempre avuto un sonno pesante.  
“Louis,” mormora Harry. “Ora è meglio che ci vestiamo per cena.” Trascina un dito sull’avambraccio del maggiore, colpendo leggermente la sua guancia calda e umida, il cuore gonfio di affetto.   
  
  
**  
  
  
“Hmph.”  
Louis apre un occhio, svegliandosi improvvisamente quando incontra la faccia angosciosamente attraente di Harry che incombe su di lui. “Oh, mio Dio,” butta fuori, osservando lo sguardo quasi sognante del giovane e il suo stato semi-nudo; la camicia è completamente slacciata e i suoi pantaloncini sono corti... davvero fottutamente corti, e mettono in risalto le sue cosce e-  
“Non abbiamo - non abbiamo – abbiamo-” balbetta, le guance in fiamme e il battito cardiaco che schizza alle stelle.  
“No, niente sesso. In nessun modo e in nessuna forma, quindi non avere un attacco di cuore,” borbotta il riccio. Però c’è un accenno di affettuoso sorriso sulle sue labbra screpolate.  
Louis si strofina il viso mentre si siede, disorientato, e la sua testa è pesante come un mattone, la gola secca come un deserto. “Oh, grazie a Dio,” espira, probabilmente troppo sollevato a giudicare dall’espressione sul viso di Harry, perché il suo sorriso si attenua fino a quando non sparisce completamente. “Cristo.”  
“Sì, quindi non preoccuparti, non sei un traditore.”  
L’espressione di Harry è dura.  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, perplesso. Traditore? Chi sta tradendo? Di cosa si sta parlando? Louis è così confuso.  
“Non abbiamo reso tutto questo ancora più complicato di quanto non lo sia già.”  
Louis incontra gli occhi di Harry. Il riccio lo fissa impassibile per un altro secondo e poi inizia a muoversi.  
“Uhm. Per quanto tempo ho dormito?”  
“Un paio d’ore o più.”  
“Mi sento una merda,” si lamenta Louis, schioccando la lingua perché la sua bocca ha un sapore terribile. Il sole filtra attraverso la finestra e socchiude gli occhi, chiedendosi cosa diavolo sta facendo nella stanza di Harry.  
Harry scende dal letto con la sua tazza e la lascia sul comodino. “La cena è alle sette o giù di lì. Io vado a fare la doccia.”  
“Giusto,” annuisce Louis, stordito.  
“Anche tu dovresti farla,” lo informa il minore bruscamente mentre si dirige verso il bagno.  
Il giovane sbatte le palpebre quando il riccio chiude la porta del bagno. “Oh, dio,” piagnucola, ricadendo sul letto per un momento, rendendosi poi conto che questa non è la sua stanza e gemendo.  
Striscia giù dal letto e cerca in tasca la chiave della sua stanza, uscendo da quella di Harry per trovare la sua, un orribile nodo nello stomaco che gli dice che lui ed Harry hanno fatto un altro passo indietro.  
No, basta così. Louis prenderà da parte il riccio dopo cena e lo costringerà a dirgli esattamente cosa sta succedendo in quel suo complicato cervello.  
“Fottutamente favoloso per essere il primo giorno, Louis, comunque.”  
  



	5. Five

**Sun Means The Sky'll Be Blue**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo cinque.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo una lunga e imbarazzante camminata per trovare la propria camera d’albergo (che scopre essere solo a poche camere di distanza da quella di Harry e dopo essere entrato e uscito dall’ascensore una mezza dozzina di volte), Louis è quasi in grado di pensare più chiaramente – grazie ai litri d’acqua che ha ingurgitato e alla necessità di fare pipì ogni cinque minuti a causa di questo.  
Ora sta fissando attentamente l’outfit che ha poggiato sul letto con le sopracciglia corrugate, masticando rumorosamente e ossessivamente il suo labbro inferiore, pensando al modo brusco in cui gli ha risposto Harry quando la sua prima ipotesi nel trovare il riccio seduto nel letto accanto a lui è stata quella di pensare che fossero andati a letto insieme.  
D’accordo, Louis può capire perché ciò avrebbe potuto far innervosire il più piccolo, e ora che Harry si rifiuta di rispondere ad uno qualsiasi dei messaggi che gli ha inviato nell’ultima ora, sembra proprio che abbia ottenuto la sua risposta.  
Louis ha colpito un altro dei pochi nervi scoperti di Harry.  
Quindi ora, deciso a _non_ pensare ad Harry, afferra una busta di caramelle a forma di cuore che trova in un cestino regalo sul letto e ne butta giù la metà, discutendo con se stesso se avere un aspetto più appariscente e attuale o meno; uno che rappresenti il marchio scelto dai suoi clienti al momento, (principalmente solo Liam con tutti i suoi vestiti Gucci) magari quello che ha recentemente promosso, così da mettere un po’ in mostra il suo lavoro. Oppure scegliere un outfit più sobrio così da fondersi con la folla, attirando meno attenzione possibile su sé stesso.   
Ed è quasi disperato nell’entrare e rimanere nelle buone grazie di Harry, quindi se questa volta prenderà un tavolo il più lontano possibile dagli Styles, lanciandogli occhiate ostili per tutta la sera come gli aveva chiesto, forse Harry si ammorbidirà di nuovo.  
Altrimenti potrebbe anche andare a casa.  
Perché sì, quando ha ricevuto l’invito, ha dato di matto quando ha saputo che anche Harry sarebbe stato presente, ma forse era segretamente (sicuramente) grato per questa piccola opportunità che l’universo gli aveva lanciato, il quale forse provava compassione per la mancanza di abilità comunicative di Louis e per il suo poco coraggio quando c’è da ammettere quanto gli manca questo ragazzo. E quindi ha tranquillamente deciso che avrebbe usato questo matrimonio per tentare di ricostruire ciò che hanno lasciato fluttuare via tutti quegli anni fa senza dirsi una parola.  
Cazzo, ora sta diventando triste.  
“Fanculo,” borbotta sottovoce, spingendo un’altra manciata di cuori di caramelle nella sua bocca.  
Ma dal momento che è molto probabile che tutti lo fisseranno - non importa cosa indossi stasera - ora che molti parenti di Harry sono consapevoli del fatto che c’è stato _sicuramente_ qualcosa tra di loro, decide di optare per un camicia nera semplice e setosa, abbottonandola fino al colletto, e un paio di pantaloni grigio argento stretti, modellando perfettamente la sua frangia. (Se il pensiero che Harry abbia sempre preferito la frangia gli attraversa la mente, farà finta di non averlo visto.)  
(E spera che Harry se ne accorga.)  
Louis trascura i suoi dolcetti per un minuto, lanciandoli sul letto mentre lascia cadere i jogger e inizia a cambiarsi, sperando che la gente con cui si andrà a sedere non farà troppe domande su Harry. Sa che questo è ciò a cui sarebbe andato incontro quando ha accettato la stupida idea del riccio, ma quanto sarà efficace questo suo piano? Potrebbe facilmente ritorcersi contro se tutti cominciassero a chiedere apertamente di loro due invece di restare in silenzio come Harry voleva e pensava che sarebbe successo.  
Sono un gruppo di persone molto pettegole, ha notato.  
In realtà, Louis pensa che tutto ciò di cui Harry ha davvero bisogno è una botta di autostima. La sua vita si rivelerà come vuole, alla fine.  
Ma Harry sicuramente non riesce a credere in se stesso e Louis ha altri problemi ora.  
Perché è fin troppo consapevole del fatto che tutto ciò che vuole fare è baciare Harry, sperando quasi che il riccio cambi idea e voglia fingere di stare insieme a lui o qualcosa del genere. E dovrà così baciarlo per tenere in piedi la farsa, stare sempre insieme a lui, pregando così che tutto questo faccia scattare qualcosa nel cervello di Harry e gli faccia desiderare di più.  
Sospira drammaticamente e continua a succhiare un altro cuore caramellato probabilmente costoso (e piuttosto insipido), aggrottando le sopracciglia profondamente mentre infila le gambe nei pantaloni e si allaccia la cintura.  
Non ha nemmeno fame. Si sente un po’ strano da quando Harry è scomparso nel suo bagno e ha lasciato Louis da solo, stordito e confuso, pensando al motivo per cui il riccio sembrava improvvisamente incazzato proprio quando pensava che stessero _finalmente_ facendo progressi e che non sarebbero tornati indietro.  
E il vapore caldo della doccia non ha fatto altro se non peggiorare la sua nausea.  
Ma ovviamente il suo stato attuale è probabilmente dovuto a una combinazione della pura quantità di gin che ha consumato in un breve lasso di tempo, un possibile colpo di calore e troppa preoccupazione per il fatto di aver probabilmente sconvolto Harry.  
Di nuovo.  
Oltre ad essersene andato dopo aver dormito insieme e non aver mantenuto i contatti, cosa che apparentemente Harry non ha mai superato. Oh, per non parlare del secondo incontro (Louis presume sessuale) che hanno condiviso, incontro che non ricorda nemmeno. (Aggiunge mentalmente questo all’elenco delle cose per le quali è determinato a tendere un’imboscata a Harry per farlo parlare.) Probabilmente ci sono ancora molte cose per le quali il riccio lo ritiene responsabile, ma questo è il concetto generale finora.  
E ancora, tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è Harry.  
Louis ringhia piano. Prima stava _bene_. Assolutamente bene. Prima di pensare che fosse una meravigliosa idea quella di fare un breve giretto in un negozio di dischi e inciampare nel ragazzo che pensava fosse un ricordo lontano.  
Sospira di nuovo rumorosamente, frugando nella stretta tasca dei pantaloni per recuperare il telefono, scrivendo un messaggio veloce per risolvere i suoi incessanti dubbi; deve assolutamente riuscire a beccare Harry da solo, andare con lui lontano da occhi indiscreti e fottutamente _parlare_ di alcune cose.  
  
 ** _Tu ed io abbiamo bisogno di parlare_**  
  
Ci vogliono un paio di minuti perché arrivi una risposta, e nel frattempo il giovane comincia a mordicchiare le sue unghie già smussate e corte mentre aspetta con ansia, le sue viscere che tremano e sembrano star per uscire da ogni valvola allentata nel suo corpo. (Ovunque possano trovarsi.)  
  
 _Parlare?_  
  
 ** _Si_**  
  
 _Perché?_  
  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia all’istante, indignato.  
  
 ** _Cosa intendi con perché?? Perché dobbiamo farlo. Chiaramente_**  
  
 _Ok, parlare di?_  
  
Louis fissa il suo telefono, scegliendo con cura le parole prima di arrendersi e scrivere la prima cosa che gli viene in mente- come al solito.  
  
 ** _Di me e te. Di molte cose in realtà_**  
  
Non riceve risposta per cinquantaquattro secondi. Louis li conta.  
  
 ** _Harry?_**  
  
 _Sì?_  
  
“Oh, per l’amor di Dio,” mormora, gettando indietro la testa e contando fino a tre. “Questo _ragazzo_.”  
Scrive una risposta più irata.  
  
 ** _Stai cercando di liquidarmi di proposito?_**  
  
 _No?_  
  
 ** _Mi risponderai seriamente con solo sì e no ogni volta?_**  
  
 _Non lo so_  
  
 ** _Beh, tecnicamente questa è una parola diversa, allora ne conosci di altre. Bravo._**  
  
 _Zitto_  
  
 ** _Stiamo messaggiando?????_**  
  
 _Quindi?_  
  
 ** _HARRY_**  
  
 _Louis._  
  
 ** _Sei un moccioso!!! Non sei un po’ troppo cresciuto per questi giochi???_**  
  
 _Senti chi parla_  
  
Un gemito infuriato gli sfugge dalle labbra e Louis getta il telefono sul letto con un pericoloso rimbalzo, urlando di frustrazione. Controlla l’ora sul suo telefono. Sono quasi le otto meno un quarto.  
  
 _Va bene. Ci vediamo di sotto tra cinque minuti,_ è la risposta più sensata di Harry.  
  
Louis è infastidito e ferito e non ha ancora parlato correttamente con l’altro ragazzo. Non è proprio dell’umore giusto per giocare, e certamente non si sente affatto pronto a dover rispondere a domande palesi da parte dei parenti ficcanaso di Harry stasera. Molti di essi sono stati adorabili prima, ma Louis è già stanco di tutto e restano ancora altri quattro giorni.  
Socializzare per qualche altra ora? È un no per lui. Ha perso il suo fascino per oggi e semplicemente non ha le energie necessarie. Lasciatelo in pace. Vuole soffrire silenziosamente per una cotta perduta da tempo. Grazie.  
Ugh. Se Louis si fosse presentato solo il giorno del matrimonio come di consueto e si fosse presentato alla notte di addio al celibato come aveva pianificato inizialmente, non avrebbe dovuto fare nulla di tutto ciò.  
Ma poi non avrebbe avuto questa seconda possibilità di rimettere le cose a posto con Harry. Così da posare l’ascia di guerra sotto il letto, per così dire. (O sopra. A Louis non dispiacerebbe davvero visitare nuovamente quella particolare attività.)  
“Giusto. Immagino che l’intervallo sia finito. Che la commedia riprenda,” dice Louis ad alta voce, sospirando tra sé e sé, rassegnando le dimissioni a una serata che sarà piena di occhiate persistenti, domande personali sulla sua relazione con Harry e con lui che dovrà fare del suo meglio per sembrare neutrale.  
Harry vuole che si comporti in modo più ostile nei suoi confronti, così la gente percepirà la tensione, ma. A lui non piace molto quella idea. Non vuole turbare Anne.  
Ma comunque, eccoci qui. Si infila i mocassini, si spruzza un po’ di dopobarba e sta per mettersi una mentina in bocca.  
In realtà. Ripensandoci.  
Si precipita velocemente verso il mini bar e svuota il suo contenuto un po’ aggressivamente fino a quando non trova una graziosa bottiglietta di Jack Daniels. La stappa e ne trangugia un sorso tutto d’un fiato, rabbrividendo bruscamente, strizzando gli occhi per il bruciore che gli scalda la gola.  
“Okay,” mormora, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. “È ora di compiacere Harry Styles perché chiaramente sono un idiota frustato che non sa come smettere di essere ossessionato da quel ragazzo.”  
Louis rilascia un altro gemito stanco, fa un respiro profondo e si dà una pacca sulla tasca posteriore per essere sicuro di avere telefono, portafogli e chiave della stanza.  
Sbatte la porta dietro di sé.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry non vorrebbe comportarsi da maleducato e impertinente. Odia il fatto che finisce per comportarsi proprio così, ma ha molti sentimenti che non sa proprio come tenere sotto controllo senza diventare eccessivamente distaccato e distante. È umano dopotutto. Fategli causa. Non che abbia più di un paio di sterline al suo nome in questo momento, ma sì. La vita è una merda.  
Inoltre, non è giusto.  
Perché l’universo lo sta mettendo alla prova in questo modo? Perché Louis doveva essere impegnato proprio _ora_? Perché Harry non può semplicemente dire cosa pensa a quel bellissimo idiota? Perché a volte è un tale fottuto coglione? Perché Harry sta persino fingendo che Louis sia il suo ex ragazzo? _Perché_ , _davvero_? Queste sono tutte domande serie alle quali vorrebbe rispondere.  
Si aggiusta il colletto della camicia e slaccia i bottoni fino al petto, le increspature delle maniche non sono esattamente l’ideale per andare a mangiare in un ristorante, visto che probabilmente si immergeranno nel suo cibo. Ed è _bianca_. Ma a lui non importa. Sembra davvero che gli piaccia rendere le cose impossibili per se stesso.  
Si guarda intorno per cercare Louis mentre raggiunge l’atrio, accigliandosi leggermente quando non riesce a vederlo. Sta per scrivere un altro messaggio quando lo vede.  
Louis. Proprio vicino al tavolo in cui è seduta sua madre.  
No. No. No. _Meglio non esagerare, Louis! Meglio non esagerare._  
  
  
**  
  
  
Louis entra nel ristorante dell’hotel: la sala da pranzo è davvero elegante, con luci calde e tenui, le pareti colorate di ambra e caffè, ed è molto carino. Ci sono rilegature in pelle scura in cima alle sedie e un sacco di candelabri a fantasia cremisi e bordeaux, posti al centro di ogni tavolo bianco incontaminato. (E c’è un enorme tappeto. Perché gli hotel adorano i tappeti.)  
Gli odori contrastanti di diversi profumi e dopobarba si insinuano nell’aria, gli aromi un po’ prepotenti per le sue narici, ma la frescura riesce a calmare in qualche modo il suo umore agitato e nervoso questa sera. Quasi.   
Ringrazia educatamente il cameriere che lo accompagna ulteriormente nel ristorante, cercando i tavoli degli Styles, pianificando di sceglierne uno molto, molto lontano, e Louis vorrebbe aver fumato una sigaretta in anticipo per calmare i nervi quando i suoi occhi trovano Matty, Beth e il resto delle loro famiglie già seduti e impegnati in una conversazione amichevole.  
Anche Gemma e Anne sembrano essere appena arrivate, e Louis fa un sorriso luminoso quando Anne lo nota subito, i suoi occhi si illuminano e immediatamente gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi a loro con una certa familiarità, come se fosse un caro amico di famiglia.  
Oh, Dio. Quindi, va bene, è _bello_. Adorabile, perfino, il fatto che Anne sembri tenere così tanto a lui- e se questo fosse successo cinque anni fa, il giovane sarebbe stato estasiato dal fatto che piacesse alla mamma di Harry. Ma ora gli ricorda solo ciò che ha perso, ciò per cui si strugge come l’uomo disperato che è. Anche se sta lavorando molto lentamente su Harry, tentando di abbattere il suo muro esterno rinforzato, cercando di ricordargli pian piano il motivo per cui erano così vicini in primo luogo. O quasi? Louis ci sta provando, comunque. Ovviamente non funziona come sperava. Soprattutto quando non riescono a smettere di litigare per più di cinque minuti. Non è insolito tra di loro, ma è il _morso pungente_ delle parole che gli rivolge il riccio a fargli male.  
“Louis, amore!” Lo chiama Anne, un sorriso smagliante sul suo viso gentile, che trasuda una benevolenza e una natura così aperta e affabile che fa sentire Louis a proprio agio e accolto. “Vieni qui.”  
Louis la saluta all’istante, imprecando mentre con riluttanza si avvicina a lei. “Ciao Anne. È un piacere rivederti,” dice eccitato, sentendosi leggermente brillo dopo quel sorso di whisky.  
“Ci siamo visti solo poche ore fa,” ride lei, posando la borsetta scintillante sul tavolo.  
“Ed è passato troppo tempo.” Dice il giovane, sfoderando il suo miglior fascino e facendole l’occhiolino mentre le bacia una guancia. “Mi sei mancata, Anne. Ogni secondo di distanza è stato tortuoso.”  
Potrebbe star esagerando adesso.  
“Oh, smettila tu,” Anne ridacchia febbrilmente, dandogli un leggero colpetto sul petto. “Onestamente.”  
Gemma alza gli occhi divertita, un lieve sorriso si fa strada sulle sue labbra rosso scuro. “Dio,” mormora.  
“Gemma,” annuisce lui, cercando di rimanere neutrale, ma la ragazza ha un ghigno malvagio sul viso non appena i loro occhi si incrociano.  
“Louis,” risponde. “È bello vedere che mio fratello non ti abbia ancora ucciso. Pensavo di dover controllare la sua stanza per trovare il tuo corpo, più tardi.”  
Anne smette di divertirsi, le sopracciglia che si corrugano in una leggera perplessità. “Oh. È successo qualcosa tra voi due, caro?”  
“No, no!” Louis dice un po’ troppo freneticamente. “È tutto ok.” Il che. Merda. Perché lo ha fatto? Non dovrebbe accennare a qualche ostilità qui?  
“Davvero?” Anne si rianima.  
“Sì, sì, sì. Va tutto bene,” Louis si ritrova a insistere. Cosa sta facendo? Dovrebbe perpetuare l’idea che lui ed Harry non siano due ex rimasti in buoni rapporti. Questo è quello che dovrebbe fare, perché hanno deciso così. Perché la famiglia di Harry chiaramente non si fermerà davanti a nulla per cercare di capire ciò che sta succedendo.  
 _È ridicolo_ , pensa. Ah, le cose che fa per questo ragazzo, per quanto stupide e illogiche.  
“Oh, sono _così_ felice di sentirtelo dire. Gli sei mancato, lo sai.” Anne sorride. Sinceramente. Come se fosse sollevata o _piena di speranza_ , o qualcosa del genere? Ottimista. Sicuramente quello.  
Fanculo.  
Chiaramente, è molto contenta del fatto che i due vadano d’accordo e questo è sospetto per Louis. Spera in Dio che la donna non voglia giocare a fare Cupido tra loro due o questo pasto sarà straziante. E Harry sarà qui presto. Arriverà da un momento all’altro...  
La nausea è di nuovo in aumento. Si sente così nervoso per qualche motivo inspiegabile. E non pensa di poter dare la colpa solo a _questo_.  
 _Ex_ , ricorda a se stesso. Falsi ex, ma comunque ex. Non sono amici. E certamente non possibili fidanzati – teme che questa sia sicuramente la speranza di Anne. La donna non è nemmeno a conoscenza delle voci che hanno già diffuso, vero?  
“Davvero. Spero voi due abbiate ripreso i contatti e abbiate recuperato il tempo perduto? Eravate così uniti all’università. Sono sicura che ad Harry piacerebbe passare un po’ di tempo con te.” Lei sorride più ampiamente, apparentemente compiaciuta mentre si muove per sedersi.  
Louis si affretta a tirare fuori la sedia per lei nonostante il suo stato di panico. La sua camicia di seta si attacca alla pelle umida, e desidera ardentemente una sigaretta per calmare i suoi nervi.  
Anne risponde al gesto guardandolo come se le avesse appena regalato un bouquet a sorpresa, un bouquet stravagante di due dozzine di rose.  
Oh, grandioso. La cosa sta migliorando di minuto in minuto. Ad Harry verrà una crisi quando scoprirà che Anne ha già praticamente scelto la composizione floreale cromatica per il loro matrimonio in primavera.  
Louis sorride, facendole segno di sedersi. “Siediti, Anne. Mettiti comoda. E posso dirti che stasera sei assolutamente stupenda?” Dice, la voce soffocata da una bontà insatura ma Anne sembra completamente presa da quel complimento.  
“Oh, sei troppo gentile, tesoro,” ride Anne, ancora raggiante. “Anche tu sei incredibilmente bello. Sei propriamente cresciuto ora. Perché non ti siedi accanto a me?” Dice speranzosa.  
Oh merda. Harry lo ucciderà.  
“Uh...” Il cuore di Louis inizia a battere rapidamente. Deve allontanarsi da questo tavolo. Non c’è modo che rimanga seduto qui con tutta la famiglia di Harry. Con anche _Harry_ seduto qui. Questo non è il piano.  
E ovviamente, Harry sceglie _proprio_ quel momento per fare la sua entrata nel ristorante. Non li ha ancora visti, impegnato a passarsi le mani sulla camicia bianca arruffata, e ha l’aspetto di un fottuto principe del Rinascimento, sembrando illegalmente sexy, indebolendo la sua povera anima sessualmente frustrata.  
I suoi occhi scrutano vagamente l’ambiente circostante, rivolgendo alla gente piccoli sorrisi mentre cerca dei volti familiari. Louis lo fissa. Ipnotizzato.  
“Siediti, Louis.”  
Louis si gira di nuovo verso Anne. “Scusami?”  
Gemma lo sta guardando con occhi un po’ inquieti, quando sente un brusio nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni.  
  
 _Non sederti a quel fottuto tavolo_  
  
“Louis?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Ti siedi con noi?” Anne ride. “Dai,” dice lei, dando una pacca sul sedile accanto al suo, in attesa. Gemma tossisce nel suo pugno mentre si siede accanto a sua madre, alla ricerca istantanea del vino rosso.  
  
 _Louis_  
  
 _Allontanati_  
  
 _Adesso_  
  
 _Sono serio_  
  
“Certo che mi siedo!” Annuncia animatamente, un sorriso entusiasta sul viso. “Come se potessi sedermi altrove.”  
Lancia uno sguardo a Harry, che lo sta fissando ferocemente, scuotendo la testa. Louis deglutisce e avvicina la sua sedia al tavolo, lanciandosi a salutare il resto del tavolo con un sorriso serrato.  
  
**  
  
Harry cerca di superare il loro tavolo senza che sua madre se ne accorga, dal momento che sembra essere di nuovo distratta e abbagliata dalla presenza di Louis, con l’intenzione di sedersi invece con alcuni dei suoi cugini di secondo grado (disposto anche ad essere l’unico seduto senza un partner), ma quella donna ha gli occhi di un’aquila, e sembra essere consapevole del minimo suono anche a un miglio di distanza. È per questo che non è mai riuscita a farla franca con niente, da bambino. Lei sapeva sempre esattamente cosa stava facendo.  
Spera che non abbia ancora quel superpotere adesso. Una speranza vana.  
“Um. Harry Edward? Dove pensi di andare?”  
Non può sedersi a quel tavolo con Louis e con tutta la sua famiglia presente e ascoltare ogni loro interazione. Non può proprio. E inoltre, Louis dovrebbe essere lontano da lì, dovrebbe sedersi lontano e lanciare continui sguardi infuocati nella sua direzione in modo da rendere le persone abbastanza a disagio da non chiedergli cosa sia successo. Forse però in questo modo si sentiranno così in imbarazzo da non chiedergli _nulla._  
 _Pfft. Magari fosse così fortunato._  
Tutta questa stupida cosa con Louis aveva lo scopo di tenere le persone lontane da lui, così che evitassero di fargli domande fin troppo personali. Doveva dissuaderli dal chiedergli anche una sola cosa della sua vita amorosa. Non incoraggiarli attivamente, con una vista in prima fila dello spettacolo, desiderosi di vedere come fosse andata a finire una riunione tra loro. Perché è così che finirà. La sua famiglia è come un gruppo di fastidiosi cupidi.   
Sta già sudando copiosamente. Ottimo, Harry. Sudare così pesantemente davanti al tuo... uh... Louis? _Il tuo Louis._ Gesù. Non berrà mai più un solo sorso di gin.  
Che Dio lo aiuti. Soprattutto perché Louis ha un aspetto stupendo. Cerca di allontanare il dolore pulsante nel petto, concentrandosi sul fastidio e sull’esasperazione che prova verso il castano che ha fatto l’esatto contrario di quello che gli aveva detto, tentando di dissipare il malumore che lo sta assalendo.  
Ma Harry vuole anche strappare immediatamente i vestiti del castano e segnare le clavicole prominenti che nasconde sotto quella camicia attillata e setosa. Toccare e palpare quel sedere illegale a forma di pesca, forse lasciargli qualche bacio sulla guancia e tenere anche la sua mano, respirare casualmente l’odore dei suoi capelli. Si chiede se avrà ancora odore di cocco e...  
Harry ha perso completamente la ragione. “Eh? Oh, sono… uh,” sorride sfacciato, le guance in fiamme. “Vengo.” _Vengo. Mio Dio._ Può essere più imbarazzante?  
“Giusto,” sorride Anne. “Beh, quando vuoi amore, eh?” Il resto del tavolo ridacchia. Harry forza una risata che si spezza non appena sua madre si rivolge a Louis, che sembra quasi terrorizzato dal fatto che il riccio possa soffocarlo nel sonno.  
(Beh, a lui piacerebbe molto soffocarlo, ma in un altro modo.)  
Ma comunque, Harry non lo farà. Fintanto che Louis si comporta bene e non sconvolge i loro piani, non lo soffocherà.  
Va tutto bene.  
Tutto ciò che Louis deve fare è far finta che Harry non esista e se l’atmosfera sarà abbastanza imbarazzante, sicuramente nessuno a tavola si permetterà di fare domande o di andare oltre. Vero?  
“Ciaooo,” dice luminoso al resto della sua famiglia seduta attorno al tavolo, e subito un coro di risposte vivaci lo inonda, candele accese e bicchieri di vino già riempiti. Harry ha un leggero appetito in realtà, quindi se il menu del cibo potesse arrivare nei prossimi cinque secondi, sarebbe fantastico.   
Va bene, ora si siede.  
E... cazzo.  
Il giovane non ha altra scelta se non quella di prendere il posto vuoto direttamente di fronte a Louis, e quindi ora deve affrontarlo senza un posto dove nascondersi, acutamente consapevole del fatto che tutti quelli che hanno sentito le voci li stanno osservando con fiato sospeso, in attesa di vedere cosa succederà.  
Un posto in prima fila per vedere se i due ragazzi si saluteranno almeno.  
 _Basta non guardarlo._  
“Va bene, allora, come state tutti?” Harry saluta le facce circostanti. “Avete già iniziato a bere, vedo. Banda di alcolizzati. Tutti voi,” sorride, senza incontrare gli occhi di Louis.  
“Parla per te, idiota sfacciato,” ride Matty, stringendo affettuosamente il bicipite di suo cugino. “Va tutto bene, amico?” Il suo tono si abbassa di qualche ottava, rivolgendo a Harry un piccolo sorriso.  
Il giovane combatte per impedire ai muscoli del suo viso di accigliarsi. “Uhm. Sto bene, sì. Tu?” Risponde casualmente. “Sono sicuro che stai amando tutto questo, eh?” Sorride. “Essere al centro dell’attenzione?”  
“Immensamente, amico. Immensamente,” dice Matty sarcasticamente.  
Beth gli dà una spinta scontenta.  
“Ow.”  
“Ti _divertirai_ , passerai una bella giornata e _amerai_ i giardini di margherite e la torta di degustazione,” scherza la ragazza. “Anche se sei allergico al glutine.”  
“Sì, amore,” canticchia Matty, ed entrambi iniziano a ridacchiare.  
Harry finge di vomitare, mentre cerca di frenare l’affetto che sente nel petto nel vederli così felici.  
“Sei così silenzioso, Louis. Che cosa ti piacerebbe prendere, allora?” Beth gli chiede, il viso illuminato da un sorriso così ampio che persino Matty sembra un po’ seccato per l’attenzione che la sua futura moglie rivolge al ragazzo. Si avvicina a Louis con il suo menu, condividendolo con lui.  
Gli occhi di Louis sono posati proprio su di Harry.  
“Louis?”  
“Huh?” Mormora il giovane  
“Cosa prendi, quindi? Io penso ordinerò una bistecca.”  
“Oh, sul serio, non sono pignolo. Tutto quello che so è che ho solo bisogno di mettere qualcosa nella mia dannata bocca,” geme a metà, proprio mentre un cameriere arriva al suo fianco.  
Il collo di Louis si colora di un rossore luminoso. Anche il cameriere sembra particolarmente divertito, mentre il tavolo esplode in risatine divertite. Perfino sua madre si posa una mano sugli occhi, sorridendo tra le dita.  
Harry sorride quando lo sguardo imbarazzato di Louis cerca automaticamente il suo, ma il sorriso lascia subito i suoi lineamenti quando nota che l’imbarazzo del giovane è di breve durata e si trasforma in una gioia maliziosa quando lo vede non distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Qualcosa di salato, sai? Ma non troppo aspro.” Il castano mantiene lo sguardo collegato a quello di Harry e ora è lui quello che arrossisce furiosamente. “Qualcosa che farà cantare le papille gustative sulla mia lingua.”  
Beth lo trova divertente. “Descrizione molto dettagliata delle tue abitudini alimentari.”  
“Oh, Louis,” Matty inizia a ridere, gli altri lo seguono.  
“Cosa ho detto?” Louis chiede innocentemente, sorridendo. Strizza l’occhio a Harry, il quale sprofonda nella sua sedia, sentendosi come uno scolaretto alle prese con la prima cotta sotto le attenzioni del maggiore.  
Nota come tutti sono ammaliati da lui, sostenendo le sue battute e trovandolo divertente, e il cuore di Harry si stringe.  
Louis si adatta così bene.  
Ma averlo seduto qui e vederlo essere in grado di incantare senza fatica tutta la sua famiglia e i suoi parenti (e anche i loro dannati cani molto probabilmente), bellissimo e divertente ai limiti dell’accettabile... beh, sta iniziando a diventare insopportabile per lui. Gli fa venire voglia di allungarsi e toccarlo costantemente, reclamarlo, mostrare a tutti che è contento di essere il ragazzo di Louis.  
Deve assistere ai sorrisi solari di Louis e al modo in cui i suoi occhi danzano con arguzia e fascino su tutti i presenti, e non deve dire nulla. Guarda il viso del maggiore illuminarsi di felicità mentre riceve tantissime risate in risposta a lui che racconta storie su storie delle sue esperienze da quando si è trasferito a Londra; il caffè troppo caro, la metro sovraffollata, l’eccitante vita notturna. Deve ascoltare quanto Louis sia felice laggiù.  
E ha sperimentato tutto questo senza che lui ne fosse a conoscenza. Non che Harry abbia il diritto di sapere nulla di tutto ciò. Ovviamente. Solo perché era stato il suo migliore amico una volta, non significa che questi siano affari suoi.  
È la vita di Louis.  
Ovviamente.  
Solo che… fa male. Perché avrebbero potuto avere tutto quello _insieme_. Se Louis glielo avesse detto. Se avesse chiesto. Avrebbero potuto trascorrere gli ultimi cinque anni insieme.  
Se solo il maggiore glielo avesse chiesto.  
Forse Harry avrebbe detto di sì.  
Oh, chi sta cercando di prendere in giro? Harry avrebbe colto al volo l’occasione di trasferirsi a Londra con Louis.  
Tutto sembra cupo e immobile, pieno di elettricità statica, il ristorante si agita intorno a lui, lontane risate che risuonano debolmente nelle sue orecchie. E il pensiero di cosa avrebbero potuto avere se non fossero stati entrambi così testardi e schifosi nel comunicare, gli procura una freddezza inquietante, che scivola giù per la schiena e pizzica le sue interiora come piccole lame affilate. Ovvio che lo fa. Perché Harry si sta comportando da egoista e possessivo, e ammettiamolo: da meschino. Non ha fatto altro che comportarsi in modo freddo con Louis da quando è tornato nella sua vita, il quale si è dimostrato apparentemente molto confuso e pieno di rimorso per l’intera faccenda.  
E invece, lui ha scelto di seppellire i suoi sentimenti piuttosto che dire a Louis come si sente.  
Perché è un idiota.  
Harry guarda come il giovane sbatte le palpebre mentre ascolta gli altri parlare, il leggero sfarfallio delle sue ciglia che cattura la luce, i lenti sorsi che prende facendo andare su e giù il suo pomo d’Adamo dorato, il modo gentile in cui la frangia gli cade sulla fronte.  
Nel frattempo, un persistente senso di disagio prende residenza nel flusso sanguigno di Harry.  
E poi si rende conto del perché.  
La conversazione si è spostata in una direzione diversa e ora Louis sta parlando di _loro._  
Si scuote dalle sue ormai patetiche fantasticherie malinconiche per ascoltare la conversazione che si sta dirigendo verso un territorio pericoloso.  
“Da quanto tempo conosci esattamente Harry?” Beth chiede innocentemente, fingendo di non sapere della passata amicizia tra Harry e Louis e del fatto che siano stati compagni di stanza per tre anni. Sembra però che abbia sentito i pettegolezzi, visto che Matty pizzica piano il suo braccio sul tavolo come ad intimarle di non infierire.  
Beth però gli lancia un’occhiata e scrolla le spalle.  
Harry si congela, il suo viso diventa immediatamente rosa. Grazie al cielo nessuno lo sta guardando in questo momento. (Non lo avrebbe saputo nemmeno se lo stessero facendo perché i suoi occhi sono saldamente incollati all’antipasto di fronte a lui.)  
“Direi da nove anni, credo?” Louis risponde semplicemente, il che fa alzare di scatto la testa del riccio per lanciare un’occhiata verso la sua direzione, occhiata non propriamente sottile. Il maggiore sembra indifferente, le spalle allentate e la postura rilassata, un bottone slacciato sul colletto ora.  
Gli occhi di Harry fanno fatica a non indugiare sulla striscia di pelle intatta. Perché chiaramente ha un problema.  
Beth annuisce, affascinata, portando l’orlo del suo bicchiere alle labbra. “E voi ragazzi non vi siete visti per un po’, vero?”  
“Uh, non per un po’, no,” il sorriso incrollabile di Louis vacilla per la prima volta da quando Harry si è seduto. I suoi occhi si legano minuziosamente a quelli del riccio. “Ultimamente non siamo stati molto bravi nel mantenere i contatti.”  
Il che è più che vero. Ognuno resta in silenzio per un secondo o tre.  
“Deve essere bello recuperare il tempo perduto, allora? Con te che sei stato a Londra negli ultimi cinque anni e Harry invece che è rimasto qui con noi?” Beth continua, sorridendo incoraggiante, rincuorata solo da Jamie che sembra essere completamente rapito da tutto questo scambio, gli occhi che fluttuano da Louis ad Harry e viceversa persistentemente.  
È dannatamente fastidioso.  
“È... uh, è stato- interessante, potrei dire?” Il maggiore ridacchia leggermente, bevendo un sorso del suo drink - vino rosso, questa volta; un grande sorso, in effetti.  
Gli occhi di Harry rimangono fissi su di lui, notando il crollo del sorriso di Beth quando non ottiene la risposta che stava cercando. Qualunque cosa fosse.  
“Vi siete sicuramente visti qualche volta negli ultimi due anni, no?” Chiede poi sua madre, le sopracciglia corrugate ma la bocca ancora incisa in un mezzo sorriso.  
“Che cosa?” Risponde stupidamente il riccio.  
Vede Gemma versarsi altro vino, tossendo indiscreta.  
“Harry ha avuto un tirocinio nel centro di Londra. Sono sorpresa dal fatto che non ti sia imbattuto in lui, Louis – beh, a meno che tu non ti sia fatto un giro per Sloane Square!” Anne ride, uno scintillio negli occhi. “Ad Harry piace molto quel posto.” Il riccio sa a cosa serve quello sguardo. È decisamente intenzionata a mettere tutte le carte in tavola per giocare a Cupido con loro due.  
Signore. Harry vuole scappare subito.  
“Mamma. Londra è enorme. Non ti imbatti casualmente in qualcuno in tutte le strade. È abbastanza difficile farsi largo tra la folla per attraversare la strada senza morire, figuriamoci notare qualcuno che conosci.”  
“Beh, sicuramente vi sarete incontrati ad un certo punto? Almeno una volta?”  
“Sì, no, uh...” tossisce Louis, intervenendo prima che Harry inizi a inzuppare la tovaglia col suo sudore. “Uhm. Eravamo entrambi piuttosto impegnati, quindi non c’era molto tempo per... pranzare insieme e chiacchierare e tutto il resto.” Il giovane fa una pausa, ed un senso di realizzazione prende possesso dei suoi lineamenti quando si rendono conto che entrambi stanno scivolando e non si stanno comportando come se avessero avuto una relazione passata.  
Come gli ex che dovrebbero essere, così come avevano concordato.  
Falsa informazione di cui tutti sono a conoscenza- tranne la madre di Harry.  
Che ora sembra stia tentando di organizzare un fottuto fidanzamento qui al tavolo come se fossero in un dannato romanzo di Jane Austen.  
“Beh, avete un po’ di tempo per farlo adesso,” sorride di soppiatto.  
“Mamma,” dice il riccio impotente. Si chiede quanti dei suoi commenti esagerati su Louis ricordi davvero quella donna.  
E da come stanno andando le cose, probabilmente ricorda alcuni dettagli in più di quelli che Harry avrebbe voluto.  
Il che è dannatamente meraviglioso. Esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno in questo momento.  
Ora diverse paia di occhi confusi vagano tra di loro intorno al tavolo, chiedendosi chiaramente perché Anne si stia comportando come se quei due fossero soltanto amici visto che per tutti, in teoria, durante quel periodo si stavano frequentando.  
“Per quanto tempo hai lavorato lì, tesoro? Era una posizione di tirocinante in una rivista di moda, no? Che cosa meravigliosa. Preparavi i look settimanali.”  
Gli occhi di Louis ora trovano quelli di Harry, uno sguardo perplesso e sorpreso sul suo viso, e le sue sopracciglia si sollevano interrogative.  
“Circa un anno,” risponde il riccio dopo un momento di imbarazzante silenzio al tavolo.  
Tutti li stanno fissando con vivo interesse. Jamie sembra che stia per andare a prendere i popcorn, Carol è attenta ad ogni mossa mentre sgranocchia un’oliva, e Gemma spalanca gli occhi verso di lui, sul punto di aprire la bocca quando un Jamie un po’ alticcio decide di spettegolare.  
“Oh,” dice suo cugino, come se avesse appena realizzato qualcosa, le sopracciglia che si uniscono. “Quindi quando è stato l’inizio? L’inizio della fine? Se non vi siete mai visti, intendo?”  
“Jamie,” Matty si acciglia. “Dai, amico. Lascia perdere.”  
“Cosa? Stavo solo chiedendo,” mormora, afferrando il suo bicchiere di vino. Harry lo guarda, scuotendo la testa. “Non posso fare una domanda?” Fa il broncio.  
Il riccio alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Da quanto tempo sei qui a Manchester, Louis?” Chiede invece sua madre, le sopracciglia aggrottate in leggera confusione.  
“Beh, inizialmente ero qui per lavoro. Ma penso che una volta che il matrimonio sarà finito, tornerò di nuovo a Londra.”  
“Oh, è un peccato che tu debba scappare. Dovremo sfruttare al massimo questo tempo insieme allora, no?” Anne sorride.  
Harry trasalisce internamente.  
Jamie sbuffa. “Harry saprebbe come sfruttare al meglio questa occasione,” sussurra a Beth.  
Prima che il riccio possa intervenire e cambiare la conversazione, suo zio ritorna dal bagno, distraendo sua madre, che viene quindi trascinata in una chiacchierata con un’altra delle sue zie. Harry emette un sospiro di sollievo, attirando l’attenzione di Gemma. Lei gli rivolge un sorriso rassicurante e toglie un altro drink dalla mano di Jamie. E davvero mezzo ubriaco ormai.  
Sta per prendere un massiccio sorso di vino quando per poco non rovescia tutto, saltando sorpreso quando sente un piede scivolare lentamente sulla sua gamba, agganciando così le loro caviglie sotto il tavolo.  
Solleva la testa per vedere Louis che lo fissa di nuovo, un ghigno che gli incurva le labbra, gli occhi accesi di malizia. Harry non sa se toccarlo di rimando o dargli un calcio.  
Il maggiore si spinge più lontano, e questa volta il suo piede è completamente privo di scarpa, le dita dei piedi che gli accarezzano delicatamente il polpaccio, facendolo rabbrividire mentre sorseggia il suo vino, guardando ovunque tranne nella direzione di Louis, che ora si sta lentamente avvicinando verso la cucitura interna della sua coscia. Lo accarezza piano, spostandosi a sinistra e posandosi proprio sul suo- gli occhi di Harry si spalancano, e soffoca un sussulto con il pugno.  
Tossisce drammaticamente e decide di prenderlo a calci leggermente nello stinco per ora, sconcertato dal suo comportamento sfacciato. A Liam non dispiacerebbe che il suo ragazzo gli stia facendo un fottuto piedino sotto il tavolo? Stanno ancora insieme?  
E se si fossero lasciati? Il cuore di Harry accelera con aspettativa e speranza.  
Louis fa scivolare di nuovo il piede sul suo corpo, sorseggiando il suo vino, gli occhi fissi sul viso di Harry. Fortunatamente, tutti sembrano essere assorti in un’altra conversazione, l’argomento rimane sconosciuto ad entrambi.  
Fino a quando.  
“Che cosa state dicendo?” Sente dire da sua madre, il suo sorriso si trasforma in una smorfia preoccupata.  
“Uscivano insieme, zia Anne,” sussurra Jamie. “Nel senso che sono _fidanzati_ ,” mormora ridicolmente. “Anzi, lo erano.”  
Lo sguardo di Harry si alza verso le intricate luci calde che pendono dal soffitto e lo tiene lì.  
Gemma rotea gli occhi, espirando con un cipiglio profondo.  
“Che cosa?” Gli occhi di Anne si spalancano per lo shock. “Tu e Louis? Stavate _insieme_? Insieme _insieme_? Cioè avevate una relazione?”  
Il riccio impallidisce, distogliendo lo sguardo mentre sua madre lo guarda con occhi confusi.  
“Perché non hai detto niente?” Chiede la donna ad alta voce, un pizzico di dolore nella sua voce, mista anche a confusione. Lui vorrebbe solo scappare. “Quando è successo? E ora non state più insieme?”  
“No. Non lo siamo. Uhm... è finita un paio di anni fa,” si costringe a dire. “Quando stavo con Gemma a Londra. Era un po’... le cose erano difficili. Quindi... è finita. E... sì.”  
“Siete stati insieme per circa tre anni, vero?” Jamie butta fuori, ignaro e completamente ubriaco. “Ho capito bene?” Gemma lo fissa dal bordo del suo bicchiere. “Subito dopo la laurea deve essere iniziato tutto? Vi ho visti pomiciare contro l’ingresso quella notte. Sì, sì, mi ricordo,” sorride, puntando un dito verso di loro come se fosse il più grande segreto di sempre.  
Harry riesce ad intuire il fatto che sua madre stia cercando di dare un senso alla cronologia, visto il suo cipiglio. “Ma non capisco? Hai vissuto a Manchester con noi dopo l’università? E Louis era a Londra. Come ha funzionato?”  
Harry deve mordersi la lingua per non rispondere che non è difficile far funzionare le cose se ami qualcuno.   
E poi si ricorda. Deve fingere.  
“Era una cosa a lunga distanza. Non riuscivamo mai a vederci e quando lo facevamo, Louis era sempre impegnato con i suoi servizi fotografici e le sfilate di moda la sera e quindi ci mettevamo a litigare per tutto il tempo.”  
Harry sente un orribile tuffo nel suo ventre mentre parla, le parole pungenti sulla sua lingua, pensando al fatto che se fosse stato tutto vero, avrebbe combattuto fino alla fine per far funzionare le cose tra di loro. Non si sarebbe mai arreso. “Ecco perché non ha funzionato.”  
Il suo petto si stringe dolorosamente. Incontra lo sguardo sbalordito di Louis e quest’ultimo lo distoglie all’istante, passando a giocherellare con i bottoni sulla camicia, la luce che cattura il materiale setoso dell’ebano.  
“Quindi era quello il motivo di tutto il tuo malumore in quel periodo, vero?” Dice Anne all’improvviso, come se si fosse appena accesa una lampadina. La sua voce diventa silenziosa poi, sebbene tutti possano chiaramente sentire ancora ogni parola attorno al tavolo. “Ti mancava Louis?” Sussurra a suo figlio. “ _Sapevo_ che ci fosse qualcosa tra voi due, o non saresti stato così sconvolto ogni volta che ne parlavo-” i suoi occhi si spalancano in direzione di Louis. “E poi quando sei tornato da Londra... eri molto più infelice di quando eri _partito_.”  
“Dio,” sospira Harry. Si alza bruscamente, il colletto della camicia all’improvviso è diventato troppo stretto intorno al collo. Non è nemmeno abbottonato, per l’amor di Dio. La sua camicia è così sbottonata che a momenti rivela le sue tette.  
No, si sente come se non riuscisse a respirare perché l’eccessiva parlantina di sua madre ha appena reso abbondantemente chiaro a Louis che Harry era un vero disastro emotivo quando il maggiore è partito per Londra.  
Il riccio rischia e riporta lo sguardo su Louis.  
Non avrebbe dovuto.  
Perché ora gli occhi del ragazzo sono puntati su di lui, ampi e penetranti, le sopracciglia aggrottate per la confusione, grossi veli di qualcos’altro che risuonano nel blu intenso delle sue iridi. Senso di colpa? Ma sembra essere quasi sconvolto e quella vista attanaglia bruscamente il suo petto.  
“Uh. Scusatemi. Ho bisogno di andare al bagno,” dice il riccio in un panico cieco, tenendo gli occhi molto spalancati e molto fermi per paura che le lacrime inizino a riversarsi sulle sue guance di fronte a tutta la sua famiglia.  
(Non gli piacerebbe per nulla.)  
Il volto di Anne è tirato mente Gemma lo sta guardando preoccupata.  
Non osa guardare di nuovo Louis, altrimenti si sgretolerà davvero.  
“Non ci vorrà molto.”  
E con ciò, si allontana dal tavolo e si dirige impettito verso il bagno.  
Si avvicina furtivamente verso i lavandini, fissando le sue guance arrossate allo specchio e pensando di fingere di aver avuto una intossicazione alimentare nonostante non abbia ancora mangiato, quando la porta si apre con un cigolio improvviso.  
“Gesù!” Harry salta. “Mi hai spaventato a morte,” dice a Louis, il quale appare accanto a lui, guardandolo attraverso il suo riflesso.  
Harry incontra il suo sguardo, mantenendolo attentamente vuoto. Armeggia alla cieca con i rubinetti come un idiota, aspettando che Louis glielo chieda, come probabilmente avrebbe voluto fare la scorsa settimana.  
“Anche tu eri a Londra,” afferma. “Nello stesso periodo in cui c’ero anche io. Per dei dannati mesi, Harry.”  
“Lo sapevi già. Te l’ho detto al ristorante.” Il riccio si acciglia, perplesso dall’espressione di Louis, a metà strada tra la curiosità e quella che sembra anticipazione?  
“E non ti sei mai preso la briga di chiamare.”  
“Neanche tu!”  
“Beh, perché non hai mai cancellato il mio numero?” Louis sbotta invece, il suo viso che cerca quello del minore mentre deglutisce visibilmente. “Se non avevi intenzione di vedermi mai più?”  
“Che cosa?” Harry distoglie lo sguardo dalla sua gola, incontrando gli occhi del castano.  
“Mi hai contattato per chiedermi di giocare a tutta questa farsa con te.”  
“Sì?”  
“Avevi ancora il mio numero.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, accigliato. “E?”  
“Avresti potuto cancellare il mio contatto,” dice Louis, gli occhi completamente concentrati su di lui, misurando il suo viso e le sue espressioni così intensamente che Harry si sente esposto sotto il suo sguardo. “ _Oppure_ , avresti potuto usarlo per chiamarmi o mandarmi un messaggio o qualsiasi cosa visto che eri nella mia stessa fottuta città, Harry. Ma no. Non l’hai fatto, eppure non lo hai cancellato. Non te ne sei liberato. Non hai nemmeno cambiato numero negli ultimi cinque anni.”  
 _Non potrei mai liberarmi di te,_ pensa Harry senza speranza. “No,” è tutto ciò che riesce a dire effettivamente.  
“Perché no?”  
C’è qualcosa che lampeggia negli occhi di Louis, quegli occhi che lo hanno completamente rapito, seppellendo il loro colore sotto la sua pelle e fondendosi con le sue interiora, imprimendo la loro tonalità abbastanza saldamente nel suo cervello in modo che non avesse mai dimenticato il loro esatto colore: un mare blu.  
“Perché pensavi che avrei chiamato io?” Gli occhi di Louis sono grandi, il suo tono più morbido.  
Ceruleo, scintillante oceano _blu._  
Harry si ricorda quegli occhi ogni volta che accetta di bere qualcosa con un ragazzo dolce appena incontrato. Li ricorda quando prendono un taxi insieme per tornare a casa. Li ricorda quando li fissa negli occhi, sentendo un’ondata di delusione per il fatto che non c’è alcuna scintilla di blu, che non c’è quel colore affascinante o familiare per lui, e poi si prende a calci per rovinare sempre tutto.  
Si schiarisce la gola e abbassa lo sguardo sul pavimento, concentrandosi sullo splendore dei mocassini marrone chiaro di Louis, fingendo debolmente nonchalance. “Beh, era semplicemente una grossa seccatura cambiare il mio numero. Non leggerci troppo dentro questo gesto.”  
È una tale menzogna, quasi punge sulla sua lingua.  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio, con la bocca serrata in una linea ferma, evidentemente non convinto. Nessuna sorpresa. “Penso che tu stia mentendo.”  
Harry sbuffa, cercando di distogliere l’attenzione dalle sue guance calde. “Pensa quello che ti pare,” respira stancamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli corti.  
“Solo che non capisco! Se ti avessi ferito così tanto, se mi odiassi,” dice il maggiore, le sopracciglia arcuate, la bocca curva in una smorfia, “beh, allora perché non hai semplicemente cancellato il mio numero? Sicuramente non vorresti il mio nome nel tuo telefono come promemoria ogni volta che scorrevi tra i contatti con la ‘L’?” Chiede, restringendo gli occhi, ma si ammorbidisce quando Harry alza lo sguardo in silenzio, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su quello di Louis.  
Il giovane scrolla le spalle. “Non è una cosa così importante, Louis. Hai interpretato male,” il suo tono è più affannato di quanto intendesse, basso e silenzioso.  
Louis inclina in modo scettico la testa ed inizia a fare deliberatamente un passo più vicino a dove si trova il riccio, che ha la schiena appoggiata al lavandino, le mani posate sul marmo lucido attorno ad esso.  
“Un’altra bugia,” dice, il suo sguardo è ancora concentrato sul suo volto.  
Sente un’altra fitta debole nel suo cuore. Il castano fa un altro passo in avanti quando Harry non risponde, il quale sta cercando in silenzio di controllare il vulcano che minaccia di esplodere dentro di lui, l’energia che ronza sotto la sua pelle mentre prende nota del fatto che i loro corpi sono solo ad un respiro lontano dal contatto.  
Harry potrebbe seriamente implodere se Louis si avvicina ancora, eppure i suoi arti traditori sono congelati, determinati a rimanere esattamente dove sono. Il suo cuore balbetta, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. All’improvviso, il colletto sembra farsi sempre più stretto intorno alla sua gola, lo stomaco che si capovolge.  
“Perché sei venuto a Londra?”  
Lo dice in modo così silenzioso e dolce che Harry quasi non lo sente, lo fissa soltanto, folgorato dal modo in cui le sue labbra si muovono a malapena.  
Il giovane si acciglia, combattendo contro le sue palpebre che vogliono disperatamente chiudersi. “Perché Gemma era lì.”  
“È tutto?”  
“Ho avuto la fortuna di ottenere uno stage. Quindi ho colto l’occasione. È stata un'opportunità fantastica.”   
“Giusto,” il suo respiro solletica il mento di Harry.  
“Avevo bisogno di trovare un lavoro. Di scrivere. Londra era il posto migliore per quello.”  
Louis ha il fantasma di un sorriso curvo sul suo viso. “Avresti potuto scrivere ovunque.”  
“Gli altri posti non avevano quello che stavo cercando,” dice più saldamente, il respiro corto quando il maggiore solleva lentamente una mano e stringe delicatamente la sua vita. Riesce a malapena a respirare.  
“E cosa sei venuto a cercare, Harry?”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia più forte, una punta di irritazione affiora in superficie tra l’aria sempre più inebriante e potente intorno a loro, gorgogliando nelle sue vene, trascinandolo giù. Fa del suo meglio per sembrare impassibile. “Stai cercando di insinuare che sono andato a Londra con l’intenzione di vederti?” Accusa incredulo, le guance in fiamme. “Pensi davvero che stavo pensando a te quando mi sono trasferito lì? Che l’ho fatto per te?”  
Perché... beh. Un po’, forse... l’ha fatto. Un po’.  
Okay, è stata _davvero_ una grande opportunità quella di lavorare per una casa editrice rispettata con il tirocinio che gli è stato offerto, ed era ansioso di cogliere al volo l’occasione, ovviamente. Voleva scrivere e aveva sempre voluto farlo a Londra. Ma ogni volta che quella città si presentava come un’opzione, la prima cosa a cui il cervello infido, patetico e doloroso di Harry pensava era _Louis_.  
Quindi sì. Il giovane ha influenzato un po’ la sua decisione. Un po’ tanto.  
(Non ne è orgoglioso.)  
“Perché non l’ho fatto,” nega ancora, odiando il modo in cui la sua voce si spezza nel mezzo. “Ti stai lusingando troppo se pensi che sono venuto fin laggiù solo perché così avrei avuto l’opportunità di vederti. Opportunità del tutto nulla perché Londra... beh, è abbastanza grande, vero?” Le sue guance bruciano. “Non è stato per te, va bene?” Lascia che la sua voce diventi più forte, consapevole di sembrare difensivo e per nulla sicuro di quello che vuole invece far intendere.  
“Perché mi odi tanto, vero?” Lo schernisce Louis, stringendo l’altro lato della vita di Harry, le dita che affondano nei suoi fianchi, i nasi che quasi si sfiorano.  
Harry potrebbe morire, i suoi respiri si fanno brevi e veloci ora, e sente le vertigini.  
“No.”  
La faccia di Louis si contrae. “No cosa?”  
“Non ti odio,” mormora il riccio piano. “Non l’ho mai fatto.”  
Louis si ferma, lo fissa.  
Harry si ritrova istintivamente appoggiato all’indietro contro il lavandino, le gambe piegate in modo che siano praticamente della stessa altezza, gli avambracci piegati e appoggiati sul marmo, e respira pesantemente mentre fissa il maggiore.  
“Che cosa stai facendo, Louis?” Dice, gli occhi iper-concentrati su Louis che si preme deliberatamente contro di lui, guardandolo fisso. I suoi occhi sono troppo intensi, imploranti quando mormora un:  
“Posso baciarti?”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre rapidamente, scioccato dal fatto che Louis voglia ancora farlo. Ci sono così tante cose che vuole sapere, che vuole chiedergli.  
“Non me l’hai mai chiesto prima,” sussurra il riccio, quasi con riverenza, il suo ventre che si riempie drammaticamente di farfalle.  
Louis chiude lentamente il divario rimasto tra di loro, mette il naso contro la guancia di Harry e il respiro di quest’ultimo balbetta, le punte delle dita che pizzicano e il petto stretto; c’è la reale possibilità che il castano stia per baciarlo.  
Il riccio sta per premere le sue labbra su quelle di Louis quando si ritrae, una realizzazione che lo fa schiantare precipitosamente sulla terra. “Aspetta!” Appoggia una mano sul petto del maggiore per tenerlo a bada. Louis, tuttavia, ha altre idee, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra che inseguono la sua bocca. “E Liam?” Ansima, spalancando gli occhi.  
Le sopracciglia di Louis si solcano in confusione. Sembra così fottutamente adorabile. “Cosa c’entra Liam?” Dice.  
“Non possiamo fare questo se state ancora insieme, Lou?” Harry non riesce però a smettere di appoggiarsi istintivamente a lui, premendo saldamente il suo corpo contro quello del maggiore, e sta per appoggiare le mani sulla vita di Louis quando: “Oh. Scusate.”  
Qualcun altro entra nel bagno proprio mentre Louis dice “Ancora-” interrompendolo e tirandoli fuori da quel momento inebriante.  
Harry emette un verso deluso quando Louis si affretta a tirarsi indietro e infila le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Si gira verso di lui con gli occhi spalancati e si schiarisce la gola. “Dovremmo tornare indietro? Io potrei…” si allontana, gli occhi che vagano sul suo viso, incerto.  
“Potresti cosa?” Gli chiede Harry con la fronte sollevata, deglutendo a fatica mentre cerca di riprendersi sottilmente; la sua bocca pizzica ancora, desiderosa di baciare quelle labbra sottili.  
Mentre Louis sembra lottare per trovare le parole giuste, Harry si chiede cosa farebbe il maggiore se si sporgesse verso di lui e unisse comunque le loro labbra.  
“Potrei fingere che abbiamo litigato e andarmene prima? O adesso, forse? Posso tornare di sopra e ordinare il servizio in camera o qualcosa del genere? Potresti sederti di nuovo al tavolo con la tua famiglia, fingendo di essere turbato e nessuno farà più domande, vero? A meno che non vogliano sconvolgerti ulteriormente?” Sorride in modo implicito.  
Il castano aspetta pazientemente, con gli occhi che guardano brevemente la porta del cubicolo che si chiude.  
“Uhm...” il riccio si sposta inquieto sul posto, il cuore ancora in gola e lo stomaco che precipita. “Immagino di sì... ma. Beh, non vuoi almeno aspettare fino a dopo aver mangiato?”  
“No, va bene,” Louis fa spallucce. “Al momento è tutto incasinato, vero? Tutti sono a metà strada tra il voler organizzarci un appuntamento o chiuderci in una stanza insieme. E se torniamo al tavolo insieme adesso… beh, non sembrerà giusto, vero? Dobbiamo pur metter su un piccolo litigio. E poi non voglio turbare Anne provocando una scenata di fronte a lei. Questo risolverà un po’ le cose, sì? Questo _è_ quello che volevi, no?”  
Harry annuisce con riluttanza dopo un momento, un silenzio si protrae fino a quando non sentono lo scarico del gabinetto e il riccio la prende come spunto per uscire dal bagno. Si gira per allontanarsi da questo angolo buio e dirigersi nel corridoio scarsamente illuminato che conduce al ristorante quando viene tirato delicatamente all’indietro dall’incavo del suo gomito, la familiare pressione delle dita che accende i suoi nervi. Non è sicuro di riuscire a mangiare qualcosa ora, un determinato svolazzare si deposita nella sua pancia.  
“Harry?” Si gira e vede gli occhi vitrei e blu di Louis guardarlo attentamente, sorpreso dall’urgenza nella voce del ragazzo.  
“Sì?” Sussurra, il cuore che gli batte forte nel petto.  
“Verrai nella mia stanza quando avrai finito di mangiare?” Gli occhi del maggiore sono praticamente ardenti. Un paio di supplichevoli lagune blu. “Per favore. Così da poter parlare? _Correttamente_.”  
“Uhm.”  
Louis sembra così speranzoso, così giovane. La sola vista fa sì che il cuore del riccio faccia un tonfo e annuisce con un piagnucolio, la pelle che formicola dappertutto.  
Come può Harry dire di no a questa faccia?  
Tossisce. “Sì, okay,” mormora densamente, reprimendo un brivido quando la mano di Louis inizia a trascinarsi delicatamente lungo il suo braccio, il tocco che brucia attraverso il tessuto sottile della sua camicia, fermandosi per fortuna a breve distanza dal suo polso, o potrebbe andare a fuoco proprio lì. I suoi piedi quasi non toccano il pavimento quando il castano afferra vagamente la parte posteriore del suo avambraccio.  
Oddio, vuole solo afferrargli il viso e baciarlo fino a farlo rimanere senza fiato. Può farlo, per favore?  
Poi Louis lascia andare, ed Harry quasi cade dritto contro il suo petto dal momento che era il giovane a tenerlo in equilibrio.  
“Bene,” Louis respira al suo orecchio mentre lo sorpassa, provocandogli la pelle d’oca sul collo, formicolando di desiderio. “Proverò ad aspettarti,” fa l’occhiolino.  
“La cena non durerà _così_ a lungo?” Dice Harry, la bocca si sta già curvando in un dolce sorriso al di là del suo controllo.  
“Sì, beh. Non posso prometterti che non mi addormenterò dopo un paio di whisky, quindi se riesco a rimanere sveglio, vieni alle dieci. È una prodezza che farò solo per te, Harold. Dovresti essere lusingato.”  
Harry non riesce a fermare il sorriso luminoso che si diffonde sul suo viso, sbuffando una risata.  
Il sorriso di Louis quasi lo fa svenire.  
“Cazzo,” dice il riccio ad alta voce, mentre osserva Louis che tenta di sfrecciare furtivamente fuori dal ristorante con un occhiolino veloce.  
  
**  
  
È tardi quando finalmente Harry bussa piano alla porta di Louis.  
Veramente tardi.  
Ma Louis lo ha aspettato, non astenendosi dal bombardarlo con messaggi eccessivamente disperati e bisognosi, dicendogli di affrettarsi a venire nella sua stanza. “ _Così possiamo parlare_ ,” ha scritto di nuovo, che nella sua testa è un eufemismo per dire “ _facciamo sesso_.” Ma ovviamente non lo è. Certo che no. Okay, si sono quasi baciati in bagno, ma non è successo.  
Louis non ha intenzione di sperare in niente. Vuole solo vedere come va questa discussione prima, okay?  
Quindi ora - perché è quasi mezzanotte e Louis ha avuto una giornata molto lunga e stressante - è sul punto di addormentarsi, sorpreso dal continuo bussare del riccio.  
“Louis?” Arriva la voce profonda e rimbombante di Harry, accarezzandogli gli arti attraverso la porta.  
È musica per le orecchie di Louis, ed è fottutamente meraviglioso.  
Spingendo via dal petto la scatola della pizza mangiata a metà e spostando alcune bottiglie vuote sul pavimento, Louis allunga gli arti e rotola verso la direzione di Harry che sta ripetendo il suo nome, aprendo la porta a un Harry leggermente arruffato e dalle labbra di rubino, che lo sta fissando senza batter ciglio.  
La sua maglietta è ora oscenamente slacciata fino al suo sterno, e le sue maniche arricciate sono state spinte all’insù fino ai gomiti.  
E le punte dei suoi stivali lucenti sfiorano lentamente il tappeto color caffè del corridoio, le mani dietro la schiena.  
È la cosa più carina che Louis abbia mai visto.  
“Sono sveglioooo,” mormora, chiudendo gli occhi. Li apre con un sospiro e lancia una rapida occhiata al minore, lo sguardo che indugia sulla pelle pallida e liscia che sporge dalla sua camicia. Gli occhi di Harry rimangono fissi sul viso di Louis.  
“Lo vedo.”  
Anche il riccio sta sorridendo. Assonnato. E molto brillo. Ma sta sorridendo comunque.  
La pancia di Louis svolazza violentemente. C’è un bagno di farfalle lì dentro.  
Poi “Copriti, Styles,” mormora esageratamente.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, gli occhi che guizzano rapidamente verso il basso per controllarsi.  
“Non sai che è scortese mostrare i capezzoli ad un uomo non consenziente a quest’ora?”  
Il riccio ora sta sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre in risposta. Il maggiore alza gli occhi al cielo, lanciandogli uno sguardo lieve e compiaciuto, tornando indietro verso il caos delle lenzuola che è attualmente il suo letto.  
“Sei stanco?” Sente Harry chiedere piano.  
“Il cibo spazzatura mi rende pigro.” Poi sente il silenzioso click della porta dietro di lui e il suono di silenziosi passi che lo seguono verso il letto.  
Louis si butta tra le coperte aggrovigliate e i cuscini generosamente imbottiti, girandosi e rigirandosi fino a quando non sente il materasso cedere nel posto accanto al suo  
Morbidi e gentili polpastrelli gli sfiorano con cautela il braccio.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Louis geme.  
C’è un momento di silenzio. “Volevi parlare?”  
“È stato _ore_ fa,” dice in tono di sbuffo. “Che cosa stavi facendo? Hai mangiato per tutta l’Inghilterra?” Dice, le parole soffocate nel cuscino.  
“Uhm. Scusa. Siamo, ehm- siamo andati a bere qualcosa al bar dopo. Ed io ho bevuto un po’ troppo, penso,” Harry mormora attraverso un singhiozzo.  
Louis sorride. È così dannatamente carino.  
“Allora, cosa hanno detto?”  
“Huh?” Harry sembra essere sul punto di crollare in qualsiasi momento. Louis combatte l’impulso di tirarlo giù e coccolarlo.  
Invece, si gira su un fianco, osservando il riccio che sembra soppesare per bene se gli è permesso avvicinarsi o meno, le sue belle palpebre iniziano a svolazzare di sonnolenza. “Puoi sdraiarti, sai. Non mordo.” Lui sorride. “Di solito.”  
Harry lo osserva un momento prima di farlo, attentamente, assicurandosi di non lasciare che il suo corpo tocchi quello di Louis.  
“Quando non sono tornato al tavolo,” continua poi il giovane. “Che cosa hai detto loro?”  
“Oh,” ricorda il riccio, con la faccia arrossata sul cuscino di fronte a lui. “Uh, mi sono seduto con aria turbata, e quando mi hanno chiesto tu dove fossi, ho detto loro che tu eri tornato in camera e che non volevo parlarne. Tutti sembravano piuttosto imbarazzati dopo ciò,” ridacchia. “Non è stato detto altro. In realtà mi sono sentito un po’ in colpa,” dice poi, imbronciato.  
“Spero che a tua madre non dispiaccia,” mormora Louis, una fitta al petto se pensa alla donna che di sicuro si sarà chiesta dove sia sparito così sgarbatamente senza spiegazioni.  
“Sei arrabbiato con me?” Harry chiede timidamente dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio in cui Louis vuole che il letto lo divori per intero. “Per averci impiegato così tanto tempo?” Aggiunge rapidamente.  
Arrabbiato con lui?   
Ilo maggiore aggrotta le sopracciglia, inclinando la testa da un lato invece di rispondere.  
“Che cosa c’è?”  
“Niente. Ho solo pensato che dovrei essere _io_ a porti questa domanda. Sai, dal momento che sei stato piuttosto instabile nei miei confronti fin da quando i tuoi occhi si sono posati su di me.”  
Le labbra di Harry formano un lieve broncio, contorcendosi. Fa un respiro profondo ed espira pesantemente.  
“Ma,” aggiunge poi il castano, “Volevo parlare. Riguardo a questo. Riguardo a noi.” Studia l’espressione del riccio. Non è di per sé freddo, ma sembra quasi essere in conflitto con se stesso, decidendo se abbassare la guardia una volta per tutte o costruire un muro così alto che Louis non riuscirà mai più a scavalcare. Ma lui avrebbe preso una fottuta scala per farlo, questo è certo.  
“Vado io per primo, okay? Così non puoi scaricare tutta la colpa su di me,” scherza Louis mitemente.  
Harry fissa il suo corpo lungo e magro fino ai piedi, toccando il tallone di quello destro. Le sue mani sono unite, appoggiate sulla pancia. Si gira lentamente per incontrare gli occhi del castano, il naso a pochi centimetri di distanza dal punto in cui la sua mano è appoggiata sul cuscino tra di loro.  
“Sai che non ho mai avuto intenzione di farti del male quando me ne sono andato, giusto? Non avevo capito che tu... Non mi ero reso conto che ti importasse così tanto di me.”  
“Certo che mi importava,” dice Harry incredulo.   
“Ma fino a quel momento non avevamo mai parlato chiaramente. Mi hai confuso. Non sapevo come dirti che non ci saremmo più visti tutti i giorni. E odio gli addii. Quello era il mio modo di dirtelo. Immagino sia stato una specie di addio romanticizzato,” dice ridacchiando.  
Harry rimane in silenzio, spostandosi leggermente sul materasso. “Avresti comunque potuto dirmelo.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Continua,” chiede Harry quando Louis non dice nulla per un po’.  
“Beh, immagino che dovrei anche chiederti... uhm, hai detto che tre anni fa è stata l’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati, e io... sinceramente non me lo ricordo, Harry. Mi dispiace davvero, ma non riesco a ricordare nulla. So che è terribile.”  
Harry si chiude immediatamente a riccio, portando le mani più in alto verso il petto e incrociando le braccia.  
Louis si schiarisce la gola. “Ma... cosa è successo? Com’è andato esattamente quell’incontro?” Chiede esitante, quasi sussurrando.  
Guarda il pomo d’Adamo del riccio fare su e giù, deglutendo. Rimane in silenzio per alcuni istanti e poi: “Ci siamo incontrati in un night club di Londra. Era abbastanza tardi, ben oltre l’una, probabilmente, quindi ero davvero _molto_ ubriaco e, beh... anche tu eri ubriaco come mai prima. Eri propriamente andato,” Harry lo guarda con occhi morbidi, e si gira su un fianco molto lentamente, affrontando Louis in modo corretto. “Eri così sorpreso di vedermi, e non avevo idea di cosa dire. Mi girava la testa ma ricordo di essermi sentito così... _sollevato_ nel vederti?” Il giovane distoglie lo sguardo, le guance arrossate come se fosse stato colto in fragrante. Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da lui. “C’erano così tante cose che volevo dirti, ma ovviamente non eravamo in uno stato adatto per affrontare qualsiasi tipo di conversazione coerente e sensibile, e dato che eri così ubriaco, penso che hai fatto affidamento alla memoria muscolare? Hai gridato il mio nome, come facevi sempre quando uscivamo,” sogghigna brevemente, “abbiamo iniziato a saltare su e giù, barcollando, e poi mi hai preso la mano e abbiamo iniziato a ballare in modo sensuale e a baciarci e... uhm...” si interrompe, tentando di coprire il disagio con una tosse.  
Quando Louis non dice immediatamente nulla, Harry inizia a giocare nervosamente con le maniche della sua camicia, le guance ancora adorabilmente arrossate.  
“Oh,” è tutto ciò che il castano può pensare di dire, dal momento che anche la sua faccia si sta scaldando.  
“E, uhm, abbiamo bevuto qualche altro drink, e quindi-”   
La faccia di Harry diventa ancora più rossa.  
“E cosa?” Louis chiede, immaginando già cosa gli dirà il giovane.  
“Beh, uhm, questo ci ha portato... siamo andati in bagno, e io... uh, beh, noi-” il riccio si porta una mano sul viso. “Ti ho fatto un pompino,” dice, la voce soffocata dal suo palmo come un adolescente imbarazzato.  
Una risata risale nella gola di Louis per qualche motivo inspiegabile, ma per fortuna riesce a calmarla prima di provocare ancora più aggressioni e offendere ulteriormente Harry. Sicuramente non vuole peggiorare le cose quando non se ne ricorda affatto.  
“Oo-kay.”  
“Sì.”  
“Giusto.”  
Harry annuisce debolmente.  
Anche Louis.  
“Dopo,” continua Harry dopo una lunga pausa, “eri così appiccicoso, sei rimasto attaccato al mio fianco per il resto della notte dicendo che ti ero mancato e cose del genere, ed io ero così felice di vederti che ho pensato che potevamo riprovarci. Ricominciare, sai? Beh, almeno mi era sembrata buona idea in quel momento, con la mente estremamente intrisa di alcol.” Sorride ironicamente.  
“Che cosa è successo dopo?” Louis ha quasi paura a chiederlo, dal momento che ovviamente non è finita bene. Almeno non in quella particolare notte.  
“Il tuo amico mi ha dato l’indirizzo del tuo appartamento, dicendomi che volevi che andassi a trovarti l’indomani? Solo che, quando ho provato a trovarlo il giorno dopo, ho scoperto che non esisteva.” Si acciglia al ricordo. Louis è confuso. “Ero così distrutto. All’inizio ho pensato che doveva essersi trattato di un errore, quindi ho cercato di non rimanerci troppo male, ma poi non mi hai risposto quando ti ho mandato un messaggio. Ho iniziato a dubitare che tutto ciò significasse qualcosa di buono. Ho ancora provato a convincermi che era un errore, che forse avevi un nuovo numero o qualcosa del genere, che ci fosse un semplice malinteso, ma poi la rabbia è tornata e immagino di aver sentito il mio cuore spezzarsi per la seconda volta. E la causa eri di nuovo _tu_.” Harry emette una risata, le guance arrossate.  
“Merda.” Louis deglutisce, la faccia incisa in un cipiglio triste. “Dio, Harry.”  
Il riccio gli rivolge un sorriso triste. “So che sono stato principalmente io a saltare a conclusioni affrettate e pensare al peggio, e voglio dire, eravamo così ubriachi. E tu eri _davvero_ distrutto, quindi ha senso che non ricordi cosa è successo. Dispiace anche a me. Per quello che è successo. È stata una cosa stupida da fare quando eravamo entrambi così ubriachi,” si acciglia.  
“Vorrei davvero ricordarmi, Harry. Non posso, però. Non ci riesco.” Cazzo, può davvero vedere Harry sussultare alle sue parole. “Mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Non esserlo,” il giovane scuote la testa. “Circostanze. Questo è tutto.” Il riccio mette su una faccia coraggiosa e Louis si sente male. “Ormai è passato. È tempo che io smetta di soffermarmi su questa cosa.” Sorride a Louis, piccolo e adorabile. “Non star male, Lou. Va tutto bene. Sto bene,” ride piano.  
Il maggiore può solo annuire colpevolmente, fissando malinconicamente il riccio e desiderando di ricordarsi di quella notte e di aver cercato Harry la mattina dopo, quando ha un pensiero.  
“Aspetta, chi era questo amico che presumibilmente ti ha dato il mio indirizzo?” Chiede, corrugando le sopracciglia.  
“Uhm... non penso che mi abbia detto il suo nome? Era alto, però. Uh...” socchiude gli occhi. “Capelli scuri? Un po’ sospettoso, ora ci penso.” Harry si acciglia al ricordo. “Mi ha soltanto dato il tuo ‘ _indirizzo_ ’ e se ne è andato di fretta.”  
Louis emette un gemito, voltandosi sulla schiena. “Dio, so chi era. Fidati di me, Harry, quel ragazzo non era mio amico. È stato un vero incubo, uno degli stilisti del nostro team. Davvero spavaldo e molto persistente. Voleva a tutti i costi il mio… affetto, mettiamola così.”  
Louis ricorda benissimo il suo primo giorno nel backstage di uno spettacolo, e ricorda di essere stato praticamente palpato da questo tipo in meno di quindici minuti. Non è stato assolutamente divertente.  
Riporta lo sguardo su Harry, le cui sopracciglia sono ora strettamente corrugate in un cipiglio, gli occhi appannati di qualcosa di simile all’irritazione, forse con un tocco di gelosia? Louis ci spera. “Deve averti dato un indirizzo falso mentre ero troppo ubriaco per capire cosa stesse succedendo,” dice tristemente.  
“Lou?” Il riccio guarda verso le mani di Louis, scuotendo la testa minuziosamente. “Se fossi stato un po’ meno ubriaco e un po’ più sobrio quella notte,” dice piano, “avresti voluto vedermi?”  
Louis sorride, piccolo e incerto. “Sì, Harry. Ovviamente avrei voluto vederti.”  
Harry lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati, improvvisamente così vitrei che Louis si chiede se sta per piangere. Tira su col naso rumorosamente e il maggiore emette una breve risatina. Il riccio sorride mentre singhiozza di nuovo, gli occhi davvero acquosi e così dolorosamente verdi, così adorabili.  
E poi, con un ritmo tremendamente graduale, il giovane inizia ad avvicinare la punta delle dita a quelle di Louis, dove riposano precariamente in cima al tessuto di seta color pesca del copriletto. Si spinge fino a quando non raggiunge i suoi polpastrelli e intreccia le loro dita, sempre così delicatamente, sempre così dolcemente.  
Il petto di Louis si stringe, respira silenziosamente mentre cerca di trattenere questa sensazione soverchiante di affetto, di gioia, di-  
Sente il battito del suo cuore crescere più velocemente, ed ha paura che il riccio possa sentire quanto stia battendo forte per _lui_ mentre stringe forte le loro mani, le dita che si incastrano perfettamente come pezzi di puzzle.  
“Rimani?” Chiede Louis.  
“Vuoi che rimanga?” La voce di Harry è morbida e stanca.  
“Sì. Lo voglio.”  
“Va bene,” sussurra, già sul punto di addormentarsi ora che sa che Louis non si è allontanato di nuovo da lui di proposito. “Ma solo se sarai ancora qui al mattino,” dice, un piccolo sorriso assonnato che curva le sue labbra a forma di petalo di rosa, labbra che inondano i sogni del maggiore, a dire il vero.  
“Questa volta non vado da nessuna parte,” sussurra Louis. “Promesso.”  
Guarda Harry che chiude gli occhi, sorridendo ancora dolcemente.  
“Parleremo di più domani,” borbotta il riccio.  
Si addormentano pochi minuti dopo, i piedi intrecciati, raggomitolati sopra le coperte, fianco a fianco.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo tesori, ma ho avuto un esame e dei contrattempi! Spero comunque questo capitolo possa farmi perdonare. Le cose si stanno man mano chiarendo tra i due, che ne pensate?  
> Se volete #SMTSBBFF su twitter <3  
> Love, Sil xx


	6. Six

**Sun Means The Sky'll Be Blue**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sei.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo, Louis si sveglia sentendosi insolitamente rilassato e confortevole. Incredibilmente caldo. E non nel modo appiccicoso e scomodo che sperimenta così spesso quando deve alzarsi fin troppo presto per un servizio fotografico durante una calda e umida mattina estiva, dove viene sgridato dagli stilisti e dai parrucchieri e dai truccatori perché, apparentemente, è tutta colpa sua se il cielo ha deciso di inondarlo di pioggia mentre Liam è vestito con una giacca Gucci e scarpe Saint Laurent.  
No. Questa sensazione? Questo caldo e soddisfacente appagamento che prova in questo momento?  
È di sicuro e senza alcun dubbio... a causa di Harry.  
L’intero peso dell’altro uomo è poggiato sulla parte superiore del petto di Louis, i suoi lunghi arti sono strettamente avvolti attorno al suo corpo come un polipo (ovviamente molto meno viscido).  
Il mento leggermente sbarbato del minore e la sua guancia calda sono nascosti ordinatamente contro il suo collo, il naso che gli sfiora l’epidermide che manda mille scariche elettriche lungo tutto il suo corpo, e quelle sensazioni fanno lentamente cadere Louis in una spirale drammatica di feroce nostalgia. Sbiaditi ma, allo stesso tempo, ricordi meravigliosamente vividi di loro due che facevano proprio questo ogni notte gli inondano la mente, i corpi aggrovigliati in un tutt’uno dopo troppi shot e una pizza condivisa alle tre del mattino.  
È tutto incredibilmente rincuorante per l’anima contusa di Louis e si lascia affondare ancora di più nel materasso, la testa che gira come un disco con Harry drappeggiato interamente sul suo corpo più piccolo e compatto, facendolo apparire come se fosse tre volte più grande del riccio e non, in effetti, forse solo qualche centimetro più basso di lui. Harry ha sempre cercato di apparire più piccolo accanto a Louis. Ed ha sempre trovato questa cosa incredibilmente carina e dolce.  
Quindi, dopo una notevole quantità di panico interiore, e cercando di frenare la voglia che ha di baciare Harry sulla guancia, Louis si congela (non che si stia muovendo tecnicamente), improvvisamente iper-consapevole di ogni sbuffo di respiro che soffia debolmente sulla sua pelle, troppo terrorizzato per respirare, figuriamoci per muovere anche solo un muscolo.  
Perché Louis non vuole disturbare la fragilità di questo momento a dir poco perfetto, affondato nelle morbide lenzuola con Harry tra le braccia. Vuole mantenerlo il più a lungo possibile prima che si dissolva inevitabilmente e vengano travolti di nuovo dai festeggiamenti del matrimonio, che indebolirà il loro legame dal momento che stanno ancora fingendo di essere nient’altro se non due ex estranei. (Non che la loro esibizione sia andata particolarmente bene finora.)  
Questo, tuttavia, è reale. E tutte le sciocche incomprensioni, la loro storia passata e i sentimenti complicati sono stati spazzati via. Non ci sono pretese, né muri, né inibizioni.  
Ora c’è soltanto Louis a letto con Harry, e Harry a letto con Louis, ed è paradisiaco.  
Harry è paradisiaco.  
Ed il castano fa fatica a capire come diavolo sia riuscito ad affrontare la vicinanza del riccio, ad averlo così vicino per così tanti anni, senza bruciare spontaneamente in un dato momento.  
(Louis era un soldato.)  
Sì, per ora, questo è ciò in cui vuole immergersi- il profumo dolce e fiorito della pelle di Harry; vuole respirare quell’odore magnifico fino a quando il suo cuore non sarà accontentato, perché è pateticamente, completamente pazzo di lui.  
E forse si sta comportando come un idiota bisognoso in questo momento.  
Perché, _paradisiaco._  
Non c’è altra parola per descrivere come si sente, stretto accanto ad Harry, le sue braccia avvolte saldamente attorno alla sua vita stretta e morbida.  
Perché Louis non ha più provato questo tipo di familiarità con Harry per mezzo decennio. Dio, è passato così tanto tempo? È combattuto tra il diventare super depresso e malinconico per il tempo perduto e il voler stringere il riccio più forte possibile, marchiando la sua pelle con la sua.   
E Harry è _caldo._  
Deliziosamente caldo. E morbido. E soffice- particolarmente soffici sono soprattutto le grandi e carnose labbra del giovane, rilassate e delicate, che sfiorano la pelle appiccicosa sotto il suo orecchio mentre si sposta leggermente nel sonno, le palpebre che palpitano.  
E Louis sta davvero per morire.  
Sembra che il subconscio di Harry abbia completamente saltato la parte imbarazzante e sia totalmente pronto per coccole sdolcinate e morbide. Louis pensa che le cose non resteranno proprio allo stesso modo quando il riccio sarà completamente sveglio e consapevole di essere intonacato a lui come super colla. Probabilmente salterà giù dal letto quando si renderà conto che si stanno aggrappando l’uno all’altro come se fossero due innamorati.  
Harry lo toccherà a malapena una volta da sobrio, quindi nessuno può giudicarlo se vuole perdersi un po’ più a lungo in questo raro e delizioso momento- poiché può scommettere che ci sarà un buco a forma di Harry nella porta della camera d’albergo quando il riccio si renderà conto di cosa il suo corpo sta facendo senza aver avuto il permesso della sua mente sempre prudente.  
Forse se rimane il più fermo possibile e finge di essere ancora addormentato, Harry si sveglierà a suo tempo e si convincerà del fatto che non è accaduto nulla di troppo intimo mentre erano in coma.  
Sì. Sarà sufficiente.  
Chiude gli occhi e cerca di rallentare il battito rapido del suo cuore, stringendo leggermente le mani intorno ai fianchi di Harry un po’ di più.  
Ma prevedibilmente (perché chiaramente la fortuna non gli darà alcun margine di libertà stamattina), è allora che il suo telefono inizia a vibrare rumorosamente contro il comodino.  
Per fortuna, Harry non si muove nemmeno, e così Louis allunga cautamente il braccio per afferrarlo, le articolazioni che schioccano in alcuni punti, tentando di rispondere il più silenziosamente possibile.  
Sullo schermo legge: Liam.  
“Pronto?” Sussurra Louis.  
“Ehi, sono io. Sto solo controllando che tu stia bene e che Harry non ti abbia ucciso o altro,” dice. “Allora, come va? Non ho tue notizie da ieri mattina, lo sai.” Il suo tono è imbronciato. Benedite la dolce anima di Liam. “Non mi hai nemmeno mandato un messaggio per dirmi che sei arrivato sano e salvo.”  
“Scusa amico. Sono stato un po’ impegnato a socializzare e chiacchierare con tutti in questo posto. Ma, uhm, sta andando... bene, immagino,” continua a sussurrare, il respiro caldo di Harry che gli solletica il mento, le dita ora distese sul suo basso ventre. Trema leggermente sotto di esse, lo stomaco aggrovigliato.  
“Oh, bene. Mi aspettavo quasi che tornassi a casa presto dicendo che avevi avuto una rissa o qualcosa del genere.”  
“No, in realtà sta andando bene con lui. Penso che stiamo davvero iniziando di nuovo ad andare d’accordo.” Abbassa lo sguardo sulla forma pacificamente addormentata di Harry.  
“Beh, questo è un bene, no?”  
Harry rilascia un forte sbuffo. “Uh, sì,” risponde distrattamente, l’attenzione catturata sul modo in cui le labbra gonfie e rosa del riccio si spalancano. Il cuore di Louis si gonfia di affetto. Imbarazzante.  
“Perché stai sussurrando, comunque?” Sussurra Liam.  
“Perché è qui.”  
“Chi?”  
“Harry.”  
“Sta ascoltando in questo momento?”  
“No, sta... dormendo. Su di me. Nella mia stanza.”  
Ci sono un paio di secondi di carico silenzio prima che ci sia un “Ohhh” che Liam butta fuori diabolicamente. “Capisco. Andate d’accordo, eh? Sì, fin troppo, sembra.”  
“No, non è così,” sibila il giovane, portandosi una mano sulla bocca perché è stato un po’ troppo rumoroso e ora Harry si sta dannatamente svegliando. “Merda. Devo andare. Ti chiamo dopo, ok? Ciao Li.”  
Riattacca prima che Liam possa dirgli ciao, sussultando e prendendo nota mentalmente di chiamarlo non appena Harry se ne andrà per vestirsi.  
Ora, però, il riccio è decisamente sveglio, si muove e osserva in silenzio, rotola da sotto il suo braccio e stiracchia gli arti del suo adorabile corpo lungo il letto come un gatto, le membra che si allungano fino al limite consentito, il volto coperto da piccole chiazze rosa e segni di cuscino mentre lo solleva da dove è stato nascosto nel collo di Louis.  
Potrebbe essere anche sudato in questo momento, ma il maggiore sente infinitamente più freddo senza la morbidezza della pancia di Harry premuta sulla sua, quella striscia di pelle lattiginosa che è rimasta esposta dalla camicia. Lo sguardo di Louis rimane fisso su quel lembo di epidermide per molto più tempo di quanto sarebbe accettabile perché, a quanto pare, ora è anche un masochista.   
Harry sbadiglia, solleva le braccia sopra di lui per farle schioccare prima di sbattere le palpebre verso Louis, una scossa di breve sorpresa che lampeggia nei suoi occhi dolorosamente verdi.  
Louis deglutisce e sente un nuovo sciame di farfalle persistere nel suo ventre. Uh oh. Questa è roba seria.  
“Oh.” Mormora il riccio. “Uhm, ciao,” la sua voce è profonda e roca dal sonno. Accarezza gli interni di Louis come melassa. Il castano si morde il labbro, le mani si muovono in fretta per coprire le sue parti inferiori in preda al panico cieco.  
E ovviamente, Harry lancia un dannato sguardo proprio nel punto in cui le sue mani sono posizionate strategicamente.  
E sorride, lo stronzo.  
Louis gli regala uno sguardo indifferente.  
“Come stai questa mattina?” Dice il minore, sorridendo attraverso le ciglia, gli occhi luminosi e le guance spolverate da un piacevole rossore. Onestamente, le sfumature naturali di quel ragazzo dovrebbero avere una propria linea di trucco.  
Scivola più in basso sul letto, la camicia che sale oltre l’ombelico, le sue morbide curve in bella vista.  
Louis si schiarisce la gola. “Meglio. Dormito bene?” Dice, la voce gracchiante dal momento che è... beh, _molto toccato._ Ahem. Si gira sullo stomaco, volendo allontanare l’eccitazione. Non funziona.  
“Ho dormito come un bambino,” lo informa Harry allegramente.  
Louis gira la testa per guardarlo, accigliato. È sospettoso. “Cos’è che ti diverte così?”  
“Mh? Oh, non saprei,” il riccio si allunga di nuovo, le braccia si spalancano ulteriormente sulla parte superiore dei suoi ricci color cioccolato, poi si allungano per afferrare la testiera e lo stomaco di Louis fa un capitombolo esagerato, il respiro trattenuto in gola. Immagini indecenti di lui che succhia quella pelle pallida e morbida inondano la sua mente e -  
Fanculo. Louis sta avendo molta difficoltà.  
“Ah sì?” Domanda, osservandolo da vicino nonostante voglia guardare letteralmente altrove tranne che lui. Harry sta ancora sorridendo. È raggiante, infatti, un bagliore quasi dorato sembra sprigionarsi da lui, posandosi sui ciuffi sciolti dei suoi capelli castani, rovesciandosi sul pallore delle sue braccia nude e... delle gambe. Si è tolto i pantaloni durante la notte?  
“Tu hai dormito bene?” Chiede a Louis, e c’è un lampo di allegria che danza nei suoi occhi color smeraldo mentre lo dice, facendo quasi dimenare Louis sul letto, i piedi che sfiorano le setose lenzuola di pesca mentre lotta per non agitarsi, le mani che rimangono saldamente appoggiate sulla zona del cavallo.  
Non gli sfugge il modo in cui gli occhi del giovane continuano a guizzare verso di esso. È davvero un piccolo stronzo insopportabile e sa esattamente cosa sta facendo.  
È eccitante, a dire la verità.  
“No. Non riesco a dormire particolarmente bene negli hotel,” Louis dice una mezza bugia, perché con Harry... ha dormito meravigliosamente. La sua pelle è ancora formicolante per la sensazione del calore balsamico del riccio premuto contro il suo, il che è... un brutto segno. Dio, è ossessionato in modo imbarazzante.  
È allora la sua pancia rimbomba forte.  
Harry solleva un sopracciglio, divertito. “Affamato? Vuoi fare colazione? Possiamo chiamare il servizio in camera se non vuoi andare di sotto?”  
“Ho sempre fame. Sono sempre affamato, eccitato o stanco,” mormora con riluttanza. “O tutti e tre contemporaneamente. E adesso? Sono ecciassonnato,” sbadiglia.  
Harry si gira su un fianco, arriccia la mano sul cuscino e lo guarda di nuovo, sorridendo ampiamente. Sente una fitta acuta al cuore. “Cosa significa ecciassonnato?” Chiede divertito.  
Louis sospira. “È quando sono sia assonnato che eccitato.”  
Si rende conto del suo errore non appena le parole escono dalla sua bocca. Sbatte le palpebre verso il soffitto, chiedendo che un dio misericordioso venga e lo porti via da qualche parte tra le nuvole.  
C’è silenzio per alcuni battiti angosciosi, e poi: “Sei eccitato adesso?” Harry sfrega audacemente le dita dei piedi sul polpaccio nudo di Louis.  
Va bene allora. O è ancora ubriaco stamattina o la chiacchierata di ieri sera ha fatto una specie di miracolo. Louis dovrebbe essere contento o preoccupato per il resto di questo viaggio?  
Il suo cuore emette un altro, debole sussulto mentre Harry continua a sorridergli, gli occhi socchiusi mentre le dita dei piedi gli pungolano la gamba, scivolando giù fino alle caviglie e alla pianta del piede. Louis ingoia una parte consistente dell’aria appiccicosa e viziata. Potrebbe aver smesso di respirare.  
Aria? Che cos’è? All’improvviso non ha idea di cosa sia l’ossigeno.  
Louis guarda Harry. Tutto diventa confuso quando i loro occhi si incontrano.  
Sente il letto abbassarsi in modo impercettibile mentre continuano a guardarsi l’un l’altro, il riccio a un respiro di distanza dalla sua bocca.  
Il maggiore espira e le ciglia di Harry si chiudono brevemente. “Sei spudorato,” dice poi.  
“Lo hai sempre detto,” sorride Harry, le fossette profonde e deliziose in bella vista. Louis vuole immergere la lingua al loro interno, assaggiarle. “Ricordi quando mi hai sfidato a correre nudo intorno al campo da calcio alle due del mattino dopo che tu avevi vinto una partita?”  
Louis scoppia a ridere, il volto caldo. “Se lo ricordo? Quell’immagine speciale è radicata nelle mie retine, amico.”  
“Ah, davvero?” Harry canticchia, le sopracciglia sollevate e gli occhi che brillano di malizia. “Interessante.”  
“Mm-hmm,” concorda. “Davvero affascinante” Si sporge in avanti, muovendosi con cautela verso la parte posteriore del collo del minore, mosso da una ritrovata sicurezza, guardando gli occhi di Harry illuminarsi per l’implicazione e diventare pieni di lussuria mentre si posano verso le sue labbra sottili.  
Ed è allora che il suo telefono bastardo inizia a squillare di nuovo.  
Louis geme e si solleva in posizione verticale. Harry sorride, guardandolo.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Risponde con un sospiro. “Li, ti ho detto che ti avrei chiamato. Mi dispiace se ti sono sembrato scortese prima per aver riattaccato troppo in fretta, ma io-”  
“No, no, volevo solo farti sapere un piccolo dettaglio che ho appena ricevuto,” dice Liam, con voce un po’ tesa. “Sai, nel caso in cui potrebbe contrastare con il tuo piano per riconquistare Harry.”  
“Non è quello che sto cercando di fare qui, Liam,” dice Louis, abbassando la voce e consapevole del fatto che il sorriso di Harry ora è scivolato via dal suo viso, sostituito da un’espressione attenta mentre lo guarda con un piccolo cipiglio, le labbra rosa e piene premute insieme mentre ascolta.   
“Non lo è?”  
“Liam.”  
“Mal verrà all’addio al celibato.” Riesce a sentire il dispiacere nel tono di voce dell’amico, e lui non parteciperà nemmeno.  
“Che cosa?” Grida, un senso di seccatura si insinua bruscamente nelle sue vene alla sola menzione del nome di quello stronzo. “Perché cazzo verrà qui? Chi potrebbe conoscere abbastanza bene per imbucarsi a questo matrimonio?”  
“Beh, uh,” Liam ridacchia goffamente. “La sposa, a quanto pare. Beth Danvers. Sono  
cugini. Quindi, uhm. Anche lui è invitato alla cerimonia.”  
Dannatamente meraviglioso.  
“Oh, è semplicemente fantastico. Sorprendente. Splendido. Non vedo l’ora di essere molestato sessualmente non appena varco una porta,” sibila. “Sarà un fottuto spasso essere palpato sotto il tavolo mentre parlo con una vecchia signora durante il set della ballata romantica. Che divertente.” È allora che ricorda che Harry è ancora disteso accanto a lui, un solco preoccupato tra le sopracciglia, l’espressione preoccupata ma sempre dolce. Il che è immensamente piacevole per i suoi occhi stanchi e iniettati di sangue.  
Dio. È un disastro, e al momento il riccio sembra una specie di sogno, la camicia che pende a metà dalle sue spalle color crema. Vuole affondare i denti in... Non è il momento, Louis.  
“Stai bene?” Mormora Harry, gli occhi seri e illuminati da inquietudine. Louis vuole baciarlo fino a quando non rimangono entrambi senza fiato.  
“Mi dispiace, amico. Ho pensato di avvertirti.”  
“No. Grazie, Liam,” sospira. “Hai attutito lo shock di trovarmelo davanti venerdì. Immagino che dovrò assumere una guardia del corpo per la notte per proteggere la mia dignità e virtù.”  
“Non dovresti essere così preoccupato per colpa sua. Dio, è come se ti seguisse dappertutto, dannazione. Non può lasciarti semplicemente in pace? Pensa di essere affascinante, ma è solo disgustoso. È molestia a questo punto.” La voce di Liam è satura di ostilità. (Quando anche Liam non ti trova simpatico, allora c’è davvero un problema di fondo.)  
“Davvero, non ti preoccupare. Starò bene.”  
“Posso venire all’addio al celibato, se vuoi? Gironzolare lì intorno per tenerti d’occhio.”  
“Sei dolce, ma starò bene, davvero.”  
“Assumerai Harry per proteggerti?” Lo prende in giro Liam.  
“Chiudi il becco e vai a metterti in posa accanto a un cactus.”  
Liam ride di gusto. “Okay, ti chiamo più tardi? O mi chiami tu? Se succede qualcosa su _quel_ fronte, voglio sapere tutto al più presto.”  
Louis ridacchia per l’entusiasmo del suo amico e per quanto sembri interessato ai progressi tra lui ed Harry. “Va bene.”  
Riattacca e sente lo sguardo infuocato del riccio su di lui. Il suo viso è cupo, per lo più vuoto con un broncio scontroso curvo sulle sue labbra gonfie. Si strofina uno degli occhi e si sposta di qualche centimetro sul letto- lontano da Louis, improvvisamente freddo.  
Louis si acciglia mentre rimette il telefono sul comodino. “Beh, questo sì che è un cambiamento d’umore.”  
“Quello era Liam?” Dice Harry, la voce priva di emozione, gli occhi sul copriletto.  
“Sì,” annuisce. “Mi ha avvisato del fatto che questo ragazzo con cui qualche volta lavoro è un parente di Beth, quindi devo sopportare la sua brutta faccia al matrimonio. Quindi, sì. Meraviglioso,” dice con tono sardonico.  
Il riccio annuisce, accarezzando l’orlo della camicia. “Questo ragazzo ha tutta l’aria di essere uno stronzo invasivo.”  
“Sì,” risponde. “E anche di più. Un uomo adorabile.” Alza gli occhi al cielo.  
Harry sembra ancora a disagio, irrequieto. “Quindi verrà anche Liam? Per stare con te?”  
“Uh, forse. Ho detto che lo avrei chiamato più tardi.”  
Il ragazzo più piccolo annuisce, ogni traccia della luminosità che aveva solo pochi minuti prima è completamente sparita. Ora sembra solo triste, le guance un po’ rosa, ma più per l'imbarazzo. E non capisce perché. Louis si acciglia.   
“Va tutto bene?”  
Harry stringe le labbra in una linea sottile. “Sicuramente ti lascerà in pace se il tuo ragazzo sarà presente, no?”  
“Stai suggerendo di voler essere il mio ragazzo per la notte, Styles?” Sorride, cercando di contenere l’eccitazione nella sua pancia. Vuole cambiare piano, adesso? Harry vuole che fingano di essere fidanzati anziché ex per gli ultimi due giorni? Oh, per favore Dio. Fa che sia vero.  
“No? Insomma, ci sarà Liam?” Risponde Harry, confuso. “Il tuo vero fidanzato,” dice piano con uno sguardo petulante.  
Louis scoppia in una risatina improvvisa.  
“Perché stai ridendo?”  
Il castano scivola giù dal letto e ride più forte, asciugandosi le lacrime dagli occhi.  
“Smettila,” lo istruisce fermamente il riccio, offeso, ma sembra che stia cercando di non farsi contagiare dalla sua risatina.  
“Liam non è il mio _ragazzo_ , sciocco!”  
“Che cosa?”  
“È il mio cliente! Il mio migliore amico, Gesù,” dice, ridendo ancora di più. “Non c’è modo che io e Liam potremmo mai... solo, no.”  
Harry spalanca la bocca.  
“Ma l’hai detto tu in macchina quando mi hai portato in ospedale! E al ristorante? Vero?” Harry fa una pausa, aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre scruta nel suo cervello per ricordare. “O lo sto inventando?” Dice, sinceramente confuso. “No, ricordo molto bene il fatto che hai menzionato un fidanzato e hai parlato di Liam.”  
“Sì, perché è il mio cliente e il mio migliore amico, come ho appena detto,” dice Louis lentamente con un largo sorriso.  
“Oh, grazie a Dio. Perché continuavo a dimenticare il fatto che potevi non essere single e mi sono sentito un vero coglione per aver provato a...” il riccio si schiarisce la gola.   
Louis sorride. “Cosa?”  
“Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia. Quel viaggio in macchina dall’ospedale è stato un inferno per me!”  
“Quel commento su un ipotetico fidanzato era solo uno scherzo, Harry. Ti stavo prendendo in giro,” sorride.  
“Piccola merda!” Harry gli colpisce la spalla, spingendolo di nuovo giù quando Louis tenta di rialzarsi, urlando di gioia. “Mi sono sentito orribile in questi ultimi due giorni!” Lo spinge di nuovo. “Continuavo a cercare di razionalizzare il fatto che forse avevi rotto con lui ed è per questo che stavi flirtando con me. Quello, o che magari fossi diventato un cretino. Ero davvero arrabbiato!” Ride.  
Improvvisamente, le risate muoiono nella gola di Louis, la speranza gorgoglia in superficie. “Aspetta, perché eri arrabbiato?”  
“Uhm...” Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano, prima di dire con estrema sicurezza “Non volevo che tu avessi un ragazzo... ovviamente.” Alza gli occhi al cielo.  
Il giovane deglutisce, la pelle che formicola per il calore e l’eccitazione. “Perché?”  
La faccia del riccio si allarga in un sorriso consapevole. Si sporge in avanti e si ferma a pochi centimetri dal viso di Louis. “Prova un po’ ad indovinare,” mormora contro le sue labbra, gli occhi che fluttuano dalla sua bocca ai suoi occhi e viceversa.  
“Hmm. Perché mi vuoi tutto per te?” Mormora, ansimante e lento. “Perché sono così irresistibile per te?” Fa una pausa. “Perché ti sono mancato,” sussurra.  
Si fa sempre più vicino, incredibilmente vicino, in procinto di chiudere gli occhi e, infine, far combaciare le labbra di Harry con le proprie, quando ricorda qualcosa della massima importanza.  
“Merda, no,” quasi urla, trattenendo il più piccolo con una mano contro il petto- quel petto nudo e color del latte, leggermente ruvido sotto i suoi polpastrelli per la leggera peluria presente; prende distrattamente nota del freddo metallo del ciondolo a forma di croce di Harry sotto il polpastrello del dito indice.  
“Mi dispiace,” sbotta immediatamente il giovane, sussultando come se fosse stato bruciato e rimettendosi seduti, con i piedi che si arrampicano sulle lenzuola.  
“Che cosa? No! No, no! Volevo dire che non mi sono ancora lavato i denti,” spiega Louis freneticamente. “Il mio alito è orribile, Harry. Non posso baciarti fino a quando non mi laverò i denti.”  
Harry sbatte le palpebre, con gli occhi spalancati, e poi si illumina lentamente, rilasciando una risatina forte e breve. “Come se me ne fregasse qualcosa,” dice, le guance rosee e le labbra ancora più rosse, quasi color ciliegia. Louis può o non può aver appena perso un battito. È imbarazzante. “Il mio respiro non odora esattamente di rose in questo momento.” Sorride dolcemente. “Idiota,” mormora poi.  
Louis solleva un sopracciglio, incerto.  
“Vieni qui,” dice piano il più piccolo, tirando il castano per la nuca con entrambe le mani, i pollici appoggiati agli angoli della bocca. Louis gli si avvicina all’istante, avanzando come se Harry fosse la personificazione della gravità. Nah. La luna. È più come la luna.  
Nel momento in cui le loro labbra si incontrano, dolci e leggere, Louis è sicuro al novantanove per cento che sta per implodere. Sta per varcare quei cancelli perlati e diventare un messaggero per gli angeli, o per Dio o qualunque altra cosa. Ne è certo.   
Le labbra di Harry sono come un paio di lussureggianti cuscini che si muovono languidamente e riverentemente su quelle del maggiore, e lo fanno rimanere senza fiato, quasi come se tutta l’aria fosse stata risucchiata dai suoi polmoni, come se si trovasse oltre le nuvole. Sì. Harry sta per farlo fuori grazie al solo tocco delle sue labbra. (Louis si è divertito molto in questo mondo. Non è un brutto modo per andarsene. Soprattutto in questo modo.)  
Poi in un colpo solo, Harry si fa coraggio, approfondisce il bacio e lo avvicina ancora di più al suo corpo, facendo scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca e leccando lungo la giuntura delle sue labbra. Il castano si spinge ulteriormente contro il giovane fino a quando i loro petti non si uniscono, baciandolo febbrilmente come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo. (Il che in qualche modo è vero, visto che il cuore di Louis batte così forte che potrebbe seriamente sviluppare delle malfunzioni cardiache. Se non lo ha già fatto.)  
Inspirano attraverso il naso ed espirano entrambi nelle proprie bocce, il sapore un po’ aspro (molto aspro) ma a Louis non importa. Questo è ciò che brama da cinque lunghi anni. Assaporerà questo momento il più possibile e non si farà scrupoli.  
Louis lo vuole, e lo otterrà.  
E a quanto pare, Harry è altrettanto desideroso.  
I loro baci profondi e urgenti alla fine si trasformano in leggeri baci a stampo, diminuendo sempre più in morbidi ansimi contro il mento e un leggero mordicchiare sulle rispettive mascelle e... Gesù, cazzo, Louis è morto.  
È spacciato. Ed è tutta colpa di Harry. Questo splendido esemplare di uomo lo ha ucciso.  
Tutto questo è molto più intenso di tutte le cose che ha sperimentato nei suoi ventotto anni di vita.  
Scivolano senza fretta giù sulle lenzuola, fianco a fianco, con le mani che vanno a posarsi ognuna sulla vita dell’altro. Si guardano soltanto, osservando le loro bocche gonfie e arrossate, il luccichio lussurioso dei loro occhi.  
“Il silenzio è sopravvalutato,” dice Harry dopo un paio di minuti di intensi sguardi fissi e silenziosi, e Louis sta rapidamente perdendo la testa per questo ragazzo. Di nuovo.  
“Anche quando è un silenzio confortevole?”  
“Soprattutto quello.”  
Il maggiore inarca un sopracciglio, soffiando un respiro divertito. “Va bene, allora.”  
Un sorriso dolce e luminoso si estende gradualmente sulle guance arrossate del riccio, facendo spuntare quelle meravigliose fossette profonde. Lascia che la sua mano viaggi dal fianco di Louis fino ad arrivare alla base della sua schiena per poi ritornare al braccio, accarezzandolo delicatamente. Su e giù, su e giù, su e giù.  
Gli occhi di Louis si chiudono dopo un po’, fino a quando non sente calde e morbide labbra posarsi nuovamente sulle sue per un breve bacio a stampo, e quindi apre subito gli occhi con un battito sognante, fissando Harry con assoluta meraviglia. (Perché è così sdolcinato?)  
(Va bene. Harry è dieci volte più sdolcinato.)  
“Andava bene?”  
“No, è stato terribile,” dice Louis, nascondendo il suo sorriso mentre si gira, soffocando la faccia sul cuscino come un adolescente alle prese con la prima cotta. “Ricordo che era molto meglio di così. Hai bisogno di migliorare un po’, temo. Cinque su dieci.”  
Harry gli colpisce l’anca, lasciando lì la sua mano. “Bugiardo.”  
Rimangono di nuovo in silenzio per qualche altro minuto prima che il riccio si accasci sulla schiena di Louis, le labbra che si librano sulla sua camicia e lo fanno rabbrividire.  
“Parla.” Harry ridacchia, colpendo piano il maggiore. “Usa le parole. Voglio sapere.”  
“Sapere cosa?” Dice Louis, attutito dal cuscino.  
“Siediti, Lou.” Harry lo pizzica, imbronciato e perfetto. Louis emette un borbottio di protesta e si alza, con le mani in grembo. È ancora mezzo duro e la cosa sta solo peggiorando. O devono fare qualcosa al riguardo, o Harry deve andarsene in modo che possa farsi una sega in santa pace.  
Il riccio, tuttavia, tiene gli occhi fissi sul suo volto, l’espressione che diventa più riflessiva.  
“Dovremmo parlare.”  
Harry annuisce. “Dovremmo, sì.” Fa un respiro profondo. “Okay, quindi... vado io per primo, perché ho una specie di... confessione.” Il minore si schiarisce la gola, infilando le dita nei suoi riccioli selvaggi. “Non so se l’hai notato,” dice ironicamente, “ma io in un certo senso, uh. Ho un... uhm. Beh, io...”  
“Per qualcuno a cui piace parlare, non hai molte parole nella manica, tesoro,” scherza Louis, gli occhi affezionati.  
Harry gli spinge scherzosamente la spalla. Il giovane sorride più ampiamente.  
Dopo un grande sospiro, Harry finalmente sbotta. “Mi _piaci_. Va bene?” Diventa rosso ed è così completamente adorabile che Louis non può fare a meno di sorridere luminoso, resistendo dall’impulso di schiacciargli le guance e stringerlo forte. “Mi ci sono voluti solo otto anni per dirlo, ma eccoci qui,” dice mentre cerca di schivare la mano del maggiore che vuole colpirgli il naso.   
(Va bene, Louis, non è un bambino. Per l’amor di Dio.)  
“Aww, hai una cotta per me!”  
“Non prendermi in giro,” piagnucola il riccio.  
Louis sorride ancora e gli intima di continuare  
“Vedi, uhm... mi sei _sempre_ piaciuto,” ammette Harry piano e il cuore di Louis salta un battito.  
Deglutisce forte mentre riesce a mormorare sorpreso, “Sempre?”  
“Sì. Dal primo giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati e non mi è mai passata,” sussurra Harry. Si avvicina, sedendosi sulle gambe piegate. “Mi sei sempre piaciuto così tanto Lou. Tipo, fin dall’inizio, ero ossessionato da te, davvero. Avevo il costante desidero di essere sempre vicino a te e mi preoccupavo di essere invadente magari, ma non ti è mai importato. Quando venivi a cercarmi di tua spontanea volontà per stare con me mi rendevi così ridicolmente felice,” mormora, e Louis ascolta con un sorriso dolce, la pancia impazzita. “E col passare del tempo, ho pensato che magari tra di noi poteva nascere qualcosa, qualcosa di più dell’amicizia ma... non lo so,” sorride, ironico e timido. “Non è mai successo, vero? Fino a, sai, quell’ultima notte. Che è stata probabilmente la migliore della mia vita.” Arrossisce ancora di più e il castano non riesce a smettere di sorridere. Prende le mani di Harry tra le sue, intrecciando così le loro dita.  
“Sei troppo prezioso, lo sai? Il più carino del mondo,” sorride, “e anche tu mi piaci.”  
Il riccio cerca di non illuminarsi, senza alcun risultato. “Davvero?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “No, non ti sopporto! Sei una rottura di palle.” Fa l’occhiolino e il giovane rilascia un assalto di risatine, nascondendo il viso nel suo petto. Questo lato di Harry gli è mancato così tanto che gli fa male il petto.  
Quando Harry si tira indietro lentamente, il suo viso si ammorbidisce in qualcosa di più dolce, serio. “Louis...” Passano un paio di secondi. “Mi hai fatto davvero male quando te ne sei andato in quel modo,” dice piano, come se avesse paura di spezzare questo facile, ritrovato conforto tra di loro, il momento di pace più lungo da quando si sono ritrovati. “È stato… insomma, mi sono addormentato con il mio migliore amico accanto a me, e poi mi sono svegliato da solo, senza il tuo calore e tu eri… andato semplicemente via.”  
E bam. Louis viene trascinato di nuovo sulla terra, il senso di colpa si innalza saldamente tra le corde del suo petto.  
“Cazzo. Perché abbia fatto una cosa del genere ancora non lo capisco, e mi dispiace tanto, Harry.”  
“So che ti dispiace,” dice Harry dolcemente.  
“Me ne sono andato come un bambino spaventato, invece di raccontare a te, il mio _migliore_ amico, qualcosa di così potenzialmente importante per me. Tuttavia, non è stato facile farlo. Va bene? È stato terribile, Harry. Ogni passo che facevo lungo la strada quella notte era come una pugnalata, pensavo che avrei vomitato da un momento all’altro. Ma mi ero convinto che quella notte non fosse speciale, che fosse solo una cosa passeggera. Come la manciata di volte che ci siamo baciati. Non ne abbiamo mai discusso in seguito, vero?” Harry distoglie lo sguardo; la sua faccia appare colpevole. “Entrambi ci siamo comportati come se non fosse mai successo. C’era sempre e solo questo flirt non detto tra noi, non è vero? Perché non era una cosa seria. Non significava niente. Non propriamente. E, non lo so, pensavo davvero che quella notte fosse la stessa cosa.”  
Harry incontra i suoi occhi, poi abbassa lo sguardo, le mani serrate in grembo.  
“Naturalmente ho pensato di chiederti di venire con me, Harry. Ma non era un’opzione plausibile per quanto mi riguardava. Non hai mai parlato dei tuoi piani dopo l’università, e poi era da tanto tempo che non ci vedevamo. Ci eravamo allontanati e pensavo che ti fossi stancato di me, quindi... quando abbiamo dormito insieme, è stata una _grande_ sorpresa. Non riuscivo a credere che fosse successo. Non pensavi anche tu che fosse una cosa da matti, al tempo?”  
Il riccio ha questo strano sguardo sul suo viso e si sta mordendo forte il labbro, le guance iniziano a scaldarsi.   
“Per me, era il mio modo di dire addio.”  
Harry chiude gli occhi a quelle parole, ma lui continua. Potrebbe anche decidere di confessare ed aprire il suo cuore ora che il vaso di Pandora è stato aperto. “Non pensavo che lo avresti ricordato comunque, e quindi non credevo che avresti sentito così tanto la mia mancanza. Dici che ti sono sempre piaciuto, vero? Ma Harry... parlavamo a malapena negli ultimi mesi. Quindi qualcosa era cambiato. Non rispondevi alle mie chiamate o ai miei messaggi. Inventavi sempre delle scuse, mi dicevi sempre che eri occupato quando ti chiedevo di uscire. Le nostre dormite insieme si sono interrotte bruscamente. Siamo cambiati,” dice tristemente.  
Harry lo sta guardando ora, con la bocca all’ingiù, e sembra star attraversando una serie di emozioni, scuotendo la testa. “Dio,” sussurra, passandosi una mano sul viso mentre guarda in basso. “No, non... non è così.”  
“Non avresti dovuto sentire la mia mancanza.”  
Il giovane alza la testa di scatto, fissandolo con grandi occhi verdi. “Louis, è ridicolo,” dice, il suo volto si sta quasi trasformando in un cipiglio che sembra arrabbiato, le sopracciglia corrugate con forza, ferme. Louis è un po’ spaventato. Non mentirà. “Non pensavi che avrei sentito la tua _mancanza_? Cazzo, Louis, mi sei mancato più di _ogni_ altra cosa. Ho odiato quegli ultimi mesi di università e sai la cosa più stupida? Che è stata tutta colpa _mia_. Mi sono allontanato perché avevo capito... Non sapevo cosa fare per sistemare le cose perché io —” si interrompe bruscamente, con gli occhi bassi.   
“Che cosa?” Louis aggrotta la fronte, il cuore in gola perché- cosa stava per dire? Aveva capito cosa? Che fossero incompatibili? Che non avrebbe mai funzionato? Che cosa?  
Harry rimane in silenzio. Poi “L’ho fatto.”  
“Fatto cosa?” Mormora dopo qualche secondo.  
Il ragazzo più piccolo si sposta sul letto, piegando le gambe e portandosele verso il petto. Avvolge vagamente le braccia attorno alla parte posteriore delle ginocchia. “Non mi sono trasferito a Londra solo per lavoro. L’ho fatto perché... magari in questo modo avrei avuto l’occasione di incontrarti a un certo punto. O almeno ci speravo.”  
La bocca del giovane si spalanca. Improvvisamente sembra fare troppo caldo. “Harry,” respira.  
Il viso del riccio si arrossa in modo significativo quando Louis allunga una mano per toccare la sua, avvolta intorno alle ginocchia.  
“Non pensavo davvero che ti importasse così tanto, e so che è fottutamente ridicolo. Se non altro, sarei dovuto passare da te ogni volta che tornavo a casa. Voglio dire, eri a quindici minuti di macchina.” Louis prova sempre più vergogna e rimpianto, il suo cuore batte un po’ troppo in fretta. “Più tempo lasciavo passare, più difficile era tornare in contatto.”  
Harry annuisce. “Sai, pensavo che una volta che ti avessi trovato, sarebbe stato diverso. Che avremmo ripreso da dove avevamo lasciato, o... qualcosa del genere. Ero ancora così ferito per come avevamo lasciato le cose, ma ero disposto a lasciar perdere solo per un po’ perché io... beh. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato come tutte le commedie romantiche che ho visto nella mia vita,” dice piano, timidamente. “E poi è successa quella notte al club e non riuscivo a credere di averti effettivamente visto di nuovo, proprio come avevo immaginato per mesi nella mia testa. Era perfetto,” sorride debolmente. “Avevo un intero discorso programmato per il giorno successivo per dirti quanto mi mancavi e che sarei venuto volentieri a Londra con te- se solo me lo avessi detto in anticipo.” Alza gli occhi al cielo ma questa volta non c’è vera rabbia; è un’esasperazione più affettuosa.   
E Louis quasi ride ma. Harry lo stava _aspettando_? Harry voleva _trovarlo._  
Questo è… molto da assimilare.  
“Aspetta, cosa?” Dice, con la bocca socchiusa e il cuore che batte forte contro le costole. “Tu davvero — cosa?”  
Harry annuisce. “Ma poi sono tornato a odiarti perché pensavo che avevi intenzionalmente costretto il tuo amico a sbarazzarsi di me e non riuscivo a gestire un altro rifiuto. Forse non eravamo destinati a funzionare, le cose tra noi non sono mai andate avanti e ne ero stanco. Voglio dire, quante altre volte mi sarei messo in imbarazzo?”  
“Oh, Harry, quello era Mal! Mi dispiace così tanto per lui. Dio, se avessi saputo che saresti venuto con me, se avessi saputo che era quello che avresti voluto- ma hai smesso di parlarmi, Harry. Pensavo che non mi volessi più.”  
“Merda, lo so,” dice il riccio, con la faccia contorta per l’angoscia e il rimpianto. “Ed è colpa mia, lo so.”  
“Pensavo di averti fatto qualcosa, o che ti eri stufato di avermi intorno. Pensavo ti fossi stancato di me.”  
“No, mai! Eri il mio migliore amico, Lou. Come potrei mai stancarmi di te?”  
“Allora perché? Perché... mi hai dimenticato?”  
La faccia del giovane si sgretola. “Oh, cazzo. Non... io... mi piacevi così _tanto_ , ma non pensavo che tu provassi lo stesso. Ecco tutto,” dice tristemente. “Pensavo che ciò che sentivo non fosse corrisposto perché non hai mai davvero... non mi hai mai fatto capire che potessi avere una possibilità. E non potevo essere solo tuo amico, Lou.”  
“Per questo ti sei allontanato da me?” Tutto sta iniziando a sistemarsi, riempiendo gli spazi vuoti e formando il puzzle intero della storia. Il distacco di Harry, il suo allontanarsi sempre più. E in qualche modo, sembra peggio.  
“Sì,” ammette Harry, piccolo e triste. “Non sapevo più come comportarmi quando ero attorno a te. Ero così a disagio quando... mi sono reso conto di cosa provavo, ma quando finalmente abbiamo dormito insieme, ero al settimo cielo. Stavo... cazzo, ti avrei chiesto di... beh, volevo parlarti dei miei sentimenti al mattino per, sai, mettere tutto in gioco per te, per spiegarti perché ero stato così distante, ma tu sei fottutamente scappato prima che ne avessi la possibilità,” emette una breve risata, scuotendo la testa. Non c’è ancora calore dietro le parole del giovane, il suo tono è più che paziente, ma Louis si sente come un pezzo di merda. “Però insomma, nemmeno io stavo esattamente inviando segnali chiari.”  
Louis geme, le mani che gli scivolano tra i capelli mentre li strattona, frustrato. “Che fottuta perdita di tempo,” si lamenta, cadendo all’indietro con un rimbalzo. “Che stupido casino.”  
“Ho aspettato che tu tornassi per tutta la mattina.”  
Questo è... Merda. Louis sta per piangere. “Cazzo, Harry,” mormora, gli occhi che si alzano. “Se l’avessi saputo. Mi dispiace. Sono un fottuto idiota.”  
“No, non lo sei. Va bene.” Il riccio sorride dolcemente, i suoi occhi vitrei. “Mi dispiace, non sto cercando di farti sentire peggio, penso solo che dobbiamo mettere tutte le carte in tavola, sai? Ho solo bisogno che tu sappia che sarei venuto ovunque con te in un secondo, e mi dispiace di averti fatto dubitare di questo.”  
Il maggiore sbuffa. “Ma sì, continua pure.”  
“No, Lou. È stata colpa mia per non averti detto prima come mi sentivo. Tutto questo è colpa mia in primo luogo. Per averti allontanato. Sono stato io a farti smettere di provare a chiamarmi. Sono io quello che rimaneva fuori fino a tardi così che saresti stato addormentato un volta tornato a casa. Come avresti dovuto sapere che avrei detto di sì?”  
“Avrei potuto provare di più, però. Affrontarti, o qualcosa del genere. Invece ho lasciato che accadesse. Abbiamo lasciato che le cose tra di noi andassero alla deriva. Avevo troppa paura di quello che avresti potuto dire se ti avessi chiesto di venire con me,” ammette. Louis sa che avrebbe dovuto provarci, ma era davvero spaventato della risposta del riccio. Qualsiasi cosa gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore.  
Harry scrolla le spalle. “Non importa più. Per quanto ne sapevi, io ero ormai andato avanti, e so che la cosa ti ha confuso parecchio.” Sì. Louis era perplesso, per dirlo alla leggera. Era come se fossero diventati estranei da un giorno all’altro. Tutto era cambiato il giorno dopo una ridicola festa di San Valentino che qualcuno aveva organizzato nel loro college. Harry era stato fuori con lui tutta la notte, erano stati benissimo e avevano riso e scherzato, e poi era iniziato tutto. L’allontanarsi. Parlavano sempre meno, poi avevano iniziato a non parlarsi proprio più. Louis non aveva idea di cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato. “Ma comunque, adesso è finita,” dice Harry, trovando le dita di Louis e giocando pigramente con esse. “Siamo tornati di nuovo ora, giusto?”  
“Tornati?” Louis inarca un sopracciglio, accarezzando distrattamente le dita di Harry con le sue.  
“Sì, insieme,” dice semplicemente.  
“Sei un tale idiota.”  
“Lo so,” ride il riccio. “E lo adori. Non negarlo-”  
Louis afferra il suo viso, spaventando Harry che emette un suono ovattato mentre la sua schiena colpisce il letto.  
Il giovane reagisce rapidamente, le sue mani vanno ad afferrare delicatamente i polsi del castano, e Louis lo bacia, lungo e profondo finché Harry non sospira dolcemente nella sua bocca, le gambe avvolte intorno alla vita del maggiore mentre i loro corpi si fondono nel materasso.  
“Lo adoro,” mormora dopo aver lasciato un bacio particolarmente bagnato sul collo del minore, mordicchiando di nuovo la pelle quando Harry ansima, la mente gli si annebbia per il modo in cui le sue dita afferrano e si infilano tra i suoi capelli.  
“Bene.” Harry inclina la testa per guardarlo con occhi languidi e Louis lo stringe più forte, gli occhi socchiusi e caldi. “Non stiamo mai più così lontani. È stato così fottutamente stupido. Non siamo fatti per essere separati. Non siamo stati creati in questo modo, siamo stati creati per stare insieme. Accadono cose brutte quando non stiamo insieme, Lou. Lo dobbiamo all’universo che ci ha voluto insieme fin dall’inizio,” sorride.  
Louis lo guarda, con il cuore che si gonfia al doppio delle sue dimensioni. “Giuro su Dio che non ti lascerò mai più, Harold.”  
“Mi attaccherò a te come colla, piccolo. Perché non posso fare a meno di te,” sussurra Harry con un sorriso, la bocca umida e rivendicando quella di Louis ancora una volta.  
Il castano non sa se è vero, ma per ora è disposto a crederci.  
  
**  
  
Per il resto della giornata, Louis accetta di mantenere una ragionevole distanza dalla famiglia di Harry per raccogliere alcuni pettegolezzi sulla sera prima, seduto all’estremità opposta della stanza a colazione, pranzo e cena, lanciando ad Harry solo sguardi distaccati e freddi, che il riccio ricambia. O almeno ci prova. È un po’ difficile non sbavare con la bocca aperta quando il maggiore è laggiù che sembra essere appena uscito da una rivista di moda. Vorrebbe così tanto averlo sotto di sé.  
Okay, potrebbe sentirsi un po’ eccitato dopo aver consumato alcuni cocktail, ma chi può biasimarlo quando il castano ha quell’aspetto.  
Ora che ha avuto di nuovo un assaggio di Louis, non riesce proprio a pensare a nient’altro.  
Ha trascorso quasi un’ora a provare di avere di nuovo una parvenza di normalità dopo aver lasciato che Louis succhiasse un enorme livido sul suo collo per venti minuti nei bagni- mentre lui lo palpava attraverso i jeans (e ha fatto del suo meglio per coprire l’onnipotente succhiotto con un foulard al collo).  
(Uno che non indossava quando è arrivato, ma l’ha trovato sul retro della sedia di una bella signora.) (Non che le abbia chiesto il permesso, ma beh, a chi importa comunque?) (Se verrà beccato, darà la colpa all’alcool.)  
Niente sfugge a sua madre, però. La donna lo sta osservando da vicino da tutto il giorno con un’espressione strana e gli occhi pungenti, e Harry può dire che sta morendo dalla voglia di chiedere a Louis di unirsi al loro tavolo. Lo ha quasi fatto durante il pranzo, ma per fortuna ha fatto finta di sentirsi a disagio e quindi sua madre ha lasciato perdere, e per fortuna non lo ha chiesto di nuovo.  
Nel frattempo, Harry sta morendo dal desiderio di toccarlo. È una delle giornate più lunghe che abbia mai sperimentato- Louis è così vicino e anche se gli è permesso di toccarlo ora, non può farlo.  
Ma tecnicamente, lui ha creato questo casino, quindi deve mentire.   
Sono quasi le dieci e la maggior parte delle persone si è trasferita al bar. Stanno arrivando sempre più persone con l’avvicinarsi del fine settimana, ed un gruppo dovrebbe arrivare domani sera in tempo per la notte di addio al celibato di sabato.  
Louis guarda verso di lui, ancora un po’ sbronzo. Sembra un vero James Dean e Harry non può resistere dal mandargli un altro messaggio.  
  
_Sembri distrutto_  
**_Esattamente. Ho un aspetto fantastico_**  
_Non sono molto d’accordo con questa affermazione_  
**_Oh, smettila, Harold_** è la sua risposta, insieme a un’emoji non impressionata.  
Il vecchio soprannome fa ancora venir voglia al giovane di sorridere così forte da far spuntare le fossette, ed arrossisce come uno sciocco. Lascia correre i polpastrelli delle dita sullo schermo.  
_Sei fottutamente meraviglioso e voglio strusciarmi sulla tua gloriosa coscia come un adolescente eccitato in questo momento e venire solo così_  
_Troppo?_  
Louis alza lo sguardo, a bocca aperta.  
Harry si astiene dal ridacchiare, morendo dalla voglia di ottenere il permesso di sorridere, ma poi sorride comunque mentre abbassa la testa, mandando freneticamente tre emoji della melanzana e della pesca.  
Perché chiaramente, è tornato ad essere un ragazzo di sedici anni.  
Vede il castano sistemarsi il cavallo dei pantaloni senza dare troppo nell’occhio, poi gli fa l’occhiolino da dove è seduto al bar e sorseggia piano il suo drink mentre tiene lo sguardo fisso su Harry, facendogli tremare le ginocchia- per fortuna è seduto. Eppure le sue gambe sembrano essere diventate vera gelatina, come se le ossa fossero state risucchiate con un’aspirapolvere.  
È così disperato in questo momento. Ha perso completamente la testa, ed il suo cuore potrebbe anche aver emesso un piccolo sussulto. Sì. Davvero. Potrebbe anche avere dei cuori rossi al posto degli occhi. È proprio così follemente andato.  
Vedete, Harry ha mandato messaggi a Louis dall’altra parte del bar durante l’ultima mezz’ora, uno stupido sorriso sui suoi lineamenti che non sembra voler andare via – anche se nel momento in cui sente un paio di occhi estranei su di lui, il riccio lascia cadere il suo sorriso e lo trasforma in un miserabile cipiglio, tornando a lanciare occhiate furtive e gelide a Louis per mostrare il dolore e il disagio dovuti alla presenza. Per fortuna, la maggior parte delle persone non sembra badare molto a lui. È abbastanza sicuro che ormai abbiano convinto tutti di avere avuto una rissa molto accesa in bagno ieri sera. Forse sta funzionando meglio di quanto pensasse.  
Un commento sarcastico da parte di Louis tramite messaggio spezza ancora una volta il suo cipiglio, facendo sì che rilasci un forte sghignazzo. Un paio di persone nelle vicinanze lo guardano in modo strano, ma probabilmente è per il meglio- vedere ciò gli impedisce di sognare ad occhi aperti su ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere se qualcuno non avesse bussato prima alla sua porta, costringendo Louis a nascondersi sotto il letto.  
È anche certo che la persona che è entrata in bagno è seduta al tavolo accanto con i suoi cugini, i quali staranno ficcanasando e riportando le voci su ciò che hanno sentito.  
Tuttavia, questo dà slancio al piano dei falsi ex, anche se adesso gli importa a malapena il motivo per cui lo sta facendo…  
Il suo sguardo si ricollega a quello di Louis quando sente sua madre entrare nella sala, e vede il maggiore scomparire mentre fissa il suo telefono, in attesa di un messaggio intelligente o di un segnale per uscire da qui.  
Invece, pochi minuti dopo, un piccolo sacchetto contenente un pezzo di torta Red Velvet gli viene fatto scivolare davanti, il lampo di alcune dita delicate che conosce così bene spariscono velocemente così come sono apparse.  
Harry gira la testa per vedere Louis accanto a lui con un sorriso riservato e un occhiolino, sua madre apparentemente era andata altrove. “Louis, cosa stai...”  
“È la tua preferita, non è vero? O almeno lo era.” Sorride, un luccichio negli occhi che gli fa venire voglia di trascinarlo di nuovo in bagno. “Hai passato molte notti a sballarti e a mangiare questa specifica torta sulle mie ginocchia. Non fingere di aver dimenticato,” dice, con voce affettuosa. “Eri davvero un po’ strano,” sorride. “Chi ha voglia di mangiare una torta alla crema di formaggio dopo aver fumato erba?”  
Harry scuote la testa. “Una volta ti ho fatto andare fino da Sainsbury per comprarmi dei cupcakes Red Velvet poco prima di mezzanotte,” ricorda, “ma non avevano quelli giusti, quindi mi hai portato invece una vaschetta di glassa alla crema di formaggio già pronta.” Ridacchia, quasi consapevole che Beth e Matt sono in giro proprio da questa parte del bar. Cerca di comportarsi in modo più distaccato.  
“Mi stai guardando in modo troppo sognante in questo momento, Styles,” dice Louis con voce roca e cazzo, Harry lo vuole. Cinque anni sono un’attesa troppo lunga per un secondo round. Sta quasi morendo di astinenza a questo punto, mordicchiandosi le labbra. “Meglio se mi guardi come se volessi schiaffeggiarmi. Alcuni occhi indiscreti stanno iniziando a vagare verso di noi.”  
“Okay,” risponde il riccio scioccamente, fissandolo ancora per un lungo, inebriante momento prima di guardare il pezzo di torta poggiato sul tavolino di fronte a lui, e cerca di nascondere il sorriso che si sta diffondendo sul suo viso. (Anche lo stato della sua area inguinale deve essere nascosto.)  
“Perché sorridi?” Chiede sua madre sedendosi all’improvviso accanto a lui con un bicchiere di vino in mano, facendolo sobbalzare. “Cosa hai lì?”  
“Hmm?” Il giovane alza lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro e impedendo con la forza ai suoi occhi di vagare attraverso la sala per vedere dove si trova Louis- che è proprio di fronte a lui. Bastardo. È in compagnia di un gruppo di ragazzi di cui il riccio non è nemmeno sicuro di conoscere i nomi. Ne sta tenendo d’occhio uno in particolare; è troppo affettuoso per i suoi gusti. Non gli è mai piaciuto molto condividere. “Niente,” risponde innocentemente, facendo cadere il sacchetto tra le ginocchia.  
Ignora lo sguardo interrogativo di sua madre e il suo altrettanto fastidioso divagare su amore e merda simile, e si porta un pezzo di torta in bocca, (sua madre ormai è persa nel suo mondo, quindi non registrerà nulla) pensando al suo diciannovesimo compleanno. Louis aveva tentato di fare lui stesso una torta di compleanno Red Velvet, e aveva finito per fare un tale casino che aveva finito col portarlo in una pasticceria la sera invece, dopo ore di incessante preparazione (ad essere onesti, è davvero difficile preparare la glassa giusta senza farle avere il puro sapore di formaggio) e aveva corrotto la sorella del suo amico, la quale stava pulendo prima di chiudere, per farsi dare dei cupcakes all’ultimo minuto.  
Lei aveva ceduto solo perché era il compleanno di Harry ed era stato allora, mentre si riempivano la faccia di torta e ridevano di Louis che invadeva la cucina e quasi bruciava la casa con le candele che il riccio aveva capito: non avrebbe mai lasciato andare questo ragazzo.  
E ora, mentre si scambiano sguardi da una parte all’altra della stanza, come se fosse la parte centrale di una di quelle commedie romantiche che tanto ama, sa che non si sentiva così bene da secoli.  
E sa anche, nonostante tutto, che quella realizzazione che ha avuto il giorno del suo diciannovesimo compleanno non è meno vera rispetto ad allora.  
  
**  
  
A parte l’avere Harry davanti ai suoi occhi per tutta la sera, bello come non mai, e l’aver fatto finalmente alcuni progressi sulla loro relazione - Louis non è proprio di buon umore.  
Vedete, la sposa gli ha lanciato occhiate strane per tutto il tempo, il suo tono particolarmente più freddo del solito nei suoi confronti. In effetti, Beth non è mai stata scortese con lui da quando l’ha conosciuta; e quindi non riesce proprio a capire cosa abbia fatto.  
L’ultima goccia arriva quando lei afferra Harry e lo allontana da dove stava chiaramente per avvicinarsi a lui, e il castano ne ha avuto abbastanza di non sapere se magari è stata informata del finto litigio che hanno inventato la scorsa notte, o se è qualcos’altro. E a giudicare dal commento impertinente che ha fatto prima a cena quando le persone stavano scherzando sul fatto di uscire e frequentare persone del lavoro, sta pensando a quest’ultima opzione.  
Louis è rimasto completamente perplesso quando, mentre Beth e Matt raccontavano la storia del loro romantico cliché d’ufficio (anche se comunque si frequentavano già all’università), lei lo ha guardato espressamente mentre spiegava che va bene solo se entrambe le persone sono single, disponibili e forti abbastanza per resistere alle ovvie insidie di uscire con qualcuno con cui lavori.  
Perfino Harry è sembrato un po’ sorpreso dal suo tavolo, che era molto più vicino di quanto si aspettassero (è seduto al tavolo successivo, in effetti, ma schiena contro schiena).  
Beth sta passando proprio di fronte a lui adesso, e le tocca leggermente il braccio prima che lei lo sorpassi e vada via.  
“Beth,” dice gentilmente, “posso parlare con te, per favore?” Le chiede indicandole di seguirlo verso l’uscita. Riesce a vedere che la ragazza sta lottando per non ammorbidire la sua espressione indurita (insomma, dai, cosa diavolo dovrebbe aver fatto?), ma lo segue comunque. Sente gli occhi di Harry indugiare sulla sua schiena mentre la guida fuori dal bar, guardandosi alle spalle per incontrare lo sguardo del riccio, che ha un profondo cipiglio sul viso, che gli mima uno “stai bene?”  
Vuole tanto dirgli, _se lei mi pugnala la schiena, ricordami con affetto,_ perché accidenti, questa ragazza fa davvero _paura_ quando ci si mette _._  
“Uhm, non sono sicuro di quello che ho fatto ma─”  
“Sai che Malcolm verrà al matrimonio, giusto? È mio cugino e so che hai _lavorato_ con lui.” Mette molta enfasi sulla parola _lavorato_. Questo gli fa subito scattare mille allarmi.  
Emette un piccolo sibilo attraverso i denti stretti. “Cosa ti ha detto esattamente Malcolm di noi?” dice quando superano le porte e si allontanano da tutti, sfoggiando il suo sorriso più disinvolto. “È solo che… non voglio che lui diffonda-” (stronzate), “...informazioni non del tutto precise, sai?” Fa una smorfia, e Beth lo fissa intensamente, gli occhi che si muovono tra lui e Harry, che ora si è avvicinato all’uscita più del necessario, fingendo di essere occupato con il suo telefono.  
Tace qualche istante prima di stringere le labbra. “Ha detto che avete dormito insieme a Londra qualche anno fa.”  
Louis si trattiene dallo spalancare la bocca. Quel fottuto serpente bugiardo. Potrebbe commettere un sanguinoso omicidio in questo momento, pensando a chi altro avesse mentito.  
“Quindi, se prima ti sono sembrata un po’ distaccata al tavolo,” dice, incrociando le braccia. “Beh, ero preoccupata per Harry.”  
“Preoccupata?”  
“Sì,” Beth annuisce risolutamente. “Vedo come ti guarda, Louis, e per me chiaramente non è uno sguardo distaccato. Voglio dire, andiamo. Ha praticamente le stelle negli occhi ogni volta che entri in una stanza. Si illumina e sembra sparire tutto intorno a lui perché esisti solo tu. Credi che mi sia bevuta la storia del litigio tra di voi in bagno ieri sera? Harry non riesce a nascondere le sue emozioni. E penso tu lo sappia.”  
Giusto.  
“Okay, ma,” il giovane ride senza umorismo. “Non riesco davvero a capire come il riavvicinamento tra me ed Harry sia chiaramente una brutta cosa per te?”  
“Beh, tecnicamente lo hai tradito con Malcolm, vero?”  
_Che cosa?_  
“Entrambi avete detto che era stata la distanza a separarvi, che stavate andando alla deriva, ma Louis, se non sei soddisfatto di una relazione, devi comunque rompere con qualcuno prima di andare a letto con qualcun altro. Anche se pensi che sia finita. È solo la cosa decente da fare.” Il suo tono non è di per sé cattivo, sembra quasi che stia cercando di mantenere un tono calmo, dargli consigli o qualcosa del genere, ma Louis ci vede rosso. Non solo è stato accusato di essere _andato_ a letto con qualcuno, cosa che _non_ ha assolutamente fatto, ma è anche accusato di aver tradito Harry?  
Fanculo. Queste sono tutte bugie, non è mai successo nulla del genere e ora potrebbe trasformarsi in Hulk. È _così_ arrabbiato _._  
“Sei davvero seria? Chi ha detto questa stronzata?”  
Beth sbatte le palpebre. “È quello che mi ha detto Malcolm,” scrolla le spalle, prima che i suoi occhi diventino più dolci, quasi come se volesse scusarsi.  
“Non farei mai una cosa del genere ad Harry, mai. Nemmeno tra un milione di anni,” dice, con tono gelido e serio.  
Beth sospira, tirando indietro i capelli e lanciando lo sguardo dietro di sé. “Senti, qualunque cosa sia successa o non è successa, so che non sono affari miei.” Fa un piccolo passo in avanti. “Ma se hai intenzione di tornare subito a Londra dopo il matrimonio, porta Harry con te e falla funzionare, o lascialo in pace, Louis. Non sai quanto male gli hai fatto quando te ne sei andato.”  
Il giovane spalanca gli occhi, incapace di credere a quello che sta ascoltando. “Scusami? Non mi ero reso conto che tu e Harry eravate così uniti.” Si sono conosciuti tutti grazie a Matty, ovviamente, dato che si frequentavano già all’università, ma Harry e Louis erano ovviamente più vicini a Matt che a lei.  
“Come avresti potuto saperlo? Non ci sei stato per anni.” Ancora una volta, il suo tono non è cattivo, più pratico.  
Perché è la verità, no? Louis non sa nulla di ciò che Harry ha fatto e di chi è amico adesso.  
E quello fa dannatamente male.  
“Touché,” mormora. Finisce per incrociare le proprie braccia sul petto, mettendosi sulla difensiva e sentendosi come se stesse per spezzarsi una vena nella sua testa.  
Beth sorride leggermente, inclinando la testa. “Mi piaci, Louis. Davvero. Sei un bravo ragazzo e so come può essere Malcolm, ma─”  
“È di famiglia,” conclude il castano con un lieve sguardo.  
“Non so cosa stia succedendo tra voi due, ma vi chiedo solo di non fare una scenata al mio matrimonio, eh?”  
“A chi ti riferisci? Me e Malcolm, o me e Harry?”  
_Malcolm_. _È un tale nome di merda,_ pensa petulante. _Sembra un vecchio strambo che bazzica in un parco_. Magari glielo dirà quando inevitabilmente lo vedrà di nuovo.  
Beth sorride mestamente, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla mentre si gira per andarsene. “Parla con Harry,” suggerisce, “prima che Malcolm lo raggiunga per primo. Che sia vero o no, Harry merita di sapere tutto.”  
Lo farà. Il riccio deve sapere che Louis non gli avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Storia reale o meno, non gli farebbe mai questo.  
Ma nonostante questo, Louis sente arrivare un sudore freddo, sia esasperato che terrorizzato. “Cosa te lo fa dire?”  
“È solo che… quando tu sei coinvolto, si ritrova sempre con il cuore spezzato.”  
Un’altra dolorosa fitta al cuore. Ritiene che ci debba essere uno scorpione accampato dietro la sua cassa toracica.  
“Speriamo non ci sia una terza volta. Anne ne sarebbe distrutta,” dice consapevolmente. “Vieni a pure a cercarmi se vuoi parlare, ok?”  
Beth sorride ancora una volta, sinceramente, minuta e bellissima mentre le luci brillano sul suo vestito da sera, e Louis non può essere arrabbiato con lei, non proprio. Non quando sta solo cercando di proteggere Harry come tutti gli altri nella sua famiglia.  
“Beth.”  
“Si?”  
“Non voglio ferire Harry.”  
Lei gli lancia uno sguardo significativo, poi si gira per tornare alla sua festa e qualcosa scatta dentro di lui. Qualcosa di grosso.  
Si alza, fissando il pavimento e senza guardare di proposito Harry, anche se riesce a sentire i suoi occhi sul suo viso, facendogli sentire delle scariche elettriche dappertutto, per una serie di ragioni.  
Ma se sa una cosa, è che non ha intenzione di rovinare tutto.  
  
**  
  
Harry e Louis si trovano in un angolo appartato dei giardini, le siepi tagliate e le innumerevoli specie di piante lussureggianti li circondano in un groviglio di lucine dorate, e dire che il riccio si sente bene è un eufemismo.  
Attualmente sta tenendo la mano di Louis mentre sono seduti su una bella panca intagliata, le dita intrecciate e i pollici che sfiorano distrattamente il dorso delle loro mani, nervi e farfalle che stanno praticamente facendo una danza nelle sue viscere. Il pollice di Louis continua a sfrecciare verso la punta del suo polso, lì dove c’è il battito del suo cuore, sfregando distrattamente piccoli cerchi deboli alla base del suo palmo.  
Ed è elettrico. Non riesce a smettere di sorridere, un senso di eccitazione gli ronza nelle vene.  
Il momento viene solo leggermente smorzato quando qualcuno esce dall’hotel e lancia loro uno sguardo strano che il riccio non comprende, avendo anche notato l’imbarazzo della gente intorno a Louis tutto il giorno da quando è tornato al tavolo la scorsa notte, tanto che il castano ha dovuto fingere di essere molto stanco e andarsene da lì, creando così una scusa per allontanarsi dai mormori indiscreti della sua famiglia, sperando che avrebbero pensato che la coppia avesse avuto un piccolo disguido di qualche tipo nel bagno.  
Beh. Questo è quello che stavano cercando di fare, comunque.  
Ma dopo la cauta reazione di Beth nei confronti di Louis, Harry sta ripensando a tutta questa farsa. Che senso ha davvero? Il riccio non è più così infastidito dalle domande della gente, ora che lui e Louis sembrano invece essere l’argomento principale. Non si sente in imbarazzo o altro come si sarebbe sicuramente sentito senza avere il maggiore qui su cui concentrare la sua energia nervosa.  
Quale sarà ora la prossima bugia? Dire... dire che sono tornati insieme? Harry potrebbe benissimo comportarsi in modo affettuoso con Louis e non dover fingere affatto.   
Tutta questa cosa sta anche mettendo a rischio il suo cuore, ma è disposto a farlo. A perderlo, se necessario.  
Non sa nemmeno se Louis sarebbe pronto a continuare questa cosa - qualunque cosa sia - dopo il matrimonio, figuriamoci iniziare una relazione.  
Ed è passato solo... un giorno.  
Dovrebbe davvero calmarsi. Gesù.  
Però, il castano non sa che Harry era (è) innamorato di lui ancora. Quindi c’è anche quello da affrontare.  
Potrebbe aver bisogno di un altro bicchiere di chardonnay in questo momento se Louis continua a rimanere lì seduto, in silenzio. Sta succedendo qualcosa, e dagli sguardi che Beth gli ha lanciato ultimamente, non è una bella cosa. Forse è questo il motivo in più per cui ha bisogno di confessare la verità a tutti. Questa cosa gli sta già sfuggendo di mano, ed è ancora solo il secondo giorno. Mancano ancora tre giorni e sinceramente già non ne può più.  
Louis è qui, e sarebbe stupido continuare a tenere i suoi sentimenti nascosti. L’ha già fatto prima e guarda come è andata a finire.  
Appoggia il mento sulla spalla del maggiore e gli sfiora la guancia, dandogli un colpetto col naso finché non vede fargli un piccolo sorriso. “Ehi.”  
“Ehi, tu,” mormora Louis. “Che cosa sei? Un gattino?”  
“Come hai fatto ad indovinare?”  
Louis sorride dolcemente.  
“Allora, come stai? Va tutto bene?” Harry cinguetta, tentando di allontanare l’evidente tensione. Mette l’altra mano all’interno della coscia del maggiore quando quest’ultimo emette una risata. Le interiora del riccio si stringono a quel suono. “Grazie per la torta. Non ho avuto modo di dirtelo prima.”  
Louis gira la testa per guardarlo correttamente. “Prego. E sto bene, piccolo. Tu come stai?” Risponde divertito.  
Harry sorride contro la sua spalla, sentendosi come un bambino eccitato. Non sa perché si sente così. O forse lo sa... Sì. Lo sa sicuramente; è per gli occhi di Louis, che sono di una ipnotica tonalità di blu nel fioco bagliore delle luci del giardino, è per la sua frangia che si sposta morbidamente sul lato del suo viso, per le sue labbra morbide e leggermente aperte. Harry vuole inumidirle con le sue.  
Ma poi, neanche a farlo di proposito, le porte del patio si spalancano e Louis balza in piedi più velocemente di Harry. Cerca di non concentrarsi sulla spiacevole sensazione che sente nello stomaco quando Beth appare mano nella mano con Matt, lanciando ad entrambi uno sguardo significativo, sua madre subito dietro di loro.  
“Harry, eccoti!” Dice la donna, decisamente brilla.  
Si gira verso Louis, solo per trovarlo già lontano dalla panchina per raggiungere l’ingresso laterale. Il maggiore gli sorride mentre procede, ammorbidendo solo leggermente la pesante sensazione di nausea nella sua pancia.  
  
**  
  
Più tardi quella notte, Harry riesce a sgattaiolare via dalla crescente allegria della sua famiglia e bussa alla stanza di Louis.  
“Ciao,” sorride il riccio, avvicinandosi subito a lui e tirandoselo contro il petto per le spalle, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al suo corpo, e immediatamente inizia a baciarlo sul collo. Louis piega la testa all’indietro, gli occhi che si chiudono tremolando e Harry sorride piano, succhiando più entusiasta la sua pelle e lavorando per lasciare un enorme livido da ammirare in seguito.  
Come diavolo è riuscito a sopravvivere senza questo? Come è riuscito ad affrontare le sue giornate, vivendo e respirando senza mai toccare Louis?  
Follia. Incredibile.  
(Forse l’ha compensato pensando a lui costantemente.)  
“Tua mamma ti ha visto sgattaiolare via?” Louis chiede allora, la sua voce è un po’ senza fiato. Harry pensa che sia il suo suono preferito al mondo.  
“Preferirei non parlare di mia mamma in questo momento, se per te va bene,” sbuffa debolmente, spingendolo sul letto e tenendo saldamente in posizione i fianchi del maggiore mentre bacia ancora il suo collo, prima di muoversi verso il basso per sganciare alla cieca i suoi jeans.  
“Okay,” geme Louis mentre Harry lo esorta a sollevare i fianchi dal materasso, facendo scivolare i jeans sulle sue belle cosce toniche e muscolose. (Ok, quel piccolo gemito è il suono preferito di Harry nel mondo.)  
Il riccio ha l’improvviso bisogno di morderle, lasciare dei segni su quella pelle immacolata; così lo fa. Il giovane ansima e Harry sorride contro la carne della parte interna della sua coscia, succhiando più forte, lasciando che i suoi denti graffino l’epidermide.  
“Gesù,” sibila Louis, “okay, ma... che mi dici di Beth? Ti ha detto qualcosa?” Harry nota la disinvoltura con cui il maggiore pronuncia quelle parole, ma non è del tutto convincente. Si allontana a malincuore dal suo comodo posto tra le gambe di Louis e incontra il suo sguardo, osservando con stupore l’abbassarsi ed il sollevarsi del petto del giovane mentre rilascia corti respiri. È ipnotizzante.  
“Di cosa _stavate_ parlando prima? Ci ha guardato in modo strano tutta la notte, e non credo si trattasse solo del litigio del bagno.”  
“Lei, uh... era solo preoccupata per te, credo. E stava cercando di proteggerti.”  
Louis si agita contro il suo posto, un po’ nervoso mentre si muove sul letto, piegando le gambe e poi rendendosi conto che non riesce a farlo con i jeans ancora ammucchiati alle ginocchia.  
“Okay,” il riccio si acciglia. “Da cosa?”  
“Da me.” Il suo tono è insipido.  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Quindi, sono tutti entrati in modalità protettiva, vero?”  
Louis fa spallucce, alzando le mani per riposarle sullo stomaco. Il suo bel ventre dorato che gli sarebbe piaciuto molto rivedere.  
“Dovresti indossare un altro crop top,” dice improvvisamente, portando lentamente una mano sullo stomaco del maggiore.  
Louis sorride, ma a malapena. “Lei pensa che io sia stato infedele con te ed è questo il vero motivo per cui ci siamo lasciati,” dice piano.  
“Che cosa?” Harry sbuffa, incredulo. “Perché dovrebbe pensarlo?”  
Louis lancia dà uno sguardo apprensivo. La pancia di Harry si contorce, e non nel modo giusto.  
“Mal le ha detto che sono andato a letto con lui nel periodo in cui tutti pensano che stessimo insieme,” dice, con tono agitato. “Come se potessi mai toccare quel tizio con un dito. Bastardo bugiardo.”  
“Beh, spero che tu abbia chiarito la situazione,” scherza il riccio. “Come se tu potessi mai fare una cosa del genere, anche se non ci frequentavamo davvero. Non mi tradiresti mai.”  
Louis lo guarda, un piccolo sorriso che curva le sue labbra arrossate e uno sguardo meravigliosamente serio nei suoi occhi. Il riccio deglutisce forte, leggermente sopraffatto.  
“Mai,” concorda Louis risolutamente.  
“Che succede?”  
“Non ho propriamente negato di aver dormito con Mal o di aver mai fatto qualcosa con lui. Ho solo detto che era offensivo e che non ti avrei mai fatto niente del genere. Probabilmente lo ha già detto a Matty ora.”  
“Louis,” esorta Harry. “Non lascerò che tutta la mia famiglia pensi che tu mi abbia tradito.”  
“Ma cosa importa? Non stiamo davvero insieme- non siamo mai stati davvero insieme, e inoltre stavano iniziando ad affezionarsi troppo a me, giusto? L’hai detto te stesso, tua mamma si sta innamorando di me. Sai quanto tutti sono ossessionati dal giocare al Cupido. Se pensano che abbiamo solo bisogno di una spinta per parlarci, passeranno i prossimi due giorni a cercare di rimetterci insieme, pensando che ci stanno aiutando.”  
Harry non dice che pensa che non sarebbe una brutta cosa. Potrebbe essere un po’ troppo presto per pensare così lontano, ma il riccio sta già temendo che il maggiore tornerà a Londra una volta terminato il matrimonio. E cosa succederà poi? Tornerà a non vedere più Louis?  
Vuole che Louis rimanga. Vuole che la sua famiglia lo ami.  
“Sì, ma _tradire_ , Louis. Non saresti mai quella persona, e ora penseranno tutti che tu lo sia. Ti odieranno per questo.” All’improvviso Harry si sente disperato. Sembra tutto sbagliato. Non c’è modo che la gente pensi questo genere di cose su Louis. No.  
“Non mi interessa. Non è reale.” Lui distoglie lo sguardo.  
Come può non importargli? Harry è arrabbiato per il fatto che Beth ci abbia creduto anche solo per un secondo.  
“Beh, _a me_ interessa.”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. Perfino lui è un po’ sorpreso dal suo tono appassionato.  
“Davvero, non importa, Harry. Non vedrò nemmeno più queste persone tra tre giorni, vero?” Sorride, ma non raggiunge i suoi occhi.  
Ma invece importa. Sa perché è importante, ma... forse questa cosa si sta muovendo troppo in fretta? Da parte sua, almeno. Louis è tornato nella sua vita solo da un paio di settimane, dopo così tanto tempo. Può davvero aspettarsi che il maggiore voglia parlare seriamente di loro due? Così di punto in bianco, dopo solo due giorni? Louis non ha idea che Harry è... beh, sai... follemente, stupidamente, terribilmente innamorato di lui. Dovrebbe fare qualcosa al riguardo.  
Abbreviare i tempi. Ha aspettato abbastanza, grazie, e Louis è più che disposto a farlo con lui...  
Ma.  
“Ha davvero creduto a Malcolm?” Chiede invece. Perché è un idiota e questa volta vuole stare più attento con il cuore. Non si farà spezzare il cuore per la terza volta, va bene? Non succederà.  
“Non ne sono sicuro... ma è suo cugino.”  
“E quindi? Sembra un bello stronzo da quello che mi hai detto.”  
“Ma fa parte della sua famiglia e verrà all’addio al celibato.”  
Harry geme, collassando sul petto di Louis. “Favoloso.”  
“Ehi. Non parliamone adesso, va bene?” Louis dice, con voce roca, i suoi occhi un mare blu di lussuria e meraviglia. Harry si morde il labbro. “Potremmo facilmente fare qualcosa di più utile per passare il tempo, hm?” Muove le sopracciglia in modo ridicolo.  
Il maggiore slaccia la camicia del riccio, esponendo la distesa del suo petto lattiginoso, e preme un bacio dopo l’altro sulle sue clavicole, si fa strada fino al collo, succhiando un forte livido nella giuntura tra la sua spalla e la mascella e infine atterra sulle sue labbra.  
Harry geme dolcemente nel bacio, desideroso di toccare e gustare qualsiasi parte di Louis che può raggiungere, desiderando che questo momento duri il più a lungo possibile, le mani determinate che si allacciano tra i capelli del maggiore e sfiorano le morbide ciocche di caramello.  
Si scambiano sorrisi senza fiato e suoni morbidi e bisognosi, e Louis lo bacia avidamente contro il materasso, tenendogli stretti i polsi sopra la testa, fino a quando le loro labbra sono screpolate e secche e le loro mascelle fanno male, e alla fine Harry si addormenta immerso nelle braccia del maggiore, un solo pensiero intrappolato all’interno dei confusi confini della sua mente mentre cede al sonno: potrebbe anche riuscire a tenerlo con sé, questa volta.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo tesori, ma ho avuto dei contrattempi. Ormai le cose si stanno mettendo sempre meglio per i nostri due piccioncini. Cosa ne pensate?  
> Se volete #SMTSBBFF su twitter <3  
> Love, Sil xx


	7. Seven

**Sun Means The Sky'll Be Blue**  
  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sette.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
È venerdì. Terzo giorno.  
E Harry si sente tranquillamente ottimista sul fatto che questo ridicolo piano di far passare Louis come suo ex fidanzato (un’etichetta molto più semplice rispetto al ‘un tempo migliore amico e amore della sua vita con cui ha dormito e che non ha mai più rivisto fino a molti anni dopo’) per evitare di ricevere domande sui suoi fallimenti personali e la mancanza di un fidanzato sta diventando più vicino alla verità di quanto abbia mai immaginato. (La parte del _fidanzato_ , cioè.) (In nessun modo ha intenzione di lasciare che Louis diventi un ‘ex’, mai più.)  
Non sono passate molte settimane da quando il maggiore è tornato nella sua vita, e già stanno tornando facilmente alle vecchie abitudini; dopotutto, è normale dopo aver condiviso lo spazio personale e un letto per un paio di anni.  
Louis ricorda che a Harry piace avere la finestra socchiusa, e Harry sa che a Louis piace coccolare da dietro. Il riccio dorme sul lato sinistro e il maggiore preferisce il lato destro e il minor numero possibile di cuscini, e quindi li dà sempre ad Harry a causa del suo mal di collo.  
E ognuna di queste occorrenze porta a farfalle che sciamano nel suo stomaco con folle speranza.  
Cosa sta facendo? Non ne ha idea. Sa solo che sembra giusto, comodo, come indossare la tua felpa preferita durante un giorno di pioggia e sai che ti terrà al caldo, ed un senso di elettricità viva scorre nel suo sangue.  
È familiare quanto respirare- stare qui con Louis ed esistere.  
È euforico quando Louis infila le dita dei piedi freddi tra i suoi polpacci, proprio come faceva sempre, prendendo il suo posto di vecchia data dietro la sua schiena, proprio come faceva durante i loro giorni in università, quando tornavano a casa mezzi brilli e ridacchiando cadevano nel letto singolo del maggiore, e il riccio si adatta facilmente al petto di Louis come se fosse sempre appartenuto lì, afferrando le mani del castano che poggiano in posizione supina sul suo stomaco.  
Harry si sveglia molto prima di lui, avendo russato come un gorilla per tutta la notte - come Louis lo informa non appena apre gli occhi - e tutto sembra proprio come dovrebbe essere.  
La mattina è inondata da sorrisi timidi e mani esitanti che cercano una scusa per accarezzare leggermente la parte più vicina dell’altro, l’adrenalina che gorgoglia sotto i sensi iper-consapevoli di Harry.  
Si svegliano durante le prime ore del mattino, non parlano di nulla fino a quando non si riaddormentano, e quando arriva l’alba, il riccio ha già ordinato loro due tazze di tè e una colazione all’inglese completa ciascuno, decidendo di rinunciare alla colazione con tutti i suoi parenti al piano di sotto stamattina, ignorando categoricamente i messaggi fastidiosamente accurati di Gemma sulla sua posizione specifica.  
Abbassa la testa, contento di guardare il modo in cui si alza e si abbassa il petto di Louis, il suo viso una figura dorata e luminosa di pura innocenza, e quella visione quasi lo culla verso un altro sonnellino, ma poi bussano alla porta. Si arrampica piano giù dal letto per andare ad aprire, ringraziando educatamente la signora con la colazione su ruote, e porta il carrello verso un Louis ancora profondamente addormentato sepolto sotto le lenzuola, nonostante faccia appiccicosamente caldo, e appoggia i loro vassoi precariamente sul letto. Comincia a mangiare da solo, sgranocchiando una fetta di toast che immerge nel suo uovo alla coque, sapendo che il maggiore annuserà l’odore della colazione entro i successivi trenta secondi mentre sonnecchia ancora un po’.  
Louis, come se avesse letto i suoi pensieri, si agita, inalando con un rapido fiuto l’odore della pancetta e del toast imburrato, il che fa sorridere Harry prima che il giovane si rigiri dall’altro lato, piantando la faccia nel cuscino.  
(E no, non si riaddormenterà. La sua colazione diventerà fredda.)  
Harry decide che immergere il volto nel petto di Louis è il modo migliore per svegliarlo, (ignorando quanto tutto sia gravemente domestico), quindi lo fa, accarezzando piano la sua guancia con il naso e affondando la faccia nel collo del castano, e questo gli fa guadagnare rapidamente un palmo sudato in faccia mentre Louis cerca di allontanarlo con un gemito soffocato.  
“Ehi, Lou,” mormora, premendo con decisione il viso nel suo collo. “Lou. Lou? Lou. Louis.”  
“No,” geme di nuovo Louis, spingendo ciecamente di nuovo la mano sul viso di Harry, la quale atterra direttamente sulla sua bocca.  
Harry lo lecca, perché ovviamente lo fa.  
“Sei un tale bambino.”  
E poi Louis si siede con la schiena contro la testiera, fissandolo con sguardo assonnato, le braccia incrociate. Sembra intimidatorio come uno scoiattolo scontento.  
Harry si capovolge così che possa sdraiarsi sulla schiena, sentendosi sazio e caldo. “Un bambino che ha già ordinato la colazione per te,” annuncia con orgoglio.  
Louis alza un sopracciglio. “Hai chiesto un po’ di tè?”  
Harry annuisce con un sorriso muto sul viso, inspiegabilmente felice con sé stesso. Si siede, spingendo una tazza da tè e un piattino in grembo al maggiore, che lo accetta con sopracciglia aggrottate e un falso sguardo di avversione, bevendo un po’ del liquido caldo. Canticchia contento, prendendo qualche sorso più delicato ed esagerato prima di scegliere di dare al riccio un buongiorno di apprezzamento per tutto ciò, premendo un bacio morbido e persistente sulle sue labbra secche. (Molto meglio di una mano sudata in faccia, quello.)  
Sorpresa e sollievo svolazzano attraverso le viscere del riccio.  
“Ora sì che è un saluto mattutino,” dice a bassa voce, lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve sospiro dalla bocca, quindi trascina un ancora assonnato Louis sul suo grembo parzialmente nudo, e le cosce del maggiore vanno subito a stringere i fianchi di Harry, le caviglie che si incrociano dietro la parte bassa della sua schiena.  
“Sì, sei perdonato,” dice Louis, con una voce deliziosamente roca, i suoi occhi accesi mentre guardano il giovane.  
“Non sapevo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” Harry ride.  
Louis si acciglia. “Mi hai svegliato prima delle nove. Non è accettabile, Harold.”  
“Hai ragione,” dice Harry, fingendo che sia una cosa grave. “È stato molto sbagliato da parte mia. Prometto di non interrompere mai più il tuo sonno pacifico a meno che non sia un’emergenza. Capisco che questo tuo bel viso abbia bisogno di mantenere il suo sonno di bellezza.”  
Louis fa un cenno solenne.  
“Tuttavia, ti ho portato il tè. Penso che meriti qualche elogio,” sbatte le palpebre speranzoso, con uno sguardo innocente. (Non è innocente.)  
“Qualche elogio?” Louis sbuffa. “No, le persone che lavorano qui hanno portato il mio tè, Harry.”  
“Perché io ho chiesto loro di farlo.”  
Il maggiore fa una faccia impassibile.  
“Sei cattivo.” Harry fa il broncio per buona misura.  
Louis si sporge in avanti e scuote la testa. “Stai zitto,” mormora, chiudendo la bocca su quella di Harry prima di mangiare la loro colazione e imboccarsi a vicenda, come se non avessero mai imparato a usare le mani prima d’ora, facendo un casino completo di briciole su tutte le lenzuola, un casino degno di un paio di bambini piccoli, ridacchiando e lanciando bocconi di toast e uova sui loro visi.  
“Sei _così_ sexy con l’uovo attaccato al mento,” dice il riccio esageratamente, borbottando con la bocca piena. “Mi fai _davvero_ andare fuori di testa.”  
“Grazie, tesoro. Anche tu sei molto sexy con la marmellata come rossetto. Che ne dici se ti aiuto a pulirti?”  
Louis lecca disordinatamente le labbra sporche di Harry. Quest’ultimo sussulta, si agita e si contorce sul letto, e poi si baciano di nuovo.  
Ci sono molti baci stamattina. Harry è sicuramente un fan dei baci.  
Quindi, tutto procede praticamente secondo le estemporanee immaginazioni di Harry, e una caotica colazione a letto termina in un’altra sessione di baci accesa, il gusto dei loro baci burrosi e salati, colli e clavicole che vengono disseminati da più segni e contusioni. (Stanno davvero rendendo le cose difficili per sé stessi, ma almeno Harry ha la combo della camicia con la cravatta.)  
Se solo non ci fossero quasi trenta gradi fuori – così come gli ha detto Louis indignato più tardi quella mattina.  
“Harry,” grugnisce, fissando il massiccio livido violaceo brillante in cima alle sue clavicole. La sua maglietta non lo copriva nemmeno leggermente. “Come cazzo mi suggerisci di nascondere questo? Mi hai praticamente marchiato. Non sono un pezzo di carne, diavolo.”  
“Ehi!” Protesta Harry. “Nemmeno tu mi hai lasciato esattamente il collo in ottime condizioni.” Indica la scia di succhiotti rossi alla base della propria gola.  
“Oh, per favore. _Stai_ bene. Puoi buttarci sopra una sciarpa e nessuno batterebbe le palpebre perché sei tu.”  
“Indossa un dolcevita?” È il suo suggerimento inutile. (Aveva sempre amato Louis con indosso un dolcevita, gli zigomi extra e sexy molto più definiti.)  
“Oh sì! Ora indosso un fottuto dolcevita con quasi trenta gradi di calore fuori! Nessuno sospetterà nulla, vero?” Louis alza le mani come il piccolo drammatico che è.  
“Non iniziare a invenire contro di _me_ ,” dice il riccio, spingendo un dito contro di lui, “perché da quando mi sembra di ricordare, non riuscivi a fare a meno della mia bocca sul tuo collo ieri sera!” (Louis è stato particolarmente rumoroso, non trattenendosi affatto mentre la sua bocca divorava la sua pelle dorata, lasciandosi marcare fino a quando il suo cuore non si era accontentato.)  
Louis sbuffa, testardo. “Come ho detto. Non. Sono. Un. Pezzo. Di. Carne!”  
“Ugh! Mi fai impazzire,” geme Harry, rilasciando una risata frustrata mentre ricade sul letto.  
Purtroppo, non sono ancora riusciti a darsi piacere l’un l’altro, venendo fermati poco prima che le cose diventassero accese. E comunque, non sono nemmeno passati due interi giorni, per l’amor di Dio.  
Harry ha bisogno di attenuare i suoi sentimenti. Ormai avrebbe dovuto imparare che le cose non funzionano mai come vuole.  
Anche se questa volta spera sia un’eccezione.  
Se vogliono davvero far funzionare le cose adesso, dovrebbero iniziare a fare le cose lentamente. Abituarsi di nuovo l’un all’altro. Scoprire quali sono i confini reciproci prima che succeda qualcos’altro. Non importa che abbiano fatto sesso esattamente due volte (beh, quasi) in cinque anni. Fare le cose con velocità farà solo del male a uno di loro. (Entrambi.) (Forse.)  
  
  
**  
  
  
“Quindi, cosa c’è nell’itinerario per oggi? Ora che l’hotel inizia a diventare più affollato con più invitati al matrimonio?” Ha chiesto Louis poco prima, un asciugamano appeso pericolosamente in basso attorno alla sua vita. Era andato a fare una doccia, dopo la loro piccola discussione. Harry ha fissato sbalordito quella distesa di epidermide dorata, con la bocca asciutta da dove si è rilassato sul letto. “Di sicuro giocheremo a Monopoli e Scrabble, vero?”  
“Huh?”  
“Che cosa facciamo oggi, signor Con l’acquolina alla bocca?”  
Harry ha emesso una risata. “Stai zitto.” Si è spostato sul letto e ha cercato di radunare i suoi pensieri per ricordare l’itinerario di oggi. “Oh, c’è questo pranzo elegante all’una e mezza? È più un evento di matrimonio che è principalmente per Beth e le sue amiche. Poi dopo c’è un’attività basata sui fiori e una piccola asta di beneficenza che venderà ricordi nuziali o qualcosa del genere. Ovviamente, tutti sono invitati, però,” ha detto speranzoso.  
Harry è di famiglia, quindi è obbligato ad andare. Non che avrebbe detto di no a qualche composizione floreale, ma ci va principalmente per gli ordini di sua madre. “Ti tirerà un po’ su di morale, tesoro,” sono state le sue parole esatte. (Harry si sente perfettamente bene adesso, grazie tante.)  
Soprattutto considerando che ha dormito di nuovo tutta la notte nella stanza di Louis, tornando nella sua camera in punta di piedi in uno stato caldo e arruffato, sentendosi distintamente come un adolescente che lascia il letto del suo ragazzo nella stanza degli ospiti senza che i suoi genitori lo sappiano.  
Stanza in cui è rimasto esattamente otto minuti prima di ammettere la sconfitta e tornare nella stanza del maggiore, attaccando immediatamente la bocca con la sua.  
Harry si è svegliato quella mattina con la pelle appiccicosa, le sue membra aggrovigliate a quelle di Louis, e non si è mai sentito più in pace, più rilassato.  
(Beh, non negli ultimi anni, almeno.)  
Louis, tuttavia, non andrà al pranzo.  
Gli è stato chiesto di bere qualcosa in un pub dietro l’angolo con alcuni dei ragazzi e non tornerà fino al tardo pomeriggio.  
Sì, quindi. Harry non è contento del fatto che non vedrà Louis per ore, o forse nemmeno fino a tarda sera.  
“Non posso. Sai che i ragazzi mi hanno già chiesto di uscire per andare al pub.”  
“Probabilmente perché pensano che pagherai per più di un round,” dice il riccio, il tono imbronciato, “con tutti i soldi che guadagni con il tuo lavoro. Ti useranno solo per farsi comprare da bere.”  
“Oh, quindi non pensi che sia perché sono tutti infatuati dal mio bell’aspetto e dal mio fascino?”  
Harry restringe gli occhi con un mezzo sorriso riluttante. “Se lo sono, allora non sono per niente contento dalla quantità di concorrenza.”  
Louis ride, chinandosi per dargli un bacio persistente, ma quando il riccio avvolge le sue braccia attorno alla vita umida del maggiore, immergendosi in un bacio più profondo, Louis si tira indietro. “Uh-uh,” scuote la testa. “Non adesso, piccolo.”  
Harry cerca di non sciogliersi per il modo in cui lo ha chiamato Louis _,_ e mette un piccolo broncio. “Perché?”  
“Devo incontrarli a mezzogiorno. E sono...” Louis controlla il suo telefono, “quasi le undici e mezza ora, quindi è meglio che mi muova.”  
Il riccio geme e cade all’indietro sul letto, proteggendosi il petto con le braccia.  
“Smetti di tenere il broncio. Non è attraente.”  
“Chi dice che sto cercando di essere attraente per te?”  
“Il mio collo.” Si acciglia di nuovo, ispezionando il livido sulla clavicola. “Penso che una delle camicie che ho portato sia abbastanza alta sul colletto, quindi spero di cavarmela.” Spara a Harry un’altra occhiataccia.  
“Mi dispiace, piccolo,” mormora Harry piano, e il maggiore si ferma, fissandolo in un modo che gli fa provare una scarica elettrica lungo la schiena, ed improvvisamente il castano è di nuovo di fronte a lui e lo bacia forte, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli in modo possessivo.  
Harry si sente positivamente delirante e leggermente senza fiato quando Louis finalmente lo lascia andare.  
“Non ci metterò troppo,” mormora contro la sua bocca, stringendo i denti sul labbro inferiore di Harry.  
Gesù, ha bisogno di un po’ d’aria.  
Il riccio annuisce lentamente, facendo oscillare le braccia attorno al collo del giovane e tirandolo in modo che si posi su di lui. Louis ride, glielo concede per un momento o due e poi si libera dalla sua presa determinata, ridendo a crepapelle mentre si muove per cambiarsi.  
“Potresti anche avere una sorpresa quando torno,” Louis sorride.  
“Che tipo di sorpresa?” Il cuore di Harry batte forte nel petto mentre i suoi occhi continuano a indugiare sulla curva della sua vita nuda, fino all’inclinazione della sua schiena liscia. Il riccio vuole solo sfiorare la sua pelle con le labbra, succhiare lembi di epidermide in modo che possa assaggiarlo.  
“Non chiedere, Styles, o non avrai nulla.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e Louis sorride, gli occhi si increspano perfettamente negli angoli.  
“Allora starò zitto,” promette.  
“Per ora,” sogghigna Louis, mentre indossa la camicia.   
Harry lo guarda con un sorrisetto, il mento incastrato sotto il palmo, rimanendo saldamente fermo al suo posto quando Louis spinge delicatamente le sue gambe che stanno intrappolando i suoi jeans sotto di esse, ride piano e li tira con forza.  
Il pensiero che questa sia tutta una cosa effimera, un colpo di fortuna, che sia solo un’adrenalinica e temporanea eccitazione nell’avere di nuovo Louis con sé inizia ad agitarsi nella parte posteriore della sua mente. Che tutto _ciò,_ tutte queste piccole cose, come guardare tranquillamente Louis mentre si veste mentre lui è seduto sul letto, con i capelli arruffati per le mani del maggiore all’interno di essi, sia una cosa passeggera.  
Che una volta che il matrimonio sarà finito, lo saranno anche loro, e Louis tornerà a Londra e Harry sarà ancora qui, aspettando che inizi la sua vita.  
Senza Louis.  
Il modo in cui non avrebbe mai dovuto essere.  
Ma Harry ha (per lo più) altri tre giorni con lui, quindi ora, con Louis che lo guarda con occhi maliziosi mentre si abbottona abilmente la camicia azzurra a maniche corte, trarrà il massimo da tutto ciò che questo matrimonio gli sta dando. E perché no, proverà ad avere anche qualcosa in più.  
  
**  
  
“Meg Ryan aveva ragione. Le margherite _sono_ uno dei fiori più gentili,” commenta Harry lievemente, trattenendo uno sbadiglio mentre si inclina all’indietro sul tacco degli stivali, le braccia incrociate. “E anche i più noiosi.”  
Gemma sospira, mordendosi le unghie. “Ti ricordi quale Meg ha detto questa frase?” Dice, fissando acutamente sua sorella. Se non riconosce quella frase, vuol dire che non è educata per bene sulle commedie romantiche.  
Gemma alza gli occhi al cielo. “You’ve Got mail,” dice alla fine. “Visto? Mi sono ricordata.”  
Lancia un altro sguardo annoiato al mazzo di _margherite_ più stravagante che abbia mai visto, eppure ai suoi occhi sembrano piccole, un po’ avvizzite, nonostante il ridicolo prezzo da pagare per questi fiori apparentemente più ‘raffinati’. (Troppo per delle margherite, comunque.)  
Harry, Gemma e sua madre stanno passeggiando all’interno dell’evento organizzato proprio sui fiori, grandi e maestose composizioni floreali sono poggiate su tavoli altrettanto massicci e onestamente, Harry è più interessato ai disegni delle tovaglie sui quali sono poggiati i fiori che su altro.  
È annoiato.  
Che cosa aveva detto prima sul fatto che non direbbe mai di no ad una mostra floreale? Bene, ha cambiato idea.  
Preferirebbe di gran lunga andare al piano di sopra e stendersi sul letto.  
E sta anche provando un’altra emozione importante. Una che conosce fin troppo bene.  
Il suo telefono ronza in tasca.  
È l’ennesima notifica di un altro post su Instagram di un’altra foto dei ragazzi, e guardandola nota che praticamente sono tutti attorno a Louis, il quale è tutto sorrisi, forse piuttosto compiaciuto dell’attenzione dei ragazzi, un drink in mano e diversi bottoni della camicia sbottonati al punto da essere indecente. (E sì, si rende conto di essere un ipocrita, ma Louis è in _grembo_ a quei tizi.)  
Quindi sì. Questo potrebbe essere il motivo per cui Harry diventa ancor più di cattivo umore. Sa di essere insopportabile in questo momento, e di saltare a conclusioni, e che praticamente si sta comportando come un ragazzino pateticamente geloso, stupidamente innamorato e ridicolo.  
“Le margherite sono dolci,” dice distrattamente Anne.  
“Forse se organizzi un matrimonio in un fienile-”  
Gemma ridacchia nella sua tazza di caffè.  
“Harry,” lo rimprovera Anne. “Non è una cosa molto carina da dire.”  
“Sì, Harry. Cosa ti hanno fatto queste povere margherite?”  
“Penso solo che ci siano fiori più appropriati per i bouquet da sposa,” borbotta.  
“Ci sono tonnellate di altri fiori qui, H. Non solo delle dannate margherite.”  
“Beh, questi arrangiamenti non mi piacciono per niente,” dice. “Dove sono tutti i gigli e i garofani? Quelli sì che sono chiaramente di classe. Dovrebbero provare ad inserire alcune peonie e ortensie con le rose. E queste combinazioni di colori sono così pigre.”  
“Cosa c’è, ti si è infilato un palo nel culo stamattina?” Dice Gemma sottovoce. “O forse qualcuno _non_ ha infilato il suo palo lassù, dovrei dire?” Borbotta un attimo dopo.  
“Disgustoso,” lancia un’occhiataccia a sua sorella, che ne ha avuto abbastanza del suo comportamento fastidioso. Harry è ben consapevole di essere piuttosto seccante, ma non può farci nulla, non riesce ad evitarlo.  
“Possiamo smettere di parlare dei sederi di altre persone, per favore? Questo non è certo il momento migliore per affrontare l’argomento, vero?” La madre si acciglia, osservando timidamente l’ambiente circostante. Beth, sua madre e le sue damigelle sono dall’altra parte del giardino, ispezionando alcuni mazzi tropicali selvaggiamente colorati. Harry pensa che siano fin troppo pacchiani e fa una smorfia.  
“Oh, così possiamo tutti parlare di sederi più tardi nel corso della giornata?” Gemma scherza, ignorando suo fratello, con le mani sui fianchi e sembrando troppo soddisfatta di sé stessa. “Ho alcune domande sui sederi che mi piacerebbe porti, mamma.”  
La donna sorride ma cerca di bloccarla prima che vada oltre. “Questo non è il _posto giusto_. Questo è un hotel elegante, Gemma. Abbassa il tono. E preferirei che non ne avessi discusso di fronte a tua madre.”  
“Harry ha iniziato.”  
“Come, prego?” Chiede Harry.  
“Beh, ti stai comportando come se avessi un palo in culo.”  
“Basta con i posteriori!” Dice sua madre ad alta voce. Riceve alcuni sguardi da alcuni dei parenti più anziani che hanno. Ridacchiano tutti e tre mentre Anne accarezza dolcemente le spalle di Harry e Gemma, incasinando i loro capelli accuratamente modellati. Si lamentano immediatamente di quel gesto.  
“Non i capelli,” si accigliano allo stesso tempo.  
“Onestamente, voi due potevate anche andare al pub.”  
“Vorrei averlo fatto,” brontola Harry. Potrebbe facilmente essere lui quello seduto in grembo a Louis in questo momento, o magari il maggiore si sarebbe seduto su di lui, sexy, alticcio e riservando attenzione solo a lui.  
Oh, ma aspetta. No, non potevano.  
Perché sono intrappolati in una delle sue stupide bugie perché a quanto pare non riesce a sopportare che la gente frughi un po’ nella sua vita e che gli diano qualche parere.  
Il solo pensare a Louis, però, gli fa spuntare un sorriso che cerca di nascondere. Fallendo.  
“Gesù,” sussurra Gemma, allargando gli occhi e poi roteandoli, il tutto con un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso. “Qualcuno è felice.”  
Harry le lancia uno sguardo.  
“Cosa?”  
“Harry, tesoro, ma vai d’accordo con gli altri ragazzi, vero?” Domanda Anne, la borsetta appesa sopra la spalla mentre ispeziona alcuni tulipani gialli, spostandosi su una piccola, graziosa selezione di peonie azzurro pallido, disposte in un cestino caratteristico.  
“Sì, sono tutti gentili,” dice Harry, un piccolo sorriso che incurva le sue labbra.  
“Certo, _uno_ in particolare.” Gemma gli lancia uno sguardo appuntito.  
“Cosa dovrebbe significare?” Dice il riccio lentamente.  
Lei scrolla le spalle. “Non significa nulla, a meno che non stiamo parlando di _alcuni_ maschi dagli occhi blu.”  
Harry restringe gli occhi su Gemma in avvertimento, ma sua sorella continua a sorridere, voltandosi con le braccia conserte e bevendo l’ultimo sorso di caffè.  
Anne li studia entrambi attentamente, ignorando completamente i fiori a favore di guardare suo figlio fino a quando quest’ultimo non si agita sul posto. Le sopracciglia della donna si sollevano, apparentemente individuando qualcosa nella faccia accuratamente vuota di Harry.  
O forse qualcosa un po’ più in basso... diciamo, sul collo. Favoloso. Ha appena notato i succhiotti nascosti sotto la sua sciarpa. L’ha vista sospettosa non appena si è presentato al piano di sotto.  
“Allora, come sta Louis?” Dice casualmente. Tuttavia, non è casuale. Non è affatto casuale. Vede il sorriso di Gemma vacillare con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Sta bene, per quanto ne so,” risponde Harry, sorprendentemente uniforme. Non lascia nemmeno che la sua faccia esprima una qualche emozione.  
Anne canticchia. “Si unirà a noi per cena stasera?”  
“No,” risponde immediatamente. “Ha altri piani.”  
“Oh? Quindi sai cosa farà, vero? Siete ancora abbastanza uniti tanto che lui ti racconta cosa farà durante la giornata?” Il suo tono è fastidiosamente soddisfatto di sé. Sa chiaramente più di quello che sta lasciando trapelar. Non sono stati abbastanza attenti. Lo sa. “Vi siete chiariti? Dopo l’altra notte? Sono sicura che qualunque cosa fosse successa, non sia stata una cosa troppo seria.” Dio, questa donna è implacabile.   
“Siamo...” fa una pausa, incerto su cosa dire. Merda. “Sì, stiamo bene.”  
“Ah, bene.” Lei si illumina. “Sono felice di sentire che voi... beh, che almeno vi parlate.” Cerca di fingere nonchalance, ma i suoi occhi stanno misurando la sua reazione. Sì. Sua madre non crede a una parola di quelle che dice.  
“Cosa vuoi sapere?” Il giovane sospira, resistendo alla tentazione di controllare il suo telefono per la cinquantesima volta di seguito. “Dai, so che stai morendo dalla voglia di dirmelo.”  
Sua mamma continua a fissarlo. È snervante. “Aspetterò fino a quando non me lo dirai tu stesso, in realtà. Quando vorrai farlo.”  
Harry la fissa, incredulo. “Huh?”  
“Sì? Huh?” Dice Gemma, rispecchiando la sua espressione.  
“Dai, andiamo a pranzo. Sono affamata,” sua madre prende il comando, tornando invece dentro e verso il bar.  
Gemma si gira verso Harry con le labbra increspate, un’inclinazione compiaciuta agli angoli. “Non avete fregato nessuno, a quanto pare.”  
No. Evidentemente no. Questo è chiaramente un fallimento.  
Si porta una mano sul viso. Non fa caldo come i giorni precedenti, ma l’aria è ancora sgradevolmente appiccicosa e umida. “Non importa. Ho deciso cosa farò. "  
“Riguardo a?”  
“Louis. Ovviamente.”  
“E che cosa _hai_ intenzione di fare con Louis Tomlinson?” Sua sorella sorride.  
“Gli chiederò se posso... beh, se posso... ehm, andare a fargli visita,” mormora, il cuore gli si blocca inaspettatamente in gola, con lo stomaco che piomba verso il basso nervosamente.  
“Fargli visita?” Dice Gemma, arricciando il naso. “È così?”  
“Beh, non posso semplicemente dichiarare che mi trasferirò a Londra, vero? Saprà che lui è in gran parte il motivo per cui lo farò. Chi non ne rimarrebbe sopraffatto? E… e se non volesse che lo facessi?” Dice Harry, piccolo e incerto, perché davvero. E se non ci fosse spazio per Harry lì? Louis vive con Liam, lavora con Liam, tutta la sua vita è lì. I suoi amici, il suo lavoro, la sua casa.  
All’improvviso, l’idea gli sembra sciocca. Sta inventando fantasie della loro vita insieme quando non ha idea di cosa pensi il maggiore di tutta questa situazione.  
Semplicemente non sa come fermarsi.  
“Non gliel’hai ancora chiesto.”  
“Sì, beh, lui... io-” balbetta il giovane, la lingua ora pesante sul palato perché…  
“Louis,” respira Harry.  
“Sì, H. Devi chiedere a Louis cosa ne pensa, prima di saltare a conclusioni drammatiche. Vedi, ci sono queste cose semplici chiamate ‘parole’.”  
“No, _Louis_. Lui è _qui_.”  
Gemma segue la sua linea d’occhio e spalanca la bocca. “Oh. Ed è con la mamma.”  
“Oh Dio.”  
Louis è stato rapito da sua madre, e oh mio dio, viene trascinato via chissà dove, le loro braccia sono intrecciate e sua madre sta sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro e merda. Louis si gira e si guarda alle sue spalle, spalancando gli occhi quando essi cadono su Harry e Gemma, e poi scoppia in una risatina.  
“Penso che farai meglio a salvarlo, Harry.”  
  
**  
  
“Quindi, la sciarpa ha funzionato a meraviglia,” Louis lo prende in giro mentre entrano nella sua stanza d’albergo. Harry stava quasi per intervenire, cercando di trovare una scusa per Louis mentre Anne lo teneva bloccato in una conversazione, desiderosa di continuare fino a quando il maggiore non le ha detto di avere un’importante telefonata di lavoro da svolgere.  
“Sì, abbastanza,” dice il riccio, scuotendo la testa e poi lanciando la sciarpa sul pavimento in una palla.  
“Tua mamma sospetta sicuramente che stia succedendo qualcosa tra di noi.”  
“Lo so,” sospira Harry, inarcando istantaneamente il suo corpo su quello del giovane mentre chiude la porta con il suo stivale. Lo spinge contro di essa, sorridendo e guardando le labbra del castano. Louis sorride, le mani appoggiate ai suoi fianchi morbidi. “Ma è una cosa così brutta?”  
“Beh, sei quello che è impazzito ogni volta che tua madre ha cercato di fare leva su di noi, finora.”  
“Sì, ma cosa succederebbe se non le mentissimo più, esattamente?”  
“Come intendi?”  
Uno sguardo nervoso passa sul viso del riccio e si morde le labbra, gli occhi verdi luminosi.  
“Ehi, cosa c’è?” Chiede, stringendogli un po’ di più ai fianchi.  
Harry scuote la testa, facendo scontrare le loro guance. “Sei stato via per secoli. Mi sei mancato,” borbotta contro di lui.  
Louis sente un’ondata di affetto che gli cola dal cuore, sorridendo contro il viso del minore. “Mi sei mancato anche tu.”  
Harry si tira indietro e sorride, ma poi i suoi denti iniziano a mordicchiarsi di nuovo il labbro, lo sguardo basso, e questo fa scattare dei campanelli di allarme nel maggiore.  
“Louis, uhm. Devo dirti qualcosa. O meglio... voglio dire, devo _chiederti_ una cosa.”  
Louis annuisce e aspetta, studiando da vicino il linguaggio del corpo irrequieto di Harry, domandandosi cosa sta per chiedergli con leggera apprensione. Vuole che finiscano già questa farsa? Dire a tutti che in realtà non erano stati davvero una coppia? Il suo intestino si contorce.  
“Non voglio più che siamo una menzogna. Non voglio continuare a fingere.”  
“Oh,” Louis sbatte le palpebre.  
Harry lo fissa, gli occhi imploranti. “Quindi…”  
“Quindi,” espira il castano.  
“Sai cosa provo per te adesso, e io- beh, voglio provarci.” Accarezza delicatamente la sua schiena. “Quindi, suppongo che quello che ti sto chiedendo sia- possiamo, uh, uscire insieme?” Mormora l’ultima parte della frase con una risata nervosa, fissando i loro piedi, le sue guance leggermente spolverate di rosa.  
Louis non è esattamente sorpreso, ma non si aspettava che il riccio gli chiedesse questo così presto. Certamente non pensava che durante questo viaggio sarebbe successo qualcosa - anche se la tensione sessuale continuava ad essere alle stelle - specialmente considerando che Louis ora vive a Londra. E quella è una certa distanza. Non pensava che Harry avrebbe voluto provarci lo stesso. E non sarebbe una buona idea. Non dovrebbe dare al riccio false speranze quando le cose sono così complicate.  
E questi sono loro. Non può essere così facile? Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato?  
Eppure qualcosa di urgente e selvaggio si arriccia intorno alle viscere del castano mentre respira. “Okay,” dice quasi all’istante. “Possiamo farlo.”  
“Veramente?” Chiede Harry, gli occhi divampanti per la sorpresa. “Uscirai con me? Sul serio?” Lui sorride. “Appuntamenti e tutto il resto?”  
“Sì, Harry,” Louis si ritrova a insistere, sorridendo ampiamente. “Appuntamenti e _tutto il resto_.” Alza gli occhi al cielo con affetto. “Questo per dire che mi piacerebbe davvero tanto uscire con te,” gli dice poi piano, le sue viscere che svolazzano follemente.  
Il giovane arriccia il naso, un sorriso prende possesso dei suoi lineamenti mentre le sue mani scivolano sulle braccia e sulle spalle del maggiore. “Bene. Benissimo. Sono contento, perché piacerebbe anche a me. Ovviamente.”  
“Idiota,” Louis fa una risatina. “ _Ovviamente_ ,” ripete, stuzzicandolo.  
“Ehi,” piagnucola il riccio nonostante il suo sorriso accecante, quindi bacia Louis dritto sulla bocca prima che quest’ultimo sappia cosa sta succedendo, inviando piccole onde d’urto sulla sua schiena, ed un senso di calore e piacere che pulsano nel suo flusso sanguigno.  
Harry sorride nel bacio, stringendo il collo del maggiore con le sue grandi mani, gentile ma deciso, e Louis si scioglie, si scioglie nelle sue mani, nel suo abbraccio, persino sul tappeto, espirando dolcemente contro le labbra carnose del riccio, sentendosi come se un peso enorme fosse stato finalmente sollevato dalle sue spalle (probabilmente le mani di Harry, dato che ora stanno stringendo la sua parte bassa della schiena, le punte delle dita si infilano sotto la sua camicia.)  
Louis sussulta leggermente al tocco, ma sorride, e lo fa ancora di più quando il più piccolo ricambia, premendo seriamente la sua bocca su quella del castano, rilasciando dei leggeri mugolii nella parte posteriore della sua gola che in qualche modo fanno rabbrividire Louis, rendendolo solo più impaziente verso qualunque cosa questo bacio possa portare.  
“Wow, sei davvero bravo in questo,” lo prende in giro Louis, gemendo leggermente quando Harry intinge la sua lingua dentro la sua bocca, perché il cazzo di Louis ora ha il controllo del suo cervello. “Hai perfezionato immensamente le tue capacità di baciare dall’ultima volta che l’abbiamo fatto,” fa una pausa, alzando le sopracciglia con finta sorpresa.   
Harry ghigna in apprezzamento e rilascia un basso lamento, il suono basso gli trasmette un’ondata di desiderio che si raccoglie bassa e calda nella sua pancia. “È solo perché le tue labbra sono così attraenti, mio caro.”  
Louis sbuffa e spinge la lingua tra le fervide e morbide labbra del riccio, baciandolo abbastanza forte da poter lasciare contusioni, e Harry lo stringe più forte, avvolgendo le sue braccia attorno alle spalle del maggiore come se stesse cercando di unire i loro corpi in uno. Louis ridacchia, resistendo allo stupido bisogno di mormorare ‘2 Become 1’ nella sua bocca. Ma non ci riesce.  
Harry ansima mentre si interrompe, scoppiando in risate frenetiche. (In realtà è una iena. Louis ne è sicuro.) “Che cazzo?” Dice, gli occhi spalancati per la gioia. “ _Le Spice Girls_? E poi sono io quello sdolcinato!”  
“ _Wanna make love to ya, baby_ ,” canta Louis, cercando di sembrare seducente e sensuale, ma finisce per far ridere Harry più forte.  
Il castano ridacchia mentre afferra la sua camicia, cantando fino a quando non arriva alla fine del ritornello, e poi decide che no, continuerà, perché è di sicuro impazzito. “ _Silly games that you were playing. Empty words we both were saying._ ”  
“ _Let’s work it out, boy. Let’s work it out, booooy,_ ” canta Harry ad alta voce, e fottutamente bene, potrebbe aggiungere.  
“Irreale! Fottutamente irreale, Harry!” Louis applaude raggiante mentre salta sul letto.  
Harry si pavoneggia, facendo un inchino ridicolo e mandando baci con una mano.  
Tuttavia, la stupidità si dissolve rapidamente, i loro baci diventano sempre più disperati e senza fiato secondo dopo secondo, le mani impazienti di Harry si infilano sotto la camicia di Louis, facendo scivolare i suoi palmi irrequieti lungo le curve e le pendenze della schiena del maggiore. Si inarca leggermente contro il corpo del riccio, i fianchi inclinati in avanti, premendo contro l’inguine di Harry.  
Harry si ferma, ansimando mentre si allontana, le dita che gli tirano leggermente l’orlo della camicia, gli occhi che incontrano quelli di Louis con una domanda silenziosa persa sulla punta della lingua.  
Louis gli risponde togliendosi la camicia e lasciandola cadere a terra.  
Lo sguardo del riccio è affamato, lo sguardo vaga lussurioso sul suo petto, il suo respiro superficiale e rapido.  
Le sue mani si allungano verso di lui, provvisorie e gentili, i polpastrelli delle dita accarezzano piano i contorni del busto di Louis, tracciando le linee dei suoi muscoli, risvegliando la pelle d’oca. Le braccia di Harry poi si avvolgono attorno al centro della schiena, le dita che si insinuano nella carne come una rivendicazione.  
“Sei così... stupendo,” dice Harry rauco, deglutendo visibilmente. Spalanca piano le labbra, oscillando verso di lui e indugiando sulla mascella del castano, assorbendo questa inebriante intimità, solo per un po’.  
Louis gravita nello spazio di Harry, stordito.  
C’è una leggera lucentezza dovuta al sudore sulla fronte di Harry, un piccolo rossore sulle guance e sul mento, i riccioli corti morbidi e sgonfi.  
Louis pensa che il riccio non è mai stato così bello, con le fossette che gli spuntano da entrambi i lati della bocca e gli occhi verdissimi, del colore di un prato primaverile.  
Prende il viso di Harry tra le sue mani e lo abbassa verso di lui per un altro bacio, le loro labbra si modellano senza sforzo, silenziosi mugolii sfuggono mentre si aggrappano a vita, spalle, vestiti.  
Le mani del riccio si posano sul sedere di Louis, dandogli una stretta possessiva che scuote le dita del maggiore, il quale inizia quindi a slacciare la camicia di Harry, sciogliendo rapidamente i suoi bottoni e tirandola via in un colpo solo, ritrovando immediatamente la sua bocca mentre i loro petti si spingono disperatamente l’uno contro l’altro.  
In qualche modo, cadono all’indietro sul letto, entrambi cercano freneticamente di liberarsi dei loro jeans, e per fortuna, Louis oggi indossa un pantalone più largo.  
Harry, d’altra parte.  
“Ah, cazzo,” Harry grugnisce lateralmente sul letto. Si acciglia profondamente, tirando forte il materiale stretto. “Non riesco a – ugh- tirarli giù-” Si mette in ginocchio solo per ribaltarsi di nuovo sul letto, con la faccia sepolta nelle coperte.  
Louis rilascia una serie di risatine e di sussulti senza fiato, levando istantaneamente il cipiglio sul viso di Harry con il pollice, spingendo così le fossette ad apparire e le guance a brillare di luce.  
Il riccio scoppia in una risata fragorosa mentre lotta per tirarsi giù i jeans dalle cosce.  
“Aiuto,” grida con un sorriso. “Aiutami! I miei jeans si rifiutano di lasciare le mie gambe. Uomo a terra!”  
“Aww, povero ragazzo. Vieni qui.” Louis si siede e fa rotolare Harry, tirando i suoi jeans con grande sforzo, completamente divertito dalle risate piagnucolose del ragazzo più piccolo nel cuscino mentre giace contorto sul suo stomaco.  
“Gesù Cristo, Harry,” sbuffa mentre continua a tirare. Fa una pausa, le spalle che si rilassano mentre espira drammaticamente. “In realtà. Sai cosa? Sono già stato a letto con te prima. So com’è.” Finge un’espressione indifferente, inclinando la bocca. “Non sono sicuro che questo valga la pena, se devo essere abbastanza onesto.”  
Harry alza la testa a velocità record, con la bocca spalancata. “Fottiti!” Urla ridendo.  
“No,” mormora. “Passo, per questa volta.”  
“Continua così e vedrai se ti do di nuovo l’opportunità di prenderne un pezzo di questo, cazzo!” Striscia sul letto king-size, ondeggiando il sedere, i jeans a metà degli stinchi. Sembra ridicolo. Il petto di Louis si gonfia di affetto travolgente. Si sente ubriaco.  
“Un pezzo di quel cazzo?” Alza le sopracciglia.  
“No,” ridacchia Harry, scivolando sugli occhiali da sole mentre si sdraia, mezzo nudo e con le braccia incrociate sul petto tonico. “Gesù, sei un idiota.”  
“E tu sei oltremodo ridicolo.”  
Le sue mani si allargano per circondare le caviglie di Harry, trascinandolo all’indietro, completamente deliziato dalle risatine urlanti del riccio.  
“No, vaffanculo, stronzo!”  
“Oh, che uomo romantico sei.”  
Quando finalmente si liberano dei fottuti jeans, gli arti di Harry sembrano essere ovunque.  
“Questo è molto sexy, vero?” Chiede il giovane senza fiato, lasciandosi cadere sulla schiena con le gambe in aria, il viso di un rosso vivo. Ha i suoi jeans stretti in una delle sue mani, l’altra la getta sulla sua fronte.   
E Louis è pazzo di lui.  
“Oh sì. Potrei anche venire nelle mutande proprio ora dopo questo spettacolino,” sorride Louis di lato.  
“Bene,” risponde Harry, muovendosi per appiattire il suo corpo su quello di Louis, e inizia a muoversi contro di lui, con la bocca aperta sulla mascella, il pollice che preme sulla guancia del castano.  
Louis geme, le mani scivolano lungo la schiena liscia del riccio fino a quando non atterrano sul suo bel sedere, spingendolo più forte contro il suo inguine, un po’ alla disperata ricerca di maggiore attrito.  
“Toglili,” mormora Harry, con gli occhi chiusi, le mani poggiate sulle spalle del maggiore.  
Louis immerge le dita nel bordo dei boxer di Harry e li abbassa lentamente fino a quando il riccio si gira faticosamente su un fianco per rimuoverli completamente. Trova lo sguardo e i sorrisi di Louis, le labbra unite insieme timidamente. “Ora tocca a te.”  
“Mmm, mi piacerebbe,” borbotta allegramente.  
Una volta che sono entrambi completamente nudi, il riccio ritorna sul corpo del maggiore e riprendono a muoversi, ora con più forza, le loro lunghezze bagnate finalmente in contatto. Scivolano l’uno sull’altro, i movimenti accelerano di ritmo, le mani sentono l’urgenza di toccare pelle calda e curve morbide.  
Louis afferra delicatamente la vita di Harry, poi lo fa rotolare sulla schiena. Harry lo guarda, inclinando i suoi fianchi verso l’alto impotente, una macchia rosa sparsa sul petto e sul collo.  
“Lou, per _favore_ ,” dice, una piega di crescente piacere tra le sopracciglia, con il sudore che gli cola sull’attaccatura dei capelli. Ora sono più corti, ma riescono comunque a cadere negli occhi del giovane in un casino sudato. “Sono così- Dio, ho bisogno che tu-” ansima quando i denti di Louis mordono la sua spalla, succhiando un livido lì.   
Harry geme e Louis succhia più forte. “Hai bisogno che io cosa?” I suoi denti sfiorano il lobo del suo orecchio, le mani che accarezzano il lato sinistro del viso.  
“Sai fottutamente bene cosa, piccolo provocatore.”  
Louis rilascia una breve risatina e scivola verso il basso, baciando il busto del riccio e succhiando piano la pelle attorno al suo inguine. “Hmm. Non lo so. Abbiamo tempo?”  
Harry geme, gli occhi socchiusi mentre posa le mani sul sedere di Louis, i fianchi che scivolano contro quelli del maggiore. Louis pianta un bacio bagnato sullo zigomo, trascinando le labbra sulla sua pelle, baciando la linea della sua mascella fino a quando non torna sulla sua bocca, baciandolo sporco e veloce, come se stesse cercando di recuperare cinque anni di baci mancati.  
Harry lo bacia altrettanto sporco, succhiando la lingua di Louis nella sua bocca e gemendo attorno ad essa.  
“Sei osceno.”  
“Sei peggio di me,” ansima Harry, le dita intrecciate nei capelli del maggiore.  
“Mi permetto di dissentire. Mandarmi messaggi sporchi con la tua famiglia in giro. Oltraggioso, Harry.”  
Il riccio blocca le gambe attorno a Louis e stringe. “Louis, per favore,” piagnucola.  
Louis sorride.  
“Possiamo?”  
Il castano non gli risponde, ma si limita a trascinare la bocca sulla mascella affilata del riccio.  
“Lou, scopami?” Supplica Harry, piagnucolando e incapace di rimanere fermo sul materasso; il suo corpo non smette di torcersi e contorcersi, irrequieto e teso. Le sue dita corrono incessantemente lungo la schiena di Louis, facendolo rabbrividire, e Louis vuole dargli tutto.  
“Dio, va bene. Se proprio devo,” sospira il maggiore, facendo roteare gli occhi dietro un sorriso a malapena nascosto, ma poi viene trascinato frettolosamente verso il basso dalle mani di Harry, che lo afferra con insistenza, mantenendo la presa sul suo viso, stabile e radicato, le sue cosce che si stringono ancora di più attorno alla sua vita.  
E Louis può sentire ogni parte di lui, una parte particolare, infatti, che colpisce il lato del suo stomaco, spalmando del liquido pre seminale sulla sua pelle.  
Un’altra ondata di eccitazione calda lo travolge, facendogli muovere i fianchi, iniziando a strusciarsi avidamente contro di lui. Harry geme per il movimento e solleva disperatamente il corpo per incontrare le sue spinte, stringendo le mani contro le sue spalle mentre inclina la testa in un sussulto.  
Louis è così duro, strofinandosi implacabilmente contro il riccio, che è sudato e flessibile sotto di lui, le guance rosa acceso.  
“Ho bisogno- dita, Lou.” Si arrampica sugli avambracci di Louis, le mani che scivolano finché non trova le dita di Louis e le avvolge con le sue, attorcigliandole sulle coperte. “Per favore, sbrigati e fai qualcosa.”  
Louis porta le loro mani intrecciate verso la sua bocca e bacia le nocche del riccio, che lo guarda stordito. “Sì, okay, piccolo. Abbi pazienza.”  
“Non ho pazienza,” ringhia.  
“Fottiti,” ridacchia Louis.  
“Magari dopo,” sbotta Harry.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Merda, va bene. Ma dovrò lasciarti andare un secondo,” dice, spostandoli su un fianco mentre tenta di scendere dal letto e cercare nella sua borsa lubrificante e preservativi.  
Accarezza il fianco di Harry mentre estrae gli oggetti dalla borsa e si arrampica di nuovo sul letto per sistemarsi tra le gambe divaricate del più piccolo, un’altra spirale di intenso calore che stringe i muscoli nella parte inferiore del suo stomaco.  
E Dio, Louis lo vuole così tanto, i ricordi della loro ultima notte prima di partire per Londra inondando la sua mente.  
“Va bene,” dice, sfiorando i fianchi di Harry. “Girati per me, tesoro.”  
Il riccio geme, facendo come dice, e spinge la sua faccia contro il cuscino, i fianchi si spostano irrequieti sul letto. Louis si ricopre due dita di lubrificante e accarezza la piega tra le natiche di Harry prima di premere lentamente un dito all’interno. Si fa strada fino alla nocca, poi piega il dito fino in fondo, lavorando piano mentre Harry si contorce e alza i fianchi.  
“Oh, cazzo,” ansima il riccio quando Louis spinge un altro dito all’interno del suo corpo, inclinando la testa all’indietro e inarcando la colonna vertebrale dal letto.  
Louis scivola dentro e fuori con un movimento costante, ascoltando i suoni che fuoriescono dalla bocca del minore.  
Quando Harry inizia a balbettare il suo nome in un tono oscenamente senza fiato, Louis deve portare la mano libera alla base del suo membro per evitare di venire sul posto. “Gesù... Harry, sei-” si interrompe quando sente un bussare rapido alla porta.  
La sua testa si alza per fissarla, indignato per essere stato interrotto nel bel mezzo di _questo_.  
“Mi stai _prendendo in giro_?” Louis sibila, collassando sulla schiena di Harry.  
I gemiti di Harry cessano bruscamente, i suoi fianchi si fermano. Scruta Louis da oltre la sua spalla, gli occhi spalancati per lo shock. “Chi potrà mai essere?” Respira, guardandolo sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
“Dio solo lo sa,” respira Louis, mentre il bussare riprende. “Fanculo.”  
Il castano potrebbe urlare.  
“Harry, ti prego, dimmi che non è tua madre.”  
“Louis? Ci sei, amico? Sono Niall.”  
“Niall?” Harry ripete incredulo. “Merda.” I suoi occhi si spalancano. “Oh merda. Me ne sono completamente dimenticato. Mi ha scritto ieri sera. Ha detto che sarebbe venuto oggi per l’addio al celibato di domani,” sussurra. Sta ancora ansimando, quindi Louis sta ascoltando a malapena, a dire il vero. “Ha un incontro lunedì a Berlino, quindi non può rimanere per il matrimonio,” dice.  
Harry si lascia cadere sulla schiena e Louis non può fare a meno di fissare con desiderio il suo membro, rosso e duro e che perde liquido dalla punta.  
Maledetto Niall.  
Si porta una mano sugli occhi. “Cosa fa adesso Niall, comunque?” Sussurra proprio mentre riprendono i colpi.  
“Louis?” Dice Niall più forte.  
Anche il telefono di Louis inizia a ronzare sul pavimento.  
“Dammi la forza,” respira. Il maggiore si morde la guancia, molto frustrato per una serie di ragioni in questo momento.  
“Produce e vende il proprio marchio di birra ad una nuova catena di bar in tutta Europa,” mormora Harry quasi impercettibilmente, distrattamente, gettandosi i palmi sugli occhi.  
“Giusto,” Louis solleva le sopracciglia. “Wow. Bello. Ma un’altra domanda che mi pongo, è perché è davanti alla mia stanza e non alla tua?” Sibila.  
“Harry non risponde alla porta di camera sua,” dice Niall, come se stesse rispondendo alla domanda inaudita del castano al momento giusto, “quindi ho pensato di venire qui e parlare un po’ con te. Tuttavia, ho capito che non sei nei paraggi, il che è _interessante_.” Il suo tono è compiaciuto e Louis fa una smorfia ad Harry, che invece guarda il soffitto. “Quindi, tornerò più tardi, immagino. Se uno di voi si preoccupasse di rispondere al telefono sarebbe bello. A proposito, sono quasi le cinque, comunque.”  
C’è una lunga pausa prima che Louis dica “Se n’è andato?”  
“Giusto. Ciao allora, Harry. A dopo, Louis. Venite a trovarmi una volta che voi due avrete finito, sì?” Cinguetta. “Sono sicuro che state aspettando da molto tempo, quindi vado via.”  
Louis scoppia in risatine isteriche.  
“Merda,” dice Harry dopo qualche secondo, la voce un po’ tesa. Ha le mani sepolte tra i capelli, lasciando che la sua testa rimbalzi sul cuscino, i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni come quelli di uno scienziato pazzo.  
Louis emette un’altra risata.  
“Lui sa.” L’espressione del riccio è quasi spaventata.  
“Sì, sembra proprio così.” Il maggiore ride di nuovo.  
“Sa di noi, Lou! Sa che eravamo qui. _Insieme_.”  
Louis fissa il viso arrossato di Harry e aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Uh, Harry, non molto tempo fa stavi dicendo che volevi dire a tua madre la verità su di noi, e ora stai andando fuori di testa per il fatto che Niall potrebbe già sapere cosa sta succedendo?”  
Il riccio incontra i suoi occhi per un secondo, poi distoglie lo sguardo, con le spalle curve.  
“Cosa c’è di così brutto nel fatto che Niall sappia di noi?”  
“Non è una cosa brutta. Solo- Non dirgli niente, okay?”  
“Okay, bene,” Louis fa spallucce.  
“Okay.”  
Louis giace lì in silenzio, con la testa praticamente appoggiata sulla coscia di Harry.  
“Uhm. Probabilmente è meglio non fare sesso in questo momento, comunque. Dovremmo correre di sotto per la cena di prova e quindi è meglio prepararci, va bene?”  
Il maggiore sorride. Harry è davvero troppo carino.  
“Chi fa queste cose nel Regno Unito, comunque? Dobbiamo insistere nel copiare ogni evento extra e inutile dell’America?”  
“È abbastanza utile, però? Così che tutti sappiano cosa succederà.”  
“È letteralmente solo una cena. Dovremmo sederci e parlare. È inutile, Harry.”  
“Ad alcune persone piace pianificare il loro matrimonio fino all’ultimo dettaglio,” risponde fermo il riccio. “È una cosa molto importante per alcune persone. Insomma, sì, tecnicamente è solo un pezzo di carta, ma significa molto. Ti viene dato il permesso di mostrare quanto sei davvero legato ad un’altra persona, ti impegni a prenderti cura dell’altro e a sostenerlo per tutto il tempo in cui vivrete, di fronte a tutti coloro che sono importanti per te. Penso che sia abbastanza speciale, se me lo chiedi.” Una volta che Harry ha finito, i suoi occhi si spalancano, distogliendo lo sguardo da Louis, le sue guance diventano di nuovo rosse.  
“Okay,” dice il maggiore, la voce più acuta, mettendo una mano gentile sul bicipite di Harry. “Ehi, mi dispiace. Va tutto bene, amore. Non c’è bisogno di agitarsi per questo,” ride.  
“Non lo sono,” dice il riccio, non divertito.  
“Tutto bene?” Chiede Louis preoccupato.  
Harry annuisce rapidamente.  
“Non sei dell’umore adatto adesso a causa di un certo tipo di frustrazione?” Lui gli fa l’occhiolino.  
Il giovane sorride, ma è un sorriso tirato. Louis si acciglia.  
“Harry, ehi, mi dispiace. Non stavo cercando di essere una testa di cazzo di proposito-”  
Harry scuote la testa. “No, non è-” sospira. “Vado a fare una doccia.” E con ciò, si trascina nel bagno di Louis, nudo, e lasciando il maggiore sul letto che lo fissa confuso.  
Louis si stende di nuovo sul letto con un sospiro, una sensazione spiacevole che inizia a inondare le sue viscere.  
  
**  
  
Harry è molto silenzioso con Louis dopo la sua doccia.  
Inventa la stupida scusa di avere mal di testa. (Lo ha davvero. È solo che ha anche mal di _cuore_ e ovviamente non è qualcosa che può scrollarsi di dosso con il paracetamolo.)  
Diciamo che sta un po’ impazzendo perché ha paura che Louis stia realizzando che i sentimenti di Harry sono un po’ più di una semplice cotta prima che abbia la possibilità di ammetterlo a sé stesso. L’ultima cosa che vuole fare è spaventare il maggiore con una dichiarazione d’amore melensa e lanciare così un invito velato sul fatto di volersi trasferire a Londra con lui, per di più.  
Louis ha accettato di uscire con lui, e finora è stato molto disponibile riguardo tutto ciò che hanno fatto, ma... beh, questo potrebbe significare qualcosa? Louis potrebbe pensare che andranno a qualche appuntamento di tanto in tanto, quando uno dei due si trova in città, parleranno, scoperanno, e basta. Il solo pensiero gli fa attorcigliare lo stomaco con disagio.   
E non è che non si fida di Niall e che non vuole che lo sappia per questo, ma sa che l’amico non permetterà che Harry lasci di nuovo cose in sospeso tra lui e Louis. Non di nuovo. Non visto il loro passato che li ha portati ad allontanarsi proprio perché non parlavano delle cose. Metterà Gemma alle sue calcagna quando se ne andrà. Non c'è via d’uscita.  
Deve dire a Louis cosa si è accumulato dentro di lui da quando si sono incontrati.  
Perché Harry vuole molto più di qualche appuntamento di tanto in tanto mentre vivono vite diverse, in città diverse.  
Vuole che abbiano una vera relazione. Non vuole solo alcuni pezzi di Louis. Piccole parti da raccogliere e trattenere quando può. Vuole tutto Louis. Ogni parte. Vuole che parlino delle cose serie. Vuole tenere la sua mano sudata. Vuole gli stupidi litigi. Vuole i pasti condivisi sulla stessa tovaglia. Vuole condividere un bagno, un letto e un conto bancario. Vuole il suo carattere dolce, premuroso e a volte scontroso e le sue abitudini di vita, e vuole sapere che Louis lo amerà sempre, anche quando si comporterà da irragionevole, irascibile e come un vero marmocchio.  
Vuole il bene, il male e i baci.  
Questo è quello che ha sempre desiderato. Ma forse ha bisogno di abbassare le sue aspettative...  
Ma Louis non regge a lungo il silenzio di Harry, e insiste affinché facciano una breve passeggiata nel parco che si trova dietro l’angolo dell’hotel.  
Attualmente si sta riempiendo la bocca di panini, e Harry lo guarda con un sorriso affettuoso, colpito da quanto questa scena sia simile ai loro giorni di università. Quando si sedevano insieme nel parco a pranzare, prendendosi decisamente in giro a vicenda e condividendo auricolari mentre ascoltavano le loro nuove scoperte musicali, aspettando l’inizio degli allenamenti di calcio anche durante l’inverno freddo, prima di arrendersi e poi rannicchiarsi insieme per ricevere calore.  
“Sai che tra un paio d’ore mangeremo un pasto completo?”  
“Ho fame adesso,” borbotta Louis.  
Harry scuote la testa, sorridendo mentre il maggiore lascia cadere gran parte delle briciole sulla sua maglietta, mentre sono seduti sull’erba fresca e profumata.  
Il riccio sente una fitta al petto che si fa strada verso la superficie, ma per fortuna il forte ronzio del telefono di Louis lo distrae prima che faccia qualcosa di stupido, come piangere perché è sopraffatto dall’esistenza di Louis in generale.  
Guarda il castano adocchiare il suo telefono ed esitare.  
“Rispondi pure,” esorta Harry. “Se è lavoro, deve essere importante, giusto?”  
Louis esita di nuovo, incontrando gli occhi di Harry senza rispondere, l’incertezza che riveste le sue iridi. “Oh, sì. Si lo è.”  
“Va bene, allora,” sorride Harry. “Meglio rispondere.”  
Il telefono squilla ancora. Il maggiore sta ancora fissando Harry.  
“Beh?” Chiede il riccio, sghignazzando una risata.  
Louis si porta il telefono all’orecchio. “Pronto, parla Louis Tomlinson.”  
Continua per alcuni minuti e Harry si tiene impegnato con il proprio telefono, tentando di focalizzare la sua attenzione sul suo feed Instagram piuttosto che su ciò che Louis sta dicendo alla persona con cui sta parlando, il che sembra molto eccitante e sì, importante.  
Quando Louis riattacca, sembra essere in uno stato di confusione, ed emozioni contrastanti prendono possesso del suo viso. Le sue gambe non smettono di tremare in modo ossessivo, e si passa una mano tra i capelli fino a quando non infila il resto del sandwich in bocca.   
Harry lo guarda per un momento, aspettando che Louis parli. Non lo fa però, quindi decide di ingoiare il rospo e parlare, con il cuore in gola.  
“Uhm, quindi dopo il matrimonio...” inizia, facendo una pausa per avvicinare il suo corpo a quello di Louis, prendendo un debole respiro. “Cosa farai? Ad esempio, so che hai detto che saresti tornato a Londra, ma poi cosa? Cosa hai in programma? Era una buona notizia quella ricevuta poco fa o qualcos’altro? Non devi dirmelo. O puoi farlo, se vuoi. Anche questo va bene,” dice velocemente, rimproverandosi silenziosamente di essere un tale casino.  
Louis smette di masticare il suo panino, con la lingua che sgattaiola fuori per leccare la macchia di maionese all’angolo del labbro. “Che cosa ho in programma?”  
“Sì,” annuisce Harry, “insomma, che tipo di cose. Altri servizi fotografici? Di Liam? Qualcuno dei tuoi?”  
“Sono molte domande a cui rispondere in soli venti secondi,” sorride Louis, ma non raggiunge i suoi occhi. “Un record per te.”  
Il giovane fa spallucce, rivolgendogli un timido sorriso.  
Louis ingoia il resto del suo panino, spazzolando via le briciole dal grembo. Rimane per un attimo in silenzio mentre sorseggia il suo caffè, poi i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Harry.  
“Uhm. In realtà ho appena firmato con una nuova cliente. È davvero meravigliosa,” Louis sorride. “Il suo stile è piuttosto retrò e bizzarro, ma riconoscibile. In realtà, penso che potrebbe portare un po’ d’aria fresca nel business. Ha già programmato dei servizi fotografici una settimana dopo il mio ritorno, quindi. Sì. Sembra promettente.”  
“Ma è geniale. Quindi, sarai piuttosto occupato, allora?”  
“Almeno per un paio di mesi. Ha anche firmato per sfilare a Roma e Parigi in alcuni spettacoli. Ci sono un sacco di cose da pianificare nel suo programma, quindi è davvero fantastico. Due clienti ora,” sorride. “Ne ho due!”  
“È così, così grandioso, Lou. Sono davvero orgoglioso di te,” sorride Harry, e lo è davvero. Così incredibilmente orgoglioso, ma deve comunque cercare di trattenere la delusione nella sua voce. È stupido. Non sa nemmeno perché è improvvisamente triste. Dovrebbe sentirsi felice per Louis; invece tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è a quando riuscirà a vederlo. Non si vedranno per settimane, sembra. (Dio, se solo la smettesse di essere così egoista per più di un minuto.)  
“C’è anche un’altra cosa… probabilmente dovrò andare a Milano lunedì sera, appena tornato.”  
Lo stomaco di Harry precipita ulteriormente. “Oh, davvero?” Probabilmente suona come se avesse ingoiato whisky dalla bottiglia.  
Louis annuisce timidamente. “Sì. Non solo mi è stato offerto un posto per sfilare sulla passerella per un altro show, ma sarà anche un ottimo posto per fare un po’ di networking. Saranno presenti alcuni designer e team davvero fantastici. Potrei farmi davvero un nome, là fuori. Avrei la mia carriera. O almeno spero. Potrei dover ridurre il tempo che dedico a Liam,” ridacchia, “ma sì.”  
Il petto di Harry si gonfia di orgoglio. Sorride sinceramente, ascoltando l’entusiasmo del maggiore crescere e trasferirsi su di lui, questo fino a quando il sorriso del castano non diminuisce, e sta studiando il viso di Harry con apprensione. Paura e tristezza si insinuano di nuovo nelle vene del riccio.  
“È, uh. Questo significa viaggiare molto. La maggior parte del mio tempo la passerò viaggiando.”  
“Sì, sì, no. Ovviamente. Sembra incredibile, Lou. Veramente. Sono così felice per te,” dice Harry un po’ frenetico, intendendolo con ogni fibra del suo essere; ma allo stesso tempo, si sente disperato per la rassicurazione che Louis non scomparirà di nuovo dalla sua vita senza lasciare traccia. “Nessuno se lo merita più di te.”  
“Grazie, Harry,” il maggiore sorride debolmente, con voce calma.  
C’è un lungo silenzio mentre il sole continua a brillare su di loro, appollaiati sull’erba, con le bottiglie d’acqua poggiate sui grembi. Harry armeggia con la sua, con lo stomaco attorcigliato in mille nodi, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto dimenticare l’intera faccenda. Tutta questa idea ingenua sul fatto che loro due riescano a farla funzionare. Forse non è più destinato a far parte della vita di Louis.  
(O forse sta diventando un ridicolo, drammatico idiota.)  
“Cosa c’è?” Dice Louis, osservandolo attentamente.  
“Cosa?”  
“Sei diventato triste all’improvviso. Che cosa c’è?” Qualcosa di indefinibile sfarfalla negli occhi così blu di Louis.  
 _Potrei dire lo stesso per te,_ non lo dice.  
“Nulla,” dice invece attraverso un altro sorriso, nascondendo il nodo che sente appesantirlo con una risata acuta.  
“Veramente?” Domanda il castano, dubbioso.  
“Mm-hmm,” canticchia, premendo lentamente il pollice e l’indice sotto il mento di Louis per avvicinarlo a lui e lasciargli un bacio casto. Lascia che le sue labbra scivolino languidamente su quelle del maggiore, chiedendosi quando tutto questo finirà.  
“Va bene, allora,” mormora Louis, gli occhi chiusi. “Solo... sembra che tu voglia dirmi qualcosa ma... non lo so.” Dà un colpetto al ginocchio di Harry. “Ti conosco bene, lo sai.”  
Una breve ondata di panico gli riempie il petto al pensiero che Louis sia in grado di leggere la sua mente. “Sì? E da cosa hai capito che vorrei dirti qualcosa?”  
Louis sorride consapevolmente. “Beh. Improvvisamente le tue spalle sono tese e i tuoi occhi si fermano fissi in un punto, come se stessi provando molto duramente a nascondere ciò che stai realmente provando.”  
“Giusto.” Il riccio si sposta goffamente, portando le ginocchia al petto e lontano da Louis.  
“Hai anche questa strana espressione sul tuo viso, come se fossi stitico.”  
“Affascinante,” dice Harry, lanciandogli un cipiglio.  
“Sì, davvero.”  
Il giovane deglutisce, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle gambe.  
“Beh?” Louis preme, chiaramente non volendo lasciar perdere. “Dimmelo, allora. Cosa c’è che non va?”  
Il riccio rilascia un sospiro pesante, inclinando la testa all’indietro prima di prendere la mano di Louis e iniziare a giocare pigramente con le sue dita, rimanendo in silenzio. Louis lo lascia fare, guardando il suo viso.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Ripete allora, mantenendo la voce neutrale. “Beh, non saremo davvero in grado di uscire in questo modo, vero?” Alza lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Louis, che sono inondati di scuse. Harry si morde la guancia, sfregando irrequieto le mani quando lascia andare quelle del castano. “Partirai dopo il matrimonio, e... non ti vedrò per... beh, non ti vedrò esattamente regolarmente, vero?” Harry forza un sorriso, un sorriso rassegnato.   
Louis resta in silenzio per qualche secondo. “Non sarò in grado di uscire con te tanto quanto vorremmo entrambi, no.” Cerca di rivolgere al riccio un sorriso triste, ma invece si presenta più come una smorfia.  
Harry afferra di nuovo la mano di Louis e fissa il sole che brilla sulla superficie del lago, le anatre che nuotano inconsapevolmente, scivolando senza alcuno sforzo sull’acqua limpida.  
“Senti, mi dispiace, Harry,” lo implora il maggiore e Harry si gira a guardarlo. “Probabilmente non avrei dovuto accettare così velocemente questa cosa nascente tra di noi... voglio dire, sapevo che questa era una probabilità. Che avrei ricevuto una chiamata del genere. Forse avrei dovuto chiarire in anticipo che non potevo... non so, tipo, prometterti niente.” Sembra così dispiaciuto e questo fa scheggiare il cuore del riccio, e Louis lo percepisce.  
“No, ehi, Lou, va _bene_ ,” insiste Harry. “È la tua carriera,” fa un gesto, alzando le mani. “Quello per cui hai lavorato duramente. Quello che hai sempre desiderato.”  
“Beh-”  
“Hai sempre amato la moda, Lou. Lo so, okay,” sorride, afferrando il ginocchio del maggiore. “E le cose che vogliamo... richiedono molto tempo, giusto? Funziona così.” Harry sorride di più, sperando di allontanare la tensione inquieta che sta iniziando a costruirsi tra di loro. “Se vuoi ciò che il tuo cuore desidera, devi andare a prenderlo, sì?” Il suo sorriso ora è stretto, consapevole dello sforzo necessario per far funzionare i suoi muscoli facciali.  
“Ma comunque…” sussurra Louis, abbassando gli occhi mentre studia con attenzione i suoi lacci.  
Harry osserva il movimento in silenzio, i suoi pensieri vengono spinti fuori inconsapevolmente dalle sue labbra quando dice “Immagino che… sono solo stanco di sentire la tua mancanza.”  
Harry pronuncia quelle parole oneste in modo così silenzioso che spera che Louis non sia riuscito a sentirle, il suo cuore martella nel suo petto mentre aspetta che passi il silenzio. Dopo un lungo momento, lancia comunque un’occhiata a Louis, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui per troppo tempo, e trova che il maggiore lo sta già fissando, una domanda nei suoi occhi.  
“Mi dispiace se questo mi rende egoista.” Harry lo fissa, perché ha bisogno che lui capisca. “Sono davvero felice per te. Davvero,” continua con fermezza. “Tutto ha funzionato come volevi,” sorride.  
Louis separa le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma poi uno stormo rumoroso di uccelli fa un’apparizione improvvisa, il loro forte sbattere e cinguettare li fa saltare entrambi, mettendo effettivamente fine al momento denso di emozioni e facendoli sussultare.  
Entrambi si girano a guardarsi e scoppiano a ridere, le loro mani ora in qualche modo si cercano di nuovo, le dita strettamente intrecciate.  
“Dai,” dice Louis, come se fosse impaziente di cambiare argomento. Harry cerca di non sussultare per la sofferenza persistente che prova per il fatto che il maggiore non dica qualcosa per rassicurare entrambi, qualcosa del tipo ‘ _ci vedremo ancora di tanto in tanto._ ’ Probabilmente non sa quando potrebbe essere, comunque. Invece, afferra il riccio per le mani, donandogli un piccolo sorriso. “Torniamo indietro, sì?”  
Harry annuisce e lascia che Louis li guidi, facendo oscillare delicatamente le mani tra i loro fianchi. Il riccio si concede un minuscolo e silenzioso singulto, ignorando le lacrime che bruciano intensamente dietro i suoi occhi.  
  



	8. Eight

** Sun Means The Sky'll Be Blue **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo otto.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
La passeggiata di ritorno in hotel è... tranquilla. Troppo tranquilla, e suscita un senso di disagio nell’intestino di Louis.  
All’inizio non ci pensa molto, troppo preoccupato per l’infiammazione della pianta dei suoi piedi che sfrega lungo la cucitura interna delle sue scarpe (il dolore che si sopporta per essere alla moda). Attraversa i cancelli del parco tenendo la mano di Harry, e stanno camminando insieme lungo la strada in quello che Louis pensa sia un confortevole silenzio.  
Ha torto.   
Passano davanti a diverse pasticcerie fantasiose e fiorai di bell’aspetto (la maggior parte dei quali espongono bouquet da sposa), e Louis è sicuro che il riccio commenterà con eccitazione i bei fiori esposti. Ma... non lo fa.  
Il castano aggrotta la fronte per la mancanza di reazione. Non c’è nemmeno una sbirciatina. Non uno sguardo minuscolo. Nessuna battuta ovvia o un sorriso mentre annuncia con orgoglio per la milionesima volta che era solito lavorare in una pasticceria _e_ che si dilettava anche come fioraio (aveva sistemato i fiori sui centritavola al battesimo di un cugino _una_ _volta_ quando erano al loro secondo anno, e da allora ha affermato di essere un esperto).  
Ma ora? Aveva l’opportunità di sottolineare di nuovo questa cosa, ma Harry non dice nulla, lo sguardo fisso sulla strada. Silenzioso.  
Per chiunque altro, non significherebbe nulla.  
Per Louis, significa che Harry è arrabbiato.  
Ed è un po’ preoccupante se deve essere sincero, ed è molto vicino al controllare la sua fronte per vedere se ha la febbre. (Il che sarebbe inutile con questo caldo, ma cosa può dire. Si trasforma in un relitto materno quando è coinvolto Harry.)  
E va bene, Louis non è completamente ottuso. _Sa_ che Harry sta pensando alla conversazione che hanno appena avuto. Ma è _quello_ che Harry sta pensando riguardo a tutta questa situazione che sta facendo attorcigliare il suo stomaco in mille nodi crescenti, un velo di sudore che gli cola sulla fronte ad ogni passo che fanno. Ovviamente sa che il giovane è deluso dal non poterlo vedere per un po’. Perché se decidessero di far diventare tutto questo qualcosa di più serio, sarà una lunga attesa. E quello che hanno iniziato a costruire in questi pochi giorni, è... beh, è stato bello.  
No, non bello. È stato _fantastico._  
Louis ha le farfalle nello stomaco. (Non ha le _farfalle_ da anni.) Harry riesce ad avvolgerlo senza alcuno sforzo in una serie di emozioni calde, mischiate con forti dosi di adrenalina e anticipazione e un’eccitazione che solo lui può riuscire a mescolare nella sua pancia.  
Ma comunque. Louis non vuole riporre tutte le sue speranze in un paniere. Non ancora. Così. Piuttosto che pensare al fatto che molto probabilmente avrà un aereo da prendere lunedì e che sarà di nuovo lontano da Harry, che gli mancherà di nuovo, sceglie di ignorare la pesantezza nel suo stomaco, lascia che l’aria calda si avvolga attorno ai loro corpi, profumata di estate, e si concentra sui negozi di mattoni, sulla strada ordinata e acciottolata in alcuni punti mentre fanno quella breve passeggiata di ritorno in albergo. Continua a lanciare minuscoli sguardi a Harry, che rimane decisamente risoluto davanti a sé, una piccola piega che dentella la pelle cremosa tra le sopracciglia.  
Dio, non è questo che pensava che avrebbe fatto quando aveva rispedito l’invito per confermare la sua partecipazione a questo ritiro di nozze lanciante. Tuttavia, in fondo sa (nemmeno troppo in fondo, in realtà) che lo ha fatto solo perché sperava di imbattersi in Harry. Era la sua unica possibilità e voleva vederlo. Desiderando quasi disperatamente di avere la possibilità di sistemare le cose, magari di riavere persino un piccolo assaggio di ciò che erano.  
Cerca di non soffermarsi sulla sensazione che qualcosa di importante si sia incrinato tra di loro, e invece prova a concentrarsi molto sul sole che batte solidamente sulle scapole e sulla parte posteriore del suo collo- un calore denso e piacevole in cui si crogiola mentre la sua mente inizia a girare e a fossilizzarsi su un’idea persistente e che fa scattare degli allarmi in ogni stanza del suo cervello:  
Harry stava chiedendo a Louis se potevano avere una _relazione_?  
Perché se fosse così... beh, merda. Non è quello che Louis voleva da sempre?  
Durante gli anni dell’università, non si era fermato a pensarci molto perché non era del tutto sicuro che lui fosse quello che Harry stava cercando, confuso dalla loro estrema vicinanza. E soprattutto non dopo quel fatidico sabato sera in cui tutto ha iniziato ad andare storto tra di loro.  
Tutto ciò che Louis ricorda è che Harry alla fine si era presentato nei loro alloggi con qualcosa dietro la schiena, e poi era scomparso e ritornato a mani vuote, reagendo in un modo strano che aveva avuto solo per un millisecondo quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta e poi mai più. Prima era tutto mani tattili e sorrisi imperturbabili e sfacciataggine.  
E poi è cambiato tutto.  
Ovviamente Louis ora sa che ad Harry piaceva e che il riccio era convinto che lui non ricambiasse quei sentimenti, il che era ciò che aveva causato la crescente distanza tra loro.   
Ma lui li ricambiava. Cazzo, ricambiava assolutamente. Se deve essere del tutto onesto con se stesso, ha pensato molte volte di voler essere il ragazzo di Harry, molto prima di tutto ciò. Era tutto lì. Nella tranquilla speranza che lo avrebbe colpito quando il riccio lo cercava, nel calore inspiegabile che sentiva sotto la pelle ad ogni contatto, il brivido che sentiva lungo la schiena scaturito da un tocco, farfalle impazzite che gli avrebbero quasi soffocato il respiro ogni volta che si rannicchiavano insieme per dormire, e i brevi, rari baci che condividevano che lo coglievano sempre di sorpresa. Soprattutto, però, era negli sguardi irrevocabilmente morbidi che Harry gli rivolgeva mentre si aggrappava al suo polso, o raccontava una barzelletta o faceva qualcosa di stupido. Era nei suoi occhi verdi, verdi come un bosco selvatico, verdi come gli alberi, e aveva dentro di essi delle pagliuzze dorate che assomigliavano tanto ai raggi del sole che filtra tra le foglie. Aveva tutto un universo in quegli occhi, e lui aveva la possibilità di esplorarlo.  
Louis scopre che ha così tanto da dire a Harry, improvvisamente consapevole di un acuto dolore al petto che prima non c’era.  
Guarda il riccio, la linea affilata della sua mascella, la leggera barba che la riveste, i suoi capelli più corti, che evidenziano il suo profilo e lo fanno sembrare molto più maturo, le morbide guance rotonde e le fossette cherubiche che non smettono mai di fargli tremare il cuore. È così bello che quasi fa male guardarlo.  
Ma ad ogni secondo che passa, la presa allentata di Harry sulla sua mano sudata smorza la sua fiducia nel dire ogni cosa.  
Non riesce a smettere di pensare al fatto che il giovane vuole stare con lui, e a cosa potrebbe significare.   
Ma ora si stanno avvicinando alla ghiaia scricchiolante che costeggia il percorso verso l’ingresso dell’hotel, e Louis spinge riluttante i pensieri in una scatola per dopo mentre si avvicinano alla confusione e agli ombrelloni e alle risate lontane.  
Si fanno strada all’interno, superando ospiti indiscreti, attenti a essersi già allontanati, mantenendo un certo spazio tra di loro.  
Tuttavia, se Louis pensava che lui ed Harry avrebbero continuato con baci e carezze come se il loro candido scambio nel parco non fosse mai avvenuto, beh. Si sbagliava di grosso.  
Perché non appena il riccio esce dall’ascensore, si affretta a camminare verso la sua camera d’albergo senza dire altro, il percorso fino al loro piano ha emesso un’atmosfera estremamente imbarazzante e cupa.  
Il più piccolo ha tenuto stretta la sua mano fino a quando non sono arrivati all’hotel (perché sapete, la cosa dei falsi ex è ancora ampiamente in piedi), quindi andava. Se lo aspettava. Quello che non si aspettava è che Harry lo allontanasse silenziosamente e lo lasciasse da solo quando stavano andando così d’accordo, e beh... si divertivano così tanto insieme.  
Quindi, Louis va nel panico e lo chiama per fermarlo, nel disperato tentativo di decifrare qualche spiegazione nella faccia ora triste del giovane. Perché non c’è modo di poter avere questa conversazione _adesso_. Hanno la cena di prova tra un paio d’ore e non sarà responsabile di un’eventuale mancata presenza di Harry se dovesse andare male.  
“Harry, aspetta!”  
Harry si gira immediatamente, cosa di cui è molto grato, ma il suo cuore sprofonda quando vede il suo viso vuoto.  
Gli interni del maggiore si stringono, fanno male per lui, perché lo sta guardando come... come se gli avesse spezzato il cuore, e no. Louis non può permetterlo.  
“Ci vediamo alla cena di prova, allora?” Forza un sorriso casuale. Solo una trentina di minuti fa, a Louis non sarebbe dispiaciuto passare l’attesa per la cena a baciare ogni centimetro del corpo di Harry prima di doversi cambiare in qualcosa di diverso da magliette e jeans sudati.  
È un ricordo lontano adesso.   
Harry annuisce, sorridendo debolmente con le labbra premute insieme, già ruotando il corpo per far scorrere la chiave magnetica nella porta.  
“Ehi,” dice il castano.  
Il riccio fa una pausa, lanciandogli uno sguardo, una linea tesa tra le sopracciglia. “Si?” Dice piano.  
“Stiamo... stiamo bene?” Louis odia pensare che i progressi che hanno compiuto siano stati completamente cancellati ora, e che non siano nemmeno più amici. “Sai, dopo i nostri discorsi-”  
“Certo,” lo interrompe il più piccolo vivacemente. “Devo solo fare la doccia e prepararmi.” Gli lancia un sorriso, uno che quasi non raggiunge nemmeno i suoi occhi.  
“Va bene. Sì. Giusto. Anch’io.” Louis lo fissa ed il riccio ricambia.  
Poi la chiave viene trascinata nell’apposita fessura e la porta si apre. Louis osserva Harry che entra e chiude il legno alle sue spalle.  
  
**  
  
Harry si trascina sul letto e si lascia cadere su di esso a faccia in giù. Con la guancia pesantemente premuta contro il materasso e il sangue che gli scorre veloce sul viso, fa scivolare uno sguardo spensierato alla confusione di vestiti che è riuscito a fare dal suo arrivo.  
“Cazzo,” dice, attutito da un pugno di lenzuola.  
Rotola sulla schiena e fissa il soffitto, allargando gli arti.  
Quindi, eccolo qui che riesce a rendere ancora una volta le cose difficili per se stesso. Ma può tranquillamente dire che non lascerà che le cose vadano come l’ultima volta. Ha solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per rimuginare su ciò di cui hanno parlato, soppesare tutti i pro e i contro, e poi andrà da Louis e lo bacerà finché il suo cuore non si accontenta. Probabilmente non lo sarà mai, perché non ne avrà mai abbastanza di baciare quelle labbra sottili, e oddio, qualcuno lo salvi dal guadagnarsi una laurea in Come Essere Eternamente Patetico.  
“Oh, torna in te,” si dice mentre si alza e posa il suo sedere sul pavimento, le gambe divaricate a forma di V, setacciando a casaccio attraverso l’imponente pila di vestiti ammucchiati nella sua valigia aperta (perché diavolo portato così tanti vestiti? Com'è potuto succedere?) senza pensarci, fermandosi su un maglione che non è sicuro che sia suo quando viene interrotto da un ronzio nella tasca posteriore del jeans.  
Prende il telefono per vedere la chiamata di Gemma.  
“Che succede?” Risponde Harry, tenendo il telefono tra la spalla e la guancia mentre continua ad aggrottare le sopracciglia verso il maglione molto largo di Louis Vuitton che in qualche modo si trova nella sua valigia, il cuore che si fa sentire quando si rende conto che Louis deve averlo lanciato lì.  
“Oh, quindi _riesci_ a rispondere al telefono. Fantastico.”  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiede immediatamente. Sta davvero iniziando a sviluppare un mal di stomaco per lo stress di questa ridicola situazione in cui si trova.  
Una lunga pausa, poi:  
“Penso che farai meglio a vuotare il sacco con la mamma e dirle che hai mentito su Louis, okay? Tipo, il prima possibile. Ne ho abbastanza di sentirla parlare e fantasticare su di voi due, pianificando modi per ‘farvi rimettere insieme’, e anche mio marito pensa che stia succedendo qualcosa di strano. Sam ha detto delle cose su Louis prima e ho dovuto astenermi dal gettargli la torta di carote in faccia. E sai che _adoro_ la torta di carote.”  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, lanciando una camicia di seta color crema sul letto. “Che cosa?” Dice seccato. “Che tipo di cose?”  
“Apparentemente, gira voce che il cugino di Beth, Mal, potrebbe essere andato a letto con Louis ad un certo punto, e sembra che ciò potrebbe sovrapporsi alla linea temporale molto vaga che hai dato a tutti sulla durata della vostra relazione.” Sbuffa. “Quindi ora tutti spettegolano su Louis e sul fatto che forse ti abbia tradito mentre mangiano croissant al cioccolato e bevono gin. Ben fatto, fratello.” Può praticamente sentirla ammiccare sarcasticamente, un’espressione aspra sul suo viso.  
Per una frazione di secondo, Harry viene colpito dall’impulso di rovesciare ‘accidentalmente’ del vino sul vestito da sposa di Beth. Oh merda. Questo è stato un pensiero terribile. Non intendeva questo. Ma potrebbe- _no_ , no, _non_ intende farlo.  
“Per l’amor di Dio,” grugnisce invece. “Non di nuovo.” Inclina la testa all’indietro e mugola per la frustrazione. Si rende conto che l’aria condizionata non è accesa, quindi la stanza inizia a diventare particolarmente soffocante e calda e generalmente priva di aria. È _molto_ irritato. “Sto iniziando a sperimentare non molti bei sentimenti verso la sposa, Gemma. Questo è davvero brutto. Mi sento uno stronzo.”  
“Beh, forse un po’ lo sei,” scherza Gemma. “Chi riesce a creare un pasticcio così colossale mentendo sull’avere un fidanzato?”  
“Ma se lei sta diffondendo orribili voci su Louis-”  
“Penso che sia stata la mamma di Beth, non proprio Beth. A proposito, un avvertimento, questo Mal di cui tutti parlano sembra essere molto popolare tra i loro familiari. E dovrebbe partecipare alla cena di prova stasera se arriva qui in tempo.”  
Harry si astiene dal ringhiare. Ha provato rancore contro la mamma di Beth per tutto il fine settimana dopo che lei ha insultato la sua camicetta, e ciò che ha fatto ora non fa che peggiore i punti a suo sfavore. Anche questo tipo, Mal, che forse si presenterà stasera, è solo la ciliegina sulla torta- una torta ridicolmente schifosa.  
“Questa donna, Harry. È come se vivesse per far scoppiare drammi inutili. Matt è stato quasi massacrato per avere una foto con un’amica su Instagram, lo sai? E la mamma di Beth è impazzita. Ha iniziato a chiedergli di confessare di aver tradito sua figlia!”  
“Gesù,” si tocca il labbro inferiore. “Come si chiama, comunque?”  
“Chastity.”  
Harry reprime uno sbuffo. “Giusto.”  
“Sì.”  
Un secondo di silenzio.  
“Mi ricordi il motivo di questa tua farsa?”  
Harry sospira, soffiando aria attraverso le sue labbra bagnate. “Non lo so più. È stata un’idea così stupida. È davvero tutta colpa di Niall,” fa il broncio. Okay, non lo è. È tutta colpa sua. Ma lo fa sentire un po’ meglio il fatto che il seme in realtà non si è piantato da solo.   
Non gli importa nemmeno più degli stupidi punzecchiamenti sulla sua situazione sentimentale e delle domande di giudizio sulla sua vita e prospettive di carriera. Tutto ciò che gli interessa è tenere Louis con sé, in qualunque forma il maggiore glielo permetta.  
Perché è stupidamente e miserabilmente innamorato.  
“Giusto. Beh, che ne dici quindi di ammettere che è tutta una farsa prima che la reputazione di Louis qui intorno sia completamente offuscata, eh? E se finiste davvero insieme, poi? Stai facendo un vero casino. Un completamente inutile, ridicolo pasticcio, anche per te. Ti sta facendo un favore, H. Non lasciare che i suoi vecchi amici e la nostra famiglia pensino che sia un traditore. Louis non se lo merita.”  
Qualcosa scatta in lui.  
“Certo che no! Non lascerò che la gente pensi questo! Non lo farei _mai_ ,” insiste, la frustrazione è sempre più forte perché è un fottuto idiota per aver fatto tutto ciò in primo luogo, per aver chiesto a Louis di accettare. È sicuro che le cose sarebbero andate altrettanto bene se si fossero semplicemente incontrati qui per la prima volta, comunque. Forse un po’ più drammatiche, ma comunque.  
Sentirsi dispiaciuto per se stesso non è un’opzione però. Perché ha voluto lui tutto questo. Deve chiarire con tutti perché sta diventando molto più serio di quanto si supponga. La gente crede che Louis sia capace di fare queste cose ed Harry non lo permetterà, cazzo.  
“Okay, lo so,” Gemma gli dice gentilmente e _Dio_ , si sente così in colpa. Su tutto. Perché rende le cose così difficili per se stesso? È un tale disastro di persona. “È solo che, beh, adesso anche la mamma potrebbe aver sentito qualcosa e lei è... preoccupata.”  
 _Oh, cazzo._ Questo è proprio tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno in cima a tutto il resto. Sua madre che pensa al peggio.  
“No, lo so. Mi dispiace. Non volevo causare tutto ciò,” dice dolcemente, tirando l’orlo della sua maglietta spiegazzata, allargando un buco già presente nel tessuto. “Io...” sospira. “Lo dirò a tutti più tardi? Quando la cena sarà quasi finita. Durante il buffet, o qualcosa del genere, e quindi spero di non farmi lanciare del cibo in testa. Se tra i miei capelli finirà una torta di granchio o un rotolo di uova, andrò fuori di testa.”  
Gemma ridacchia. “Andrà _bene_. Certo, ti diranno che sei un idiota di prima classe e si chiederanno se hai sbattuto la testa da bambino o se questa è una stupidità autoinflitta da adulto, ma noi siamo la tua famiglia. Ne rideremo e ne parleremo in modo scherzoso, magari lo useremo come aneddoto per i prossimi Natali, tutto qui.”  
Harry geme, l’imbarazzo che gli colora le guance. “Come è possibile che io sia un essere umano funzionante? Sono sorpreso di essere sopravvissuto per così a lungo.”  
“È un miracolo per tutti noi.”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e si lascia cadere su un fianco, appoggiando la testa sopra la valigia di vestiti.  
“No tesoro, sei perfetto così,” dice sua sorella, con un sorriso nella voce. “Sei un po’ ridicolo e qualche volta temo per la tua salute, ma non sei poi così male. Hai solo bisogno di un po’ di aiuto.”  
“Ah, grazie,” ribatte Harry secco.  
“E sono sicura che Louis è d’accordo.” Il tono di Gemma è serio.  
“Sì, non importa davvero adesso.” Si muove sul bordo del letto, fissando la camicia che ha stirato, avendola scelta inconsapevolmente solo perché Louis gli ha detto che gli stava bene. Scuote la testa. Lo specchio è posto di fronte a lui, e Harry intravede lo sguardo aspro sul suo viso, la sua bocca abbassata in un miserabile broncio.  
“Che cosa vuoi dire non importa?” Dice la ragazza con impazienza. “A volte mi fai andare fuori di testa. Sei sempre impantanato in negativo.”  
Harry sospira pesantemente.  
“Vuoi sposare Louis e avere molti bambini con lui e vivere felici e contenti.” Riesce a sentire la spensieratezza nella sua voce. Lo dice come se fosse la cosa più ovvia e giusta del mondo: Harry e Louis, insieme, una famiglia. Come se nient’altro abbia senso, come se l’idea che ciò non accada per lei è insondabile.  
Il riccio vuole davvero piangere, un grosso nodo che gli ostruisce la gola.  
“Hai cambiato idea su tutto ciò?” Chiede lei, non convinta.  
“No,” dice Harry all’istante. “Lo voglio. Un giorno. Lo voglio _davvero_. Ma.”  
“Ma cosa?”  
“Non sono sicuro che sia quello che Louis vuole in questo momento.”  
“È come se ti volessi sposare domani?” Sbuffa lei. “Non avete nemmeno ancora provato ad uscire insieme.”  
“Lo so ma, insomma... Louis è un uomo impegnato. Ha un sacco di cose eccitanti in arrivo con il suo lavoro. Starà via per circa due mesi o qualcosa del genere. E anche dopo, viaggerà così tanto e non lo vedrò mai, Gem. Non funzionerà, vero? Non è pratico iniziare qualcosa di serio. E lui non... beh, in sostanza mi ha detto che non mi vedrà molto. Mi ha fatto capire che non è una cosa plausibile in questo momento. Ed è- beh. Tutto qui, no? Questa è la vita, davvero,” mormora miseramente, anche quando tutto nel suo corpo, ogni nervo, valvola e cellula gli stanno dicendo di mandare tutto al diavolo e andare a prendere il suo ragazzo.  
Il silenzio dall’altra parte della linea è assordante, e qualche volta ha paura di sua sorella.  
Questa è sicuramente una di quelle volte.  
“Sei un completo idiota? O hai ricevuto un colpo alla testa di recente?” Può sentire il suo cipiglio da lì. Beh, il colpo lo ha avuto davvero, ma non le parla del piccolo incidente d’auto successo la scorsa settimana.  
“Che cosa?” Mormora, sulla difensiva.   
“Solo perché potrebbe esserci una lunga distanza per un po’ tra di voi, non significa che non puoi mantenere una relazione sana, impegnata e felice, Harry,” lo informa severamente. “Io lo faccio. Anche Sam deve viaggiare molto per lavoro. Ma tra di noi va tutto bene e riusciamo a far funzionare tutto, così come fanno tutti gli adulti nelle relazioni, e se ami davvero qualcuno, sposterai il cielo e la terra per far funzionare le cose in ogni modo possibile. Non fare lo stupido, Harry. Adesso metti la tua fottuta testa a posto e diglielo. Siete destinati, voi due.”  
Beh, cazzo.   
“Merda, Gemma. Lo so, ma... ho tanta paura che rovinerò tutto, che ci separeremo di nuovo o-”  
“E perché diavolo pensi una cosa del genere?”  
“Perché sono davvero innamorato di lui, per cominciare. E abbiamo visto come va a finire: mi innamoro di Louis e poi non gli parlo più.”  
“E?”  
“E?” Ripete Harry.  
“Prova lo stesso, stupido idiota.”  
“Ehi, non ce n’è bisogno,” fa il broncio.  
“Te lo meriti.”  
“Gemma,” inizia, diventando un po’ seccato ora. “Louis non è innamorato di me. Non ancora, almeno. E questo è un problema, okay? Perché io lo amo ma non siamo sulla stessa pagina,” si astiene dal piagnucolare.  
“Come fai a saperlo, però? È quello che Louis ti ha detto? Ha davvero detto che una relazione seria non è plausibile ora?” Dice Gemma, il suo tono più calmo, forse un po’ preoccupato.   
“Non a parole, ma era fortemente implicito.”  
“Quindi non lo sai davvero,” borbotta sua sorella.  
“No, non lo so per certo! È solo una sensazione viscerale che una cosa a lungo termine non è ciò che sta cercando in questo momento. Penso che per lui andrebbe bene avere una cosa tipo di amici con benefici, ma. Io non voglio questo. Voglio tutto di lui e sono stato già bruciato prima.”  
Certo, si sono divertiti e sono stati bene in questi giorni, ma dio, non può semplicemente andare da Louis e dichiarargli quell’intenso amore a cui è stato aggrappato per otto dannatissimi anni e accecarlo in quel modo. L’ultima cosa che vuole fare è spaventare il maggiore. Come se in qualche modo fosse in grado di leggere i pensieri di Harry, Gemma parla per alleviare la sua mente.  
“Non lo spaventerai, Harry. Probabilmente Louis sta pensando lo stesso di te in questo momento.”  
“Credi?”  
“Lo garantisco.”  
Harry alza un sopracciglio, anche se sa che non riesce a vederlo.  
“Audace da parte mia, lo _so_ ,” continua sua sorella, “ma mi fido ciecamente del mio intuito, Harry. E senza offesa, ma non mi fiderei troppo del tuo istinto. Soprattutto perché tu analizzi troppo le cose e salti a conclusioni affrettate.”  
“Cosa intendi?” Protesta.  
“Ricordi quando credevi che Timmy il Criceto fosse morto?” Harry sporge le labbra. “E abbiamo preso una scatola da scarpe pronti a seppellirlo dentro e tutto, solo per scoprire che la povera bestiolina respirava ancora?” Questo è un colpo basso. Harry aveva sei anni.  
“Continuo a sostenere che il criceto _fosse_ morto in quel momento,” dice.  
“ _Comunque_ ,” dice la ragazza. “Parla con lui. Potresti essere sorpreso da quello che ti dirà? O meglio, presentati all’aeroporto con un mazzo di fiori e dichiara il tuo amore all’ultimo minuto.” Il suo tono è compiaciuto.  
Questa era una conversazione che avevano avuto anni fa su quanto Harry si sarebbe spinto oltre per Louis. Fu durante la seconda visione di fila del film ‘ _Il Matrimonio_ _del_ _mio migliore amico’_ e coinvolse una grande quantità di vino a buon mercato.  
“Penso che passerò.” Una pausa “Ma. Sì,” Harry risponde dolcemente, dando un’altra occhiata alla camicia cremisi che ha steso. “Okay. Okay, lo- lo farò.”  
  
**  
  
 _Harry avvolge il regalo solo dopo aver controllato per la terza volta che il suo biglietto sia ben nascosto nella manica. Lo fissa con un sospiro felice, la pancia piena di farfalle svolazzanti, le punte delle dita appiccicate che si attaccano al foglio._  
 _Tutto il suo corpo sta vibrando vigorosamente di adrenalina e i suoi nervi sono tesi ed è sul punto di vomitare sulle sue Vans a questo punto. Cammina avanti e indietro pensando a quello che sta per fare, e il suo cuore minaccia di uscire dal suo corpo nel modo più raccapricciante. (Ha un’immaginazione selvaggia e drammatica. Soprattutto sotto stress.)_  
 _Perché quello che sta per dire a Louis possibilmente cambierà tutto tra di loro._  
 _O forse no? Probabilmente saranno sempre gli stessi._  
 _(Tranne per il fatto che forse ci saranno dei baci e del sesso coinvolti.)_  
 _Ma comunque, spera davvero che le loro dinamiche non cambieranno troppo._  
 _Scenario ideale: Louis che lo bacia fino a perdere fiato non appena Harry gli consegna il suo regalo di San Valentino e annuncia che sono fidanzati, con risate e punzecchiamenti giocosi da parte dei loro compagni, e il riccio può morire da uomo felice._  
 _Ma si sa. La speranza è una cosa pericolosa._  
 _Peccato che Harry non abbia mai ricevuto quel piccolo promemoria._  
 _Aveva scelto quel testo sperando che Louis ricordasse di quella gelida notte di gennaio nella sua macchina dopo che si erano fermati per un guasto in una stradina di campagna in mezzo al nulla, litigando per un’ora prima di chiarirsi, riuscendo a ottenere un po’ di segnale sul cellulare e a chiamare il soccorso stradale, e poiché la radio era l’unica cosa che funzionava, avevano ascoltato ciò che stava suonando fino a quando non erano stati finalmente raccolti, rannicchiandosi insieme per avere un po’ di calore (sì, giusto). Harry era sul grembo di Louis mentre si stringevano l’un l’altro e si raccontavano le storie più casuali e più sciocche, nel tentativo di impedire ai loro denti di battere e mantenere le loro menti lontane dal freddo._  
 _E poi è arrivata una canzone alla radio che lo ha colpito nel profondo mentre il maggiore sedeva accasciato sul sedile del conducente, sonnecchiando con la testa di Harry appoggiata contro il suo petto, e non ha mai dimenticato il modo in cui si sentiva mentre ascoltava quella melodia rilassante, le parole che affondavano nelle sue cellule, stringendosi contro il ragazzo le cui braccia erano avvolte attorno a lui, strofinando delle linee su e giù per la sua schiena quasi inconsciamente._  
 _Harry sapeva di avere una cotta per Louis fin dall’inizio della loro amicizia, ma capire che è amore... Beh, questa è una cosa importante per qualcuno della sua età, giusto? Un’enorme consapevolezza verso la quale non aveva idea di come reagire all’inizio_  
 _(Da qui la sua maratona - indotta dallo stress - di ogni canzone d’amore degli anni Sessanta e Settanta. Elvis, The Beach Boys, Fleetwood Mac, ecc. Poi si è fatto prendere dal panico, è passato agli anni Ottanta e ha iniziato ad ascoltare ripetutamente Rick Astley mentre beveva vodka assoluta e contemplava stupidamente di rivelare i suoi sentimenti a Louis con un tatuaggio.)_  
 _Harry è innamorato di Louis ed è spaventoso ed eccitante da morire._  
 _Anche se spera che Louis non penserà che lui sia un completo sdolcinato quando vedrà qual è esattamente la canzone scritta; ma Harry è disposto a tutto, se ciò significa ricevere la consapevolezza di riuscire a tenere Louis con sé, in ogni modo._  
 _Indossa una semplice camicia nera, i bottoni slacciati indecentemente, e e si prepara a fare una dichiarazione romantica proprio il giorno di Sa Valentino._  
 _La musica riverbera contro i muri, ci sono drink stretti tra le mani ovunque lui guardi, i corpi angusti e schiacciati insieme, l’illuminazione fioca. Palloncini rosa e rossi sono appesi precariamente agli angoli del soffitto e non vede il maggiore da nessuna parte._  
 _Dopo quello che sembra un tempo fastidiosamente lungo mentre si fa strada tra le persone che pomiciano e ballano in modo osceno, vede Louis appoggiato al muro in cucina e il suo stomaco piomba intensamente._  
 _I capelli del giovane sono un disastro meraviglioso e il suo petto è coperto da una maglietta rossa aderente e sembra un po’ sudato visto il modo in cui la sua frangia è arricciata lateralmente; è impegnato in una conversazione, lo vede ridere e gettare la testa all’indietro e Harry ama ogni parte di lui ._  
 _Si avvicina a Louis, con il cuore da qualche parte nella gola, pronto a dirgli tutto ciò che sente con un gesto romantico, per mostrargli appunto quanto significhi davvero per lui in_ quel _modo, quando arriva un altro ragazzo per primo._  
 _Questo ragazzo si avvicina a Louis quasi all’istante e lo bacia. Lo bacia! Proprio lì, in bocca, nel bel mezzo di questo caos confuso, durante una festa di San Valentino, porgendogli una bottiglia di birra._  
 _Harry stringe la bottiglia che ha stretta tra le mani, facendo diventare le nocche bianche._  
 _Louis sorride ampiamente verso il ragazzo sconosciuto, gli occhi blu vispi e increspati, e Harry giura di poter sentire il suo cuore andare in mille pezzi proprio qui e ora, il petto che gli si stringe con una tale forza che quasi lascia cadere la bottiglia sul pavimento perché sente di non riuscire a respirare quando il ragazzo lo bacia di nuovo._  
 _Harry cerca di nascondere il regalo che ha tra le mani, e sente i suoi interni rompersi così forte che ha paura possano schizzare fuori dal suo corpo e sul pavimento._  
 _Un ragazzo sta baciando Louis. E quel ragazzo non è Harry._  
 _E Harry potrebbe vomitare._  
 _Dio. È un idiota. Ovviamente Louis non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Ha avuto un sacco di possibilità per chiedergli cosa stesse facendo ogni volta che lo aveva baciato casualmente, stupidamente, distrattamente (Harry non riusciva a evitarlo. Agiva prima di pensare), ma non lo ha fatto. Louis glielo concedeva perché è suo amico. Merda. Forse lo ha infastidito a volte? E... cazzo. Harry è stato un tale idiota._  
 _Si sente male al pensiero che Louis non sia in grado di dirgli di smetterla. E se non gli piace nemmeno il modo in cui il riccio è così tattile con lui? Oh Dio. Oh merda. Oh ─_  
 _“Harry!”_  
 _Harry guarda mentre lo sguardo del ragazzo segue quello di Louis e atterra su di lui, guardandolo come un serpente che decide se valga la pena di trascinare Louis con sé. Ma Louis si avvicina a lui. e gli avvolge una mano attorno al polso. Come sempre. Come se tutto il corpo di Harry non si stesse spezzando._  
 _“Dai, Haz. Sono anni che aspetto che arrivi.” Il maggiore fa il broncio. Ed è da bello da togliere il fiato. La persona più bella con quella sua frangia sudata negli occhi, le guance arrossate, la mano già arricciata per raggiungere la manica dell’amico._  
 _Si blocca per un momento prima di borbottare un, “Oh. Mi dispiace, Lou.”_  
 _Louis ride, brillante e ignaro. “Suppongo di poterti perdonare. Ma devi essere la mia spalla.” Fa l’occhiolino, accettando con gratitudine la bottiglia di birra nell’altra mano di Harry. “Che cos’è?” Il castano quindi indica la confezione regalo appesa inerte dietro la schiena di Harry. Le sue dita stringono più forte lo spago._  
 _“Niente. Uh. Lo sto solo tenendo per qualcuno, tutto qui.”_  
 _Louis lo guarda dubbioso prima che la sua adorabile faccia si apra in un sorriso. “Sì, va bene. ‘Qualcuno’,” fa un gesto sarcastico, sorridendo._  
 _Lo stomaco del riccio piomba verso il basso per la completa mancanza di gelosia di Louis verso l’implicazione che abbia comprato un regalo di San Valentino per un altro ragazzo._  
 _Il maggiore si comporta come se tutto andasse bene._  
 _Harry non sta bene._  
 _Tutto sembra sbagliato, come se il suo mondo fosse stato improvvisamente e duramente girato sul suo asse in modo disgiunto, e non sa come riuscirà ad andare oltre questo, fingere che tutto vada bene e che sia tutto normale, e soprattutto non con Louis che chiama il suo nome con impazienza sopra il rumore, la musica e l’ubriachezza generale della folla di studenti sudati._  
 _Ma sorride comunque, nel modo più convincente possibile, pianificando di sgattaiolare fuori di qui non appena se ne presenta l’occasione, ma non prima di portare il sacchetto regalo nella sua stanza e nasconderlo sotto i suoi vestiti, camminando tristemente di nuovo verso la festa e ignorando l’impulso di stringere la mano di Louis._  
  
**  
  
  
Sì, no. Le cose non vanno bene. Non stanno bene.  
Anne gli ha lanciato occhiate strane per tutta la sera, a volte non prestando nemmeno attenzione ai discorsi di prova prima che vengano serviti i loro sorbetti al limone e alla pesca. Louis mangia il suo con la netta sensazione che la madre di Harry stesse cercando di decidere qualcosa, e non è davvero sicuro se sia una cosa buona o cattiva.   
Ad ogni modo, è un po’ stanco di questa piccola farsa. Tre giorni ed è già abbastanza. Dio, non vede l’ora che arrivi la notte dell’addio al celibato. Anche se teme un po’ quella serata. Quanto sarà imbarazzante? Soprattutto con l’alcool coinvolto? Questa non è una buona combinazione.  
Una parte di lui vuole prendere da parte Harry per portarlo fuori, nei giardini, e baciarlo fino a perdere il fiato, mentre l’altra parte vuole far finire questa... _cosa_ tra di loro. Altri due giorni faranno soltanto peggiorare le cose, giusto?  
E osservando i sorrisi forzati che Harry sta rivolgendo a tutti questa sera, pensa che le cose stiano già andando male. Forse il riccio sta pensando esattamente la sua stessa cosa, e sta cercando di trovare il coraggio di porre fine a questo legame prima che vada oltre. Questa cosa gli provoca dolore al petto, gli fa prudere le dita, la gamba rimbalza sotto il tavolo.  
Louis sente le tempie martellare pesantemente e tutto è terribile, il suo umore è davvero a terra ora che non riesce a smettere di pensare a Harry e a come sia stato onesto su come si sente, sul fatto che gli mancherà, sul voler passare del tempo con lui, sul voler _uscire_ con lui, e questo gli ha scatenato dentro una valanga di emozioni contraddittorie che non ha davvero il tempo, l’energia o la capacità emotiva per esaminare proprio ora.  
Questa bottiglia di vino a tavola, però? Sì. Louis ne avrà tre. Per favore e grazie. Versate tutto. Ha bisogno di tutta la fortuna liquida che può avere se deve riuscire a superare questi ultimi due giorni.  
Trova gli occhi di Harry che guizzano colpevolmente verso di lui, sua madre però gli dice qualcosa che poi lo fa guardare in basso.  
Louis sospira.   
Qualunque _cosa_ vogliano iniziare, è molto più facile senza il carico extra di un bagaglio emotivo. Questi nuovi sviluppi nella loro relazione stanno già facendo male al petto di Louis, e si sente mancare il respiro al pensiero di non vedere più Harry. L’affetto, le loro prese in giro, le coccole, il modo in cui possono parlare mentre oziano nel letto, perché per loro è già abbastanza il fatto che sono vicini l’uno all’altro, condividendo lo spazio, essendo tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno.  
Dio. Immaginate se Louis fosse innamorato di lui? Cazzo. Sarebbe una _tortura_ assoluta.  
Oh, no. Oh cazzo  
  
**  
  
È il giorno dell’addio al celibato e Harry non è ancora riuscito a dire la verità su lui e Louis a tutta la sua famiglia.   
Non c’è stata proprio l’opportunità di alzarsi e dirlo. E l’idea di battere un bicchiere con un cucchiaio e affrontare l’ira dei genitori di Beth per aver fatto una scenata lo ha messo in guardia. Ha cercato di iniziare a dire a sua madre la verità, ma ha finito per insistere appassionatamente su quanto Louis sia una persona meravigliosa, leale e gentile, e che qualunque cosa abbia sentito su di lui non potrebbe essere più lontano dalla verità.  
“Avresti potuto venire da me, tesoro. Non capisco perché hai sentito il bisogno di mantenere questa relazione un segreto per me,” ha detto tristemente, schiacciando Harry in un abbraccio e promettendogli che le cose sarebbero andate bene, che forse lui e Louis alla fine avrebbero potuto risolvere tutto.  
Quelle parole lo hanno colpito un po’ troppo perché sono molto vicine ai suoi reali sentimenti, quindi tutto ciò che è riuscito a fare è lanciare alcuni sguardi a Louis dall’altra parte della stanza e un cenno di assenso.  
“Solo, per favore, mamma. Se senti dire qualcosa di brutto su Lou, correggerai tutti, vero? Louis non mi farebbe mai una cosa del genere e non posso permettere che la gente pensi che lo farebbe.”  
“Certo che lo farò,” ha risposto sua madre con fermezza. “È un ragazzo così dolce e l’ho sempre pensato.”  
Harry le ha rivolto un sorriso acquoso, il senso di colpa che gli rosicchiava l’interno mentre lei lo guardava con affetto, la mano che gli accarezzava delicatamente i capelli.  
Ora Harry si sta dirigendo verso i tavoli all’esterno, ignorando un altro messaggio di Louis, un nodo colpevole che si lega attorno al suo stomaco dal momento che lo sta evitando da quando sono tornati in hotel ieri sera, ma ha bisogno di una pausa. Deve ricordare di essere capace di respirare ed esistere senza Louis accanto a lui per più di qualche ora, per l’amor di Dio. L’ha già fatto prima e può farlo di nuovo, solo che questa volta riuscirà almeno a rimanere in contatto con Louis.  
C’è anche un altro piccolo dettaglio. Ha ricevuto un’e-mail molto sorprendente questo pomeriggio, che preme nella sua mente, riguardo a un lavoro per cui aveva fatto domanda mesi fa, che gli diceva di richiamarli non appena gli fosse possibile. In tutta onestà, Harry se ne era completamente dimenticato. Certo del fatto che, poiché non aveva ricevuto notizie per così tanto tempo, la posizione fosse stata occupata e basta.  
È troppo spaventato per chiamarli. Ha paura dell’inevitabile rifiuto che probabilmente avrà, ma ha anche paura di scoprire che in realtà ha ottenuto un colloquio o qualcosa del genere. Perché la posizione... è un po’ spaventosa.  
Harry è un tale casino di recente, con la sua paralizzante insicurezza e la mancanza di autostima. Sapete, i soliti criteri di crisi esistenziali. Quindi, dire che non è completamente attrezzato per ciò che potrebbe comportare tutto questo è un po’ riduttivo.  
Si è messo in un bel casino.  
“Allora, come va la ridicola messa in scena, mio caro Harold?” Sente dire dalla voce di Niall dal nulla, mentre il riccio salta sul posto.  
“Merda, Niall!” Harry sibila, portandosi una mano sul cuore.  
“Gesù, sei così facile da spaventare,” ride, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “È stata una reazione fantastica.”  
“Ugh. Ti prego, Ni.”  
Non manca molto alle sei, che è l’orario in cui dovrebbe iniziare l’addio al celibato. Harry stava pianificando di sparire di nuovo così da trascinare via Louis per continuare ciò che avevano iniziato prima, invece di mantenere questo silenzio radiofonico.  
E sì. Spera di usare il sesso come un modo per allontanare la tensione che si è nuovamente stabilita tra di loro. Sa che Louis è al limite dal modo in cui ha tenuto serrata la mascella per tutto il tempo in cui lo ha visto, bevendo un bicchiere dopo l’altro. Ormai deve essere davvero ubriaco.  
Harry spera davvero di non esserne lui la causa.  
“Aspetta, ‘ridicola messa in scena?’ Questa è stata una tua idea,” dice, un profondo cipiglio che gli solca la fronte. “Vorrei non averti mai ascoltato,” borbotta incrociando le braccia contro il petto.  
“Sì, hai ragione.” Niall aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Quando pensavo che volessi andare avanti e non innamorarti di nuovo di Lou. So cosa stavate facendo quando sono passato. La porta è sottile, amico.”  
Harry fa una faccia scontenta, poi sospira pesantemente. “Fanculo.”  
“Oh, sì, lo _so_ ,” annuisce Niall, le sopracciglia che fanno su e giù in modo malizioso. “Stavo per scappare, ma poi ho pensato, nah. Perché devo lasciarli divertire quando io sono infelice?” Sorride.  
“Sei un uomo cattivo.”  
Niall ride in modo rauco prima che la sua faccia diventi impassibile. A volte è piuttosto terrificante. Una volta stavano tutti giocando a un gioco da ubriachi usando delle mutande che davano una piccola scarica elettrica per qualche stupida ragione. Niall aveva il controllo del telecomando e rideva come un fottuto maniaco mentre tutti strillavano per il dolore. È un barbaro.  
“Allora, dov’è il tuo amore?” Niall scruta l’area, le mani in tasca, la camicia bianca che fluttua nella debole brezza. “Avete risolto le cose, vero? Bene”, dice, prima che Harry possa iniziare a rispondergli, “perché se è così sono fottutamente contento. E perché non mi hai aggiornato? Questa è stata una mia brillante idea.”  
“Brillante idea? Questa è stata un’idea così stupida, Niall,” sibila il riccio.  
Niall si acciglia, poi scuote la testa, sorridendo. “Perché? Hai realizzato qualcosa, vero?”  
“Hai peggiorato tutto! È tutto... peggio.”  
“Come mai?”  
“Vediamo, allora. Metà della lista degli ospiti chiacchiera sulla nostra ‘relazione’ in un modo che non volevo, dimostrando che non avrei dovuto preoccuparmi di questo in primo luogo e che avrei dovuto semplicemente ingoiare il rospo, l’altra metà invece pensa che la nostra relazione è finita in modo così brutto che Louis è andato a letto con qualcun altro.”  
Le sopracciglia di Niall si inarcano e inizia a mordersi le unghie smussate. “Merda. Questo è brutto,” mormora.  
“Sì, quindi non solo il piano è fallito in modo spettacolare, facendo preoccupare anche mia mamma, ma c’è anche il fatto che Louis rimarrà qui solo fino alla fine della cerimonia e poi deve tornare subito a casa per prendere un volo diretto a Milano per lavoro, e oh! Trascorrendo la maggior parte del tempo con lui, baciandolo e crogiolandomi in generale nella sua esistenza perfetta, sono più sicuro che mai di cosa provo nei suoi confronti, ma è... complicato. Sto provando a fare qualcosa al riguardo. E sì. Voglio soltanto dormire e portare Louis con me. Oh. Potrei avere ricevuto un’offerta di lavoro, ma non sono sicuro. Non li ho ancora richiamati. Quindi sì. Un disastro.” Harry allarga le braccia, alzando le spalle.  
Aspetta che Niall parli, dica qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa possa aiutarlo a calmarsi e tirarlo fuori da questo casino.  
“Andiamoci ad ubriacare il prima possibile, sì, amico?” Il giovane avvolge un braccio attorno alla vita di Harry e lo conduce nel salotto. Ci sono alcune facce familiari in giro, ma non ha l’energia necessaria per salutarli o rivolgergli un sorriso falso.  
“Non dovrei davvero. Non quando ci sarà l’addio al celibato più tardi. Ma in realtà sono davvero felice che tu sia qui,” sussurra Harry stancamente, appoggiando la testa nell’incavo del collo di Niall.  
“Va tutto bene. Niall è qui per distrarti, fiorellino,” gli lascia un bacio sulla testa. “Dimmi tutto, sì?”  
Mezz’ora dopo, Harry è praticamente accasciato sulle ginocchia di Niall nell’angolo del bar, seduto con lui su uno dei divani imbottiti, l’illuminazione fioca che corrisponde esattamente al suo umore.   
Dopo che il riccio ha raccontato tutto al giovane sul voler iniziare una possibile relazione con Louis e su tutti i motivi per cui è così meraviglioso, Niall finalmente parla. “Allora, ricordi quando ti ho chiesto se eri ancora innamorato di Louis e tu hai detto che non lo sapevi?”  
“Sì.”  
“Beh, è sicuro dire che ora conosci la risposta, vero? Posso vedere che sicuramente non c’è più negazione su quel fronte.”  
“Louis- lui-” espira Harry, scivolando ulteriormente contro il fianco di Niall mentre sorseggia la sua birra. È quasi un odore confortante, quello del suo amico. Gli ricorda le volte in cui si sentiva davvero male e Niall gli diceva che poteva andare a casa sua per qualche giorno. E forse per qualche coccola. “A volte mi spaventa da morire. E mi fa impazzire. È solo la persona più- ugh, la persona più testarda e determinata che abbia mai incontrato, ma allo stesso tempo non- non mi sono mai sentito più tranquillo, più sicuro o più a mio agio con chiunque altro.”  
Niall sbuffa. “Beh, grazie.”  
Harry ridacchia. “Sai cosa intendo. Anche romanticamente.”  
“Beh, se è il romanticismo che stai cercando,” Niall tende le braccia con la birra ancora in mano.   
Harry rilascia un’altra risata. “No, ma insomma. Louis è. È morbido. Tipo, è caldo, e così intelligente, amorevole e divertente, e sa come far calmare la mente, sai? Ho il vizio di rimuginare molto sulle cose, ma mi basta averlo vicino e... mi rilasso. Il mio cervello si spegne e posso solo... ascoltarlo? Con la sua voce, il modo in cui parla. E lui lo sa e mi fa sentire un po’ più... tranquillo, immagino? Sì. Mi fa stare tranquillo. Mi fa respirare per una volta. Anche se è solo per un po’, va tutto bene. Beh, è così che era, comunque. Poi tutto è andato... beh, diciamo che non va più così bene.”  
Passano alcuni secondi. Questo lo porta ad alzare lo sguardo perché Niall non è mai così silenzioso.  
Sta fissando Harry, quasi stupito, un solco tra le sue sopracciglia leggere.  
“Uh, Niall? Stai bene?”  
Prende un gran sorso di birra.  
“No, solo. Voglio dire. Wow. Merda, non sono mai stato così vicino a una persona reale che è così propriamente, fottutamente _innamorata_ , sai? Stavo iniziando a pensare che fosse un mito, a dire il vero.”  
Harry si acciglia. “Che cosa? Non sono un animale da zoo, lo sai.” Lui ride.  
“No, lo so, solo che. Sei davvero innamorato, amico.” Si accascia sul sedile. “Devo prenderne un po’ anche io.”  
“L’amore non è una droga che puoi facilmente prendere,” sbuffa Harry.  
“Beh, qualunque cosa sia, lo voglio.”  
Harry sorride.  
  
**  
  
“Va bene ragazzi! Ricordate di scatenarvi stasera,” annuncia Roman. I suoi capelli biondi sono acconciati in un ciuffo e indossa una giacca di pelle nera strappata che è di due taglie troppo grande. È uno degli amici di Louis ed Harry (e ovviamente di Matty) dell’università. Un ragazzo responsabile, bonario ma che quando c’è da divertirsi è sempre in prima fila. Sono in un bar in fondo alla strada dove si trova l’hotel; l’ambiente è davvero carino, con sedie rivestite di pelle nera e un’imponente, moderna illuminazione, la musica forte che risuona attraverso il locale a tempo con le luci al neon scintillanti.  
Una folla di ragazzi si riunisce per ordinare da bere, tutti sorridenti e con la voglia di festeggiare.  
“Le bevande sono a carico dello sposo,” chiama Roman, e Matty protesta scherzosamente, “quindi bevete quanto volete e quanto vi permette il vostro stomaco ma per favore, cerchiamo di misurarci perché il matrimonio inizierà domani a mezzogiorno e dobbiamo essere impeccabili.”  
“Esatto, cerchiamo di non bere troppo,” dice Matty, accigliato ma con un sorriso ancora sul viso.  
“Si? Beh, il mio sangue probabilmente è già al 99,9% pieno di tequila, quindi.” Risponde qualcuno.  
Tutti ridono, indossando magliette con i volti di Matty e Beth, e la notte è appena iniziata.  
Per fortuna non c’è ancora alcun segno di Mal, (grazie a dio) ma Harry è così lontano da Louis, troppo lontano, e ora è attaccato ai lati di Roman e Ed come colla.  
Ed è infelice.  
Perché le cose con Harry ora sono a dir poco terribili rispetto a ieri mattina e, in un certo senso, è peggio di prima. Soprattutto dal momento che il riccio non ha risposto agli otto messaggi di testo che gli ha inviato oggi, e non guarda nemmeno distrattamente nella sua direzione. Ad un certo punto nota che le sue guance si inondano di rosso mentre goffamente gli rivolge uno strano sorriso senza però contatto visivo per poi allontanarsi, e Louis non _capisce._  
Okay, capisce che Harry sia sconvolto dall’idea che si vedranno molto meno dopo il matrimonio, dopo queste settimane in cui si sono riavvicinati ed hanno imparato a conoscersi di nuovo.  
Ed è meraviglioso, perché Louis ha ottenuto le due cose che voleva da così tanto tempo. Un nuovo fantastico progresso nella sua carriera, e Harry.  
Ha chiarito con Harry, è stato spesso con Harry, ha baciato Harry e altre cose del genere.  
Ma. C’è sempre un ma. Louis sarà molto occupato, vero? Troppo occupato chissà dove per tenere in piedi una relazione e- whoa. Ha appena detto _relazione_? No. Non è questo. È... che cos’è esattamente? Una conoscenza? Sì. È esattamente questo. Giusto? Si stanno frequentando. Beh. Non proprio, ma vorrebbe farlo, e Harry ha messo in chiaro che vorrebbe uscire con lui e andare ad alcuni appuntamenti insieme.  
(È sul punto di ammettere qualcosa di _grosso_ con sé stesso. Ma il suo istinto gli sta dicendo di metterlo in pausa ancora un po’.)  
(Il suo nuovo interesse amoroso è quello che c’è in questa nuova bevanda che Niall gli ha appena passato.)  
(Mmm. Fruttato.)  
Quindi aveva pensato che Harry gli avrebbe suggerito almeno di _provare_ a rimanere in contatto, considerando gli ultimi giorni? Non può dire di non esserci rimasto male quando il riccio ha accettato la situazione e non ha insistito ulteriormente per cercare di salvare almeno un po’ le cose. Avrebbero dovuto discutere un po’, forse. (Non che voglia discutere più con Harry di quanto non abbiano già fatto.)  
Sicuramente vedersi un paio di volte al mese è meglio di niente, giusto? Ma poi... forse questo non è abbastanza per Harry? Forse è tutto o niente. Si adatta sicuramente al tipo di persona che è il riccio. Dà il massimo e tutto sé stesso quando vuole davvero qualcosa. Ma in questo caso, non lo sta facendo. Sta evitando Louis. Quindi forse lui non è quello che vuole, non proprio. Forse è una situazione troppo seccante per lui. O forse è lui quello seccante.  
Dio, la sua testa è una confusione di scenari presuntuosi che lo fanno saltare a conclusioni affrettate.  
Questo è il motivo per cui Louis è attualmente seduto nell’angolo più lontano del bar, la musica che risuona intorno a lui, le luci al neon che lampeggiano ripetutamente mentre tutti gli altri si divertono, accasciati sopra l’elegante bancone di legno al bar, al loro terzo bicchiere di whisky. Chi ha scelto queste bevande, comunque? È stato di sicuro l’irlandese. Gli è mancato davvero Niall e non si era reso conto di quanto fino ad ora. Vorrebbe essere stato un amico migliore e aver trovato il tempo per stare un po’ con lui, nonostante la vita frenetica.  
Si mette in piedi e si avvicina a Niall, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e quasi cadendo contro di lui, e sente l’improvvisa risata dell’amico mentre cerca di tenerlo.  
“Lou! Attento!” Niall ruggisce, la camicia quasi completamente slacciata, stringendo il castano più forte con un sorriso maniacale sul viso arrossato, leggermente bruciato dal sole. “Smetti di provare a palpeggiarmi.”  
“Per favore! Sono un gentiluomo. Ci sono modi migliori per corteggiare un potenziale amante, _Neil_.”  
Niall abbassa il suo drink. “Che cosa?”  
Louis ride e cerca di pizzicare il suo sedere. Niall, che è ubriaco e fuori di testa a questo punto, improvvisamente trascina Louis verso di sé per il colletto e pianta un bacio a stampo sulla sua bocca. Il giovane ride come una iena e Louis istintivamente si piega e sorride contro il suo collo, ed è in quel momento che i suoi occhi si bloccano su Harry, che li sta fissando con gli occhi spalancati dall’altra parte della stanza, fermo tra i tavoli affollati e chiassosi con due bicchieri di qualcosa in mano.  
E. Oh. Ora se ne sta andando. Sta rimettendo i bicchieri su un tavolo e se ne sta andando a grandi passi, dandogli le spalle, e Gesù, non può di certo essersi arrabbiato per questo? Non può davvero essersi arrabbiato perché un Niall molto ubriaco gli abbia piantato un mezzo bacio sulle labbra, giusto? Perché quello non era un bacio. Non è stato sicuramente un bacio.  
“Ehi!” Dice Niall scontento. “Sono un baciatore incredibile, idiota.”  
Ops. Deve aver detto quell’ultimo pezzo ad alta voce.  
“Non ci stavo nemmeno provando davvero,” Niall arriccia il naso, raddrizzando le spalle e poi si avvicina. “Vieni qui.”  
“No, Niall!” Louis ride. “Harry ci ha visto!”  
“Oh,” mormora il ragazzo. “Non preoccuparti, non credo sia arrabbiato con te. Sono solo io, per l’amor di Dio. Sa che sto solo giocando. E poi sei sexy. Perdonami se sono umano.”  
Louis alza gli occhi ma sorride.  
“Devo comunque andare da lui. Dobbiamo parlare, e mi sta evitando.”  
“Sì, devi,” dice Niall, puntandogli un dito contro in modo accusatorio, uno sguardo improvvisamente serio sul suo viso. La faccia di Louis si contorce in un cipiglio prima che l’amico lo accarezzi sulla schiena, e poi Louis si affretta a mettersi al passo con Harry che ora ha lasciato il bar, facendo lunghissimi passi da gigante con quelle sue sciocche gambe.  
Attraversa le porte e poi grida forte il nome di Harry, il quale sta camminando veloce lungo la strada, e poi c’è Louis, che sta praticamente inseguendo quello che di sicuro è l’amore della sua vita come se fosse in una commedia romantica. L’aria è densa di umidità, il cielo tinto di un bel color pompelmo dietro di loro fa sembrare tutto un film, suscitando un senso di romanticismo che di solito finisce per essere la sua rovina.  
Non questa volta.  
Quando lo raggiunge, Harry è già appoggiato a un muro accanto all’ingresso dell’hotel, la luce artificiale dall’edificio si riversa sul marciapiede, si mescola al tramonto e illumina la carnagione cremosa di Harry, mettendo in evidenza il verde delle sue iridi fino quasi a fargli mancare il respiro. Sì. Questa è una cosa reale apparentemente. Louis riesce a sperimentare ogni cliché di cui ha letto quando è con Harry.  
E ha questo adorabile, piccolo cipiglio tra le sopracciglia e Louis non riesce a trattenersi dal sorridere, stordito dall’alcol che gli scorre nelle vene e da un’alta percentuale di tutte le cose che _Harry_ gli fa provare sotto la pelle.  
“Non me lo aspettavo,” dice il castano ridendo, stringendosi una mano sullo stomaco mentre trema. L’aria sembra umida, densa di qualcosa di indefinibile. Qualunque cosa sia, Louis ne vuole di più.  
Harry, però, lo guarda come se avesse appena annunciato di voler giocare a golf.  
“Voglio dire, quando ho ricevuto l’invito, l’ultima cosa che aspettavo mi accadesse eri tu. Sai. Questo.” Fa scorrere un dito tra loro. “Noi.” Louis guarda a terra, sfregando inutilmente la suola sul terreno. “Pensavo che quella nave fosse salpata ormai da molto tempo.” Si ferma, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. “Sono contento che invece siamo riusciti a ritrovarci,” dice piano, nel caso in cui si stia facendo la figura dell’idiota.  
Quando Harry ancora non risponde e si limita a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati e concentrati, Louis fa un passo verso di lui, intento a chiudere la distanza.  
“Niall e io stavamo- stavamo solo scherzando,” borbotta attraverso un ghigno. “Sai? È solo Niall, Haz.” Perché sente il bisogno di chiarire.  
“Lo so,” risponde Harry, le sue labbra a forma di cuore che si piegano negli angoli, in un piccolo sorriso. Dio, hanno davvero la forma di un cuore. _Un cuore_. Le labbra di Harry hanno la forma di un fottuto cuore. Sono meravigliose, rosa e piene e Louis non riesce a smettere di guardare.  
Non c’è nessuno come lui. Nessuno.   
Louis annuisce. “Voglio dire, ovviamente. È Niall,” sbuffa con un sorriso.  
I suoi occhi sono così verdi nella luce calda e il giovane non riesce a non fare un altro passo avanti.  
Harry osserva il movimento, i suoi occhi fissi su ogni sua mossa, e così il maggiore fa un altro passo verso di lui, il cuore che martella come un tamburo impazzito nel petto. Un altro, e un altro, fino a quando la sua mano non si intrufola dietro il collo del riccio, la pelle liscia e un po’ calda; gli mancano i lunghi riccioli che gli ricadevano sulla nuca, ma il solo tocco del suo palmo sul corpo di Harry in questo modo, premuto sulla sua epidermide, gli fa formicolare le mani e mille scintille eruttano nelle sue vene.  
“Mi piaci, Harry,” sussurra. Fa una pausa, poi deglutisce. “Io davvero, davvero- penso che potremmo essere qualcosa,” borbotta senza pensarci. “Qualcosa di veramente... meraviglioso.”  
Rabbrividisce quando la bocca di Harry si apre per rilasciare un sospiro lento e traballante, il suo respiro è infuso dalla dolcezza dello champagne con un pizzico di menta, probabilmente dovuta alla gomma che mastica costantemente. È un’abitudine che infastidisce Louis.  
E gli piace così tanto. È possibile possa piacerti qualcuno così fottutamente tanto? O nel caso di Louis, sono sempre e solo i ragazzi dagli occhi verdi di nome Harry?  
Tutto quello che sa per certo è che si sentirà sempre così. Lo sa, lo sente fino in fondo al suo cuore e fino alle dita dei piedi. Quindi perché preoccuparsi di provare a ignorarlo? Negare ciò che prova per Harry non fa che peggiorare le cose, quindi capisce che questa volta, almeno, potrebbe anche solo ascoltare ciò che il suo cuore gli sta dicendo.  
Tenendo presente che Louis è anche molto ubriaco.  
I denti di Harry affondano nel suo labbro inferiore, osservando Louis con stupore, facendo scorrere il suo sguardo di nuovo sulle sue labbra e sui suoi occhi e poi di nuovo sulle labbra.  
A Louis piacerebbe tantissimo che si affrettasse a baciarlo, per l’amor di Dio.  
“Louis-”  
“Ti va di salire con me?” Butta fuori, l’umidità gli annebbia la testa. Adesso il cielo sembra un’arancia sanguinolenta.  
E lui solo. _Ha bisogno._ Ha bisogno di toccare pelle calda e appiccicosa. La pelle di Harry. Sentirla sotto i palmi delle mani, sotto la bocca. Fondersi con lui finché non dimentica dove finiscono e iniziano i loro corpi. Tutta quella roba cliché. Quella roba che Louis adora assolutamente.  
E dallo sguardo che Harry gli sta rivolgendo ora, capisce che anche lui lo _vuole_.   
“Haz,” sussurra.  
Le mani di Harry si poggiano all’improvviso sulla sua vita, afferrando i suoi fianchi, il suo respiro caldo accarezza il mento di Louis, ed entrambi sono solo per metà consapevoli di un gruppo di ospiti alticci che inciampano davanti a loro mentre escono dall’hotel, e Louis è pericolosamente vicino a cadere in ginocchio proprio qui, nel patio di cemento, incapace di concentrarsi su nient’altro che non sia il calore magnetico che si irradia dal corpo di Harry mentre si avvicinano.  
I loro nasi si sfiorano, le bocche aperte che si cercano, i respiri che sembrano mozzarsi e mischiarsi l’uno nell’altro, saturi di desiderio nel voler essere il più vicino possibile.  
Poi si rende conto che Harry non ha ancora risposto, ma proprio in quel momento, come se stesse leggendo i suoi pensieri, espira un _sì_ morbido e delizioso.  
  
**  
  
Con sgomento di Harry, non ci sono baci frenetici nel tragitto in ascensore fino al loro piano. La sua bocca è asciutta e quando finalmente entrano nella sua stanza, Louis rimane sospettosamente silenzioso. Questo serve solo a far peggiorare i nervi del riccio, quindi decide che armeggiare con i suoi anelli è il modo migliore per calmare il suo cuore martellante, che batte quasi dolorosamente contro le costole, il mento inclinato verso il pavimento in un mezzo broncio.  
Una strana sensazione si insinua saldamente nelle vene mentre Louis ondeggia stupefatto per la stanza, senza guardarlo.  
“Allora, uhm,” è la frase eloquente di Harry. Era davvero così convinto che sarebbe successo qualcosa quassù? Forse Louis vuole solo parlare? Forse è così ubriaco che ha dimenticato che si sono quasi baciati. Che stava vagando sul fatto che insieme fossero qualcosa di eccezionale. Non sarebbe la prima volta.  
Si schiarisce la gola, il panico si alza rapidamente.  
“Stavo pensando... che forse dovremmo solo. Lasciare le cose così come sono, sì?” Sorride leggermente, costringendo i suoi occhi a mascherare la devastazione che prova. Piangerà dopo che Louis se ne sarà andato, ma non un secondo prima. Ha una certa dignità. “Non roviniamo tutto. Perché Lou, è stato così-”  
Prima che il giovane possa finire di dire al maggiore che questi ultimi giorni hanno significato tutto per lui e che li custodirà sempre nel cuore o qualche sciocca cazzata del genere, Louis si lancia su di lui e mette le mani su entrambi i lati della sua faccia, tirandolo contro di sé per un bacio feroce. Le sue labbra si intrecciano con quelle di Harry, e quest’ultimo rimane sorpreso quando la lingua di Louis scivola dentro la sua bocca, rubandogli il respiro dai polmoni sconvolti.  
“Aspetta,” borbotta Harry, le mani ancora avvicinando Louis. “Cosa-”  
“Solo... lasciami fare,” respira il castano, tenendo lo sguardo di Harry. “Per favore?”  
“Sì. Okay,” Harry annuisce e poi Louis lo bacia di nuovo.  
E ancora, e ancora, e ancora, lasciandolo a malapena respirare, e tutto ciò che Harry può fare è cercare di tenere il passo, le ginocchia traballanti e instabili, le mani che si arrampicano per avvolgersi intorno alla schiena di Louis.  
Louis inizia a scendere con le labbra verso la sua mascella e poi sul suo collo, lasciando un segno proprio lì, spingendo il riccio ad inclinare indietro la testa come se fosse un burattino a cui avevano spezzato i fili. Si aggrappa ai risvolti dei pantaloni del castano e lo tira verso il suo corpo in modo che siano premuti l’uno contro l’altro, desideroso di prendere il più possibile da ciò che Louis è così disposto a dargli. Proprio ora, qui, in questo momento, sospeso tra lo stare vigile e il limite del desiderio, la pancia che svolazza selvaggiamente.  
E così si lascia andare.  
“Vuoi... uhm?” Chiede Harry, poggiando il naso sulla guancia di Louis, i suoi respiri corti che fanno svolazzare la frangia del castano.  
“Oh, diavolo sì,” è la risposta del castano. Morde la mascella di Harry con un sorriso mentre le sue mani si abbassano per tirare giù la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, sembrando deliziosamente compiaciuto quando alza lo sguardo e lo vede emettere un profondo gemito.  
“Aspetta,” si ritira all’improvviso. “Non sei davvero ubriaco, vero?”  
“Onestamente, non mi sono mai sentito più sobrio di così,” respira Louis, gli occhi che lo osservano così avidamente che potrebbe anche spogliarlo solo così, con il suo sguardo.  
Harry lo trascina in un altro bacio duro.  
“Sali sul letto,” ordina Louis. Il suo respiro si blocca e Harry geme.  
“Cazzo, Lou. Non hai idea da quanto tempo lo desiderassi.” I suoi arti formicolano fino alle dita dei piedi mentre cade all’indietro sul materasso. “Dobbiamo parlarne, però,” respira.  
“Sì, lo so e lo faremo. Più tardi, okay?” Risponde il maggiore, trascinando verso il basso i pantaloni e le mutande di Harry in un solo movimento e premendolo con un palmo sul petto. “Stai fermo, sì?” Dice, uno scintillio nei suoi vitrei occhi blu.  
Harry espira tremante e inclina la testa all’indietro, il corpo che palpita per l’attesa.   
Da lì, cercano di liberarsi il più in fretta possibile di ogni capo di abbigliamento rimanente e poi si tuffano l’uno contro l’altro, quasi soffocandosi con baci implacabili fino a quando il riccio non si sente leggero, fuochi d’artificio gli scoppiettano dietro le palpebre mentre sente il peso del corpo di Louis contro il suo.  
“Per favore, scopami,” sbatte le palpebre verso Louis, gli occhi caldi e vitrei.  
Non gli importa della finezza. Adesso ha solo bisogno di Louis.  
“Sì,” respira Louis, baciandolo lungo il collo.  
Dopo ciò, le cose si fanno frenetiche e inebrianti, la disperazione dei due ragazzi di essere presto uniti in un’unica entità diventa sempre più incontenibile.  
“Lou, cazzo,” ansima il riccio, le dita premute saldamente sulla schiena di Louis mentre giacciono sul letto e il maggiore apre Harry con le dita, accovacciato tra le sue gambe aperte, con dita morbide ma praticamente spietate, suscitandogli una serie di suoni che avrebbero dovuto metterlo in imbarazzato, ma non ricorda nemmeno perché gli importi di una cosa del genere quando Louis entra piano dentro di lui.  
“Oh, merda, Harry,” Louis rabbrividisce, gli occhi chiusi, le braccia tremanti per lo sforzo di tenersi in bilico su entrambi i lati della sua testa. “Sei così... _cazzo_.”  
Si muovono insieme piano e dolcemente in un groviglio sudato di arti, sviluppando rapidamente un ritmo costante. Avanti e indietro, dentro e fuori, gemiti senza fiato che si mescolano nella stanza soffocante che odora di estate, sesso e desiderio. Sono così sincronizzati, si adattano così perfettamente, e Harry deve chiudere gli occhi perché il modo in cui Louis sta guardando nei suoi occhi in questo momento, stravolge qualcosa dentro di lui e _oh_ -  
Ecco.  
Il riccio stringe le gambe attorno alla vita del maggiore, i piedi che scavano nella sua schiena. “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, _Lou_.” Il suo cuore batte forte nel petto, forte quasi quanto le spinte di Louis, che sembra voler prendere tutto di lui.  
Il castano inizia poi a rallentare, il movimento dei fianchi diventa irregolare mentre spinge le gambe piegate di Harry verso il suo petto, guardandolo intensamente e muovendosi in piccole figure circolari, in modo lento e preciso, e l’angolo è ancora più intenso.   
Harry ansima, respira a fatica. Le sue mani si posano sul sedere di Louis, stringendo. “ _Per favore._ Sto per-”  
Harry potrebbe aver appena lasciato il suo corpo, la sua visuale diventa sfocata e bianca, sente la tensione nello stomaco salire più in alto. Poi Louis improvvisamente sposta di nuovo l’angolazione, provocando un singhiozzo da parte del riccio. Getta le gambe di Harry sulle sue spalle e si spinge di nuovo in avanti, afferrando le sue cosce con le mani sudate mentre spinge ancora una, due, tre, quattro volte e poi Harry viene con un grido, soffocando il volto nel collo di Louis.  
Louis si spinge un’altra manciata di volte nel suo corpo prima di gemere impotente contro la spalla di Harry, piccole scosse di assestamento che gli scuotono i fianchi mentre viene, il suo corpo che si solleva.  
Il riccio abbassa pesantemente le gambe sul letto, le braccia gettate sugli occhi mentre ansima con forza, il viso di Louis sepolto contro il suo petto, la pelle appiccicosa e calda per lo sforzo.  
Dopo un momento, Louis rotola giù per crollare accanto a lui.  
“Beh. Non è stato poi così male.”  
“No,” riesce a dire Harry prima di ridere delirante, con la mano appoggiata allo sterno.  
Louis ride con lui, gli occhi chiusi. “Sai che sono solo le dieci, giusto? Non dovremmo tornare indietro?”  
“Sì. Tra poco,” borbotta il riccio contro la sua bocca, sorridendo mentre preme le labbra su quelle di Louis e mormora “Abbiamo molti anni da recuperare.”  
  
**  
  
  
Trenta minuti, una doccia frettolosa, una tonnellata di acqua di colonia e un’energica pomiciata più tardi, chiudono la porta di Harry dietro di loro, lisciando i loro vestiti e armeggiando con i loro colletti (perché portano i segni di ciò che hanno appena fatto), quando il sorriso di Louis viene spazzato via e la sua mano stringe quella di Harry.  
“Bene, Louis. Qualcuno è stato impegnato, vedo.”  
Mal è a due porte di distanza, una chiave magnetica in mano e una sacca da viaggio ai suoi piedi. Sembra più viscido che mai, vestito con un giubbotto bomber Gucci e i capelli allungati verso l’alto.  
È allora che Beth, due delle sue damigelle e sua madre girano tutte l’angolo nel corridoio, sorridendo e ridacchiando brille mentre indossano dei veli rosa in testa, aggrappandosi precariamente a bicchieri di champagne, e-  
“Oh, merda,” sussurra Harry.  
“Harry? Pensavo fossi all’addio al celibato?” Dice la voce di Anne, il viso leggermente confuso ma sorridendo ancora prima che il suo sguardo si posi su Louis. E sulle solo mani intrecciate.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo capitolo ragazze! Secondo voi cosa succederà adesso? La storia vi sta piacendo? Fatemi sapere se volete all'hashtag #SMTSBBFF su twitter, mi fa piacere conoscere le vostre impressioni.  
> Alla settimana prossima con l'ultimo capitolo! All the love xx


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, siamo arrivate alla fine anche di quest'altra storia. Io spero davvero che possa piacervi e che vi abbia fatto compagnia per un po'. Ho amato tradurre questa storia, e ho adorato questi Harry e Louis. Io voglio ringraziarvi ancora una volta dal più profondo del mio cuore, perché nonostante tutto vi fidate di me e leggete le mie traduzioni, e davvero grazie mille. Amo tradurre e amo condividere bellissime storie con voi, quindi spero davvero di riuscire ad emozionarvi e a farvi spuntare un sorriso ad ogni spoiler o aggiornamento. Grazie di cuore davvero.  
> Come sempre mi trovate su twitter, all'hashtag #SMTSBBFF, vi aspetto lì, mi farebbe davvero piacere sapere le vostre impressioni.   
> Alla prossima storia, Sil xx

**Sun Means The Sky'll Be Blue**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo nove.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
Quindi, visto che sono ancora sudati e le loro guance sono abbastanza rosee data una certa attività, Louis è molto impreparato ad affrontare la madre di Harry, che sembra apparentemente essere brilla e curiosa, e fissa intensamente le loro mani intrecciate.  
Un lungo e denso silenzio scende in quel corridoio.  
Il giovane fa una smorfia, sentendosi leggermente al limite ora. Fissa il piccolo gruppo, il quale lo fissa a sua volta con occhi annebbiati e alticci dall’alcool. Questa situazione è così ridicola che quasi vuole ridere. E lo avrebbe fatto, se non avesse avuto la sensazione che stesse per scoppiare un litigio.  
E Harry non ha detto ancora niente.  
La domanda di Anne è semplicemente sospesa nell’aria e nessuno dice una parola.  
Passano ancora alcuni secondi e tutto ciò che accade è questa strana, silenziosa gara a occhi aperti tra di loro nel bel mezzo dell’addio al nubilato di Beth, tutti rannicchiati insieme nello stretto corridoio illuminato di bronzo dorato, e nessuno sembra voler affrontare l’argomento.  
Anne continua a sbattere le palpebre verso loro due, gli occhi attenti e vigili, aspettando che suo figlio parli, apra la bocca.  
Sapete, tutto ciò che indica che ha sentito la sua domanda.  
Ma Harry è rimasto apparentemente senza parole, i suoi occhi sono fermi sulla borsa da viaggio ai piedi di Mal. O forse sono gli stivali che sta guardando. (Sono piuttosto brillanti. Louis prende nota mentalmente di prendergliene un paio dal guardaroba.) (A Clare del guardaroba non dispiacerà se vengono presi in prestito per un po’. Forse.)  
Oh. No. Louis deve correggersi. È Mal che i chiari occhi verdi di Harry guardano male.  
Con un sospiro impercettibile, spinge leggermente la caviglia del riccio con il piede, reprimendo uno sbuffo quando Harry inciampa sul posto. Ma almeno questo lo spinge a parlare, finalmente.  
“Hmm?” Harry alza bruscamente la testa.  
Okay, beh. Non ha propriamente parlato, ma almeno ha emesso un suono.  
“Harry?” Dice ancora sua madre. “Dove sei stato, tesoro? Ho detto, pensavo tu fossi ancora all’addio al celibato? È un po’ presto per lasciare la festa, no?”  
E c’è uno strano tono sull’ultima frase. Louis distoglie lo sguardo, e sente gli occhi di Harry su di lui.  
Ci sono altri cinque secondi di solido silenzio, in cui il maggiore si schiaffa mentalmente una mano in faccia e decide di parlare per lui, inventando qualcosa del tipo che suo figlio aveva dimenticato il suo telefono, o i suoi pantaloni... prima che il riccio decida di arrendersi a un magro “Oh, uhhh-no. No, è, ehm... no.” Finisce con una scrollata di spalle.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo al suo fianco.  
 _Buona riflessione, Harold. Sei davvero bravo ad improvvisare._  
Come se potesse sentire i suoi pensieri, Harry inclina la testa verso di lui con un lieve cipiglio.  
“Lo vedo,” dice Anne, i suoi occhi si trascinano verso il punto in cui le loro mani sono rimaste intrecciate.  
Huh? Cosa sta guardando? Cosa dovrebbe significare quella frase?   
Oh, sì. Louis se n’è dimenticato. Guarda goffamente in basso, verso le loro mani.  
Le labbra di Anne si contraggono all’ovvio cambio di posizione di Louis. Ma c’è qualcosa nella sua espressione curiosa che lo convince ad allontanare comunque rapidamente la sua mano da quella di Harry, dal momento che è consapevole che il riccio non vuole più mentire a sua madre sulle sue relazioni- e-  
Aspettate, stanno _insieme_ adesso? Come, una coppia? Non che non lo voglia, ma Louis si sente a disagio per la situazione attuale, in particolare perché Beth e le sue damigelle li stanno fissando con i loro occhi da aquila, disapprovando il tutto, e solo... ma che cazzo?  
Perché? Che cosa ha fatto Louis?  
I suoi occhi ricadono sulla presenza indesiderata di Mal.  
Oh. Oh, giusto. Pensano che stia prendendo in giro Harry.  
Giusto. Favoloso.  
Forse dovrebbe farsi completamente da parte fino a quando tutti non conosceranno la verità sulla sciocca menzogna in cui Harry li ha fatti impigliare. Quando il riccio deciderà di confessare, cioè. E ora che sono molto vicini alla data del matrimonio, di sicuro questa notizia porterà un po’ più di dramma in famiglia, vero? Probabilmente.   
Super.  
Si gira di lato, tentando di allontanarsi discretamente da lì, ma Harry rimane ostinatamente dove si trova e afferra nuovamente la sua mano, la sua presa è molto più sicura di prima, ed intreccia le loro dita come a voler dimostrare che cosa? Unità?   
Cosa sta facendo?  
Louis cerca di allontanare di nuovo la mano, ma Harry scuote impercettibilmente la testa, e fissa con decisione davanti a sé.  
E. Okay. Va bene.  
Qualunque cosa stia facendo il più piccolo, fa formicolare la sua pelle. E sono formicolii di calore, piccole scosse di felicità che nuotano attraverso le sue viscere, e Louis potrebbe abituarsi moltissimo a questa sensazione. Ad Harry che cerca di marcare il suo territorio, per così dire. E sì, forse è un gesto un po’ troppo possessivo, ma a lui sta bene.  
Sì. Potrebbe sicuramente abituarsi.  
“Allora, com’è andata la vostra serata, ragazzi?” Chiede Anne, scuotendo Louis dai suoi pensieri. I suoi pensieri su Harry. Il maggiore era solito andare spesso fuori tema mentre prendeva appunti a lezione, e tutto per colpa del fatto che pensava molto spesso ad Harry.  
“Uh, bene,” Louis sorride facilmente. “Siamo appena tornati dall’addio al celibato, in realtà.”  
Harry fa un piccolo sorriso quando Louis tossisce goffamente, tutti gli occhi ancora fissi su di loro.  
“Beh, probabilmente avevi bisogno di un po’ d’aria fresca, eh? Sembri piuttosto sudato, Harry,” dice improvvisamente Beth, il suo tono chiaramente suggestivo nonostante il leggero mormorio delle sue parole. “Sembra che tu sia appena tornato da una corsa.” Un’altra delle ragazze ridacchia.  
Harry ghigna. _Ghigna._  
Non ha alcuna vergogna?  
“Diciamo di sì.”  
No, a quanto pare non ce l’ha.  
Louis gli stringe la mano un po’ troppo duramente. Sua madre è qui, per l’amor di Dio.  
Harry ghigna più ampiamente. (Lo stronzetto.)  
Quindi, forse il riccio vuole che le persone pensino che loro due stiano davvero insieme ora. O che siano ‘tornati’ insieme. Louis muore dalla voglia di chiedergli dove vuole andare a parare.  
Dio, perché hanno _dovuto_ imbattersi in Anne e Beth proprio in questo momento? Hanno cose importanti di cui discutere. Ad esempio, se Harry sia davvero serio nel voler continuare ciò che stanno facendo anche dopo il matrimonio e nel determinare _cosa_ significhi tutto questo.  
Qualunque cosa sia, però, gli sta facendo battere forte il cuore e attorcigliare lo stomaco.  
Ma. Louis sarà lontano da Harry per un po’ e, mentre la loro precedente conversazione ha distrutto ogni speranza, il riccio ora ha chiarito che è lui ciò che vuole. E deve sapere se il giovane riuscirà a convivere con quel po’ di distanza su base regolare. Tenendo anche conto del fatto che c’è il dilemma di Harry che attualmente vive a Manchester mentre la vita di Louis si trova a Londra adesso, e sebbene il viaggio in treno più veloce sia solo un paio d’ore, non sono comunque abbastanza _vicini_ , vero?  
Non abbastanza vicino.  
Perché Harry brama affetto, tocco costante. Gli piace essere tenuto stretto mentre dorme, svegliarsi con lui accanto ed accarezzarlo e merda, Louis è sempre stato disposto a dare a Harry quelle cose, visto la sua natura tattile e l’impulso di toccarlo sempre.  
Ma in risposta alla sua stessa domanda sui bisogni del riccio, sembra chiaro che quest’ultimo ormai pensi a loro come un’unica entità, un’espressione determinata che tira i suoi lineamenti, e Louis sente un travolgente bagliore di calore riempire il suo petto, nonostante si senta ancora incerto su come andrà a finire questa situazione.  
Ma il caldo palmo di Harry racchiuso intorno al suo come un’ancora lo fa sentire ancorato a terra, e come diavolo ha fatto Louis a farne a meno per così tanto tempo?  
Non lo farà mai più, grazie.  
Sì, forse questa volta andrà bene.  
“Beh, sono contenta di vedervi insieme,” sorride Anne tardivamente. C’è qualcos’altro che le tinge gli occhi che fa sussultare Louis, improvvisamente nervoso come se fosse sotto inquisizione. Ma sicuramente Anne non crede a tutte le cose brutte che si dicono su di lui, vero? Può sembrare un po’ troppo pieno di sé, ma Anne è la sua fan numero uno. A parte Harry, cioè.   
“Uh, sì,” dice ridacchiando. “Stiamo passando dei bei momenti insieme, vero?” Louis risponde con un sorriso. “Voi sembrate divertirvi,” continua, mentre le ragazze hanno iniziato collettivamente a mormorare tra loro, avvolte in risate e battute.  
“Sì, sì, siamo tutti piacevolmente alticci, grazie,” ridacchia lei, il che quasi allenta la tensione nell’aria, ma rapidamente cala di nuovo il silenzio tra di loro. La tensione è palpabile quando tutti tornano a guardare Harry e Louis.  
Louis troverebbe tutto questo divertente, se in questo momento non si sentisse così terribilmente confuso. Maledetto Harry e la sua impeccabile capacità di inventare drammatiche ridicole. (Louis è così orgoglioso.)  
Inizia a sbattere le palpebre rapidamente, i piedi incollati al pavimento, la sua mano bloccata in quella di Harry, che dà alle sue dita una stretta rassicurante proprio mentre Mal rivolge loro un ghigno predatore. Che verme. Come è riuscito a lavorare con lui per così tanto tempo, Louis non lo saprà mai. Trasuda solo compiacenza.  
(Mal non merita Gucci.) (Harry dovrebbe indossarlo.) (E anche lui.)  
Il castano sbuffa, posando lo sguardo su Mal.  
“Da quanto tempo non ci vediamo, Lewis,” sorride.  
“Louis.”  
“Non ti importava prima.”  
Il giovane lo fulmina.  
“Va bene, ragazzi,” dice all’improvviso Beth, ma Louis non riesce a capire se il suo tono è preoccupato o sarcastico. È una sorpresa quando si avvicina a Mal, che sì, è suo cugino, ma potrebbe evitare di fraternizzante con il nemico se afferma di essere amica di Harry.  
“Quando sei arrivato comunque?” Lei continua.  
“Ho fatto il check in giusto cinque minuti fa e sembra che sia arrivato giusto in tempo per la festa. Giusto, Lou?”  
Guarda immediatamente Harry quando dice quel soprannome e, come sospettava, il giovane non è divertito.  
Louis non ha tempo di rispondere, però, perché allora Beth grida: “Oh, merda. Penso di aver raggiunto il mio limite.”  
La ragazza inizia ad apparire pallida e nauseabonda, portandosi il palmo della mano sulla bocca, e ci sono petali di fiori intrecciati nei suoi capelli scuri e ondulati che scivolano via, i suoi piedi perpendicolari e ben piantati a terra mentre lotta per mantenere il suo corpo in posizione verticale. Sua madre si avvicina al suo fianco, afferrandole il braccio, la sua amica bionda invece le prende la mano alla sua sinistra. Louis è un po’ preoccupato del fatto che possa rompersi una caviglia in questo stato. Molto ubriaca e con i tacchi alti? Una ricetta per il disastro, sicuramente. (Louis potrebbe avere avuto qualche esperienza di questo genere durante un after party. _Potrebbe_.)  
“No, no,” piagnucola la ragazza rossa dalla sua improvvisa posizione accasciata ad una porta. “Non sono nemmeno le undici di sera. Fermare il consumo di alcool ora è troppo presto. No.”  
“Se ti senti male, tesoro,” inizia a dire la mamma di Beth, ma le sue parole sono confuse e farfugliate. Oh grande. Qualcuno farà questo matrimonio domani mattina? “Andiamo di sotto.”  
“Pensavo che stavamo andando proprio lì?” Dice confusa Beth, cercando goffamente di finire l’ultimo sorso di champagne nel suo bicchiere. “Dove _siamo_?”  
Anne sta ancora osservando Harry da vicino, ed anche se sembra essere un po’ più lucida delle altre, la considera alticcia allo stesso modo.  
È proprio mentre Louis osserva Anne che osserva Harry che Gemma improvvisamente appare nel corridoio. “Cosa ci fate tutti qui? Il bar è giù da quella parte, ragazze,” dice, apparentemente molto più sobria degli altri. “Oh,” mormora poi mentre si ferma, osservando attentamente tutti, le sopracciglia sollevate.  
Ci sono ancora alcuni secondi di silenzio prima che Mal inizi a ridacchiare in modo odioso, ricordando a Louis che è qui e che è purtroppo legato alla sposa. Non riesce a combattere l’impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Mal lo vede, sorride, poi rivolge immediatamente la sua attenzione verso Harry.  
“Piacere Mal. Lavoravo con Lewis,” dice, sembrando troppo soddisfatto di se stesso mentre dà un calcio alla borsa con gli stivali, per avvicinarla di più alla sua porta.   
Harry osserva Mal con avversione, quella rabbia accuratamente nascosta che ha imparato a perfezionare e ad assopire risale fino in superficie. Il suo corpo si irrigidisce al fianco di Louis, le sue dita sono ancora aggrovigliate risolutamente in quelle del maggiore.  
E qual è il nuovo protocollo da applicare di fronte alle persone? Ne hanno discusso prima di strapparsi i vestiti a vicenda? No, non l’hanno fatto.  
Ma Louis sta morendo dalla voglia di mostrare a tutti che il riccio è suo, in tutti i sensi.  
(Tuttavia, ha bisogno di ricontrollare questo punto con Harry.)  
Una sensazione inquieta rotea attorno all’intestino di Louis. È qualcosa di cui devono davvero discutere, ma ora sono bloccati tra la mamma di Harry e la persona che Louis odia di più in assoluto.  
Eccezionale.  
Lancia uno sguardo furtivo a Harry perché- chiariranno qui e ora la storia degli ex? Diranno che in realtà sono solo due amici che hanno perso i contatti a causa di una serie di incomprensioni e sentimenti scioccamente repressi e che sono riusciti da poco a chiarirsi e a sistemare le cose tra di loro?  
Louis non è sicuro di come dovrebbe comportarsi, dal momento che si trova di fronte a un uomo che odia, un’amica che forse in questo momento lo disprezza un po’ e la madre di Harry, che lo osserva con una curiosità che gli fa rizzare i capelli dietro il collo. Beth è altrettanto incuriosita, nonostante la sua condizione. Spera che la ragazza non stia per urlare che pensa che lui e Mal abbiano condiviso un fottuto letto.  
E se Harry ci credesse davvero? Ma no. Non lo farebbe, vero? No, di sicuro non ci crederebbe, glielo ha detto.  
Ma oh, dio, ora sta _sudando_.   
Uh oh. Cosa deve fare adesso? Lasciare la sua mano? Scappare via?  
Louis è chiaramente in preda al panico in questo momento. Quindi, senza pensarci, allontana rapidamente la sua mano dalla presa ferma di Harry, sentendosi sia imbarazzato che sulla difensiva, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare il lampo di dolore nello sguardo del riccio che riesce a percepire con la coda dell’occhio. Dopo si farà più che perdonare.  
Perché cosa dovrebbe fare? Mal è qui, sembra compiaciuto e si comporta come se sapesse qualcosa che nessun altro sa. E tutti qui sembrano credere che ci sia del vero nelle voci che girano. Louis sta diventando progressivamente più seccato.  
A meno che Harry non stia per dire la verità o non decida di aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa. Soprattutto perché la persona che sta di fronte a lui è colui che gli ha impedito di rimediare con il riccio anni prima. È un rancore che si porta dietro da un po’ di tempo e ha un sacco di parole sconcertanti che vuole vomitargli addosso.  
“Sì, so chi sei,” risponde Harry seccamente. “Ci siamo già incontrati. Non ricordi?” Le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso gelido, gli occhi scuri. Wow. Anche Louis è un po’ spaventato. “Sono Harry,” dice con falsa allegria.  
Mal semplicemente scrolla le spalle, il sorriso è ancora inalterato e saldamente al suo posto. “Temo di non ricordarmi di te, Harry.”  
“No? Oh, amico, è un peccato,” dice il riccio, suonando così poco genuino che Louis deve fare del suo meglio per trattenersi dal ridacchiare. Lancia uno sguardo di traverso al riccio, la cui faccia è una maschera di odio a malapena trattenuto. “Speravo che tu fossi in grado di chiarire qualcosa per me, in realtà. Sai, visto che l’ultima volta ci siamo incontrati brevemente. Mi sta girando per la testa da un po’, e ora che sei qui, beh. Puoi mettere fine a questo mio dubbio una volta per tutte, vero?” Harry sorride, irremovibile e freddo.  
“Scusa, ma non credo di poterti aiutare,” continua Mal, imperterrito. “Non ricordo di aver mai incontrato il tuo bel viso, amico.” Lui ride. Falso e irritante. “Purtroppo.”  
Il riccio annuisce, gli occhi che seguono l’attenzione di Mal che ora è rivolta nuovamente a Louis.  
“È passato un bel po’ di tempo, _Lewis_.” Lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi. “Sei davvero in forma. Lavori ancora con Louise e la banda?”  
Louis sorride. “A volte, ma non così spesso in questi giorni. Sto lavorando per diventare più autonomo. Mi piacerebbe concentrarmi sul fare il modello, vedere se questa è una strada possibile.”  
Il falso sorriso di Mal inizia finalmente a scivolare e alza le sopracciglia dubbioso. “Giusto. Beh, buona fortuna con quello.” Il suo tono è quasi beffardo. “Sai quanto è spietato là fuori.”  
Harry apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, una profonda piega tra le sopracciglia, quando improvvisamente Gemma interviene, parlando di qualcosa che Anne ha iniziato a dire, il suo viso che si contorce in segno di protesta.  
“Harry? Mi aiuti a portare la mamma giù?”  
Gemma guarda Anne, che è ancora abbastanza sobria da leggere tra le righe, nonostante gli occhi lucidi e la tinta rosea sulle sue guance.  
“Oh sì!” Annuncia, leggermente più forte del necessario. “Mi tieni la mano, tesoro? Ho bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile visto il mio equilibrio precario su queste cose infernali,” dice ridendo, facendo muovere uno dei suoi piedi con i tacchi.  
“Certo, mamma,” dice subito Harry, avvicinandosi a sua madre e prendendole una mano, ed insieme camminano per il corridoio, i suoi occhi pesanti che si posano su Louis per una frazione di secondo prima di distogliere lo sguardo e concentrarsi su Anne, che riposa la testa leggermente sulla sua spalla. Louis li osserva un momento prima di girarsi verso gli altri, indurendosi.  
“Hai avuto una bella faccia tosta a parlare così con Harry. Lo hai dimenticato, vero? Conveniente, dal momento che sei la ragione per cui non ho mai ricevuto il suo messaggio, eh?” Il castano si fa beffe di lui.  
Fortunatamente, Beth, Chas e le sue damigelle si stanno già allontanando per raggiungere gli ascensori, inseguendo piano Anne, Harry e Gemma lungo il corridoio; un senso di rabbia sta salendo ed uscendo dai suoi pori, ribollendo sempre più se pensa che Mal abbia progettato di rovinare qualunque cosa lui ed il riccio abbiano iniziato da ubriachi quella notte.  
Più pensa a quel club, però, più diventano chiari i suoi ricordi oscuri e sfocati. C’è il calore distante di un palmo sudato, il lampo di un ampio sorriso a trentadue denti, immagini confuse di essere circondato da corpi in movimento, uno appartenente a Harry, premuto contro di lui. Certo, questi flash potrebbero non essere nemmeno dei veri ricordi, potrebbe essere solo la sua immaginazione che si scatena. Chiedendo. Sognando. Ma Louis non la pensa così.  
Piccoli frammenti gli sono tornati lentamente in mente da un po’ di tempo a questa parte. Solo che tentava di allontanarli e dimenticarli perché la mancanza di Harry era troppa, e aveva la testa piena di rimpianti ogni volta che aveva un momento di silenzio.  
E poi c’è l’ombra scura di Mal, illuminato da un bagliore blu nei confini del club, che lo fa salire in un taxi, lui che cade sui sedili posteriori dell’auto. Vede Liam aprirgli la porta e sedersi con lui.  
Sì. Ricorda quelle parti. Le sopracciglia preoccupate di Liam e la sua insistenza nel fargli bere un po’ d’acqua. Ma non c’è quasi nulla di ciò che Harry ricorda così chiaramente, e il suo petto fa male.  
“Ti prego. Ti ho fatto un favore,” ringhia Mal. “Sembrava un po’ teso, no?”  
“Non lo conosci nemmeno.”  
“Non fa per te. Fidati di me,” dice Mal, come se non ci fosse spazio per i dubbi. Louis rimane incredulo per la sua sfacciataggine.  
“Fidarmi di _te_?” Ride senza umorismo. “Finora hai tentato di sabotare la mia intera carriera, il tutto mentre cercavi di farti strada nei miei pantaloni. Mi hai fatto prendere la colpa per cose che sono state colpa _tua_ , prendendoti il merito per concetti ed assemblaggi che invece erano una _mia_ idea, e hai dovuto anche interferire con la mia vita amorosa? Sei patetico, lo sai? Sei un uomo triste.”  
“Non so di cosa stai parlando, Lewis,” sbadiglia Mal, aprendo la porta della stanza d’albergo e passeggiando dentro con calma. Sporge la testa dopo un secondo. “Ci vediamo al matrimonio,” fa l’occhiolino e sbatte la porta.  
Louis lo guarda, le mani serrate a pugni. Poi il suo telefono ronza. Apre il messaggio, grato per la distrazione dal possibile tentativo di dare un calcio alla porta di Mal.  
È da parte di Harry.  
  
 _Sono nei giardini x_  
  
Louis mette in tasca il telefono e si dirige verso l’ascensore.  
  
**  
  
Ci sono risate urlanti. Uno spogliarellista vestito da poliziotto. Glitter rosa ovunque. E una serie di bevande versate sui tavoli e a terra.  
Harry si siede con una piccola smorfia sul viso. Adorerebbe assolutamente essere coinvolto in tutto questo se la sua mente non fosse altrove. È triste dirlo, ma la tiara attualmente seduta sulla sua testa viene gravemente trascurata. Così come il boa di piume rosa.  
(È un vero peccato.)  
Ma Louis.  
È lì che va a parare la sua mente, sempre. (Harry è fottutamente innamorato. Lasciatelo stare.)  
(E non è come se stesse rovinando l’umore generale. Le donne si stanno divertendo un mondo.)  
“Oh, mi stai già lasciando, tesoro?” Sua madre batte le palpebre verso di lui, ovviamente cercando ancora di capire il motivo per cui suo figlio stava tenendo la mano di Louis. Prende la bottiglia di champagne più vicina e inizia a versare precariamente un bicchiere per Harry, un po’ di liquido gocciola sul bordo e sul tavolo.  
Lo porge al riccio con un altro dei suoi contagiosi sorrisi accecanti. “Grazie, mamma,” ride.  
“Bravo ragazzo. Bevi un po’ di champagne con la tua mamma,” sorride assonnata, la voce morbida come il cotone, e la sua mano si allunga per arruffare delicatamente i suoi capelli. Harry sorride di più, decidendo di rimanere un po’ più a lungo e avvicinandosi a lei.  
E mentre sua madre continua a guardarlo nonostante il casino, con il tavolo turbolento che ospita la festa di addio al nubilato di Beth saturo di glitter e pellicce rosa e persone che applaudono allo spogliarello che si sta svolgendo proprio sul grembo della novella sposina, Harry decide quasi di sputare il rospo e dire tutta la verità. Vorrebbe dire tutto a sua madre così da chiederle consigli su cosa fare con Louis.  
Anche se la donna sembra che stia per addormentarsi, le sue palpebre si abbassano ulteriormente di minuto in minuto, quindi probabilmente non è il momento migliore.  
Harry sarà più che felice di raccontarle di Louis quando le cose saranno più chiare tra loro, ma sicuramente non quando una delle damigelle di Beth ha deciso di arrampicarsi sul tavolo per lanciare coriandoli in aria. (Che finiscono principalmente nei cocktail molto costosi di tutti.)  
Per fortuna, Gemma si avvicina con la loro zia, che si siede accanto a sua sorella mentre la giovane scappa con Harry, unendo le loro braccia mentre corrono per farlo.  
“Allora, in cosa mi sono imbattuta prima?” Gemma gli dà un colpetto sul braccio con una spalla, un ghigno che le danza sulla bocca.  
“Potrebbe esserci qualche sviluppo sul fronte Louis,” sorride Harry, abbassandosi per nascondere almeno un po’ la sua felicità. Di sicuro ha l’aspetto di un ragazzo melenso e innamorato.  
“Oh sì? Che tipo di sviluppo? Deve essere qualcosa di grande dal momento che vi stavate _tenendo la mano_.”  
“Preferirei non discuterne con mia _sorella_ , grazie.”  
Gemma alza le sopracciglia. “Beh,” dice, schiarendosi la gola. “Non dire un’altra parola, perché hai ragione, non ho bisogno di sentirlo.”  
Il riccio sorride, sentendosi davvero felice, un battito persistente nello stomaco.  
“Ma avete sistemato le cose adesso?”  
Il sorriso di Harry vacilla leggermente, ma quello è sufficiente per sua sorella. “Harry, per favore, dimmi che gli hai detto le tre parole, almeno.”  
“No, ma-” Gemma geme, scuotendo la testa, “ci stiamo arrivando. Vogliamo stare l’uno con l’altro in qualunque modo possibile. Questo lo abbiamo stabilito. E poi c’è, uh, qualcos’altro di cui dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Che sarebbe?”  
“Potrei aver ricevuto un’offerta di lavoro.”  
“Davvero?” Gemma sorride sorpresa, forse anche con un pizzico di shock.  
“Non sembrare troppo sorpresa, ti prego,” lui sorride. “Sì, è un colloquio per una pubblicazione di moda online. Probabilmente più per il loro sito Web, ma potrebbero anche aver bisogno di un fotografo. Vogliono guardare alcune delle mie cose. Sia articoli che foto, quindi. E pagano anche bene.”  
“Sembra fantastico, H,” sorride Gemma. “Dove si trova? Lavorerai da casa o-?”  
“No, uhm. I loro uffici hanno sede a Londra,” Harry si schiarisce la gola.  
“Oh,” dice la sorella, un altro lampo di sorpresa nei suoi occhi, ma poi si trasforma rapidamente in un altro sorriso un po’ compiaciuto. “Ohhhh,” mormora. “Sai che Louis è a Londra, vero?” Solleva un sopracciglio, ghignando.  
“Sì. Lo so.”  
Harry sorride, piccolo e riservato mentre china la testa.  
“Ma non ho ancora fatto il colloquio, quindi non eccitarti troppo. E ho fatto domanda per questo lavoro tempo fa più per un capriccio che per altro. È passato così tanto tempo che me ne ero quasi dimenticato... non è come se lo avessi pianificato in questo modo.”  
“Lo so. E se hai bisogno di un posto dove stare, ovviamente puoi venire a stare da noi finché ne avrai bisogno.” Gemma gli dà una stretta rassicurante al braccio.  
“Gem, dai. Stai davvero correndo troppo, adesso,” sorride, “ma grazie. Lo apprezzo. E se succede, cercherò di non interferire troppo nella vostra vita da sposini.”  
“Oh, per favore. A Sam non dispiace. Finché è necessario.”  
“Grazie,” sorride il riccio, stringendo la mano di sua sorella.  
“Penso che il tempismo sia davvero bizzarro, però.”  
“Sì, beh,” dice il giovane, portandosi una mano sulla nuca. “Vedremo.”  
Gemma lo attira in un abbraccio, stringendo la guancia contro la sua. “Andrà bene. Avrai questo lavoro. Ti trasferirai a Londra. E avrai anche Louis! Alla fine. Voi due siete destinati a stare insieme, siete destinati l’uno all’altro da quando eravate adolescenti.”  
“Lo spero,” mormora Harry, proprio mentre vede Louis che vaga verso il bar mentre si dirige verso le porte del patio.  
  
**  
  
È propriamente buio adesso, mentre Harry vaga intorno al baldacchino allestito fuori per il matrimonio. Enormi lenzuola bianche svolazzano con il vento, luci dorate sono infilate sulla cima della tenda attorno ai lati. Ci sono luci anche tra gli alberi e i cespugli che circondano il giardino, i fiori si fondono magnificamente con i tavoli e le sedie dentro e fuori, le tovaglie di morbida crema modellate con brillanti posate d’argento, i tovaglioli disposti in forme intricate.  
Harry salta quando Louis gli si avvicina alle spalle, le scarpe silenziose nell’erba.  
Il riccio si gira verso di lui e sorride all’istante, allungando la mano per toccarlo. Louis chiude la mano attorno al suo palmo, stringendolo piano.  
“Ciao,” dice con un sorriso timido. Non capisce il motivo per cui è improvvisamente nervoso intorno a lui quando nemmeno un’ora fa era spalmato sotto di lui. Forse è proprio questo il motivo. L’essere stato nudo di fronte a Louis in ogni senso, l’essere stato vulnerabile e perso in tutto ciò che il maggiore è: gentile, fermo, morbido, inebriante e capace di far sentire Harry infinitamente amato.  
Sì, Harry è certo. È ancora innamorato di Louis, e lo è sempre stato. Non che questo fosse davvero in discussione, ma ora sta accettando pienamente la cosa, felice che il rimpianto e la tristezza persistenti siano andati via e siano stati sostituiti da eccitazione e conforto vertiginosi. E sa che Louis tiene profondamente a lui, che è davvero molto preso da lui, che vuole costruire qualcosa tra loro.  
Tuttavia, qualcuno che non ti ama non potrebbe farti sentire così completamente amato, vero? Giusto? Beh, glielo chiederà, lo farà. Per il momento, vuole solo crogiolarsi un po’ di più in questa sensazione. Nel caso in cui... beh. Sì.  
“Tutto bene?” Louis dice con voce sommessa e calma mentre si avvicina.  
Le mani di Harry scendono verso il basso per stringersi alla sua vita, e sorride all’istante quando Louis si lascia spingere in avanti nel suo spazio, flessibile e facilmente disposto ad andare ovunque le sue mani scelgano di portarlo. Questo invia un caldo brivido nella sua pancia e non riesce a fermare l’impulso di far sfiorare i loro nasi, ancora un po’ stordito ma euforico per come le cose tra di loro si siano evolute così rapidamente. Il suo petto sembra implodere di calore, affetto, _amore_. Le sue ginocchia oscillano e all’improvviso non riesce a smettere di ridacchiare, e Louis ride insieme a lui.  
È tutto molto melenso e onirico e Harry è determinato a non far scoppiare questa bolla.  
Non quando Louis sta sfiorando la sua guancia con le sue labbra, spostandosi poi verso il suo naso, i palmi delle mani che si uniscono. È un gesto così semplice e dolce, ma capace di far infuocare le sue membra.  
Il maggiore inizia a strofinare il suo naso contro quello di Harry, sfiorando poi la sua mascella, finendo con un breve respiro contro le sue guance fiammeggianti, vicino alla sua bocca senza fiato.  
“Ora sì,” dice, piuttosto in ritardo, premendo un bacio persistente sulle labbra di Louis, stringendo con cura il suo volto tra le mani. Fa una pausa, una piega tra le sopracciglia. “Aspetta. Che cosa hai detto a Mal?”  
“Non molto. Gli ho giusto urlato un po’ contro. Se gli avessi fatto un occhio nero di certo la sposa non lo avrebbe gradito, vero?”  
“Non credo molte persone lo avrebbero gradito, no. Soprattutto se fossi stato io a farlo al posto tuo.” Mormora il riccio leggermente.  
“Comunque, non è importante. _Abbiamo_ ancora _una_ notte da passare insieme e sono pronto a renderla indimenticabile per entrambi,” il maggiore sorride, fa oscillare le sopracciglia in modo ridicolo, sporgendosi ulteriormente nel petto di Harry. “Se capisci cosa intendo.”  
“Penso che anche le piante sappiano cosa intendi,” dice il giovane, un’improvvisa pesantezza si annida nel suo stomaco proprio quando la canzone dei Crowded House, ‘Don’t Dream It’s Over’ inizia a risuonare dagli altoparlanti all’interno del bar, e stupidamente i suoi occhi iniziano a pungere. Non è finita, però, vero? È Harry a rendere questa cosa più drammatica e molto più grande di quanto debba essere. Dio, come ha fatto a cambiare tutto in così pochi giorni? È semplice. Tutto quello che deve fare è chiedere a Louis di tenerlo con sé. Giusto? A chi importa un po’ di distanza quando potrebbe finalmente stare con l’uomo che ama? Questo è tutto ciò che vuole.  
“Lo vuoi ancora, vero?” Louis dice, improvvisamente i suoi occhi si annebbiano per la preoccupazione.   
“Sì,” ridacchia lievemente, deglutendo il nodo in gola. “Certo che lo voglio.”  
Il maggiore si allontana, guardandolo seriamente e cercando qualcosa nella sua espressione. Harry si chiede cosa vede.  
“Ehi.” Le mani di Louis si chiudono attorno al suo polso e delicatamente le abbassa tra loro. “Okay, ecco il punto: ho un volo da prendere nelle prime ore di lunedì mattina, come già sai.”  
Harry annuisce, con la bocca all’ingiù.  
“E, uh, posso restare per un po’ per il ricevimento dopo che la cerimonia è finita, ma poi devo davvero tornare a casa e arrivare all’aeroporto.”  
Louis osserva Harry da vicino, apparentemente in attesa di una risposta.  
Il riccio annuisce rapidamente. “Okay,” sorride, tentando di combattere un cipiglio più profondo e sforzandosi di non sembrare petulante all’idea che il maggiore lasci le sue braccia.  
“Ma se tu volessi, ecco...” Louis si allontana, le guance leggermente arrossate, e sembra nervoso.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre. “Volessi cosa?”  
“Beh, dobbiamo parlare una volta per tutte se tu vuoi portare avanti questa cosa.” Louis fa scivolare leggermente le mani lungo la distesa della schiena di Harry. Deve reprimere un brivido.  
“Aspetta, cosa vuol dire se _io_ voglio portare avanti questa cosa? Tu cosa vuoi, scusa?” Harry si acciglia.  
Louis sorride. “Okay, senti.”  
“Sì?” Chiede il giovane stordito, sporgendosi ulteriormente.  
“Domani, incontriamoci proprio qui, in questo posto-” sono situati tra due grandi cespugli di rose cremisi. Gli occhi di Harry guizzano verso i petali in fiore e il loro vorticoso colore rosso e sente il calore che sale sul suo viso. Arrossisce ancora di più quando il maggiore gli prende il palmo e bacia dolcemente il centro. “-e poi dimmi cosa vuoi fare.”  
Una risata gli gorgoglia in gola. “Di cosa stai parlando? Aggrotta le sopracciglia in un sorriso confuso.   
Gli occhi di Louis brillano di un blu dorato nelle luci scintillanti. Harry potrebbe perdersi in essi sarebbe più che felice di rimanere lì per sempre. “Se verrai qui per incontrarmi alle sette di domani, saprò che vorrai stare con me. Ufficialmente. Che vuoi una relazione e tutto ciò che comporta.”  
Harry scoppia a ridere. “Quindi nemmeno a mezzanotte? Che tipo di principe sei?”  
“Uno che ti sta chiedendo di incontrarmi qui alle sette in punto. Sono tempi moderni, Harold.”  
“Dici sul serio?” Il riccio continua a ridere. “Chi pensi di essere, Louis Tomlinson? Il dannato Principe Azzurro?”  
“Sto _cercando_ di mantenere vivo il romanticismo qui, Styles.” Borbotta il giovane, sorridendo. “Vuoi aiutarmi o no? Mi sto divertendo. A te piace divertirti, non è vero, signor Combinaguai?”  
Harry nasconde il viso tra le mani, arrossendo abbondantemente, i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo. “Chi hai chiamato combinaguai?” Mormora tra le mani.  
“Uh... te, birbantello. Tutti pensano che sia io quello che crea solo guai, ma la verità è che sei cattivo come me, Harold.”  
Sente il battito di Louis rimbombare sul suo petto.  
“Potrei essere persuaso.”  
Harry oscilla sul posto, nascondendosi, sorridendo, sentendo le farfalle svolazzare nel suo stomaco. Sente il respiro di Louis sul suo viso e sposta le dita per sbirciare.  
“Ti sei imbarazzato, vero?” Il maggiore afferra le sue mani. “È la prima volta. Di solito sei tu quello che mette in soggezione.” Stringe scherzosamente il suo sedere.   
“Ehi! Non è vero,” Harry ride piano.  
“No, ma, seriamente, Harry. So che sulla carta non sembra l’ideale. Tu vivi a Manchester. Io vivo a Londra e viaggio molto. E so tu come sei. Ti piace la vicinanza, l’intimità, avere spesso contatto fisico.”  
Il riccio deglutisce, spalancando gli occhi mentre si concentra sulla serietà della voce di Louis. “Sì, ma possiamo comunque essere vicini in altri modi. E se stiamo insieme, stiamo insieme e basta, giusto? Ovunque siamo nel mondo. Tu sarai ancora mio e io sarò ancora tuo. La distanza non cambierà questo, perché ci apparteniamo.”  
“Giusto.” Louis morde un sorriso. “Esattamente.”  
“Louis,” sussurra il riccio, con le mani che si avvolgono di soppiatto attorno alla vita, tirandolo verso di lui in modo che siano a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro.  
“Ah ah ah!” Louis ridacchia, allontanandosi dal suo corpo e scuotendo la testa.  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia in modo petulante.  
“Domani. La tua risposta. Specifica. O tutto o niente. La posta in gioco è alta.” Il castano sorride di nuovo. “Dico sul serio, Styles. Alle sette in punto e non osare fare tardi o penserò che hai cambiato idea.” Gli lancia un’ultima occhiata significativa, accarezza il suo mento con un dito morbido e inizia a camminare all’indietro sul prato, e sembra risplendere con le luci soffuse accese intorno alla tenda.  
“Non mi darai nemmeno il bacio della buonanotte?” Harry si acciglia.  
“Pensavo che saremmo tornati alla festa?” Louis sorride, riprendendo la mano del giovane per un momento e poi lo lascia andare di nuovo. Certo, Harry cerca di resistere.  
“Okay, penso che possiamo divertirci un altro po’.”  
Harry ghigna mentre inizia a rientrare.  
“Uhhh. Che cosa intendi con questo, Styles?”  
“Andiamo e forse lo scoprirai mentre siamo lì,” dice sfacciato, pizzicando il sedere di Louis mentre si avvicina al suo fianco.  
“Ah!” Urla il giovane.  
Harry ride, correndo davanti a lui mentre Louis lo rincorre. Forse questo funzionerà davvero, pensa tra sé sorridendo, sentendo un calore irresistibile sotto la pelle.  
  
**  
  
Si divertono alla festa. Davvero tanto.  
Niall rimane con loro un altro paio d’ore prima di ritirarsi per la notte, dovendo partire per prendere il suo volo il giorno successivo.  
“Vado via, Haz,” gli dice Niall, dandogli un bacio sciatto sulla guancia. “Se succede qualcosa o hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiamami, sì? O mandami un messaggio se sono in volo.”  
“Grazie Niall,” dice Harry, tirandolo in un abbraccio e appoggiando la guancia contro la sua spalla. “E sai, grazie anche per aver avuto questa ridicola idea, altrimenti non so come sarebbe andata con Lou.”  
Onestamente non lo sa. Forse lo avrebbe ignorato per tutto il tempo e poi se ne sarebbe pentito.  
Grazie a Dio per la mente selvaggia di Niall.  
“Prego. Mi aspetto il ruolo di testimone al matrimonio,” sussurra l’amico. Fa l’occhiolino, proseguendo per salutare anche Louis prima che Harry possa dire qualsiasi cosa.  
Ma comunque. Si divertono molto anche quando Niall non c’è più.  
Divertimento che implica anche alcuni comportamenti molto rischiosi e altamente inappropriati che coinvolgono le loro bocche e altre parti significative della loro anatomia, mentre sono parzialmente nascosti in un angolo buio del club che è immerso di luce blu indaco, le mani che non sono in grado di stare ferme, anche se ci sono così tante persone che si librano e ballano intorno a loro.  
Ma se a Louis non importa, allora sicuramente non importa nemmeno a lui.  
Sì. Sesso semi-pubblico? Harry deve essere incredibilmente innamorato di lui.  
  
**  
  
Quando finalmente escono dal club, lasciando il resto dei partecipanti alla festa di addio al celibato con i loro abbracci ubriachi e parole insensate di buona fortuna per Matt la mattina successiva, Louis riporta Harry nella sua stanza d’albergo mentre il riccio è letteralmente in braccio a lui.  
Una volta dentro, Harry avvolge le gambe intorno alla vita del maggiore più in alto che può, e posa baci disordinati e affamati sulla bocca, sul mento, sul collo di Louis, riempiendo i suoi sensi fino a quando tutto ciò che sente è Harry che corre attraverso le sue viscere, muovendo le sue labbra incessantemente, accarezzando le spalle e le braccia e qualsiasi parte del corpo del maggiore che riesce a raggiungere, sfiorando di tanto in tanto con i pollici il suo labbro inferiore e strofinandolo dolcemente con i denti.  
Si scambiano sorrisi inebriati e pigri mentre i loro torsi si allineano, le loro pance si sfiorano e si rotolano l’una sull’altra, le gambe aperte e irrequiete, chiuse e aggrovigliate.  
Muoversi, muoversi, muoversi. Respirare, respirare, respirare.  
Si perdono l’uno nell’altro fino a quando Louis posa un ultimo casto, persistente bacio contro la bocca improvvisamente flessibile e spalancata di Harry, non più urgente e desideroso di prendere, ma ora debole e contento, sospiri morbidi che lasciano le sue labbra divise mentre inclina la testa indietro e si gira, trascinando Louis più vicino delicatamente per la nuca e poi di nuovo dentro di lui, i suoi palmi scottano sulla sua pelle come un marchio permanente.  
E Louis non vuole altro al mondo se non questo.  
  
**  
  
L’aria condizionata è una piacevole frescura sulle spalle di Harry mentre si sveglia caldo e sazio, e generalmente come se avesse vissuto su una nuvola per le quattro ore in cui è riuscito a dormire. Si rannicchia ancora di più tra le lenzuola, un sorriso smagliante che allunga la pelle calda e sciolta sul suo viso rigato dai segni del cuscino quando ricorda perché e cosa è successo esattamente tra queste fresche lenzuola di raso la scorsa notte.  
Sta per rotolarsi e dare a Louis un bacio del buongiorno, alito mattutino e tutto, lo stomaco pieno di una quantità vertiginosamente alta di farfalle elettrizzate e l’impulso pressante di seppellire il viso nel collo del maggiore, quando allunga il braccio sinistro sul materasso e-  
E trova invece un punto freddo e vuoto accanto a lui.  
Oh.  
Il suo stomaco precipita.  
Un terrore inconscio gli cola istantaneamente addosso, ma dura in tutto due secondi visto che i suoi occhi si posano sul pezzo di carta strappato frettolosamente e adagiato sopra l’altro cuscino.  
 _Controlla il tuo telefono, signor Drammatico,_ dice, come se Louis sapesse cosa avrebbe pensato il riccio nel non trovarlo lì accanto a lui.  
Harry sbuffa, fa il broncio e apre un nuovo messaggio Whatsapp da Louis.  
 _Ci vediamo a mezzogiorno, piccolo ;) Nel frattempo tu e il tuo culetto morbido mi mancherete molto x_  
I denti del riccio affondano istantaneamente nel suo labbro inferiore.  
Si seppellisce sotto le coperte, sorridendo.  
  
**  
  
Finora è un bel matrimonio, pensa Louis.  
Non è ancora successo molto, ma c’è musica di pianoforte che tintinna in chiesa mentre aspettano l’inizio della cerimonia. La canzone probabilmente è una canzone di Adele, ma Louis non riesce a capire quale. (Harry lo sa di sicuro.)  
Parlando di Harry. Louis scruta la stanza e posa gli occhi dove si trova la famiglia di Matty. Finora ha visto tutti tranne il riccio, sentendosi quasi preoccupato del perché non ci sia ancora. Ma non deve preoccuparsi ancora per molto. Nota il giovane che si affretta a correre nella chiesa dall’altra parte e si ferma all’estremità dell’ala vicino ad Anne e Gemma.  
Incontra i suoi occhi, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto.  
Harry è vestito con un abito color ebano fatto su misura, tranne per il fatto che la sua camicia color crema è legata in alto con un fiocco, e un garofano giallo è appuntato sul taschino così come lo ha anche il resto dei testimoni. Il riccio gli sorride di rimando e il castano sente le gambe molli perché Harry sembra appena uscito da una fiaba Disney. È talmente bello da sembrare irreale.  
Louis allontana lo sguardo, concentrando la sua attenzione sulla musica, anche se ovviamente si ritrova a sentire caldo data la sensazione degli occhi di Harry che fluttuano continuamente verso di lui.  
  
**  
  
Ce l’ha fatta. Grazie Dio.   
Non riesce a credere di essere quasi in ritardo a causa di un impeto di follia che lo ha costretto a correre spontaneamente in macchina verso il suo appartamento per trovare il disco che intendeva dare a Louis tutti quegli anni fa. Dio. Spera che non sia troppo sdolcinato, ma significa tutto per lui, quindi... sì. Lo farà.   
Gli ci è voluto molto tempo per trovarlo, però, perché aveva paura di averlo in qualche modo buttato via in un impeto di miseria, ma per fortuna, era proprio nelle molte scatole di dischi che già possiede, nascoste nell’angolo della sua camera da letto.  
Quasi tutti sono già seduti, aspettando e mormorando chissà cosa tra di loro mentre aspettano l’inizio della cerimonia, alcuni volti dell’ultimo minuto si uniscono alle ultime file nei loro cappelli eleganti e nei loro abiti. Liscia per bene la giacca e si passa le dita tra i capelli mentre i suoi occhi cercano i posti della sua famiglia.  
Li trova un paio di file a sinistra della chiesa, quindi si avvicina velocemente a loro e si siede, le gambe goffe e nervose, cercando di reprimere l’impulso di cercare immediatamente Louis.  
Ma ovviamente lo fa. I loro occhi si incontrano. Louis sorride. Harry muore un po’.  
Il maggiore è seduto a metà del lato destro della chiesa, le mani giunte, gli occhi che si allontanano rapidamente dai suoi per guardare le damigelle che viaggiano lentamente lungo la navata, le bambine leggermente davanti con i loro piccoli mazzi di fiori, e sono a dir poco adorabili nei loro abiti color crema, i nastri gialli tra i capelli arricciati. Harry sorride, incantato dal loro incerto oscillare e dai sorrisi che lanciano agli ospiti, ed ovviamente è in quel momento che Louis trova di nuovo i suoi occhi.  
Si fissano timidamente a vicenda e il suo cuore salta in modo irregolare. Si sente nervoso per dopo anche se è abbastanza sicuro del fatto che abbiano già discusso del reciproco interesse a diventare una coppia.  
Dio, lo spera. Anzi, diciamo che ne è certo. Ma il suo cuore e la sua mente non si accontenteranno finché Louis non gli chiederà di essere il suo ragazzo una volta per tutte.  
Si siede in silenzio, osservando con interesse mentre la cerimonia continua, e Beth finalmente entra in chiesa attraverso le porte con il braccio di suo padre legato al suo. È a dir poco meravigliosa nel suo abito da sposa in raso senza spalline, con la gonna curva e pomposa come gli abiti delle principesse, i guanti bianchi che reggono il suo bellissimo mazzo di gigli e garofani gialli, i capelli raccolti in una crocchia perfetta, ciocche che le turbinano dietro le orecchie.  
Cantano gli inni. I voti procedono come previsto, e prima che Harry lo sappia sono tutti in piedi fuori dalla chiesa in un cerchio, lanciando coriandoli agli sposi.  
Harry sta ridendo di Matty che sta provando a tirare fuori un sacco di coriandoli dall’interno della sua giacca per lanciarli su di loro quando sente un leggero tocco sulla sua spalla sinistra. Si scioglie all’istante, sapendo esattamente a chi appartiene.  
“Ciao. Louis Tomlinson,” sogghigna Louis, tendendo la mano in modo che il riccio gliela stringa come se fossero estranei. Harry sorride e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Non credo che ci siamo mai incontrati. I miei hobby includono whisky, contemplazione e urla. Non necessariamente in questo ordine. Hai voglia di andare ad un appuntamento?”  
“No, sei un idiota,” ribatte Harry, non riuscendo a controllare il suo sorriso. “E odio il whisky.”  
“Ah, beh,” sospira drammaticamente il maggiore, battendosi una mano sulla coscia. “Sicuramente non siamo compatibili. Non vorrai baciare questa bocca intrisa di whisky allora.”  
“Beh, potrebbe anche piacermi in questo modo,” mormora Harry, inclinando la testa di lato, sorridendo malizioso. Sì. Sta assolutamente flirtando.   
“Oh, davvero?” Louis dice piano, facendo un passo avanti e poi fermandosi all’ultimo secondo. Entrambi si guardano intorno per osservare ciò che li circonda. La maggior parte delle persone ha seguito Beth e Matty fino alla loro auto che li porterà sul retro nei giardini dell’hotel per scattare le foto per il loro album, gettando ancora ciò che resta dei loro coriandoli e scattando foto sui loro telefoni.  
“Sai a quale tavolo sei stato assegnato?” Chiede Harry, lasciando che il suo sguardo indugi sulla forma del corpo di Louis, incredibilmente distratto dalla stretta aderenza dei suoi pantaloni che gli abbracciano la vita. Si schiarisce la gola e sorride quando il castano lo becca.  
“Nessuna idea,” sussurra Louis, fissando la bocca di Harry.  
“Smettila. Mi stai facendo venire voglia di saltarti addosso in questo momento.”  
“Beh, è una bella giornata per farlo,” risponde il maggiore, guardando il cielo azzurro con le mani in tasca.  
Harry ride, incrociando le braccia attorno al petto.  
“Va bene, quindi. Rientriamo in hotel, allora? Hai portato la tua macchina?”  
“Sì. Ci vediamo tra le peonie, Hazza.”  
Harry emette un’altra forte risata mentre camminano verso le loro macchine, arrossendo copiosamente quando Louis gli lancia un altro sguardo, uno talmente di fuoco che gli fa venir voglia di peccare e camminare nudo attraverso un cimitero.  
E non gli dispiacerebbe nemmeno.  
  
**  
  
Harry cerca di mantenere gli occhi concentrati sul bagliore dorato delle centinaia di lucine sparse intorno ai corrispondenti tavoli e sedie bianchi, che si intrecciano dentro e fuori dal baldacchino che li sovrasta. Un assortimento di garofani bianchi, gigli e altri fiori gialli ornano i centrotavola per ogni tavolo, graziosi ed eleganti, piccole lanterne accese e luminose posate su ciascuno di essi. Ed è bellissimo da vedere. L’organizzazione si è rivelata davvero meravigliosa.  
Ma è la presenza di Louis che preme sulla mente e sul corpo di Harry in più di un modo.  
Sta per partire ed è quasi ora per lui di incontrarlo nel giardino, nel punto in cui Louis gli ha indicato ieri sera.  
Il suo cuore sta battendo all’impazzata e sente lo stomaco annodato mentre contempla quando dovrebbe andare di sopra per prendere il disco. È un singolo in vinile da sette pollici che ha comprato da Amazon non molto tempo dopo che lo ha sentito alla radio quando l’auto di Louis si è rotta.  
Elvis Presley – ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love.’  
O sarà la cosa più sdolcinata e imbarazzante di sempre o Louis sarà così toccato che gli farà un regalo sul sedile posteriore della sua auto prima di partire per fare le valigie.  
Ed è mentre la sua mente corre con tutti questi pensieri incentrati su Louis che dimentica che ci sono alcune persone che stanno agendo in modo piuttosto ostile verso Louis.  
Una è sua zia Carol- e considerando che ha continuato a trascurare il fatto che Harry abbia fatto coming out con lei già tre volte- è un po’ sorpreso dal fatto che sia l’unico membro della famiglia a fare uno spettacolo della sua vita amorosa in modo così pubblico. Lei è una pettegola, sì, e ha provato e ovviamente non è riuscita a _sistemarlo_ con un certo numero di ragazze nel corso degli anni, ma questo è troppo.  
I capelli della zia sono un folto groviglio di riccioli biondi e grigi, e l’ombretto sembra appena uscito dagli anni Ottanta ma stranamente è ancora bello da guardare. Ha chiaramente bevuto troppo, però, a giudicare dal modo in cui i suoi occhi sono sfocati e in cui si sporge precariamente sul tavolo, ondeggiando come una bambola. Harry mette una mano sulla spalla di sua zia per stabilizzarla. Con la coda degli occhi, può dire che sua madre li sta osservando entrambi da vicino.  
“Stai bene, zia Carol?” Chiede, divertito dal momento.  
Lei gli punta il dito contro, scuotendolo in modo accusatorio, le palpebre si abbassano.  
Harry sorride ancora finché non segue la direzione in cui sta indicando...  
Ed indica proprio Louis, il quale è accanto ad una donna bionda e sua figlia, e sta parlando animatamente con loro. Sta sorridendo alla bambina così intensamente, così affettuosamente e dolcemente, che fa stringere il cuore di Harry dolorosamente, rendendogli un inferno anche solo continuare a respirare correttamente.  
“Puoi fare di meglio, tesoro,” dice Carol, biasciando le parole, il tono brusco.  
Il riccio aveva momentaneamente dimenticato che lei era qui, troppo trafitto dagli occhi blu e luminosi di Louis mentre parla con una bambina di sei anni. “Scusami?”  
“Quel tuo ragazzo. Se ti ha già preso in giro, lo farà di nuovo,” mormora. Carol si incupisce.  
“Ma io non ho un ragazzo?” Il riccio si acciglia.  
“Sì invece. Quello che ammiri sempre.” Indica di nuovo Louis. Ora ha fatto girare alcune teste verso il loro tavolo visto che la sua voce si è fatta più forte, più insistente, persino più della musica.  
Buon Dio.  
“No, no. Zia Carol, non è vero,” dice fermamente, scuotendo la testa. “Siamo-”  
Lei annuisce, ancora sbilanciata. “Come osi far del male a mio nipote, tu- brutto- viscido!” Gli grida contro.  
E Gesù Cristo.  
“ _Zia Carol_ ,” grugnisce, cercando di domare l’agitazione che sta iniziando a provare. Di che diavolo hanno parlato le persone qui intorno? Sapeva che alla sua famiglia piaceva spettegolare e diffondere voci come mezzo di divertimento, ma addirittura inventare o credere alle bugie?  
“Apparentemente, dolcezza... e non volevo essere io a dirti questo-” Carol fa una pausa per singhiozzare, increspando le labbra mentre porta alla bocca un bicchiere di vino rosso quasi vuoto, macchiato di rossetto. “Ma quel gentile signore laggiù mi ha informato che ti è stato infedele più di una volta.” Harry segue i suoi occhi. Mal. Giusto. “E mi dispiace, ma non posso restare seduta qui mentre cammina come se fosse il proprietario del posto, mentre tu non lo sai, tesoro.” Si abbassa all’indietro sulla sedia, praticamente cadendo da essa mentre afferra la mano di Harry. Lui aggrotta le sopracciglia profondamente, stabilizzandola di nuovo prima che lei cada improvvisamente sull’erba in un ammasso imbarazzante di arti.  
“Non so chi te lo abbia detto,” dice il riccio umilmente mentre si china per aiutarla, lanciando un’occhiata a Mal. Sta sorridendo, con una bottiglia di birra chiara nella mano. Distoglie lo sguardo quando Harry lo fulmina duramente, “ma sono informazioni completamente sbagliate, ok? È assolutamente falso, e apprezzerei se tu abbassassi la voce. Le persone stanno guardando.”  
Carol sbatte le palpebre per alcuni secondi annebbiati, prima di alzarsi bruscamente e tentare di arrampicarsi sulla sedia.  
E Gesù Cristo, qual è il problema di questa famiglia? Questo è ridicolo. Si guarda intorno nella tenda e anche fuori, verso i giardini, vedendo tutti estremamente allegri e ubriachi e sì, questo è un ricevimento di nozze, ma dio. È un po’ troppo. Perfino sua madre sembra essere sbronza, anche se la sua preoccupazione sembra essersi attenuata, dopo averla trasferita su una Gemma con gli occhi spalancati. E ora stanno buttando merda su Louis, apparentemente non avendo nulla di più interessante di cui parlare.  
“Zia Carol, siediti.” Lui la tira per la vita, cercando di convincerla a sedersi in silenzio prima che dica qualcosa di ancora più dannoso su Louis. Vede che Gemma si sta facendo strada verso di loro e alcune donne sono già apparse per vedere se possono aiutare.  
“Quel ragazzo è un imbroglione e traditore!” Urla, abbastanza forte da far sussultare gli invitati al matrimonio. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano.  
E no. Per l’amor del cielo.  
Questo è abbastanza.  
Alla fine, Louis presta attenzione a ciò che sta accadendo, spalancando gli occhi quando capisce. Si guarda intorno imbarazzato, cercando di riderci sopra, ma qualcuno gli si avvicina, barcollando più che altro, con la faccia sprezzante.  
Harry si avvicina al punto in cui la band sta suonando, sotto il baldacchino di luci sparse attraverso i cespugli che incorniciano il palco di legno allestito, e ruba un microfono.  
“Giusto. Va bene. Uhm. Mi dispiace davvero interrompere le celebrazioni questa sera e prometto che sarò molto veloce.” Lancia uno sguardo al tavolo principale posto al bordo della tenda, sua madre lo fissa confusa, sembrando che stia per alzarsi. Gemma spalanca gli occhi per incoraggiarlo, lanciandogli un sorrisetto e un discreto pollice in su.  
Quindi i suoi occhi cercano Louis, il quale lo guarda abbassando il bicchiere, con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
Mal è seduto a pochi posti di distanza da lui, guardando Harry come se fosse pronto per uno spettacolo.  
“Ma, uhm... sì. Mi dispiace interrompere la festa, ma devo chiarire alcune cose in questo momento e non posso aspettare perché la cosa è completamente sfuggita di mano.”  
“Traditore!” Sua zia Carol sta ancora urlando, aiutata da molte persone mentre barcolla.  
Guarda i volti di tutti gli ospiti ai tavoli. Alcuni stanno continuando a divertirsi, i bicchieri di champagne ancora alle loro labbra, e altri stanno guardando a bocca aperta Harry, confusi. Altri sembrano felici.  
“Oi, canterai per noi, Harry?” Qualcuno urla.  
“Canta Dancing Queen.”  
“No, qualcosa dei Queen!”  
“I Want To Break Free!”  
Oh Gesù.  
“No, no. Nessuna canzone,” fa una smorfia. “Sentite, uhm. Mi è arrivato all’orecchio che molti di voi hanno parlato di me, di Louis e della nostra relazione passata? E che alcuni di voi sembrano pensare che Louis mi abbia tradito?”  
Molte altre facce si voltano a guardarlo.  
“E ora devo mettere a tacere queste voci o sarei il peggior potenziale fidanzato di sempre,” ride nervosamente.  
Cerca di nuovo Louis per vedere le sue sopracciglia alzarsi. _Cosa fai?_ Gli mormora.  
Sua madre si avvicina un po’ al palco con un’espressione preoccupata.  
“Harry, sei ubriaco?” Urla Matty mezzo accigliato, ma sembra essere quasi sul punto di ridere, le guance arrossate per le copiose quantità di vino rosso che ha ingurgitato. Beth è in piedi accanto a lui, un’espressione perplessa sul viso. Lancia uno sguardo a un Mal di pietra.  
“No, non lo sono. Sentite, vi ho detto che Louis ed io ci siamo frequentati qualche anno fa, appena usciti dall’università, vero?”  
Un miscuglio di facce confuse, divertite e curiose lo fissano. Il riccio deglutisce.  
“E, uhm, numero uno: era una bugia. Non è mai successo Va bene? E numero due: Louis non farebbe mai una cosa del genere a nessuno. Essere infedele, intendo. Non è quel genere di persona.” Si schiarisce la gola, le dita corrono lungo il filo del microfono.  
“E non riesco proprio a permettere che voi tutti pensiate questo di lui perché lui è- Louis è la persona migliore che conosca, e merita di essere trattato correttamente e nel modo migliore perché questo è quello che è. È fantastico. Amorevole, dolce, sempre attento e premuroso. E tutti voi dovete saperlo. Quindi, tutto ciò che pensate di sapere su di lui o qualunque cosa voi abbiate sentito, non è vero. Louis non ha fatto nulla di male.”  
La band in piedi dietro di lui lo sta fissando, le sopracciglia aggrottate e piuttosto confuse. Gli ospiti che stanno effettivamente ascoltando sembrano avere espressioni molto simili.  
Harry sospira. “È stata colpa mia. Ho fatto finta che Louis fosse il mio ex in modo che alcuni membri della mia famiglia mi lasciassero in pace e non facessero certe domande. Perché sono un idiota, chiaramente. Ma non è stato del tutto come previsto. E il piano ha fallito completamente.”  
Un miscuglio di facce perplesse, divertite e curiose lo fissano. Ma Harry deglutisce quando Louis incontra i suoi occhi.  
Si sente come se fosse in fiamme, il suo stomaco è aggrovigliato e il tacco dei suoi stivali batte furiosamente sul pannello di legno.  
“Per una serie di motivi. Ma non potevo permettere che per la mia stupidità, Louis fosse considerato qualcosa che non è e non sarà mai. E non posso farvi pensare niente di meno che cose meravigliose su di lui. Così. Sì. Questo è tutto ciò che ho da dire. Sono un idiota e mi dispiace. Uh. Godetevi il resto della serata e- Beth, Matty. Scusatemi ancora per l’interruzione e vi auguro tanti anni felici insieme.”  
Harry emette un altro respiro e restituisce il microfono al cantante. “Scusa amico.”  
Salta giù dal palco e sua madre si sta già avvicinando a lui, con un bicchiere di champagne in mano.   
“Harry. Mi dispiace, ma sono così confusa. Non sei _mai stato_ con Louis?”  
“Beh no. Non proprio mai. C’è... noi... beh, potrei stare con lui adesso?”  
Sua madre sembra ancora perplessa. Il riccio non la biasima. Nemmeno lui è del tutto sicuro di cosa stia succedendo.  
“Va bene. Beh, diciamo che qualcosa avevo intuito, visto il modo in cui ti comportavi quando lui era nei paraggi.” Lei gli dà un altro sguardo consapevole. “Ma _non è_ il tuo ex ragazzo?” Sua madre si acciglia di nuovo. E sì, è davvero _accigliata._ C’è un’enorme ammaccatura tra le sue sopracciglia.   
Harry si schiarisce la gola prima di mormorare. “Uh. No.”  
Si sposta goffamente sull’erba, non proprio sicuro di cosa fare con le braccia. Ci sono ancora molte persone che lo fissano, lo studiano con occhiate nascoste, mentre altri sono tornati al matrimonio, bevendo il loro alcool con le guance arrossate dalle risate mentre la band ricomincia a suonare.  
“Allora perché mai hai detto che lo era, Harry?” Chiede, sempre più confusa.  
“Perché ero stupido,” dice rassegnato, alzando le mani. “Mi sentivo solo senza qualcuno qui, ecco tutto. E forse... forse mi sentivo frustrato con me stesso. Non ero dove volevo essere, ed ero un po’, non lo so. Disilluso o qualcosa del genere. E poi mi sono imbattuto di nuovo in Louis e dentro di me è scattato qualcosa e ho capito che lo volevo di nuovo indietro a qualunque costo. Anche se significava litigare con lui. Ma davvero, penso solo di averlo fatto perché ero triste e dispiaciuto per me stesso. È stata un’idea stupida e mi dispiace di averti mentito. Per favore, non essere troppo arrabbiata. Anche se probabilmente mi merito di essere ripetutamente chiamato idiota proprio ora.”  
Sua madre sospira, un piccolo sorriso che le piega le labbra. “Tesoro, ancora non dovresti essere _esattamente_ dove vuoi essere. La vita di certo non finisce alla tua età. Hai ancora un sacco di tempo.”  
“Ma tu continui ad insistere sul fatto che devo migliorare me stesso e trovare un marito gentile e tutto il resto,” protesta il giovane. “Non che ti stia incolpando, ovviamente,” arrossisce, gli occhi trovano il terreno.  
“Oh, non intendevo essere assillante,” sorride, stringendogli la mano. “Mi dispiace di averti messo fretta. Sono solo tua madre. Non intendevo davvero tutte quelle cose,” lei lo stringe, ridacchiando leggermente.  
Harry sorride timidamente. “Pensi che sia stato un po’ pazzo?”  
“Oh, sicuramente.” Lei ride. Anche Harry lo fa. Quindi fa una pausa. “Hai mentito su tutto, però?” Gli chiede poi mentre si tira indietro, i suoi occhi lo guardano da vicino.  
“Cosa intendi?”  
“Le cose che hai detto su di lui. Su come provi chiaramente sentimenti per Louis.”  
Harry scrolla le spalle.  
“Onestamente. Quanto sei stato sciocco.” Alza gli occhi al cielo, ma poi tira il figlio verso di sé, il viso premuto contro il suo. “So cosa provi per lui, tesoro. È stato scritto su tutto il tuo viso da quando è arrivato qui. Non puoi nascondermi le cose che contano. Lo so.”  
“Lo amo, mamma.”  
“Lo so, piccolo, e farai meglio a dirglielo prima che se ne vada, eh?” Sorride, baciandolo sulla guancia.  
“Ci sto pensando.” Harry fa una pausa, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di Louis. Non riesce ancora vederlo, quindi forse ha ancora tempo. “Mamma, che ore sono?”  
Sua madre controlla l’orologio. “Circa le sette meno dieci. Perché?”  
“Devo andare a prendere qualcosa di importante al piano di sopra e-”  
Gli occhi di sua madre quasi si staccano dalle loro orbite. “Oh mio Dio. È un anello?”  
“No!” Lui ride. “Calmati. Non siamo ancora a quei livelli. Non è nemmeno il mio fidanzato ufficiale.” Tuttavia, il pensiero che Louis sarà al più presto suo manda un’altra ondata di farfalle che fluttuano nelle sue viscere. “No, è qualcosa di speciale per noi, o meglio, di più per me, ma poi dirò a Louis la verità,” sorride, sospirando felice, sentendosi già più leggero, gli arti che vibrano all’improvviso. Sembrano essere tipo gelatina. È avvincente.   
“Beh, sbrigati, allora.” Sua mamma lo spinge. “Io mi occuperò della nostra famiglia laggiù.” Un gruppo di sue zie li sta guardando con diffidenza, parlando tra loro piuttosto forte.   
Harry non si preoccupa di loro e si precipita verso la reception per tornare in albergo, balzando per entrare nell’ascensore prima che le porte si chiudano. Si aggiusta i capelli negli specchi, immaginando dove ha lasciato il disco.  
Ma poiché è già in ritardo e corre freneticamente, non appena le porte dell’ascensore si aprono, scatta e si imbatte in una cameriera che trasporta un alto mucchio di lenzuola pulite, che cadono a terra insieme a lui e alla cameriera.  
“Oh, dio, mi dispiace così tanto! Non stavo guardando dove stavo andando,” si precipita a dire per scusarsi.  
La cameriera ridacchia, ha le guance rosse e inizia subito a raccogliere le lenzuola. Probabilmente vuole sbattergliele in faccia. “Va tutto bene, signore. È stata colpa mia.”  
“No, no, non lo era. Ecco, lascia che ti aiuti,” mormora, chinandosi per raccogliere anche alcuni asciugamani.  
“Oh, grazie, signore,” sorride la cameriera, un po’ senza fiato per aver percorso i corridoi su e giù, probabilmente. “Ma ho fatto, davvero.”  
“Questi vanno nell’armadio che ho visto dietro l’angolo? Posso portarli io per te.”  
“Sì esatto, ma è meglio che faccia da sola, o sarò accusata di rilassarmi e di scaricare il mio carico di lavoro sugli ospiti, signore,” sussurra scherzando. Probabilmente non è uno scherzo, però.  
“No davvero. Verrò con te!” Dice il riccio, consapevole di star perdendo tempo, ma ha appena sporcato queste lenzuola profumate che questa povera donna ha probabilmente passato anni a lavare e stirare.  
“Se ne è sicuro,” risponde lei, molto incerta ma ancora ridacchiando, e probabilmente desiderosa di sbarazzarsi di lui. “È proprio qui.”  
Harry prende gli asciugamani e le lenzuola e li posa sugli appositi scaffali, scusandosi di nuovo, poi inizia a camminare indietro, dando una pacca sulla sua tasca per tastare il telefono.  
Non è lì.  
“Oh, merda,” mormora, e pensa che forse è caduto insieme alle lenzuola o qualcosa del genere ed è rimasto incastrato in una di esse. Sta soffrendo di un lieve panico in questo momento, deve sbrigarsi o impazzirà di sicuro.  
Ritorna alla porta ancora socchiusa, la schiena della cameriera è rivolta dall’altra parte del corridoio mentre raccoglie il resto del suo carrello e il suo contenuto, e ne approfitta per scivolare nello spazio buio. Naviga attentamente tra le lenzuola, diventando progressivamente più disordinato col passare del tempo senza che lui trovi il suo fottuto telefono.  
Dio, dov’è finito??  
Poi tutto diventa buio.  
Davvero, davvero buio. Aspettate. Che cosa?  
“Merda, no.”  
Harry va nel panico. Si congela. Bloccato nello spazio angusto tra gli scaffali e la porta chiusa in faccia.  
“Aspetti!” Grida, ma il suono è ovattato. Gesù, quanto è spessa questa porta? Cerca ciecamente la maniglia della porta e scopre che è bloccata. È fottutamente bloccata! Ovviamente lo è! Perché l’universo gli impedisce di ottenere ciò che vuole ogni volta che si avvicina. Ovviamente, cazzo.  
“Aiuto! Sono bloccato!”  
No, no. Questo non può succedere. “No, no, no. Mi stai prendendo in giro.”  
Harry fa tintinnare la maniglia della porta in modo irregolare mentre il panico penetra in ogni ghiandola del suo corpo, perché porca merda, non ha nemmeno il telefono con sé? E non riesce a trovarlo qui. Non è _qui._  
Comincia ad arrampicarsi su ogni scaffale nell’oscurità, l’unica luce che spunta è quella da sotto la porta; lancia asciugamani e si impiglia in lenzuola di seta e poi si morde la guancia, perché buon dio, non inizierà a piangere mentre è chiuso dentro un dannato armadio per gli asciugamani puliti. Gli rimane un po’ di dignità.  
Perché non ha il telefono? Oh mio Dio. Harry non ha il suo telefono. Dov’è il suo telefono?  
“Aiuto!” Urla, frenetico, stordito. Perché- oh mio Dio, è bloccato e qui non c’è nessun altro. “Scusate, c’è nessuno?”  
Louis penserà che gli ha dato buca, vero? Che ore sono? Aspetterà per secoli e penserà che Harry abbia cambiato idea e gli abbia dato la sua risposta non presentandosi all’appuntamento.  
“C’è qualcuno là fuori?” Urla ancora. “Sono qui! Sono bloccato! Aiuto?” Continua a dare colpi frenetici alla porta, facendo quanto più rumore possibile e dannazione, ma stasera non c’è nessuno presente su questo fottuto piano?  
Oh mio Dio. Dovrà aspettare che qualcuno salga al piano di sopra. Potrebbero passare delle ore.  
Harry si accascia sul fondo dell’armadio, attutito da una montagna di morbidezza.  
Gli asciugamani hanno un buon rapporto qualità-prezzo, gli concederà questo. Sono davvero morbidi e soffici.  
Rimane seduto lì per quelli che sembrano quindici minuti prima di rendersi conto che il suo telefono è proprio sotto il suo sedere. Ma il suo sollievo dura solo un secondo quando vede che la batteria è scarica.  
“Oh, merda,” grida, prima di rialzarsi e bussare ancora alla porta.  
  
**  
  
Louis è ufficialmente preoccupato. È passata più di un’ora da quando Harry ha lasciato il palco dopo aver detto a tutti i presenti (o almeno a quelli che erano abbastanza sobri da notare che la musica si era fermata) che aveva inventato la storia secondo la quale lui e Louis fossero stati insieme prima. Ora è seduto da solo sul prato, mentre raccoglie i fili d’erba con le dita come se fosse alle elementari, tra i cespugli di rose più in basso nel giardino, lontano dalla reception, dove ha detto ad Harry di incontrarlo alle sette.  
Solo che ormai sono quasi le otto e un quarto. E Louis è preoccupato.   
Lo ha visto precipitarsi da qualche parte dopo aver parlato con Anne e da allora non è più tornato. (Non sembrava che stessero litigando, però.) Più di una dozzina di persone si sono avvicinate a lui in seguito e si sono scusate per aver sparlato di lui, ridendo e scherzando dell’argomento, e molti ragazzi gli hanno dato una pacca fin troppo vigorosa sulla schiena. Mal lo ha semplicemente guardato male e praticamente è rimasto al suo posto a un tavolo che ospita i fratelli più grandi di Beth, stringendo bicchiere dopo bicchiere di vino rosso, dal momento che quel patetico perdente non ha ottenuto ciò che voleva. Dio solo sa cosa voleva combinare.  
Aveva pensato che Anne sarebbe passata a parlare con lui, in realtà, ma ad essere onesti, anche lui ha abbandonato di tutta fretta il ricevimento e si è precipitato qui una volta aver notato che erano quasi le sette, ed è praticamente rimasto nascosto qui per l’ultima ora, di fronte alla festa. Si sente come se si stesse nascondendo, aspettando che arrivasse qualcuno che semplicemente non si sarebbe presentato.  
Harry non è ancora qui e non risponde al suo maledetto telefono. E Louis deve davvero partire presto.  
Poi, il dubbio inizia a insinuarsi dentro di lui, nella parte di cervello che non è ancora sicura dei sentimenti che Harry prova per lui e pensa che il riccio abbia cambiato idea. Forse ha deciso che una storia d’amore a distanza per un po’ non è qualcosa che vuole, dopo tutto.  
Ma dall’altra parte, la parte razionale del suo cervello che sa benissimo cosa Harry provi per lui, il tipo di brava persona che è, sa che quei dubbi sono cazzate.  
Quindi dove diavolo è quel ragazzo?  
  
**  
  
Dopo qualche altro inutile minuto in cui ha urlato fino a farsi scoppiare i polmoni, Harry deve essersi addormentato, la serata probabilmente lo ha provato molto e si è sentito particolarmente ed emotivamente fragile in questa svolta di eventi.  
Tutti saranno al piano di sotto alla reception fino alle prime ore del mattino. L’unica persona che avrà notato che è scomparso è Louis. Ma sarà sicuramente salito fino a questo piano per prendere le sue cose, giusto? Non ha sentito Harry urlare? Oh, l’armadio si trova alla fine del corridoio, abbastanza lontano dalla stanza del maggiore.  
Tuttavia, Louis di sicuro è salito a cercarlo. Avrà bussato alla sua porta fino a farsi venire le nocche rosse- sua madre doveva avergli detto che Harry era andato a prendere qualcosa.  
A meno che Harry non dormisse quando era finalmente arrivato.  
Geme nelle sue mani.  
Si sveglia di soprassalto, sorpreso dal suo forte russare. Il suo telefono è stretto in mano e sì, è ancora morto.  
Dio sa da quanto tempo è qui.  
Chiede aiuto per qualche altro minuto e poi pensa di buttare giù la porta perché non ha altra opzione, vero? Dovrà rompere qualcosa di proprietà dell’albergo, e spera che possa reclamare la cosa come un incidente o qualcosa del genere.  
Probabilmente _non_ funzionerà, però, e non può esattamente pagare una pesante fattura per danni alla proprietà in questo momento, vero? Ma ha bisogno di uscire da questo dannato armadio davvero fottutamente in fretta così da poter finalmente dire a Louis che lo ama prima che debba volare fuori dal paese. È chiedere troppo?  
Apparentemente, gli dei gli hanno finalmente risposto alla sua chiamata perché allora sente: “Harry? Sei tu?”  
La voce confusa di Gemma fa saltare il riccio fuori dalla sua pelle, il corpo che collassa per il sollievo. Grazie, cazzo.  
“Gemma?”  
“Sì, Harry. Uh. Vuoi spiegarmi perché ti nascondi in un armadio?”  
“Non mi nascondo! Sono stato rinchiuso per caso qui dentro! Sono bloccato qui da delle dannate ore!”  
“Sì, quasi da due ore, penso. Ho provato anche a cercarti nella tua stanza dopo che Louis è venuto da me, chiedendomi dove fossi sparito. Era davvero preoccupato.”  
“Era?” Harry si fa prendere dal panico, un improvviso strattone nello stomaco. “È ancora qui?” Chiede disperatamente, la bocca premuta contro la porta.  
“Uh, penso che stia caricando la sua macchina per tornare a casa da sua madre e prendere le sue cose per andare in aeroporto?” Dice Gemma, il tono comprensivo. “Ma credo sia ormai tardi, però, H.”  
“No, no! Il mio telefono è morto. Non potevo chiamarlo. Non posso chiamarlo! Inoltre, potresti farmi uscire?”  
“Oh merda. Sì.”  
Fortunatamente, la porta si apre senza problemi.  
“Dio, cosa sei,” dice Gemma, scuotendo la testa incredula, consegnandogli il proprio telefono. “Solo a te poteva capitare una cosa del genere.”  
“Grazie, grazie,” ansima il riccio, usando un braccio per stringere goffamente Gemma al suo petto e l’altro per trovare il numero di Louis nel telefono di sua sorella, che grazie a Dio ha. Strizza gli occhi, la vista sfocata dalla luce mentre preme sul nome di Louis. “Quando hai preso il suo numero, comunque?”  
“Prima. Ho pensato che se torna a far parte della famiglia, devo pur avere i suoi dettagli di contatto,” sorride lei, faticando a liberarsi dalla morsa di Harry.  
“Sì, beh, non parlare troppo presto. Di sicuro ha pensato che gli ho dato buca,” risponde proprio quando il telefono inizia a squillare, e si fa prendere leggermente dal panico, di nuovo. Spera davvero che non sia ancora partito. Deve vederlo prima che salga su quell’aereo.  
“Come diavolo sei finito qui dentro, comunque?” Si chiede Gemma. “Ottimo lavoro nel dire finalmente la verità, a proposito. Tutti sono isterici.”  
Sì, Harry scommette che lo sono. Ne sentirà parlare per le prossime dieci riunioni di famiglia. Almeno. Dio lo aiuti.   
“Mi sono scontrato con una cameriera e le ho fatto volare le lenzuola pulite. Il mio telefono si è perso in mezzo ad esse, quindi sono tornato nell’armadio a cercarlo e sono stato rinchiuso lì in qualche modo. Non lo so nemmeno io. Ho gridato fino a strapparmi le corde vocali ma forse aveva le cuffie o qualcosa del genere.”  
Gemma gli lancia uno sguardo dubbioso. Lui la ignora, contando il numero di squilli con il battito che gli pizzica la gola.  
“Ugh, non risponde,” piagnucola con frustrazione, rimbalzando sul posto con un’ondata di ansia repressa.   
Louis sa ancora che lo vuole, giusto?  
“Va bene, devo andare di sotto per vedere se riesco a beccarlo,” dice, quasi isterico. “Grazie mille per avermi fatto uscire,” si precipita fuori e sfreccia nel corridoio. “Sei la migliore sorella del mondo!”  
“Aspetta, scemo! Ti accompagno io con la macchina!”  
  
**  
  
Il traffico è orrendo e Harry è sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, dal momento che mancano venti minuti alle dieci. Non riesce a credere che la serata si è trasformata in una specie di inseguimento. Dopo si farà una bella risata, a meno che la cosa non andrà completamente a rotoli, costringendolo a diventare un recluso.  
Ma non lo farà. Anche Louis deve amarlo. E se non lo ama, beh, Harry ha Elvis dalla sua parte. Sì, perché quella è la canzone che ha suonato la notte in cui ha davvero capito che non voleva vivere senza quel ragazzo dagli occhi cielo.  
Potrebbe essere dannatamente melenso, ma se lo aiuterà a conquistare Louis, incornicerà quel vinile sopra il suo letto e non lo toglierà mai.  
Alla fine, Gemma si ferma di fronte all’aeroporto.  
“Okay, buona fortuna. Vai a prenderlo, fratellino,” grida eccitata.  
Harry le lancia una breve occhiata, ma poi scuote la testa. “Potresti avermi salvato la vita. Ti devo un favore, Gemma.” Lui le bacia la testa. “Louis!” Urla come un pazzo prima ancora di uscire dalla macchina di sua sorella.  
Il sole sta iniziando a tramontare, un cielo arancione cerca di farsi largo tra le nuvole. Harry scruta il luogo e lo vede. Beh, non ci è voluto poi molto. Louis è già a metà strada, trascinando con sé valigia e borsa sul lucido pavimento bianco dell’aeroporto.   
Harry quasi inciampa su un’altra valigia nella sua folle corsa per arrivare al ragazzo attraverso lo sciame di persone intorno a lui. Da una parte gli viene quasi da ridere, perché in realtà sta vivendo ogni fantasia che ha avuto guardando questo esatto scenario circa cinquecento volte nei film, e dall’altra parte è assolutamente terrorizzato dal fatto che magari Louis abbia già preso una decisione su di loro, nonostante ciò che ha detto ieri, e che quindi lo manderà via con un sorriso triste sulle labbra, delle tacite scuse e la promessa che questa volta rimarranno amici, un cipiglio sulla sua faccia.  
Il suo cuore batte così forte che sembra stia per uscire dalla sua trachea.  
“Louis!” Chiama di nuovo, più forte. Alcune teste si girano a guardarlo.  
Louis si volta al suono del suo nome, spalancando gli occhi. “Harry, cosa stai-”  
“Sono stato chiuso in un armadio di lenzuola,” si lamenta Harry. “Mi dispiace così tanto di non essere venuto al giardino. Mi ci sono volute più di due ore per uscire da lì. Il mio telefono era morto e all’inizio pensavo di averlo perso perché mi sono scontrato con una cameriera e il cellulare si è perso tra le lenzuola e poi mi sono ritrovato bloccato nell’armadio.”  
Il maggiore lo fissa con occhi spalancati.  
“Lo so, lo so! Sembra così completamente ridicolo ma è la verità, lo giuro,” Harry fa una smorfia, ridacchiando nervosamente.  
“Oh, no, ci credo,” risponde Louis, sbuffando una risata. “Ho solo pensato che-”  
“Avessi cambiato idea?”  
Il castano rimane in silenzio, scrollando le spalle debolmente. “No. Non esattamente. Io- non so davvero cosa pensassi.” Le sue scarpe scricchiolano sul pavimento mentre si agita.  
“Non l’ho fatto, però.” Harry gli si avvicina. Allunga la mano, le punte delle dita sfiorano le sue, aspettando che Louis decida se vuole afferrarle. “Non ho cambiato idea, Lou. Sarei stato lì se non fossi rimasto bloccato in quel fottuto armadio.”  
Il castano fa un’altra risatina. I suoi occhi sono incerti, però. E no. Harry non può permetterlo.  
“Vedi, Lou, il fatto è-”  
Un urlo assordante da parte di un bambino con le braccia intorno alle gambe della madre fa sussultare il riccio dai suoi pensieri frenetici. Non proprio la colonna sonora che sperava. Si sente stordito e non nel modo positivo, si sente delicatamente al limite della calma, l’ansia si insinua dietro i suoi occhi.  
Perché le dichiarazioni d’amore sono così snervanti?  
Oh mio Dio. Potrebbe svenire da un momento all’altro. Le sue gambe sono traballanti. Riesce a stare a malapena in piedi.  
Incrocia le mani, distrattamente, ossessivamente, sentendo sempre più caldo. Dio, probabilmente è rosso fuoco.  
Calmati, Harry.  
 _Non ti rifiuterà. Sai che prova lo stesso._  
E poi Louis lo guarda completamente, la valigia ai suoi piedi, una mano avvolta attorno alla cinghia del suo bagaglio a mano (che è estremamente grande, Harry osserva distrattamente) e l’altra invece afferra la sua mano, le dita morbide e dolci e abbastanza ferme, così il riccio riesce a prendere un respiro e a calmarsi.  
“Harry?”  
“Ti amo,” sbotta il giovane.  
Louis si congela, il viso coperto da un breve shock.  
Harry deglutisce a fatica. Oh Dio. Lo sta facendo.  
“Sono innamorato di te e lo sono sempre stato. E per di più- beh-” Harry fa un altro passo in avanti verso il corpo congelato di Louis, osservando distrattamente la grande felpa grigia che indossa, la morbidezza dei suoi capelli, le dita ancora strette alle sue, ora inerte. “Lou, penso di poterti amare meglio di chiunque altro,” butta fuori, acutamente consapevole del fatto che le persone in questo frenetico aeroporto fissano il piccolo spettacolo mentre passano, bagagli pesanti e bambini urlanti al seguito.  
“E- Dio, so che sarai abbastanza impegnato per le prossime settimane, ma. Posso sopportarlo. Per te. Questa è la mia risposta. Voglio tutto. So che possiamo affrontare un po’ di distanza. Voglio stare con te. Ti chiamerò ogni volta che potrò, e ogni volta che avrai un secondo libero. Devo solo parlarti il più possibile. Tipo, non in modo possessivo, ovviamente no. So di non avere diritto a tutto il tuo tempo,” insiste, le guance che si fanno rosso fuoco. Cazzo, è davvero orribile in questo. “Merda, sono- quello che sto cercando di dire è: voglio che le cose funzionino tra di noi. Non mi interessa la distanza che dovremo affrontare a volte. Perché ti amo. E se entrambi ci amiamo, se entrambi ci impegniamo a mantenere viva, sana e impegnata la nostra relazione… beh, andrà bene, vero? Staremo bene. Staremo sempre bene, io e te. Ci è voluto così tanto tempo, e Lou, so che tu sei l’altra metà della mela. Il sentimento che provo per te non è mai andato via. So che ci apparteniamo. E beh, spero davvero che tu provi lo stesso per me?” Sorride timidamente ed è così fottutamente terrorizzato.  
I secondi passano. Louis è in piedi di fronte a lui e si limita a fissarlo, immobile, con la bocca leggermente aperta. E il cuore di Harry batte ancora così forte e incredibilmente veloce nel suo petto, e le sue mani tremano leggermente di adrenalina, paura e- cazzo, Louis dirà qualcosa?  
Qualsiasi cosa?  
“Louis?”  
Il riccio cerca di fare perfino dei respiri mentre si avvicina, non allontanando mai lo sguardo da quello del maggiore, sentendosi sudato, schifoso e molto inadatto in questo momento.  
“Okay, senti, Lou, dovrai dire qualcosa molto presto perché i miei organi stanno praticamente collassando in questo momento e sono a pochi passi dal crollo.”  
E poi Louis ride. Risate grandi, calorose e con gli occhi increspati.  
Sta _ridendo._  
“Cosa c’è di così divertente? Sto cercando di dirti qualcosa di importante e sincero, Lou,” Harry si acciglia. Sta per perdere la pazienza e piangere e urlare a squarciagola se Louis continua a ridacchiare come un maniaco. Le persone li stanno fissando.  
“Oh Dio. Solo- vieni qui.” Louis improvvisamente tira il volto di Harry verso il suo per il collo, afferrandolo fermo e solido.  
E poi lo bacia. Proprio qui, all’ingresso dell’aeroporto dove le persone si scontrano con le loro spalle e borbottano commenti irati mentre passano. E ad Harry non importa nulla, non quando la lingua di Louis è immediatamente nella sua bocca, calda e insistente e dio, così dannatamente meravigliosa mentre si muove sopra la sua, mandando il riccio in un vortice di felicità senza peso. Si baciano con tutto l’amore possibile, come se quel bacio racchiudesse tutte le loro promesse.  
Harry geme un po’ e si stacca dal maggiore, ansimando e stringendo la vita di Louis con tutta la forza che possiede. “Aspetta, cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Beh, ho avuto la tua risposta ora, no? Un po’ in ritardo, devo dire.” Lui sorride. “A meno che tu non vada di nuovo fuori di testa pensando a quando ci potremmo rivedere dopo questa giornata?”  
“Non sono andato fuori di testa,” protesta.  
“Sei entrato in uno stato di trance non appena ti ho parlato del mio lavoro, Harry,” sorride, inclinando la testa.  
“No! Stavo... okay, ammetto di essere stato restio a iniziare qualcosa dal momento che non sarai presente per un po’. Ma è ridicolo. Giusto? Posso aspettare. Posso, e inoltre, non durerà a lungo. Sono sopravvissuto anni senza di te e sono riuscito a cavarmela. So che magari ho fatto intendere più volte che ero un perdente, ma ce l’ho fatta da solo. Ho scoperto di più su di me. Su quello che voglio. Cosa mi piace. Cosa… amo.” È su quella parola che la voce di Harry trema.  
Louis gli stringe la mano. “So che all’inizio potrebbe essere scoraggiante, ma ti chiamerò sempre, ogni volta che potrò,” sorride, gli occhi lucidi e la voce un po’ roca. “E poi tornerò subito a Londra e tu puoi venire a trovarmi quando vuoi, oppure verrò io da te. E se lavori, verrò a trovarti la sera e staremo insieme. Troveremo una soluzione sempre, Harry. Se lo vogliamo entrambi?”  
Harry sorride. “In realtà, uhm. Riguardo a questo. Potrei avere un lavoro ora? Penso. Dio. Ho davvero bisogno di richiamarli o mi manderanno a quel paese,” dice con un sorriso.  
“Un lavoro?” Chiede Louis, attento. “Davvero?”  
“Sì,” annuisce il riccio. “Si tratta di scrivere articoli per le tendenze della moda, sai. Online, principalmente. E i loro uffici... sono a Londra.” Le sopracciglia del maggiore si sollevano. “Quindi. Avrò bisogno di trasferirmi lì. Permanentemente, si spera. Per il momento, comunque,” ridacchia, mentre i suoi piedi non smettono di stare fermi perché- merda santa, questo sta causando molto stress ai suoi nervi.  
“Harry.” Louis fa una pausa, un bel sorriso si allarga sul suo viso e si illumina, i suoi occhi blu accesi e più brillanti del solito. Sembrano un mare calmo in cui tuffarsi. “Oh mio Dio. È... ma è fantastico!”  
“Voglio dire, devo ancora fare il colloquio, ma ho letto di nuovo la loro e-mail prima e sembra che il posto sia mio, a patto che non rovini il colloquio che dovrò fare.”  
“Beh, le cose funzionerebbero dannatamente meglio se avessi quel posto, giusto?” Sorride il maggiore, un pizzico di timidezza negli angoli della bocca.  
“Sì, davvero bene,” dice Harry dolcemente.  
E proprio così, la faccia di Louis si apre nel sorriso più ampio e meraviglioso che il riccio abbia mai visto sul suo viso; così bello, così ovviamente _felice._  
Il petto del giovane martella. “Ehi. Non mi hai risposto?”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Lou,” fa il broncio.  
Il castano ride di nuovo.  
“Ti amo, Harry Styles. E lo faccio da molto tempo ormai.”  
Harry sorride luminoso, gli occhi si riempiono rapidamente di lacrime felici e guarda rapidamente il terreno, con le guance rosa e la pancia piena di felicità ed euforia e il maggiore improvvisamente trascina il riccio di nuovo contro il suo petto, facendo scontrare di nuovo le loro labbra.  
La bocca aperta di Harry si fonde nella sua, la mascella e le mani tremano allo stesso modo mentre posiziona le mani su entrambi i lati del viso del castano, approfondendo il contatto, versando tutto ciò che sente per lui in questo bacio, stringendosi a lui come se le sue ginocchia stessero per cedere in qualsiasi momento.  
Perché lui- loro sono-?  
Si tira indietro, seppur con riluttanza, sorridendo quando Louis segue le sue labbra per avere ancora di più, gli occhi chiusi.  
“Questo significa che stiamo insieme adesso?” Harry respira. “Sono il tuo ragazzo, vero?”  
“Sì, sì! Cento volte sì!” Louis grida, ridacchiando quando il riccio gli poggia una mano sulla bocca, guardando le molteplici teste che si girano verso di loro. Ha gli occhi increspati agli angoli ed è _felice_ e si butta tra le braccia di Harry e lui lo ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, e per qualche miracolo il maggiore ricambia.  
Louis lo ama a sua volta.  
 _Finalmente._  
“Non ti ho chiesto di sposarmi, Lou,” ridacchia anche lui.  
“Ancora,” gli fa l’occhiolino.  
“Oh, in realtà, ho qualcosa per te!” Harry ricorda solo adesso il disco. Deve averlo lasciato cadere quando è arrivato di fronte a lui. Si piega per recuperare il vinile da sette pollici, la copertina un po’ piegata per la caduta e la corsa per arrivare qui in tempo.  
“Che cos’è questo?” Chiede Louis, con gli occhi che osservano la copertina. Può vedere di cosa si tratta e di chi è. E sembra un misto tra il confuso, commosso e sopraffatto. Sembra quasi sul punto di piangere.  
“L’ho sentita alla radio. Quella notte in cui la tua auto si è rotta. Ti ricordi?” Mormora il riccio, facendo scivolare il disco tra le mani di Louis, che lo tiene delicatamente sulla punta delle dita.  
“Ricordo quella notte, sì,” sussurra il castano, gli occhi quasi lucidi mentre si muove leggermente verso un angolo meno affollato, trascinando la borsa con sé. Harry lo segue, portando la sua valigia oltre il lato delle porte.  
“Io, uh. Avevo pianificato di regalartelo quel giorno di San Valentino del nostro ultimo anno?”  
Gli occhi di Louis si alzano, poi si spalancano. “Questo è quello che avevi nella tua stanza?”  
Harry si acciglia leggermente.  
“L’ho visto. Quella notte, ai piedi del tuo letto. Dormivi, e non mi avevi chiesto di unirmi a te. Era la prima volta che non mi chiedevi di dormire con te e poi- lo sai.”  
“Oh. Giusto.” Il petto del riccio si stringe.  
“Questo era per me?”  
Harry annuisce, sorridendo, anche se tristemente. “Si. Avrei voluto chiederti di uscire quella stessa sera. Ma sai come sono andate le altre cose,” ride.  
Louis scuote la testa. “Elvis Presley,” dice piano. “Harry, sei la persona più sdolcinata che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia. E ti amo così tanto, amore.”  
Dio. _Amore._  
Harry potrebbe morire proprio qui, in questo momento.  
“Ti amo anch’io.”  
“Oh, meno male.”  
Scoppiano a ridere e Harry si getta su di lui, facendolo quasi cadere, e questo li fa ridere più forte. E rimangono lì, contenti e felici mentre la folla indaffarata si muove intorno a loro, gente che torna e gente che parte, urla contente e stanche dei bambini che riecheggiano nell’aeroporto. I clacson delle auto rimbombano all’esterno, la radio suona un ritmo estivo rilassante mentre il sole tramonta quasi completamente, lasciando una serie di colori tenui, ambra e malva che si fondono dietro di loro, filtrando attraverso le enormi finestre. Harry e Louis si baciano di nuovo, con una canzone d’amore senza tempo che riposa ai loro piedi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
 **TRE ANNI DOPO.**  
  
  
  
Le luci lampeggiano incessantemente mentre Harry si siede impaziente al suo posto in prima fila, un pass per il dietro le quinte che gli pende intorno al collo, insieme alla delicata catena d’argento che Louis gli ha comprato con il suo anello agganciato ad essa. Il riccio armeggia con la fascia d’argento, levigando il metallo tra i polpastrelli del pollice e del dito medio (lo ha sparato con noncuranza e grande soddisfazione in faccia a Mal mentre quest’ultimo si sedeva in terza fila sul lato opposto della stanza ) mentre tiene il tablet nell’altra mano, pronto a iniziare a digitare le note una volta iniziato lo spettacolo.  
Anche se, in tutta onestà, i suoi occhi rimarranno saldamente incollati alla figura meravigliosa e sensuale del suo promesso sposo.  
(La scadenza per l’articolo è domani mattina, comunque.)  
Le sue cosce sono come gelatina, rimbalzano con energia nervosa, e sente l’orgoglio sprizzare da tutti i pori per il fatto di essere seduto qui e assistere al debutto di Louis sulla passerella nella dannatissima Parigi, la capitale della moda nel mondo. E non solo, perché il suo fidanzato potrà finalmente mostrare anche alcuni dei suoi capi.  
Harry è così eccitato. Anche lui indossa un paio di pezzi della bellissima e fiorente nuova linea del marchio di Louis, British Rogue. I suoi stivali luccicanti sono i suoi preferiti.  
Passano ancora alcuni minuti e poi le luci si abbassano, un gruppo di faretti ancora più luminosi si accende contemporaneamente, l’ultimo pezzo di Dua Lipa che risuona dagli altoparlanti ai lati del palco.  
È il prossimo.  
Harry non riesce a smettere di sorridere.  
E poi viene fuori Louis.  
Un’espressione seria e sensuale sul suo viso imbrattato di glitter color pesca che mettono in risalto brillantemente i suoi zigomi affilati, un pizzico di barba che gli ricopre la mascella.  
E Dio, è quanto di più bello abbia mai visto.  
Indossa una combinazione di pantaloni a righe gialle e blu a vita alta ispirati agli anni Settanta, svasati, un crop top rosa aderente, con le maniche strappate agli orli, sfoggiando così la sua pelle abbronzata e gloriosamente dorata, luccicante grazie allo spray in argento lucido, con le parole BABY HONEY stampate con un carattere corsivo bianco. Harry quasi sviene.  
I suoi piedi sono rivestiti da un paio di scarpe da ginnastica bianche e una fascia con stampa leopardata trattiene i capelli ora un po’ più lunghi di Louis, la frangia che si piega su un lato e le punte che gli spuntano intorno alle orecchie in un abile disordine.  
È fottutamente mozzafiato e Harry è così orgoglioso di lui che potrebbe esplodere, e deve resistere con forza all’impulso di piangere e urlare, osservando rapito mentre Louis si fa strada lungo la passerella, camminando senza sforzo e dondolando leggermente i fianchi al tempo con la musica, le fotocamere che scattano costantemente. Arriva poi fino alla fine della piattaforma, in una posa a dir poco perfetta, a pochi passi da dove si siede Harry, le gambe incrociate e gli occhi spalancati.  
Louis lo fissa una volta e gli fa l’occhiolino, così velocemente che probabilmente la maggior parte delle persone non lo ha notato, ma il piccolo sorriso che spunta sulla sua presunta faccia seria lo tradisce.  
Harry finge di svenire; la sorella di Louis, Lottie, e alcuni amici di Louis ridono tranquillamente della sua reazione sciocca ma terribilmente dolce per l’esibizione in passerella del suo fidanzato, un’altra fila di uomini che seguono Louis sul palco.  
Louis torna indietro, si gira e cammina nel modo in cui è arrivato, la musica continua a suonare mentre il resto dello spettacolo continua.  
Dopo lo spettacolo, Harry scatta il maggior numero possibile di foto a Louis vestito degli abiti della sua collezione, (tra un bacio piccante e l’altro), la maggior parte delle quali sicuramente non sono adatte ai lettori della sua rubrica.  
No, sicuramente no.  
Alcuni scatti del suo a dir poco mozzafiato fidanzato sono pensati solo per gli occhi di Harry, e sì, a lui sta più che bene così.  
  



End file.
